Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Global Operation
by PowerZone
Summary: A new attorney joins the Wright Anything Agency and brings with him a technological arsenal of investigating crime scenes and interrogating witnesses. This is a weapon they can use to uncover the truth behind a diabolic scheme to unleash global terrorism, all from a case in which the new attorney is deeply connected. EPISODE 3 UPDATED.
1. Global Operation - Introduction

PowerZone Productions presents

.

.

.

.

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~<strong>

*****SCENE: WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY*****

_("My name is Mercury Thinker and I'm twenty years old.")_

Mercury Thinker was seated on the chair on the other side of the desk. The boss of the Wright Anything Agency was reviewing his resumé.

"It says that you graduated from Themis Legal Academy at the top five of your class," Phoenix Wright read, thoroughly impressed with the recruit's credentials. "You finished law a few months ago and became a lawyer. Bright young mind, this one…"

Mercury smiled. "I was thrilled when your office called me for a job."

Phoenix took his eyes off the paper and inspected the new recruit. He had deep blue ruffled hair akin to a certain prosecutor. The recruit had an overflowing and infectious enthusiasm drawn from his eager smile and twinkling eyes. In his black-and-white vertically striped vest over his pale blue polo and his navy blue slacks and his jet-black neatly polished leather shoes, Mercury Thinker did not just have impressive credentials but also had the proper attitude and the confidence of a lawyer.

"How many trials have you encountered?"

"I was under the tutelage of one of my professors," Mercury answered. "I have not been the lead defense, but I watched my professor conduct a murder trial expertly." When Phoenix requested for information, Mercury answered briefly about a trial involving a mining accident and a murder corporation.

"What happened to your professor?" Phoenix asked, trying to be the concerned soon-to-be boss.

Mercury looked down. "A-After that trial… he felt ill… and died the next day."

Phoenix took a deep breath. He knew that without someone to look after the fledgling, this bright, young mind would not go too far in his career. "Very well…" He directed a hand behind Mercury. "Have a look at one of our associates."

Mercury turned around.

"One of our associates here is Athena Cykes, a lawyer who has been in the office for a year now," Phoenix introduced Athena to Mercury. "She has a unique way of conducting trials and she will teach you more about courtroom basics and witness analysis."

"W-Witness analysis?" Mercury said, confused.

Phoenix chuckled. "You'll get to know about it more as soon as she'll take you to the big leagues."

Mercury turned to the boss. "But Mr. Wright, I'm… I'm not even hired yet."

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Good point. Well, starting today… you're now one of the associates of the Wright Anything Agency. Welcome aboard."

It took five seconds for Mercury to process what he said. When he digested the words, his lips curled to form a radiant smile. "R-Really, sir?"

Phoenix nodded. "One hundred percent sure."

Behind Mercury, Athena clapped softly and placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "So you'll be under me for a while before circumstances will… force you to become the lead defense one day."

"Athena," Phoenix said smugly, "he's twenty years old."

Athena slumped. "Who am I to teach a person older than me?" The boss and the new recruit chuckled.

_("Well, this is me right now – a new recruit at the office. Truth be told, when Mr. Wright called me up just after I graduated, I was thrilled. But when I was tossed to my first assignment, I suddenly began to have doubts.")_

He opened the case file that evening and perused through the facts. He saw something in the file that caught his attention. "T-This… this is…!"

* * *

><p><strong>***SCENE: INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT***<strong>

Apollo Justice checked his watch for the third time. The flight had not yet arrived. It was already an hour past the flight schedule and he was expecting someone from overseas ever since the Phantom was apprehended. The young and brazen red-suit lawyer leaned on the railing of the airport arrival lobby as he crossed his arms and looked out into the night sky.

(_"The plane's late as usual. He told me that the flight was delayed…"_)

The phone in his pocket rang to the tune of the Gavinners' "Guilty Love." Swiftly, Apollo took out his phone and pressed it against his ear. "Apollo Justice speaking." He listened carefully and gripped his cellphone. The suspense tightened.

"A-Are you serious?"

Slowly, Apollo looked into the night sky. He scanned the horizon for a moment.

"Where?" He said loudly.

And then Apollo saw it – a fireball hovered above the city and was approaching the airport dangerously. For a short while, Apollo thought it being a meteorite about to make a ferocious landing. But since there was no warning of a meteorite in the news, Apollo realized that the fireball that he was watching… was actually a plane on fire.

He nearly dropped his phone. "Oh my g–…"

The fireball was headed his way.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Episodes and Chapters<strong>

*** Investigation Areas  
>** Trial Areas<strong>

**EPISODE 1: THE FIERY TURNABOUT (complete)**

A plane makes an emergency crash landing after its engine is caught on fire. But the blaze overwhelms too soon and everyone inside is fried up. During the investigation, a control tower announcer is murdered and things go spiraling out of control. Mercury sits in the sidelines along Athena, who conducts the trial in defending another tower announcer in order to interpret messages sent in the final minutes before the blaze.

Chapter 1: The Accursed Recording**  
>Chapter 2: Anna's Testimony<br>Chapter 3: An Aviation Disaster  
>Chapter 4: The Captain's Testimony<br>Chapter 5: Sadness and Justice  
>Chapter 6: Contradictions Everywhere<br>Chapter 7: Decisive Evidence  
>Chapter 8: Forgiveness<p>

**EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS (complete)**

A violinist is murdered when someone slips a miniature vial full of the deadly _atroquinine_. Apollo is hurled back in time when _atroquinine_ was also used in a similar case. Facing off against a new prosecutor aptly called "Cobra," Apollo and Mercury take to the strings of the case to uncover some secrets of a case not too long ago.

Chapter 1: Pop Quiz*  
>Chapter 2: The Ego-inflated Detective<br>Chapter 3: A New Way to Investigate  
>Chapter 4: The Director's Secret<br>Chapter 5: Enter the Cobra**  
>Chapter 6: Missing Items<br>Chapter 7: A Fatal Admission  
>Chapter 8: Riddle of the Swapped Items<br>Chapter 9: The Laboratory President*  
>Chapter 10: Undercover<br>Chapter 11: Breaking Through Emotions  
>Chapter 12: The Contract<br>Chapter 13: Movement of the Missing Items**  
>Chapter 14: An Alibi<br>Chapter 15: The Case that Started It All  
>Chapter 16: The Real Culprit<br>Chapter 17: Ordered by a Higher-up  
>Chapter 18: An Impossible Mission<p>

**EPISODE 3: THE STORMY TURNABOUT (in progress)**

In the middle of a storm, a truck crashes into a store near the law office. Investigation into the truck reveals the frozen corpse of a prosecutor from another side of the the country. Investigating in the middle of a storm and at two different places are the least of Mercury's worries as he has to deal with cover-ups, secrets, and deceit that would have the potential to trigger a worldwide catastrophe.

Chapter 1: The Blackout*  
>Chapter 2: A Freezing Crime Scene<br>Chapter 3: Events That Night  
>Chapter 4: The Phantom<br>Chapter 5: The Illegal Drug  
>Chapter 6: Dead Body Discovery<br>Chapter 7: Which Came First**  
>Chapter 8: Ronan's Story<br>Chapter 9: The Two Meetings  
>Chapter 10: Fear in the Shadows*<br>Chapter 11: The Bombing Bulldog  
>Chapter 12: An Alternative Route?<br>Chapter 13: Questioning the Client  
>Chapter 14: The Defendant's Plea**<br>Chapter 15: Shadows  
>Chapter 16: The Bulldog's Testimony<br>Chapter 17: Picking Up A Scent  
>Chapter 18: Rebuttal of All Rebuttals<p>

More chapters to come...

**EPISODE 4: TURNABOUT TECHNOLOGY**

Discovering the connection of the phones, a single case draws the attorneys' attentions to the evolution of technology in the legal world. Mercury's father, a world-renowned programmer, is found dead in his office. Was it stress? or murder? Athena tackles the case together with Apollo while Mercury finds his own lead by looking into his father's last work, a computer virus that can potentially wipe out a nation's entire economy should a war emerge.

Coming Soon...

**EPISODE 5: TURNABOUT CATASTROPHE**

When the passenger plane crash lands in the airport, all the passengers are immediately rushed to safety. However, one did not make it too soon because of a knife to the chest. Phoenix realizes that the murder in the plane is more than just a murder. But before he can get the answers, he is faced with a greater threat from within the office.

Coming Soon…

**EPISODE 6: TURNABOUT FOR THOUGHT**

And trouble ensues close to home when a person is nailed as the mastermind behind the terrorist organization. Believing that the only way to find the truth is to combine the power of deductive reasoning, the attorneys look into the background of the new recruit and find his past shrouded in a case that will ultimately link all the cases so far. With the information, the attorneys must race against time to save the world literally or die trying.

Coming Soon…


	2. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

**~~~ EPISODE 1: THE FIERY TURNABOUT ~~~  
><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

Apollo Justice dropped his phone and watched in horror the blazing plane that was headed their way. Immediately, he scrambled one floor down and alerted the officer, who was already aware of the situation. In no less than three minutes, a full team was already mobilized: medics, police, emergency response; the entire emergency protocol was already under way. Last-minute flights were delayed once more indefinitely until things would cool down. And in the middle of the rainy evening, Apollo watched with the other spectators in the first floor arrival lobby as the fireball became larger and larger, probably hitting the building if the plane did not slow down.

Meanwhile in the control tower, the controller was frantically responding to the pilot's call of mayday. He looked around and told a second controller, "Take over for me, I have to see Captain Hugo."

The controller quickly bounced off from his seat and scrambled out of the radio room, leaving the second controller in his way. The first controller descended the lonely stairs and approached a figure slowly making their way upstairs.

The lightning suddenly flashed, pulsing through the glass windows like an eerie scene in a spooky classic movie.

"Captain Hugo!" the controller said, recognizing the figure behind his gray uniform and the captain's cap. "We have an emergency!"

Capital Hugo looked up, his mustache frizzed with stress. "Hm? I'm aware of that."

"Yes, sir… and…" When the controller looked up, his eyes registered with realization… and fright. "Wait, you're…!"

*BANG*

The glass window crashed as a person was hurled backward. The body, already pierced by a gunshot bullet to the heart, fell five floors down with the sparkling shattered glass as the raindrops plunked on his lifeless body. As it landed with a thud on the grass below, the victim's eyes rolled upward one last time to see the silhouette of a person with long hair gracefully fleeting with the wind gathering through the glass hole before the victim rolled into the oblivion of eternal darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ PART 1: DAY 1 TRIAL FORMER ~~~<strong>

**August 12; 9:18 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3<strong>

*RING* beeped the cellphone. Athena picked up her phone from the defendant lobby table and answered the call. "Athena Cykes here," she answered.

From the other side of the phone, a cheerful male voice responded, "Good morning! And good luck with the trial!"

"M-Mercury?" she said.

"Yep. I'm still looking for anything related to the case. I have a feeling something big will come out."

"Uh-huh… good luck on that one!"

"Hmm, why less cheerful today?"

Athena sighed. "It's just… I haven't conducted a trial for a while."

"And you'll be fine out there," Mercury piped, his enthusiasm beaming straight into Athena's soul just from words over telecommunication.

"Heh, thanks!"

(_"That was Mercury Thinker, a new recruit at the agency. He's already got his first trial wrapped up behind him… impressively, if I have to add. But this trial isn't about him, it's about my time to get back into the big leagues. I'm Athena Cykes and I'm ready to rumble!"_)

"That was some talk," a confident voice said behind Athena.

Athena turned to talk to her client, a woman her height and dressed in a suit for air traffic controllers in the International Airport. She did not seem nervous today, probably in the faith that Athena would get her off the hook.

"One of my co-workers wished us good luck," Athena told her client.

"How very thoughtful."

Athena nodded then flashed a victory sign. "Just hang in there and this will be done in a jiffy."

The client smiled. "I'm glad you're still energetic even after these years."

(_"Our client for today is Anna Nuncer. She works at the International Airport as an air traffic controller. We were classmates only for a year when I was in primary. I owe her for finding enthusiasm. Now I have to return the favor."_)

"Our boss always told us to keep smiling," Athena said.

"And the evidence?"

"Right! I might have found a good lead."

"Sounds good," Nuncer smiled.

(_"Actually, I never really got the chance to review the evidence because of the sudden request… But still…!")_

"I'm glad I chose you to be my attorney," Nuncer said, relieved. "I hope this will end well for the both of us."

"You can count on that!" (_"… if we won't be backed into corners all the time."_)

The lobby doors flung open. "Will the defendant and her attorney proceed to Courtroom No. 1? The trial will begin shortly."

"It's time," Athena told Nuncer softly.

"Let's do this," Nuncer said, still smiling.

"Even as you're the one in trial, you're always on the bright side."

(_"My name is Athena Cykes, a lawyer in the what-I-believe esteemed Wright Anything Agency. I've been employed for a year and handled my own trials. The case today is your usual murder. The scene: the International Airport where our client works. Even though I had limited access to the crime scene, I've picked up some information from our client during our talk yesterday in the detention center."_)

As Athena and Nuncer made their way to the courtroom while being assisted by two bailiffs, she reviewed the pieces of evidence through the holographic screen projected by Widget, her technological necklace. Nuncer was ahead with bailiffs on both side – not that she would escape easily but it was all part of the protocol.

There were two pieces of evidence accepted and listed in the Court Record during the pre-trial: (1) the victim's badge ripped off from his personage; the badge contained a set of unidentified fingerprints; (2) the flight recording delivered by representatives of the Aviation Board. Athena had listened to the flight recording numerous times and found a few spots to dig for questions.

(_"No turning back now… this is now or never!"_) Athena took a deep breath and followed her client into the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 9:30 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

**DAY 1 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Anna Nuncer," the Judge announced.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," the prosecutor, Gaspen Payne, said.

(_"Wait… you?!"_) Athena slumped over her desk.

Gaspen Payne chuckled. "I apologize if I have to stand here as the prosecutor, young lady. You see, the prosecutor from the pre-trial fell ill. It's generous to have the chief prosecutor appoint me to head the case."

(_"Cut me some slack here! I'm calling in sick as well…"_)

"Why him again?" Widget beeped.

The Judge cleared his throat. "It's better to have both sides ready than to have none at all. I'm sure we can agree on that, lady and gentleman."

Athena recovered from her momentary shock. "A-Anyway, the defense is ready."

The Judge turned to Prosecutor Payne. "Please proceed with the opening statement, Prosecutor Payne."

Payne cleared his throat mightily for the audience to listen as if his words were that of a divine messenger. "A week ago, news programs erupted with news of a sensational murder in the International Airport. Minutes after the crime, police apprehended a suspect – whom you see today standing in the defendant's box. And the murder…?" He pulled out copies of the autopsy report inside a manila envelope and had these distributed to the Judge and to the defense attorney. "The victim died of a gunshot wound."

Athena read the autopsy report. "It also said that he had 'multiple bruises on the torso and a snapped neck.' So why did the victim die from a gunshot wound?"

Payne flicked his bangs, his signature pose. "There's a photograph in the envelope that explains the situation."

Athena dug once more into the manila envelope and pulled out an envelope. While she viewed the gruesome picture, Payne explained, "After the victim was shot, he was tossed out from the window of the fifth floor of the control tower. The bruises suggest that he was thrown out a max of ten minutes after he died."

"I see…" (_"What I don't understand is that why the poor soul would be thrown out of the window after being shot to death."_)

"The Court accepts this into evidence," the Judge said.

**Victim Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.**

"Now a question for the defendant," Payne directed to the defendant.

"What is it?" Nuncer said confidently, ready for the questions just as Athena told her to expect.

"Who is Hans Semblar?"

("_They're talking about the victim."_)

Nuncer breathed in and out. "Engineer Hans Semblar was also an air traffic control. We work together in the air traffic control with a few others."

"Thank you, defendant." Payne then told the members of the Court. "It is clear that Ms. Nuncer was around at the time of the crime." He held up a sheet of paper that contained what seemed to be a schedule. "Ms. Nuncer clocked in for work at nine that evening. Only her and the victim, Mr. Semblar, were the ones working that night – narrowing our list of suspects!"

**Objection!** Athena blurted. "It is true that Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar were manning the station that night. But they weren't the only ones present in the control tower."

"Is that so?" the Judge inquired.

Athena nodded. "The flight recorded presented during the pre-trial also captured information of the presence of one Captain Hugo."

The Judge fell into deep thought. "I believe it is best that we do a playback on the flight recording." While the bailiffs prepared the audio material, the Judge warned the attorneys and the members of the gallery to refrain from disclosing information to the public. He mentioned strict consequences of leakage. When the bailiffs finished their preparations, they attached the black box to the audio speakers. One of the bailiffs manned the audio equipment for the playback.

_Crew 1: Electrical problem_

_Captain: Where?_

_Crew 1: And damage to No. 1 engine_

_Captain: Air traffic, how far to the runway?_

_Air Traffic Controller 1: Eight._

Payne called for a pause and told the Court that the voice they heard just now was the victim's. He also mentioned that they would hear a second air traffic controller whose voice would belong to the defendant.

"And how did you know this?" Athena asked.

"The previous prosecutor gave me the details yesterday," he said. When Payne finished, the recording continued.

_Captain: We'll make it…_

_*explosion some ten seconds later*_

_Crew 2: What's that?_

_Crew 1: Engines 1 and 2 are down! They're…_

_Captain: Brace your positions! Report status._

_Crew 3: There's a box here near the…_

_*another explosion*_

_Crew 1: I'm hit!_

_Captain: What?_

_Crew 2: Shrapnel… debris everywhere. Crews 3 and 4 are knocked out._

_Captain: *grunting* We're almost there. Crews, get everyone out of the shaft!_

_ATC 2: All runways available. Pick your spot. You're four to touchdown._

_ATC 1: I'll go get Captain Hugo. He has the manual._

_ATC 2: Alright, return quickly._

_Captain: We're three._

_*another explosion*_

_Captain: W-What happened? Crew?_

_Crew 2: We made it._

_Captain: Alright, we advise everyone to brace for impact._

_Crew 2: We…_

_*another explosion, louder*_

_Captain: Can't those things stop?_

_Crew 2: It's from that box!_

_Captain: Dammit…!_

_ATC 2: You're already visible and on fire._

_Captain: We just have to make it there!_

_*silence between tower and plane for fifteen seconds while the captain struggles*_

_Captain: I can't get the landing gear down!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Crew 1: Wh-What's happened…?_

_Captain: No! I can't…! Gah…!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Captain: Mayday…! Mayday…! Do you…? *a bang is heard then transmission cuts off*_

When the transmission cut off, the members of the gallery were murmuring among themselves. The murmuring was silenced by three raps of the Judge and his call for order.

"It was established by the Aviation Board that the explosions heard in the audio were from electrical faults causing the engines to explode," the Judge said.

Athena nodded. "The evening of the murder was also the evening of the plane crash in the runway of the airport. Needless to say, these two events are something not to overlook."

"You're not suggesting… a connection?" Payne asked Athena.

Athena folded her arms. "We can't be too sure yet." ("_When you really think about it, it's hard to dismiss these events as two isolated cases."_)

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Call your first witness."

"The prosecution would like the defendant to take the stand."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I would like to apologize for the sudden change of scenes compared to the previous upload. After some careful reviewing of scenes, I believed that the previous one would bear little conclusion. To make the details a little more vivid, I have decided to make it steadier and uploaded the trial fragment by fragment. Anyway, the Mood Matrix and the Witness Thinker will still appear in this case.

I realized that in order to make a good case, one must start at the end. My factsheet already pointed out the murderer, their motive/s, and the murder method. Now if only I had enough time to write and finish even one episode, it would be very great. Also, I do not claim to be an expert in aviation since the flight recording content in itself might have flaws in construction.

Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks!

_PowerZone_


	3. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt2

The bailiff assisted Anna Nuncer from the defendant's seat to the witness stand. She was sworn in and ready for the prosecutor's questions.

"Please state your name and your occupation prior to your arrest," Payne instructed.

"My name is Anna Nuncer. I work as an air traffic controller in the International Airport."

"Thank you. On the night of the crime, you were spotted at the crime scene. Do you deny this?"

Nuncer looked down, unable to look at the prosecutor or her attorney. "No," she answered.

"And you were spotted holding the murder weapon," Payne continued.

"Excuse me," the Judge interrupted, "what was the murder weapon?"

"The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart," Payne answered as he presented his evidence, a .18 caliber Browning. The gun was sealed inside a plastic bag. "It would be too obvious already about the importance of this gun: her fingerprints were found on that gun."

("_I learned from Mr. Wright that fingerprints on the murder weapon alone do not make them the murderer. But I have to know better to find out why they would be there in the first place."_)

**Browning added to the Court Record.**

"Please describe the crime scene, Prosecutor Payne," the Judge told the prosecutor.

Payne flinched. "Y-Your Honor, given the nature of the sudden request from the chief prosecutor, I was unable to conduct a formal investigation."

(_"Even so, you should at least know the nature of the case."_)

The Judge understood. "I guess we have to call the lead detective of the case then."

"I can explain that," came a voice from the courtroom doorway.

All heads turned to the confident newcomer who stepped forward down the stairs and approached the witness stand. He had blue ruffled hair arranged by a modest amount of wax. The newcomer had an overflowing and infectious enthusiasm drawn from his eager smile and twinkling eyes. In his black-and-white vertically striped vest over his pale blue polo and his navy blue slacks and his jet-black neatly polished leather shoes, the one feature that made him prominent in his confidence was the attorney's badge neatly pinned over his left collar.

"W-Who are you?" Gaspen Payne asked.

"My name is Mercury Thinker," he answered smoothly, showing no sign of nervousness or confusion. His enthusiasm, combined with his pose, irritated the prosecutor, though Gaspen Payne was not one to rant at inappropriate moments. "I am co-counsel and another subordinate of the legendary attorney, Phoenix Wright."

The crowd broke into whispers of mixed impressions.

"Back already?" Athena asked him.

Mercury turned to him. "Yep," he answered.

("_For a twenty year old, he sure has quite a childish voice. But I can't fault him there…"_)

"Mr. Thinker," the Judge addressed the second attorney, "do we have the pleasure of your interruption during the trial?"

Mercury frowned for a moment. "Well, Your Honor, the prosecutor is quite speechless in getting the trial going for failure to describe the crime scene." He smiled. "I'm here to keep the trial going."

("_Should you be on our side?"_)

"Don't worry Athena," Mercury told her, reading her thoughts. "I'm not on either side… I just want this trial to have a fair ending."

The whispers subsided when the Judge told Mercury to continue.

Mercury turned to Athena. "I'll be sending pictures and the crime scene map via Bluetooth to your Mood Matrix program now." He took out his cellphone and began working on the procedure. Though it was part of Courtroom protocol to put cellphones away, Mercury's use of the cellphone was helpful in the trial and uncovering the truth. His phone contained a handful of applications (called apps) that helped Athena and Apollo discover hidden sides of witnesses.

"Got them," Athena announced ten seconds later. She had Widget produce holographic images. "Let's see what the crime scene map shows."

The crime scene map was displayed on the overhead projector for the members of the Court to see. "The crime happened on the fifth floor stairway of the control tower," Mercury explained. "Just beyond the corridor is the control room where Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar work." He used a laser pointer to direct areas as he continued describing the crime scene. "At this area midway the semi-circular staircase is a large glass window. That glass window was shattered."

"That we believe is the same glass window in which the victim was thrown through to the ground," Payne said.

"Did you find anything else?" Athena asked as she browsed through the photographs.

"Most of the photographs I sent you are just for visualization," Mercury told her. "The last photograph should contain something interesting."

Athena scrolled to the last photograph. "It's… the bottom of the window."

"Notice something unusual?"

("_Hmm, not that I can see it but… wait, it's not that I can't see it. It's…"_)

"That's right," Mercury said, reading Athena like a book. "There's something in there that should be there."

"And what is that?" Payne asked.

"Glass shards," Athena answered before giving Mercury a chance to answer, although Mercury would let Athena take the opportunity. The answer gave her an idea. (_"Wait… if glass shards are missing, then there should be…"_) She reviewed the autopsy report once more and took another hard look at the photograph.

"There are glass shards on the victim," Athena said, helping the Court recall the state of the victim. "However, there do not seem to be any glass shards on the surrounding area."

"Now that's mysterious," Mercury said thoughtfully. "How did the glass shards disappear?"

The Judge struck down his gavel. "I believe you have provided the Court valuable information about the crime scene."

**Victim's Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record.**

**Windowsill Photograph added to the Court Record.**

Mercury bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"Thanks a bunch," Athena flashed a thumbs up. Mercury joined her in the defense's seat. ("_And stop reading my thoughts!"_) Mercury grinned at her.

"Let's return to the questioning," Payne told Nuncer. "Mr. Thinker was generous to lend his assistance in describing the crime scene. We go back to the issue. You were spotted at the crime scene while holding the murder weapon. The question is: what were you doing at the staircase?"

Nuncer straightened up and turned to the prosecutor. "I was at the staircase because Mr. Semblar hadn't returned after he called for Captain Hugo."

"Where is Captain Hugo's office?"

"He works at a separate area just near the control room. On that evening, he told us that he would be going to the entrance."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

Payne twirled his hair as he fished for more questions. "So if Mr. Semblar did not return and you went to find him – all during the duration of the call for mayday – why bring the gun to the crime scene?"

Athena leaned forward. ("_They're poking on the issue of the Browning. Why would she have a Browning in the first place?"_)

"Maybe she witnessed something that seemed way off for her," Mercury said softly.

"Ms. Nuncer, please give the Court your testimony about going to the crime scene," the Judge told her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE CRIME SCENE<strong>

**The flight recording had ended when I heard that loud bang in the transmission.**

**I realized that Engr. Semblar did not return after calling Capt. Hugo.**

**We were all issued a Browning gun for safety purposes in cases of threat.**

**When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

"That loud bang, could that have been another of the explosions that we keep hearing in the recording?" Payne inquired.

Nuncer shook her head. "It was very much different than an explosion. If you ask me, it was a short sharp noise – compared to the explosions with a long loud boom."

"As of this moment, the Aviation Board is continuing their investigation on the other sounds found in the recording," Athena told her. "Conclusions are yet to be drawn."

"Your witness," Payne tendered the defendant.

"Cross-examination, Ms. Cykes," the Judge said.

("_Right… cross-examination. The part where I find contradictions and rub it to their faces."_)

"Doesn't seem like there's any contradiction though," Mercury shared his thoughts. "Guess, we'll have to press for information."

* * *

><p><span><strong>CROSS-EXAMINATION: THE CRIME SCENE<strong>

… **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

**Hold it! **Athena projected the windowsill picture Mercury had sent her. "This windowsill in the fifth floor staircase was already shattered as you put it. Does this mean that the victim was already thrown out of the window?"

"I can't be too sure."

"Did you take a look out of the window?"

Nuncer looked down and clasped a hand to her chest. Athena and Mercury didn't need to probe that she did witness a terrible sight.

Payne took his chance. "Your Honor, this is a photograph that describes her presence at the crime scene." He had the photograph projected on the screen. When the Court saw it, the members were awed. The photograph was caught at an angle but it did capture Ms. Nuncer from behind walking up the staircase as she held the Browning on her left hand. Beyond Ms. Nuncer was the shattered window. It could only have been Ms. Nuncer since there were no other female controllers that night.

"Who took this photograph?" the Judge asked.

"One of the witnesses," Payne answered. "I shall call the witness after we find some answers from the defendant."

(_"There's no other way out of it… I can't present evidence otherwise. Though something about this picture bugs me."_)

**Witness Photograph added to the Court Record.**

(_"I might need to go back to that statement to present the contradiction."_)

… **When I arrived from the top of the stairs, the window was already shattered.**

**Objection!** Athena had her arm outstretched, her finger pointed at the witness. She took a deep breath. ("_How long have I waited to say that word while cross-examining?"_) She folded her arms and curved a smile. "Witness, there's one thing I would like to clarify. Where exactly were you when you saw that the window was shattered?"

Nuncer blinked, caught unaware. "I… I was at the top of the staircase as I already testified."

Athena shook her head and pointed to the witness photograph still at the screen. "Then why were you photographed going up the stairs instead of going down?"

The witness jerked but regained her composure after a brief moment.

"I… Your Honor, may I explain?"

"Please do."

"After I peeked out of the window, I panicked and I decided to call Captain Hugo," she answered. "In the middle of the call for mayday, there were so many things happening in my mind… I couldn't think straight."

"And your hand was on the Browning the entire time?" Athena asked.

"You know when you're panicky, things get to spiral out-of-control," Nuncer answered, her voice raspy. "I couldn't tell if I was holding the Browning or if I was going up or down the stairs."

Mercury was smiling. "Looks like her thoughts are going out-of-control. We'll have to use that app if we want to get back in track."

("_We still don't have a good foundation for her spiraling thoughts."_)

"True," Mercury frowned. "I guess we'll need more testimony."

"One thing is sure," Payne said. "Ms. Nuncer was photographed going upstairs while she had the murder weapon in her hand. If you'll take a look at the Court Record, you'll see that the Browning was fired once. And the bullet retrieved from the victim did match to the Browning presented earlier."

(_"This does make her look like the murderer."_)

"It's too early to throw the towel," Mercury advised. "There are still so many gray areas to explore. For example… the murder weapon itself."

("_Hmm, the records say that her right hand was on the Browning… so… wait!"_)

Athena slammed a palm on the desk. "Prosecutor Payne, there's something about the murder weapon that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, what is it?"

She fiddled with her earring. "If we compare the weapon data with another piece of evidence, it will present a big contradiction."

Payne scoffed. "Contradiction? Show the Court the contradiction that you speak of!"

Athena smacked her fist against her palm. (_"Let the energy come into action. Now what piece of evidence contradicts the data presented in the murder weapon?"_)

**Take that!** "The Browning has the witness's right handprint," Athena said. "So why is it that the _witness photograph_ shows her holding the weapon in her left hand?

Payne was taken aback. "Urk!"

The members of the gallery burst into murmurs. The Judge quickly silenced the throng with his call for order. "It seems we have a problem with our piece of evidence," the Judge told Prosecutor Payne, bursting in sweat at the sight of the contradiction. "What is the meaning of this?"

"W-Well, Your Honor… let's recall what Ms. Nuncer said a few minutes ago."

FLASHBACK

"_After I peeked out of the window, I panicked and I decided to call Captain Hugo," she answered. "In the middle of the call for mayday, there were so many things happening in my mind… I couldn't think straight."_

"_And your hand was on the Browning the entire time?" Athena asked._

"_You know when you're panicky, things get to spiral out-of-control," Nuncer answered, her voice raspy. "I couldn't tell if I was holding the Browning or if I was going up or down the stairs."_

FLASHBACK END

"So she panicked," Payne continued. "That could also have happened that she held the Browning in both of her hands but didn't realize it. After all, she wasn't in the right state of mind!"

"That's it," Mercury said. **Objection!**

"What are you doing?" Athena hissed.

Mercury did not listen. "Your Honor, the witness is not in her right mind… because there are so many outside influences that are interfering her thinking."

The Judge closed his eyes. "Are you suggesting that we use… psychoanalysis?"

Mercury nodded. "That's right, Your Honor."

"That contraption again?" Payne sneered.

"What does the Mood Matrix have right now?" Mercury asked Athena.

Athena scanned the images from Widget's screen. ("_Hmm, a swirl of fear and surprise."_) "We'll need to find some conflicts in her emotion if we want to continue." She explained to Nuncer and the members of the Court about psychoanalytical therapy. In summary, Athena would extract some sources of conflicting emotions and draw out conclusions backed with evidence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MOOD MATRIX: STATE OF MIND<strong>

**Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was holding the gun or not.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**Or even if I was going upstairs or downstairs.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**But I did take a look out the window…  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

Athena reviewed the statement once more. "Mercury, you already know what to do with the Mood Matrix, right?"

"Right," he said as he peered into the holographic screen.

(_"Mercury doesn't need an orientation into the Mood Matrix since he's handled it in his case. But if he needs a refresher, there's no harm in asking."_)

"The floor is all yours," Athena told him. (_"He really looks like a kid about to receive a handful of candy."_)

"Here goes…" Mercury flexed his arms. The Court awaited their interrogation to see what the psychoanalysis would reveal.


	4. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt3

**MOOD MATRIX: STATE OF MIND**

**Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was holding the gun or not.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**Or even if I was going upstairs or downstairs.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**But I did take a look out the window…  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

Mercury nodded after the last statement. "You described her current emotions prior to the statement as a swirl of fear and surprise," he told her. "If that should be her state of mind, then something here doesn't quite fit."

Athena smiled, observing Nuncer carefully. Payne seemed to be impatient. "Then we just have to go back to that statement and find what doesn't fit – as you put it."

"This is pretty in the bag already…" Mercury muttered as he scrolled the screen to the last statement.

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 30)_

**Got it!** "Ms. Nuncer," Mercury interrogated, "your current state of mind is that of fear and surprise even though you wouldn't outwardly show it. So this begs the question… why are you inhibiting signs of anger?"

Nuncer blinked, "S-Sorry…?"

"I'll make it clearer for the Court," Mercury repeated his question. "Who or what are angry about?"

The witness took a deep breath. She was not one to hide details unless they were too incriminating, so it left the defense team some advantage. "When I peered out the window and saw Hans sprawled on the ground… I saw something – or someone – else."

Athena leaned forward. "What did it look like?"

Nuncer looked away, her eyes almost tearing up. Mercury did not want to pressure her but the issue remained. When Nuncer found her strength, she answered, "A person standing over him."

"D-Did you get a clear look at him?"

"That night, it was drizzling," she answered. "And since it was five floors down and the lighting outside was quite dim, I couldn't make out the details. I'm sorry."

"So why were you angry at this person?"

"My initial conclusion led me that since I couldn't have killed Hans, that other person down there could only have done it!"

**NOISE LEVEL: 40%**

("_Wow… that was swift."_)

"You've got to hand it to her," Mercury told Athena. "We have a truthful witness."

**Objection!** Payne yelled. "Our police report did not indicate the presence of any other person aside from yourself, the victim, and the witness."

**Objection!** Athena countered. "Unfortunately, she has already made clear of a fourth person in the scene!"

"And how do you propose this matter?"

The defense attorney folded her arms and grinned. "The defense presents evidence that all three people were already transfixed in their positions on the time of the murder!" **Take that!** Athena held up the _witness photograph_ and had the crime scene map projected on the large screen. "If we were to put their positions in the crime scene map, we would place their positions this way!" The defendant's (marked as D) position was on the fifth floor window to indicate that she was peering out. The victim's (marked as V) position was outside the control tower and just a distance beyond the window. The witness's (marked as W) position was on the staircase and situated behind D to show the exact moment the photograph was taken. Lastly, the killer's (marked as K) was beside the V.

**Objection!** "Take a look at the autopsy report," Payne told the defense team. "It said there that the victim suffered bruises _after_ he was shot. Therefore, the killer would have to be at the fifth floor staircase to hurl the victim out."

**Objection!** Mercury countered, his gaze of confidence and a cool attitude piercing the prosecution. "All we have is a photograph of the defendant holding a gun." He bumped his fists and pounded the desk akin to Apollo. "If Ms. Nuncer were really the killer, this picture should have captured the moment she threw the victim out the window!"

"Yikes!" Payne recoiled.

On cue, the Gallery burst in murmurs of agreement. The Judge silenced the throng a few seconds later with his gavel.

"Therefore it is best to say that Ms. Nuncer couldn't have been the killer," Mercury said triumphantly.

("_So why is there still some noise in her testimony?"_) Athena scanned the statements some more. "Ah! A new emotion has popped up!"

"Given the circumstances, it would seem that we need some more testimony," the Judge told the defense. "I am still doubtful, to be honest."

("_The Judge is leaning towards our side… but we can't let our guard down just yet."_)

**INFO UPDATE**

**I was holding the gun only to defend myself if something happened.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)_

**The window was shattered; I found it strange.  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**I did take a look out the window…  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Surprise: 30; Anger: 0)_

**INFO UPDATE**

… **and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 70; Anger: 0)_

**There was another person there. They should be the killer!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 70)_

"Don't fret now," Athena told Mercury. "There's something there already too obvious to miss."

"Yeah, I found it already," Mercury said confidently. "All I just have to do is press her on that detail."

(_"It's amazing that you mastered the Mood Matrix in such a short time."_)

"Like the way you also mastered that app," Mercury responded.

(_"… and my thoughts too."_)

"That's natural," he chimed as he returned his focus to the Mood Matrix.

**There was another person there. They should be the killer!  
><strong>_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 70)_

**Got it!** "Compared to the previous testimony, you're exhibiting an immense amount of anger," Mercury told Nuncer. "Any thoughts?"

"When I think about it," Nuncer started and swallowed as if she was about to say something disastrous, "there's one person who would harbor a motive to kill Hans."

"R-Really?" the Judge said.

"What is this motive?" Athena asked.

"I can't say just yet," Nuncer answered apologetically.

"She saving it for the right time," Mercury told Athena. "We're bound to find some motive as the case progresses." He turned to the Mood Matrix screen. "And it looks like the noise is all gone!"

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
>BYE BYE<strong>

(_"In sum, she has a level of anger towards someone who would stoop so low to kill Mr. Semblar. Don't worry there – we'll catch them in the end. The overwhelming anger suggests that she knows who may have killed him and why. But we don't have the evidence yet."_)

Athena slammed a palm. "Our client has no motive to kill Mr. Semblar, Your Honor. There is nothing in the evidence that suggests even a slight bit."

"Unfortunately, the prosecution isn't faltering."

Payne was fiddling with his hair, a malicious grin formed on his mouth. "Hee hee hee. Now there's an interesting piece of the trial to be explored: a motive."

(_"We're treading on thin ice – and it looks like it's about to crack."_)

"All ears on the prosecution, already? Good." Payne stood up straight and cleared his throat. "While I concede that she may not have thrown the victim out the window, there is still another theory that she may have done the killing blow." He took out something from underneath the shelf and presented pieces of laminated newspaper clipping. "Here is another piece of evidence that will solve the remaining riddles once and for all."

"A newspaper clipping?" Athena inspected the clipping given to the defense team.

**Pilot found GUILTY for plane crash killing fifty.**

(_"This article is dated three years ago when a jury found a pilot guilty in a plane crash causing fifty deaths. The pilot and the air traffic controller miscommunicated and the pilot was negligent. And Hans Semblar… was that air traffic controller. And the pilot… Dennis Nuncer?"_)

"W-What are you…?" Nuncer started but Payne cut her off.

"I'll sweat the details," Payne said generously. "The pilot found guilty in that trial was the defendant's father, Dennis Nuncer. Just a few weeks ago, Dennis Nuncer committed suicide in prison. Not hard to spot a motive, eh?"

Nuncer clutched her fists tightly and looked as if she was ready to land a hard jab across the prosecutor's face.

"Mr. Nuncer was a revered pilot," he continued, absolutely showing no mercy for the defendant. "He flew the skies most of his life – until he was caught in an incident that broke him. And knowing this, his daughter could possibly seek an all-out revenge for her fallen father… giving rise to our current case that we have."

"That's not true!" Nuncer snapped.

Payne's shades lowered a bit, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"My father may be responsible," Nuncer admitted. "But I would never go so low to kill the person who put my father in jail!"

"I will not allow you to badger my client," Athena warned Payne. The Judge was also watching the prosecution sternly. "Besides, this is the case centering on the death of Mr. Semblar."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Mr. Payne, this motive is plausible – but to introduce a previous case into the trial will require more investigation. Unfortunately for now, I cannot accept your clipping as evidence."

"There won't be any need for that, Your Honor," Payne said smugly, not slightly disappointed that his evidence wasn't accepted. "I have already prepped the next witness."

(_"The witness who took the photograph, right?"_)

"He's done quite the damage to our defendant," Mercury said to Athena concernedly. Nuncer was already in tears and gripping the witness stand as if she was about to collapse.

"Your Honor, the defense requests a break to soothe our client," Athena requested.

The Judge was sympathetic to emotions but he was not one to falter to the eyes of deception. "Very well," he granted the request. "I will also allow a break for the prosecution to prepare their witness. Court will convene twenty minutes from now." He struck down his gavel and the spectators started filing out. Payne made his quick exit while Athena and Mercury rushed over to comfort their emotionally shattered client.

("_We will make you pay!"_) Athena swore herself.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 10:42 AM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"He really had us there," Mercury told Athena once they retreated into the lobby. Nuncer sat on the sofa and tried to regain her composure.

"Catching Ms. Nuncer off-guard with that kind of information," Athena said. "If we win this case, I'm going to give him a piece of my fists."

"There won't be any need for fist-fighting," Mercury told her.

"Thanks for being my defense attorney," Nuncer told Athena. She was smiling again.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

Nuncer nodded, relieved that she was also referred to her first name. "I'm okay. But what the prosecutor did… I can't forgive him of what he did."

The two attorneys exchanged looks. Just like telepathy as if Athena gave mental instructions, Mercury nodded and left the defendant lobby and left the attorney and the client.

"Somehow, this environment feels more relaxing," Nuncer said.

"Anna, as much as it pains you to recall those moments and as much as it pains me to bear your burden for innocence, I have to know the story."

Nuncer nodded. "This was never raised during our meeting and I hoped it would never lead to this."

Athena decided to stay silent and let Nuncer tell the full story.

"That day, three years ago, was my high school graduation. Not to boast, but I graduated top ten of the batch. I was going to tell my parents proudly of my award when I received a phone call from my mother… saying that my father was found guilty. At that moment, I didn't know how to feel: happy for my education, sad for the news, surprised at my thoughts, or angry at the circumstances. I was overwhelmed."

Nuncer continued, relieving vivid images of a plane crash, the smile and laughter of a father who will never see her to the very end, and the shock caused by the ripples of ill news.

"I joined the crew to find out the cause of my father's barring. He loved the skies and was always jolly with his friends, my family, and even the staff. It was a huge shock to all of us when he was tagged responsible for that plane crash. As I continued to learn about the profession, I became close to many people – especially veteran captains who shared their sympathy and even their beliefs that my father was innocent. And then I met Hans Semblar.

"At first, I was hostile towards him. He was five years older than me and more experienced. But when he opened up and deeply apologized on what happened…" At that point, tears flooded her eyes. Nuncer however had strength to continue while Athena gave her soft pats on the shoulder. "… I couldn't forgive him. But Hans was so dedicated to his work. He gave me peace offerings, took me out to dinner once or twice, and he admitted he wished that he was the one jailed instead of my father. Slowly, my views began to change. I moved on. And instead of harboring hostility, I picked up the pieces where he left off. Hans and I visited my father in the detention center. They had a talk and made peace with each other. My father said that 'it would be better off for you to continue what you love doing the most – the fault lies in mine alone and mine only.'"

Athena too wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong for her client.

"And then… three weeks ago, I received news that my father… committed suicide. You could imagine how much I screamed that night – and even Hans could do little to comfort me. At once… I even blamed him for putting me in this level of anguish." Nuncer paused. "But he shocked me with his patience. He was calm, collected, tolerant, sympathetic… I went out of line with my emotions."

Athena focused on the necklace Nuncer was wearing. The necklace was specially crafted to form an airplane. She never saw it on any jewelry store so Athena concluded that the necklace was custom-made and one-of-a-kind.

"When I got over the shock of my father's death, Hans told me something… incredible and dangerous."

Athena's full attention was once more on her client. "He told me… that he kept something from my father that implicated someone else as the one responsible for the plane crash. But just as he was about to hand it over…" Nuncer took a deep breath. "The call for mayday… then his death."

The two of them were silent. Nuncer buried her face in her hands while Athena looked away. (_"Now I see the circumstances of this case. The victim must have a piece of evidence so incredible that it cost his life."_)

The defendant lobby doors opened and Mercury stepped in.

"What is it?" Athena asked for news.

"Some intel on the next witness," Mercury told her. "The next witness is the very same one who took the photograph and the very same person in the flight recording…"

"Captain Hugo?" Nuncer spoke, sniffing.

Mercury nodded. "That's him."

"Do you think you can share anything about Captain Hugo?" Athena asked, being careful with her choice of words.

"Captain Hugo and my father were very close," Nuncer said. "They knew each other even when I was still small." She sighed, understanding the situation. "He would come over to our home during Thanksgiving and Christmas – since he did not have a family. We would treat him as a family friend. Other than that, I don't think he would be one to harbor a grudge to kill Hans."

Athena grimaced at the thought that a family friend would testify against the deceased's daughter. (_"That's one tough cookie we'll be facing… and not the chocolate-and-chip kind of cookie."_)

"It's gonna be tough alright," Mercury commented. "We'll need a strategy."

"We'll pick up most of the details during the trial," Athena told him. "Ears open, minds in motion…"

The bailiff called for the defense and the defendant to return to the Courtroom. As they headed back to the trial, Athena continued to stand by her sworn promise of exacting revenge by getting a victory at the end of the day.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt4

**~~~ PART 2: DAY 1 TRIAL LATTER ~~~**

**August 12; 11:05 AM  
>District Court; Courtroom No. 1<strong>

"Prosecutor Payne, call your witness to the stand," the Judge instructed the prosecution once the murmurs were quieted.

Payne coughed. "The prosecution would like to call the witness to the stand."

At cue, the bench gate opened and one of the members of the gallery stepped forward. All eyes were on the witness as he stepped forward to the witness stand. The witness had an air of intimidation and authority around him. For the occasion, he was wearing his flight suit and cap. Once or twice, he flexed his hands padded in shock-resistant gloves. His eye glinted once, showing the look that could silence even the maddest of dogs. Despite his intimidating nature, his senile stature, and his authoritative demeanor, the witness seemed ready to pick a fight of wits and was ready to testify before the Court.

He was sworn in and he introduced himself as Captain Norway Hugo. The basics were established quickly: he had been a pilot for twenty years before he decided to make the rest of his career in air traffic control. Norway Hugo had a gray goatee and a complexion as if he had sunbathed for too long. His voice boomed and echoed around the Courtroom – probably trained to that volume for issuing orders to his subordinates.

When asked about his working relationship to the defendant and the victim, Capt. Hugo answered, "Ms. Nuncer and Mr. Semblar were considered a working duo. They were the most loyal and the most hardworking subordinates I ever had." He turned around and faced Nuncer, who couldn't look at her superior in the eye. "But to think that I had to accuse her of a crime even I was surprised it could happen…"

"That will be all for the preliminaries," Payne cut him from volunteering information.

"Proceed with the trial," the Judge ordered.

Payne had the witness photograph projected on the screen. "Mr. Hugo, did you take this photograph?"

Capt. Hugo quickly turned his head and directed a death stare at the prosecution, who flinched and took a step backward. "That's Captain Hugo to you, good sir. Have we not discussed this enough?"

"Yes… yes," Payne stuttered.

(_"I would love to see his knees shake and crumble like a building under demolition,"_) Athena thought bitterly.

"Back to your question, that is indeed the photograph I took at the night of the murder."

"Very well, Mr." Payne caught himself and quickly adjusted his address. "I mean… Captain Hugo. Please testify to the Court what you did at the night of the crime."

Capt. Hugo grunted as if he had testified in Court on numerous occasions. "Listen well, Ms. Nuncer," he told the defendant sternly. "You may have been the daughter of my very good friend, but it does not absolve you of your accusation."

(_"How does it relate to the case at hand?"_)

"Maybe his testimony might tie the two incidents," Mercury muttered. "But let's hear what he says."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: WITNESS ACCOUNT**

**I was in the first floor office tending to work-related matter.**

**I heard mayday on the radio so I made my way to the control room.**

**But on the way, I saw him – Mr. Semblar – pushed outside the window.**

**Let me be honest… I could not really see who pushed him out.**

**When I arrived at the staircase, I took that picture.**

"Pushed outside?" Athena inquired.

Capt. Hugo answered. "It didn't seem as if he was thrown out. It looked as if he was pushed outside."

"Why didn't you apprehend the killer?" the Judge asked Capt. Hugo. Capt. Hugo looked up at the Judge and gave him a death stare. The Judge flinched. "Er, uh… I take back the question…"

Capt. Hugo chuckled darkly. "There were many avenues of escape. Since the stairway is basically a one-way route, it would have been easy to apprehend the killer." He folded his arms for emphasis. "But we're dealing with something unknown – someone who would do anything to evade arrest."

"What do you mean by that?" Athena asked for clarification.

"I was at the first floor staircase when I saw Mr. Semblar being tossed out of the window," he said. "The hall of the staircase of the control tower is rather wide so it allows anyone to see what's happening all the way to the fifth floor."

Athena nodded. "I see…"

"Begin your cross-examination, Ms. Cykes," the Judge instructed.

(_"There were no contradictions in that statement, the best I could do is press him for information."_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: WITNESS ACCOUNT**

**... I heard mayday on the radio so I made my way to the control room.**

**Hold it!** Athena reviewed her notes. "In the flight recording, we hear Mr. Semblar telling Ms. Nuncer that he would call for you, Capt. Hugo. Did you go to the control room because Mr. Semblar said it on the radio or because you had to go due to the distress call?"

"In normal situations, I would leave the air traffic controllers alone to do their work," Capt. Hugo answered. "But when there's mayday or something troubling, I had to go to the control room as quickly as possible."

(_"But doesn't this contradict another piece of information we heard when Ms. Nuncer was on the stand? Doesn't it contradict… his working office?"_)

FLASHBACK

_Nuncer straightened up and turned to the prosecutor. "I was at the staircase because Mr. Semblar hadn't returned after he called for Captain Hugo."_

"_Where is Captain Hugo's office?"_

"_He works at a separate area just near the control room. On that evening, he told us that he would be going to the entrance."_

"_Did he say why?"_

"_No."_

FLASHBACK END

"Captain Hugo, you have an office near the control room," Athena told the witness. "Why were you at the entrance or in the first floor office as you claim?"

The Captain snorted. "That has no bearing on the case."

Athena slammed a palm. "But you could have prevented the murder from happening if you watched over your subordinates from your office!"

"Next question," he snapped.

(_"If Mr. Wright were here, he would unload a dozen more questions. But where do I even proceed?"_)

"Let's just go back to the testimony," Mercury suggested.

"So you made your way to the control room," the Judge repeated the testimony. "What happened next?"

"Things would have been uneventful…"

**But on the way, I saw him – Mr. Semblar – pushed outside the window.**

**Let me be honest… I could not really see who pushed him out.**

**Hold it!** "Who was it that you're referring in your testimony?"

"The killer, of course!"

"So why accuse Ms. Nuncer?"

Capt. Hugo clenched a fist and pounded hard on the witness stand. "It doesn't take a birdbrain to figure it out, attorney. The photograph projected over there is already enough as an explanation." He paused for a while. "If you want a proper answer, I accused Ms. Semblar of two things: first, she was holding the Browning; second, she was the only person I encountered when I arrived at the staircase to the fifth floor!"

"Case made," Payne chortled.

(_"This is getting really bad…"_)

"You know what… I really don't like accusing people of anything," Capt. Hugo said remorsefully. "But when a life is on the line and justice has to be given, someone has to do something."

"Somehow, he's misguided about the perception of justice," Mercury commented.

"And I can't blame him," Athena replied. "His close friend was taken away from him by the courts."

**When I arrived at the staircase, I took that picture.**

**Hold it! **(_"I can't help but aside from the first contradiction we pointed out, this picture really has a lot to tell."_) Athena confronted the witness. "Capt. Hugo, was there a primary reason for you to take this picture?"

"Evidence of a heinous crime," Capt. Hugo answered smartly.

"A lot of things don't make sense with his actions," Mercury commented, smiling as if he found a crack in the testimony. "I'm beginning to think that he had an ulterior motive in taking that picture."

(_"What should I do? Press on or leave it at that?"_)

Athena decided to press for more information since that was all she could do. "Let me get this straight, Capt. Hugo. While you were in the first floor, you witnessed Mr. Semblar being thrown out of the window. In an effort to apprehend the killer, you ran up the staircase then snapped a picture of Ms. Semblar holding the Browning in her left hand. Is that what you did?"

"Are you questioning my integrity?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Athena said bravely, not letting any death stare get the best of her. "There's one part I do not understand. Given the circumstances as described in your testimony… there was something that you should have done."

FLASHBACK

"_You know what… I really don't like accusing people of anything," Capt. Hugo said remorsefully. "But when a life is on the line and justice has to be given, someone has to do something."_

FLASHBACK END

"If you really stand by what you state about your perception of justice, the most reasonable thing to do in that situation was very simple." Athena slammed a palm on the desk for emphasis before she pointed a finger at the witness. "Should you have checked on Mr. Semblar instead of trying to apprehend the killer?"

A malicious glint appeared at the corner of the witness's eye while his mouth twitched. The gallery burst into murmurs of unintelligible conversation of disbelief, doubt, and shock. The Judge did not seem to like the situation so he called for order.

"There's another thing missing in your testimony," Athena continued. "Why did you not testify about the gunshot?"

"Th-There was a gunshot?" Capt. Hugo inquired, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Athena nodded. "The cause of death was a gunshot wound to the heart after which Mr. Semblar was thrown out of the glass window."

Capt. Hugo gripped the witness stand. "I… I had no idea."

"That's true, Capt. Hugo," Prosecutor Payne told his witness. "Maybe he could have just missed it."

**Objection!** Athena blurted. "A gunshot in the middle of the night inside a building with three or four people in it is hardly to be missed!"

**Objection!** "Then how is it that the witness seemed to miss the gunshot sound?" Payne countered.

(_"It doesn't seem like he's lying or covering up something. He wasn't really aware of the gunshot sound… but why?"_)

"I think we've been misinterpreting something," Mercury told Athena. "What if what he heard was really a gunshot but was not aware that it actually was one?"

Athena fiddled with her earring as she immersed in her thoughts. (_"Maybe… maybe he thought it was all part of it – but what if we had it wrong?"_)

"Can the defense explain the witness's behavior of missing the gunshot?"

Athena switched on her Widget and reviewed the evidence. "Your Honor, the defense would like to propose a theory on why Capt. Hugo missed the gunshot." She cleared her throat. "It's not a matter of why he did not hear the gunshot… it's a matter of not recognizing the gunshot."

**Objection!** "Now you're not making sense, attorney," Payne blurted. "If I were to fire this Browning inside the courtroom, everyone here would cringe at the incredible sound!"

Athena did not back down. "And that's where we're getting at."

"W-What do you mean?" Payne stuttered, his sweat building from his forehead.

"Suppose the gunshot was actually mixed in a variety of sounds…?" Athena said suggestively, hoping the Judge would be able to catch on her theory.

"Ah…!" Capt. Hugo realized something. "Do you mean… it was there all along?"

Athena nodded. "The gunshot that you actually heard was in this piece of evidence." **Take that!** "Let's have another playback at the _flight recording._ You can hear a series of explosions in the flight recording – but there's one that seems too way off for an explosion. This happens at the last part of the recording. Listen carefully."

_Captain: I can't get the landing gear down!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Crew 1: Wh-What's happened…?_

_Captain: No! I can't…! Gah…!_

_ATC 2: Override!_

_Captain: Mayday…! Mayday…! Do you…? *a bang is heard then transmission cuts off*_

Capt. Hugo's face was registered full of shock. "So… that bang I heard at the end of the transmission…"

"… is actually the firing shot that took Mr. Semblar's life," Athena finished the sentence. When Athena revealed this, the Court's murmurs became louder than the last. It took a while for the Judge to silence the audience before letting the trial continue.

"And since the second air traffic controller who called 'override' is that of a female," Athena continued. "That means when Mr. Semblar was shot, Ms. Nuncer was still in the control room!"

"GYAH!" Payne shrieked, his accusations blown into bits by the flight recording.

(_"It turns out that the flight recording was the key I needed."_)

"It fits with the timeline," Mercury continued. "Right after the call for mayday, Capt. Hugo scrambled to get to the control room. At the same time, Ms. Nuncer stepped out of the control room and tried to find anyone who could help." He had the crime scene map projected on the screen. "At the first floor, Capt. Hugo saw someone who pushed Mr. Semblar out of the window. When this was done, Ms. Nuncer approached the window cautiously as she drew out her gun for self-defense. Capt. Hugo then raced up the stairs, caught Ms. Nuncer in a daze and snapped the photograph when Ms. Nuncer wasn't looking!"

It all made sense for the defense. The version of events Mercury pieced together were falling into place.

**Objection!** "If those are really the version of events, then this poses a serious question." Payne stood up. "Where and how did the killer escape?"

(_"Uh-oh… we haven't figured out that part."_)

The Judge frowned. "Your theory, I must say, is quite compelling. But unless you can figure out the murder method, then I'm afraid I will have to discredit it."

Capt. Hugo did not seem very helpful. He was still dazed at the outcome of events – or perhaps his pride as a captain was somewhat hurt, to have missed such a crucial sound and one of his subordinates killed because of it.

(_"Think Athena… think! Where could the killer have gone?"_)

"The killer couldn't have gone downstairs because they would be spotted by the witness," Mercury outlined the facts for her. "They couldn't have also made their way to the control room unless they would be given away by the defendant."

Athena gasped. "That leaves us… with one last option."

(_"Once you eliminate the impossible… whatever remains must be the truth."_)

"Does the defense have an answer?" the Judge asked.

"Of course not," Payne scoffed. "All other entries would be dead giveaways for the killer to reveal themselves – unless Ms. Nuncer of course was the real culprit."

"There is one option," Athena announced, sounding definite for her answer. "If it wasn't upstairs or downstairs, the only other way was…" **Take that!** She presented the _windowsill photograph_ and had it projected on the screen. On cue, for dramatic effect, she pointed a finger at the prosecution and answered, "OUT!"


	6. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt5

"W-W-W… out?!" Payne shrieked again.

"T-That's insane," Capt. Hugo growled. "It's a hundred foot-drop enough to cause certain death!"

Athena shook her head. "But we're missing a part of the picture." She pointed at the windowsill photograph once more. "It's not clear but you can see a ladder at the left side. After all, my co-defense did his investigation while ago and was able to capture the area in broad daylight!" The picture was magnified until everyone could see the ladder just a distance near the opposite wall. "All the killer had to do was take advantage of the darkness, jump some awnings, and make their way to the ladder."

**Objection!** Payne shrilled. "How could you be so sure that the killer did use the ladder to go down?"

"Recall the statement Ms. Nuncer gave in her testimony," Athena told Prosecutor Payne.

FLASHBACK

_**I did take a look out the window…**_

… _**and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground!**_

_**There was another person there. They should be the killer!**_

FLASHBACK END

"This other person is the killer," Athena told the Court. "And the presence of this person clears Ms. Nuncer of all suspicion!"

The courtroom erupted in loud mutters and murmurs, most of the members awed at the direction of the trial.

"Order! Order! Order!" the Judge shouted and the noise died. "Does the defense have anything to present that will lead us to the killer?"

(_"Hmm, we don't know who the killer really is… because we never met them."_)

**Hold it!** All eyes were now on Capt. Hugo, who was looking at the ceiling windows. "If I may speak," he said gruffly. "There was another reason why I suspected Nuncer."

(_"He's saying it now?"_)

"Now this is getting… interesting," Mercury said rather enthusiastically.

(_"You're too lackadaisical in shock, you know."_)

The captain took a deep breath. "When I apprehended her, she said something that made me uneasy. That's why I have kept silent until the right opportunity presented itself."

"Please give the Court your testimony," the Judge instructed. "And leave nothing out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: APPREHENDING THE SUSPECT<strong>

**After I took the picture, I shook Ms. Nuncer as she looked out the window.**

**She said that he was there on the ground.**

**Ms. Nuncer was dazed, confused at the outcome of events.**

**She would never let go of the gun she found.**

"Why haven't you told me about this, witness?" Payne asked.

Capt. Hugo shot another death stare at the prosecutor, to which the latter recoiled and bumped his back at the wall, eliciting laughter from the defense. "Sucks to be you, sir," Capt. Hugo remarked nastily. "I said that unless the opportunity presented itself, I would hide a thing or two."

(_"Is he really that bent on seeing Ms. Nuncer put away in cuffs?"_)

"He's just as dazed as the time Ms. Nuncer was on the stand," Mercury shared his insight. "The effect on what she told him on that night was rather infectious."

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Commence your cross-examination, defense."

"Yes, Your Honor."

**CROSS EXAMINATION: APPREHENDING THE SUSPECT**

**... She would never let go of the gun she found.**

**Objection!** "Witness, please explain to the Court after I have presented the evidence and outline its circumstances." Athena presented the _Browning_ submitted by Prosecutor Payne early in the trial. "This Browning was the murder weapon. A similar model was also given to Ms. Nuncer as means of self-defense. Ms. Nuncer testified that she drew out her weapon just in case things would happen."

"So?"

Athena shook her head. "How is it that Ms. Nuncer picked up a gun she found on the ground… when she was already holding one in the first place?"

Capt. Hugo jerked.

"T-That's true," the Judge said, shocked.

**Objection!** Payne countered. "We established that Ms. Nuncer was not in her right state of mind when she was at the crime scene!"

**Objection!** Athena retorted angrily. "The photograph captured by the witness shows only one gun held in her left hand!" Then with a wave of realization, she realized that one of the pressing questions was already answered in the contradiction. "What if… both were actually true?"

"Huh? Now I don't get you, rookie."

(_"Rookie? I'll show you who's boss!"_)

"Let's go back to the crime scene. She has a gun in her left hand as shown in the photograph. Perhaps, out of impulse, she picked up the gun from the floor with her other hand."

"What's the point?" Payne asked.

Athena was becoming impatient. "This gun… whose gun is this? This will answer our remaining riddles and point out the true killer."

"Ballistics already confirmed the authenticity of the gun," Payne answered as he read the label of the plastic bag. "The gun found at the murder scene belongs to… the victim." His eyebrows scrunched. "Wait… the victim?"

(_"Huh… the victim?"_)

"Really interesting…" Mercury repeated.

(_"What's so interesting at a point where blackbirds are circling our heads?"_)

Mercury smiled. "If the victim was shot by his own weapon, there are two possibilities. Mr. Semblar might have committed suicide, which is unlikely. Or Mr. Semblar had a scuffle with the killer, which is very likely."

(_"Oh right. Prosecutor Payne-in-the-behind is also confused because he never had the chance to review the case since it was only given to him today."_)

"Does the defense have an explanation?" the Judge asked Athena.

Athena fiddled with her earring. (_"Hmm, suicide or scuffle? Looking back, there's only one option."_) After considering the evidence, she turned to the Judge for her answer. "The defense believes that the gun is sufficient evidence that Mr. Semblar was in a scuffle with the real killer. The real killer snatched Mr. Semblar's gun and shot him in the heart."

**Objection!** "Prove it, rookie," Payne taunted. "Prove that the gun was snatched because of the scuffle."

(_"What exactly happened that evening?"_)

"Hmm, looking at it this way, there must be something else found at the crime scene." Mercury hinted.

"Instead of reading my thoughts, how about saying the answer?" Athena said, annoyed.

Mercury chuckled. "Times like these when trial-and-error would not be very wise, huh?"

Athena ignored him. "Your Honor, the defense will present its proof that the gun was snatched in a scuffle between the victim and his killer." **Take that!** She held up the _victim's badge. _"During the scuffle, the badge was ripped off from the victim. In the pre-trial, it was established that there were a set of unidentified fingerprints."

Mercury smiled. "If those fingerprints belong to Ms. Nuncer, we're done for."

(_"So why the smile?"_)

"Captain Hugo," Athena turned to the witness, "do you have any idea of another person who would harbor some ill will to the victim?"

Capt. Hugo was speechless. He turned to the prosecution, who couldn't give a definite answer. He turned to the defendant, who couldn't look at her superior in the eye. He turned to the Judge, who was directing his own death stare demanding for an answer.

Finally, he gave in. The intimidating captain was overwhelmed at the pairs of eyes piercing their daggers into his thoughts. "Your Honor," he said. "I… plead the fifth."

The words sucked all noise from the Courtroom as if what he said just activated something disastrous.

After a few seconds, Nuncer stood up. "Captain," she said softly, braving to break the void and ready for any consequence. "I loved Hans," she declared. When she said the magic words, every spectator in the gallery turned to her. Prosecutor Payne was shocked. Mercury and Athena were listening carefully. "He was there for me when my father was jailed. He was also there for me when my father died. He was the only one I could lean onto to share my painful thoughts and all my troubles happening lately. I hope you understood why I was dazed, terrified, confused, anguished, tormented when I saw him dead on the ground." She turned to Athena. "Athena, I also hope you understood why I harbored that anger when I saw the person standing next to his body." Nuncer looked down. "I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish." She took a deep breath then continued, her voice rising. "That is why with full certainty and with even fuller confidence, I did not kill him!"

The silence continued to reign in the Courtroom. Everyone tried to digest what she said.

Everyone… except Athena, who was listening to the instant replay in her Mood Matrix.

(_"She's showing a great deal of sadness. But what was it that made her sad like that? Perhaps it's time to probe deep into her emotions."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>MOOD MATRIX<br>****(Sadness: !)**

**Captain, I loved Hans.  
><strong>(Nuncer pleading to Capt. Hugo)

**He was there for me when my father was jailed.  
><strong>(Nuncer's father in jail; Hans supporting Nuncer)

**He was there for me when my father died.  
><strong>(Hans supporting Nuncer; an R.I.P. symbol)

**I hope you understood why I was tormented when I saw him on the ground.  
><strong>(Nuncer kneeling on the floor and weeping; Hans sprawled on the ground)

**I hope you understood why I harbored anger when I saw that person next to his body.  
><strong>(Hans sprawled on the ground; the killer next to him)

**I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish.  
><strong>(Nuncer's father's smiling face; a plane soaring through the sky)

She reviewed the statement one more time and found something in one of the statements.

**I… just want justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish.**

**Got it!** "Ms. Nuncer, what you said to the Captain was very endearing. So why talk about your father?"

"Huh?" Nuncer said, confused.

"Justice to prevail… justice to be granted… his final wish," Athena repeated her words. "At face value, we believed that the final wish referred to the victim's final wish. But what was Mr. Semblar's wish? We couldn't find one. So we shifted our point-of-view to the only other person – your father."

"Why bring that event to this case, rookie?" Payne asked, not amused at the explanation.

"During the recess, there were a few things Ms. Nuncer shared."

FLASHBACK

"_Hans and I visited my father in the detention center. They had a talk and made peace with each other. My father said that 'it would be better off for you to continue what you love doing the most – the fault lies in mine alone and mine only.'"_

"_When I got over the shock of my father's death, Hans told me something… incredible and dangerous. He told me… that he kept something from my father that implicated someone else as the one responsible for the plane crash. But just as he was about to hand it over… The call for mayday… then his death."_

"_Captain Hugo and my father were very close," Nuncer said. "They knew each other even when I was still small." She sighed, understanding the situation. "He would come over to our home during Thanksgiving and Christmas – since he did not have a family. We would treat him as a family friend. Other than that, I don't think he would be one to harbor a grudge to kill Hans."_

FLASHBACK END

"Captain Hugo, the reason why you're pleading the fifth… is because you know something, someone who would harbor a grudge to kill Mr. Semblar," Athena told the witness. "If you told the details, your life would be in great danger – that person would be after you!"

Capt. Hugo was clutching his chest. "Yes… that's right."

Athena bumped a fist against her palm. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, Captain Hugo. I, Athena Cykes, captain of this courtroom, will catch the killer… right here in this very courtroom!"

"H-Hey, I'm the captain!" the Judge retorted.

"And I'm co-captain," Mercury said proudly. "And the spectators here will be the passengers in the flight for the truth!"

The spectators clapped and cheered.

"So what does make me?" Payne winced once the clapping and cheering quieted. No one however wanted to answer.

(_"Probably a crew…"_)

Capt. Hugo stood up straight and turned to the defense. "It looks like in this case… I'll be your air traffic controller for the truth. Captain Cykes, you're cleared for takeoff." He said the last sentence with a hint of a smile.

"Roger!" She nodded and continued, "While you're here in the courtroom, nobody escapes from the truth that will be shed to light. I vow that, or my name is not Athena Cykes."

"That's… some overwhelming confidence you put in the witness," Mercury said, pumped up for the next part of the trial.

"Very well, I'll trust my instincts… and my life on you for that one." Capt. Hugo took off his cap, revealing his shabby gray hair – yet the action was poetic as if Athena's words ignited a fiery attitude inside him to fly once more. "Your Honor, I withdraw my plea. I will testify. I will give my good friend his final wish."

The Judge nodded. "Your testimony, please."

(_"He's displaying an overwhelming level of confidence, but there's nothing for me to probe into. I'll have to use the traditional cross-examination."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: HIS FINAL WISH<strong>

**Many believed that the plane crash three years ago was Mr. Nuncer's fault.**

**I visited him once in jail. He told me something very interesting.**

**He was not alone handling the plane. Someone appeared in the cockpit…**

… **and tried to take over the controls – as if in a hijacking.**

**But Mr. Nuncer grabbed something from the intruder's personage and kept it.**

**It was handed over to Hans, who kept it safely with him all the time.**

**The intruder is most likely Mr. Semblar's killer trying to erase the evidence.**

"Captain, if only you stepped forward sooner, you might have been able to set my father free," Nuncer said.

"I am sorry," he apologized. "I was bound to the demands of threat. Justice should have been given earlier."

"While we are unable to undo the agony from the events," the Judge advised, "we can only move forward and find the truth."

Athena nodded. "And the first step is the cross-examination."

**CROSS EXAMINATION: HIS FINAL WISH**

**... But Mr. Nuncer grabbed something from the intruder's personage and kept it.**

**Hold it!** "What was this item Mr. Nuncer grabbed from the intruder?"

"Something small," Capt. Hugo answered. "Dennis was not very specific in the details but he remembered turning it over to Hans during their meeting at the detention center."

(_"Something small… could that be…?"_)

"I think we're already drawing closer to the identity of our killer," Mercury said excitedly. "Just one more push."

"So something small was turned over to the victim at the detention center," Payne said, keeping the testimony on track. Athena's mind was racing.

"That's right," Capt. Hugo said and proceeded with the testimony.

**It was handed over to Hans, who kept it safely with him all the time.**

**Objection!** "Capt. Hugo, the defense… knows this piece of incriminating evidence."

"Y-You do?" Capt. Hugo said, startled.

Athena nodded. "Hans kept it safely with him… all the time. Those were your words. What if the scuffle was not meant for us to track the presence of the killer?" She presented the _victim's badge._ "What if the scuffle was meant for the killer to retrieve the evidence?"

**Objection!** Payne retorted. "What does the victim's badge have to do with anything?"

Athena smirked. "The victim's badge…" For dramatic effect once more, she outstretched her arm sharply and pointed at the witness, "… is the incriminating evidence!"

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAT?" Payne recoiled.

The gallery almost went into an uproar. Being the passengers in the flight for the truth, the members wanted nothing short of answers. The Judge tolerated the noise for a while before calling for order.

**Objection!** Payne shrieked, struggling to return the tide in his favor. "B-But there is nothing in that evidence that implicates someone!"

"We'll never know until we examine it from all angles!" Athena handed the victim's badge to Mercury, who received it and began examining the evidence. "You can examine the evidence carefully and spot some useful clues."

Mercury peered in and out until his eyes lit up. "I found something!" When the Court was transfixed on his results, Mercury continued. "There's a name… it says… Hans Semblar."

(_"Hans Semblar… the victim?"_) Athena quickly reviewed her other pieces of evidence. When she found one spot in the evidence, she shrieked in realization. "AAAAAAAAHHH! So that's what it is!"

"What is it, defense?" the Judge inquired. "You had me there for a while!"

Athena was overwhelmed by the shock of the answers she found. (_"So this is what it means… I have finally unfolded the truth. Now I have to make the pieces of logic come into play!"_) She stared once more at the evidence and allowed her thoughts to go into overdrive – into full concentration that only she can hear and only she can extract the truth from her thoughts. (_"Here goes…!"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION: CASE REVIEW<strong>

"_Time to review the facts. The killer and the victim scuffled in the fifth floor stairway. During the scuffle, the killer managed to tear out the badge from the victim's persona and then shoot him. The killer was almost confronted by the witness and the defendant but he managed to escape through the window. Our unnamed culprit was spotted by Ms. Nuncer when she peered out the window. These are the facts of the case so far._

"_The badge is supposed to be the incriminating evidence that will point us to the real killer. So why do_ we _have the victim's badge?"_

A. The killer got the wrong badge  
>B. The killer swapped the badges<p>

**The killer got the wrong badge**

"_Right… the killer got the wrong badge. So if I were the killer and I would realize this, I would make my way downstairs to retrieve it once more. Therefore, what was the motive of the killer to return to the body?"_

A. To search for the evidence again  
>B. To shoot the victim for good measure<br>C. To get himself spotted

**The killer searched for the badge again**

"_This explains why he left the victim's badge on the staircase. The killer tried to retrieve the evidence once more but he was spotted by the defendant. He had to scram or face arrest. Given the circumstances, the killer could not retrieve the evidence. The victim kept the evidence with him all the time as the witness claims, therefore there is the possibility that…"_

A. He hid the incriminating evidence  
>B. He is still wearing the killer's badge<br>C. He destroyed the evidence already

**THE VICTIM WORE THE KILLER'S BADGE**

_"If the killer had no more time to retrieve the evidence, then the incriminating evidence might have been smartly concealed to make it look like something legitimate. Therefore, the badge was still on the victim's persona when he died! This is the proof I need to draw out the real killer!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Alright, I'll leave the updates until those chapters since I'll be away on a three-day vacation. I'll be back by the 30th to wrap up the case. We still have to confront the killer and get his testimony, so the trial is still quite far from over. I wanted to do the visualization as early as the first episode since this feature is already familiar in the series. And I bet you didn't see that coming._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone!_

_PowerZone_


	7. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt6

Athena's focus returned to the Court, her expression determined to reveal the answer that will lead to the path of justice. "Your Honor, the defense will present its evidence that will point us to the killer," she held up the photograph inside the autopsy report envelope. "Mr. Semblar and the killer had a scuffle in which the badge was torn off Mr. Semblar's personage. It was also in the scuffle that Mr. Semblar was also pushed out of the window." The Judge nodded to show that he was following along. "Yet, Mr. Semblar's badge was holding the incriminating evidence that would frame the real person responsible behind the events three years ago."

"If we look back in the testimony," Mercury told the Court, "Capt. Hugo mentioned that Mr. Semblar kept it with him all the time."

"Right. Since we have Mr. Semblar's badge in our possession, the killer made a fatal mistake." Athena outstretched her arm and pointed at the witness. "The killer grabbed the victim's own badge instead!"

**Objection!** Payne yelled. "B-But why would the killer grab the victim's own badge if he was trying to find the evidence incriminating them?"

**Objection!** Athena countered. "Because the killer grabbed the wrong evidence, they needed to find the real evidence on the victim."

"Which is why the killer escaped out the window and used the ladder," Mecury continued. "They probably caught the witness and the defendant rushing to the crime scene from both sides, making the escape quite inconvenient."

"So while the killer was finding the evidence," Athena continued her explanation, "they were spotted by a terrified Ms. Nuncer. At the same time, Capt. Hugo snapped a picture of Ms. Nuncer holding the gun." She slammed a palm on the desk for emphasis. "This brought about the misunderstanding that Ms. Nuncer did the vile deed… when in truth – she was simply another witness to the crime!"

The Court erupted in murmurs of agreement. Payne was trying to find a suitable objection but none came. Perhaps it was almost time for him to throw in the towel.

"So where is the evidence?" the Judge asked the defense once the murmurs subsided.

Athena had the photograph of the victim projected on the screen. Once the photograph was displayed, she used the remote to zoom in on the left chest. "It's right above the bullet hole," she answered. The zoom focused on a shiny identical badge very similar to that of the badge in their possession. "The evidence is stained with blood because of the splatter of the gunshot wound, making it very significant that the killer would not want to leave their trace of any kind!"

"Ah! So the victim… is wearing the killer's badge!" Capt. Hugo said, startled at the conclusion.

Athena nodded. "That's correct." She turned to Prosecutor Payne. "Prosecutor, is there a police report on the badge?"

Payne was perspiring so much that his shades were starting to slide down the bridge of his nose. When he was addressed, he jerked uncomfortably. "Oh… huh, me?"

"Yes!" Athena snapped impatiently. "The defense would like to see the results of their investigation on the victim!"

"G-Give me a minute…"

It took four minutes for Payne to find the document scrambled inside his briefcase. When he found it, he read out the results to the members of the Court. All eyes and ears were on the uncomfortable prosecutor. "Er, there's a part here in which the victim was wearing a badge not his own."

(_"Finally… the name of the killer!"_)

Payne continued. "The badge found on the victim belongs… to one Captain Birdie Flynn."

(_"… Huh? Never heard of him?"_)

"W-wait, did you say Birdie Flynn?" Capt. Hugo growled.

"Eek!" Payne tried to compose himself but the death stare nearly overwhelmed him. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm sure of it."

Capt. Hugo was gritting his teeth as he tried to digest the information. When the name finally registered in his mind, he pounded on the witness stand and exclaimed furiously. "WHAT THE…?!"

"Witness, what is the meaning of your behavior?" the Judge went on to the witness.

Capt. Hugo was clenching his fist so tight as if he was ready to smash a hole in a wall. "Birdie Flynn… He was… the pilot who testified in the case against Mr. Nuncer!"

"N-No way," Nuncer whispered, her hands shaking.

"He was the key witness who put your father in jail!" Capt. Hugo told Nuncer. "He was the intruder of the cockpit who tried to steer the plane out of your father's control!"

"But why would he do that?" Nuncer asked, pleading for answers.

The Judge however struck down his gavel. "All will be clear when we hear his side of the story. Prosecutor Payne, make sure that the witness is under full protection. I will give the prosecution an hour to search and prepare the new witness for questioning." He set conditions of issuing an arrest warrant in case the witness would not show up.

"That's… a lot, Your Honor," Payne winced.

"Am I clear?" the Judge boomed.

Payne flinched. "Y-Yes, Your Honor. C-C-Crystal clear."

"Court is adjourned," the Judge declared and struck down his gavel.

(_"I asked for a transcript of Capt. Hugo's testimony. Most of his testimony really stood out so the details were made out in fine print. He witnessed Mr. Semblar pushed out of the window and photographed the witness holding the gun."_)

**Capt. Hugo's Testimony added to the Court Record.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 12:01 PM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

(_"Finally… a new suspect."_) Athena heaved a sigh of relief.

"We're not done yet," Mercury reminded her. "With the new witness, he could be very feisty in his testimony. We should be very careful when interrogating."

Nuncer was still shaken at the revelation. "So the person who killed Hans… is the same person who put my father in jail?"

"Looks like it," Athena answered, pumped up for the new cross-examination.

"That was some impressive deductive reasoning," Mercury told Athena. "Revealing that the victim was wearing the killer's badge was something that the Court did not expect."

(_"Knowing you… you might have already figured it out while I was tying the pieces together."_)

Mercury chuckled. "Except the last part… I was also stunned at the twist of events." Athena sighed.

"What's the plan?" Nuncer asked Athena.

Athena closed her eyes for a moment. "Since I'm still the captain of the flight for the truth, we need to be steadfast. I'm expecting a lot of turbulence of lies and deception, so we better hang on."

(_"We only have evidence pointing to Mr. Semblar's killer. However, we don't have evidence that the killer actually did the finishing blow."_)

"I have an idea," Mercury proposed. He drew Athena close then whispered the plan to her ear. It took him a while to sweat the details but Athena understood the idea. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Athena told him.

"I'll take my leave," he told the attorney and the client. "I have some other business to do."

(_"I just hope he returns as soon as possible."_)

"Where is he headed?" Nuncer asked Athena.

"You'll see soon enough," Athena told her. She flashed a victory sign to give some confidence to her client. "Now cheer up and we'll get you through!"

Nuncer beamed, tears of joy overflowing her eyes. "Th-Thank you so much, Athena."

(_"The killer is someone whom I've never met before… someone whom Nuncer despised bitterly… someone whom Capt. Hugo seems to have a grudge against. If what he does in the Courtroom is quite unusual for the circumstances, I always have a weapon ready to pick his testimony apart."_)

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 12:52 PM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

When Athena entered the Courtroom minutes after Prosecutor Payne and the Judge were in their areas, she noticed that the audience was excited. They were murmuring about the turn the trial took and the unexpected but factual information revealed by both sides. Some of them cheered when Athena proceeded to the defense's bench. Such behavior would normally not be tolerated in the Courtroom, but Athena's metaphor had kept the crowd going and had earned her some favor. Nevertheless, only the truth would prevail at the end.

The Judge continued the trial by asking Athena the whereabouts of the co-counsel. "Mr. Thinker had other matters to attend," she answered, not defiant or faltering in the slightest bit of the shortage of attorneys in her side. "The defense is fine and ready."

"Thanks to the efforts of the Prosecutor's Office, a new witness was apprehended from their office and summoned to the Court," the Judge said, giving credit to Prosecutor Payne. "Also, reports arrived from the Aviation Board while ago." He read the report. "The loud bang heard at the end of the transmission came from an outside source nearby the control room. The sound was very similar to a gunshot."

(_"So they used voice analysis to investigate the unusual sounds in the recording… very interesting."_)

**Flight Recording updated in the Court Record.**

The Judge told Prosecutor Payne to call the new witness. "The prosecution will call Capt. Birdie Flynn to the witness stand."

The bailiffs stood up and opened the Courtroom doors. Beyond the gleams of the light outside, a bailiff assisted the new witness as they made their way downstairs to the witness bench. In the process, Athena and the witness, Capt. Birdie Flynn, locked deadly gazes as if they were about to duel to the death. Capt. Flynn seemed to have known that he was accused. Athena had to do everything in her power as Nuncer's attorney to give justice to the people who deserved it.

Capt. Birdie Flynn was more youthful than Capt. Hugo, probably seven to ten years younger. Since the two captains worked in the same area, Capt. Flynn was also dressed in the flight suit reasonably similar to that of Capt. Hugo. However, Capt. Flynn had a long flowing jet-black hair that sprawled and curled to his shoulders. He had a fair complexion, a seemingly nasty attitude, and a demeanor that seemed to demand a challenge. For Athena, he would make sure not to take any chances and not to take it easy on anyone.

"Witness, your name and occupation for the record," Prosecutor Payne started.

Capt. Flynn grinned as if he were a lion that found its next meal. "Capt. Baerdly Icarus Flynn – or simply Capt. Birdle Flynn as the good folks call me," he introduced himself. "I am a pilot."

Payne wasted no time. "Mr. Flynn, do you understand the circumstances in which you were summoned to the Court?"

Capt. Flynn folded his arms, smiling arrogantly as if he just aced a mastery test. "You told it all… and frankly, I don't believe a single word the defense says."

(_"Then prove it to me, you black-hearted pilot."_)

"Just one question," Payne said. "Do you deny your presence in the control tower that evening?"

Capt. Flynn closed his eyes. "No. I was there that evening."

The spectators muttered among themselves. They were wondering if the witness's testimony would be believable.

The Judge rapped his gavel thrice and called for order in the Court. "Very well, Capt. Flynn. Please testify to the Court about what you were doing that evening in the control tower."

Capt. Flynn gazed at the defense attorney. "Ms. Attorney, at the end of the day, you will regret it when I slam the final nail in your client's coffin."

"Try me," Athena grinned.

"Confident you are, heh," Capt. Flynn said nastily. "I like that attitude – very worthy for a pilot."

"Ms. Cykes is the pilot in our flight for truth," the Judge told the witness. "If you commit perjury in this flight, I will make sure you get booted out from our flight midair without a parachute."

(_"That's… one nasty yet witty remark."_)

"You have nothing to worry about," Capt. Flynn answered, unaffected by the Judge's threat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: INSIDE THE CONTROL TOWER<strong>

**I went to the control tower to talk to Mr. Semblar that evening.**

**I wanted to ask for my badge that he kept in his possession.**

**But before I had the chance to get to the fifth floor…**

… **I caught a glimpse of Ms. Nuncer tossing him out the window!**

**I was afraid I might get caught, so I escaped out the same way.**

**I might have been spotted, but it was just some bad luck on my part.**

(_"That was one bald-faced lie!"_)

"You don't have to get so worked up, Ms. Cykes," the Judge advised the defense.

"A question for the witness," Payne piped. "Can you please indicate your position in this map when you witnessed the crime?"

The crime scene map appeared on the screen. "I was over here," Capt. Flynn answered and used the laser pointer to indicate a position somewhere near the bottom of the fifth floor staircase. "That view gave me a good advantage of directly witnessing the events."

Athena took a deep breath. "I'd like to proceed with my cross-examination." Her sudden request left the Judge and the prosecution speechless.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: INSIDE THE CONTROL TOWER**

… **I caught a glimpse of Ms. Nuncer tossing him out the window!**

**Objection!** "Capt. Flynn, that was one incredibly ridiculous testimony," Athena told him, giving him no mercy, "especially in the part of getting a glimpse of my client tossing Mr. Semblar out the window."

Capt. Flynn rubbed his chin. "Eh? There wasn't anything ridiculous about that."

Athena shook her head. "This directly contradicts _Capt. Hugo's testimony _that Mr. Semblar was pushed out the window."

"Bah! What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot of difference," Athena said, emphasizing on the word 'lot.'

**Objection!** Payne blurted. "I'm afraid I have to agree with the witness. Whether he was tossed out or pushed out would not change anything!"

**Objection!** Athena countered, an arm outstretched and a finger pointed to the witness. "It changes a lot of things." She consulted the victim's autopsy report. "The victim also had multiple bruises on the torso and a snapped neck. This was the result of the fall from the fifth floor window. If he were tossed out of the window, there would be bruises all over his body and not just on the torso alone!"

Payne gasped as he recoiled.

"What say you, witness?" Athena said to Capt. Flynn victoriously.

Capt. Flynn seemed unmoved by the contradiction. "Again, it does not matter if he was tossed, pushed, thrown, whatever. All that matters is that I saw her do it!" He waved a finger at the defendant.

(_"He seems very agitated… as if he wants to cover something – covering up his crime, maybe."_)

The Judge shared his thoughts. "The witness claims to have seen the defendant pushing or tossing or throwing or whatever the victim out the fifth floor window. However, the contradiction in two testimonies does not seem to be relevant if the defendant still remains at issue."

(_"Grr, how do I get even with this bastard?"_)

"Please proceed with your testimony," the Judge instructed the witness.

**I was afraid I might get caught, so I escaped out the same way.**

**Objection!** Athena immediately presented the _witness photograph. _"You claimed to have seen Ms. Nuncer toss Mr. Semblar out the window… then escape the same way in the fears that you might get caught."

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. One big problem."

"Yes. I mean… what?"

Athena nodded. "Capt. Hugo snapped this picture when he arrived at the fifth floor staircase." She slammed a palm on the desk. "If you escape the same way in which the victim was tossed out of the window… you would be spotted by Ms. Nuncer!"

Capt. Flynn jerked for a moment. "Grk!"

**Objection!** Payne was curling his hair. "That contradiction is easy to explain. Remember that Ms. Nuncer was not in her right state of mind when she saw the victim on the ground. Perhaps she missed the point that the witness passed by!"

(_"That objection was incredibly weak."_) **Objection!** Athena countered. "The witness would not risk it even if he knew that Ms. Nuncer was not in a right state of mind. After all, even Ms. Nuncer would testify that someone passed by her. But she did not!"

**Objection!** "She may have turned her back at one point and missed the witness dashing out the window!"

**Objection!** Athena was on a roll of counterattacking objections. "When Ms. Nuncer looked out the window, she already saw someone standing over the victim. We presume it to be the killer since she displayed anger!"

**Objection!** The objection this time came from the witness. "Ms. Attorney. I will say it again and again… I escaped via the window with the fear that I might be compromised. And even so, I did not kill Mr. Semblar."

Athena took a deep breath. "You had all the reason to bear a grudge against the victim. After all, you testified that you were after your badge he was wearing."

"True," he admitted. "But if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm already wearing mine." He pointed to his left chest.

(_"Uh… oh no!"_)

"Your badge is found on the victim's persona as shown in this photograph," Prosecutor Payne told the witness and had the photograph of the victim displayed on the screen. "So how did you get yours back?"

"I simply applied to get another badge the next day when I knew it was hopeless."

Athena paused. "Hmm, you make it sound like as if you needed to get back the badge at all costs."

Capt. Flynn grinned. "After all, he has my personal property."

"Why didn't you file a complaint to management or an affidavit of loss? Why did you wait three years?"

The witness's grin vanished, replacing it with an obnoxious atmosphere topped with a suspicious look. "Are you really that bent on implicating me for the death of Mr. Semblar?"

(_"We have a motive, but we don't have incriminating evidence. The best I can do is keep the questions coming."_)

"Answer the defense's question," the Judge told the witness.

"I couldn't do anything," he answered pleadingly, as if trying to invoke sympathy. "But since I was forced to testify in that case of the plane crash, I was under suspension."

"It's true, Your Honor," Payne answered. "The prosecution investigated the matter and found out that the witness was suspended for three years for his involvement."

(_"Again, I don't believe a single bit of this."_)

The Judge closed his eyes and thought of what to do.

Athena had to do something. "Your badge is incriminating evidence of your presence," she attacked the witness. "Just give it up."

**Objection!** Capt. Flynn snarled. "Just because my badge happens to be in the crime scene doesn't mean I killed Mr. Semblar."

"You need to have decisive evidence, Ms. Cykes," the Judge told the defense.

(_"Uh-oh… we're encountering turbulence."_)

"My testimony still stands, Ms. Attorney," Capt. Flynn taunted Athena, who was hunched over on her desk and breaking in sweat.

(_"Is there another aspect to the badge that I can explore? At least something to keep the questions moving…"_) She examined the victim's badge one more time and looked at the scrap of clothing torn off from the victim's personage. "Torn off… ah, that's it!"

**Hold it!** Athena recovered and confronted the witness. "There's one thing I'd like you to clarify for us." She held up the victim's badge. "In your testimony, you mentioned that you wanted to ask for the badge that the victim kept in his possession."

"What about it?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

(_"I'm not losing to the likes of you… Never!"_) Athena slammed a palm. "This piece of evidence was retrieved at the crime scene – and judging from the state of the badge, it was ripped off from a piece of clothing. The defense requests testimony on what happened when you met with the victim!"

Payne made the matter clear. "The defense claims that the killer and the victim had a scuffle."

Capt. Flynn took heavy breaths.

"Did you have a scuffle with the victim, witness?" the Judge demanded answered, furthering pressuring the witness.

A minute ago, Capt. Flynn was getting the upper advantage for the defense to prevent a lack of evidence. Athena shifted her focus from a lack of evidence to the presence of the witness. As all the other members of the Court awaited his answer, Capt. Flynn was grasping for a plausible explanation: tell the truth or tell a white lie?

"I…" he started but words choked him.

"Witness!" Athena snapped.

Capt. Flynn had enough. He pounded on the witness stand and glared at the defense attorney. "Fine! If you want to know the truth, let me testify!"


	8. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial pt7

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: ENCOUNTERING THE VICTIM**

**On the way, I saw Mr. Semblar descending the stairs.**

**I caught a glimpse of hatred in his eye when we met.**

**Instantly, he drew out his gun and tried to shoot me.**

**I struggled against him.**

**Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.**

**I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.**

"You were knocked down?" Payne inquired.

"It slipped my mind," Capt. Flynn justified. "Given the pace of events – that things happened all-of-a-sudden – I couldn't recall everything there was… until now."

"What do you think defense?" the Judge turned to Athena.

Athena's Mood Matrix had already projected a holograph. "Usually, psychoanalysis is given to those who need a therapy because of mixed or clouded emotions." She folded her arms and glared at the witness. "This witness… is experiencing a flurry of emotions that are interfering with his thoughts about the version of events."

"W-What do you mean by that claptrap?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

Athena bumped a fist against her palm. "It means that you're not testifying truthfully because you're experiencing something very contradictory to what you're saying."

The witness scratched his head. "I don't get you, attorney."

"Just get on with the psycho jumbo," Payne said, irritated.

(_"Don't you dare call the Mood Matrix a psycho jumbo, you psycho!"_)

Athena took a deep breath and activated the Mood Matrix program on the holographic screen.

**MOOD MATRIX: ENCOUNTERING THE VICTIM**

**On the way, I saw Mr. Semblar descending the stairs.  
><strong>(Happy: 50; Sad: 10; Surprise: 30; Angry: 10)

**I caught a glimpse of hatred in his eye when we met.  
><strong>(Happy: 30; Sad: 30; Surprise: 70; Angry: 30)

**Instantly, he drew out his gun and tried to shoot me.  
><strong>(Happy: 30; Sad: 50; Surprise: 70; Angry: 50)

**I struggled against him.  
><strong>(Happy: 10; Sad: 50; Surprise: 30; Angry: 50)

**Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.  
><strong>(Happy: 10; Sad: 70; Surprise: 50; Angry: 70)

**I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.  
><strong>(Happy: 70; Sad: 70; Surprise: 50; Angry: 10)

(_"Man oh man, he's a walking psychopath if I have to describe him in the loosest sense. His contradictory emotions are everywhere!"_)

"Is something the matter, defense?" the Judge asked, concerned.

"Give me some time to think," Athena told the Judge. (_"Hmm, his contradictory emotions are probably coming from one source. I have two ways to approach this testimony: evidence-based or emotion-based. Given the circumstances, I think the former should apply. Let's see what we get out from him."_)

**I might have been unconscious that's why I didn't hear a gunshot.**

**Objection!** "You claimed to have heard the gunshot and saw my client point her gun at him? That's claptrap."

Capt. Flynn stood at the ready.

Athena glared at the witness. "Unfortunately, it was established in the _flight recording_ that the gunshot was at the last part of the recording in which the client was still in the control room!"

"W-W-What?!" Capt. Flynn recoiled, startled. "But how…?"

"During the break, the Aviation Board also submitted a report that the last loud sound was indeed a gunshot," Athena clarified. "It also captured Ms. Nuncer's voice who was present in the control room when the gunshot occurred."

"Y-You've got to be kidding me," Capt. Flynn hissed and pounded the stand. "Y-Your Honor, c-can I explain?"

The Judge sighed. "The more you try to plead for an explanation, the lesser your credibility becomes."

"And the more the suspicion against you raises," Athena added.

"Please, Your Honor," Payne pleaded with the Judge. "The witness is confused about a lot of events that happened. He was given very little time to prepare for the trial."

The Judge sighed again. "Very well, but I'll give you only one chance to explain yourself, witness."

"Th-Thank you, Your Honor."

(_"He's going to give an update to his testimony. Should I continue with the approach or stick to emotion-based approach?"_) Athena gave the choice some thought as she reviewed the statements to find any changes. (_"His contradictory emotions are still all over the place so I might have to do evidence-based approach a little longer."_)

**I struggled against him.**

**Before I knew it, I was knocked backwards.**

***INFO UPDATE***

**Then I heard a gunshot and saw her point the gun at him!**

"How much of this charade of lies will you put us into, witness?" Athena asked, impatient.

Capt. Flynn looked like as if he was about to snap.

(_"Every time he is given a chance to explain, he just fishes for more lies to craft his statement of lies. And given the new information, there's another glaring contradiction staring at our faces."_)

**Then I heard a gunshot and saw her point the gun at him!**

**Objection!** "And you're making another lie," Athena told him angrily. "The _Browning_ retrieved from the crime scene belonged to the victim." She had the witness photograph projected on the screen. "The pistol here in the photograph is Ms. Nuncer's gun as she was using hers to defend herself. She also picked up the gun found in the crime scene." She slammed hard on the desk. "And what's more… this photograph was taken… _after_ the victim was pushed out from the window!"

Capt. Flynn had a look about him as if he was about to faint. "Why… why are these… contradictions existing?"

Athena pointed a finger at the witness as she outstretched her arm. "It's because you are the killer! You're covering up your crime by building one lie after another!"

The spectators this time went bedlam. They shouted and demanded for justice. Capt. Flynn was looking around for help, but even Prosecutor Payne, his final lifeline to put him off the hook, was speechless. The Judge tolerated the staccato for a while before he shouted for order over the roars.

**Objection!** Payne yelled, silencing the crowd and providing a glimmer of hope for the witness. "That's quite a statement, Ms. Cykes. But please be warned that should you fail to provide the Court with a satisfying explanation… all your claims about Capt. Flynn will be discredited." He adjusted his shades. "Where's your evidence to prove that the witness killed the victim in cold blood?"

(_"Evidence…? Do I have evidence…?_") Athena slumped over, frustrated that the winds of victory were suddenly blowing away. (_"I… I don't…!"_)

"As I expected," Payne spat. "You've been wrangling for the past hour claiming that my witness killed Mr. Semblar using his possession as the most critical evidence. But it turns out… your basis is nothing but a puff of stupidity!"

Athena almost lost control. She slammed the desk with both palms and leaned forward. "How. DARE YOU!" She had the urge to leap from the defense's bench and launch herself across the Courtroom to land furious blows.

"Order!" the Judge interfered, his temper rising. "I will not allow badgering from and on both sides."

Payne sighed. "The burden is now on the defense to provide evidence."

The Judge turned to Athena, who looked at the defendant gazing at her with fierce determination to win. "Ms. Cykes, you have one chance. It is either you prove Capt. Flynn guilty or I hand down my verdict for Ms. Nuncer. And just so you know… the verdict will be guilty."

(_"I… I'm backed here… and…"_) She was starting to shake uncontrollably as she grasped herself to keep herself calm. Her focus was steadily dropping, her confidence waning. Without the evidence she needed to secure victory, Athena would lose everything she worked so hard to gain. (_"This cold feeling… it's back… just like that time. I thought I already moved on. But when this feeling comes back… it's almost as if… I'm destined to lose!"_) Her Mood Matrix was a bleak black, a sign of the overwhelming dread blocking every avenue of rational opportunities to think.

She took one last look at the prosecutor, who was confident for a victory on his side. She looked at the Judge, who was waiting for an answer. She looked at the witness, who was grinning maliciously knowing that he was going to drive the final nail. Athena couldn't bear to glance, but glance she did and she was the tears flooding from Nuncer's eyes… the tears that shed the enmity of surrender, that her attorney had nothing else to go forth.

"_It's over… it's over… it's over… it's_

_over_

…

_.._

_._

**Objection!**

As if Athena was roused from a nightmare, she turned to the Courtroom doors. As if the Courtroom had sucked itself into a void of darkness, providing ounces of misery for the defense attorney, the radiating light from the Courthouse hallway seemed like light breaking through the darkness. And leading the light like a knight in shining armor… was Mercury Thinker who pointed at the witness in his best "Objection!" pose with his smile of confidence and his eyes of sheer determination.

"I'm back."

Athena gasped. "M-Mercury…"

Mercury made his way to the defense bench and helped Athena recover. "Hang in there, Athena."

"I'm sorry," she told him apologetically. "I did everything I could…"

For the first time, Mercury's radiant expression was replaced by seriousness. "Athena, Capt. Birdie Flynn killed Hans Semblar in cold blood." Payne leaned forward while Capt. Flynn raised a fist in dire threat.

Athena blinked. "W-What? But how? We don't have decisive evidence."

"Remember the plan?" Mercury said to her, beaming again. "The plan worked." He turned to the witness. "As much as you try to hide your crime in a thundercloud of lies, the truth will always come forward after the storm."

(_"We are in very dangerous turbulence. Either we go through the storm… or we crash in defeat."_)

"Think back to the testimonies – especially in the part about Ms. Nuncer witnessing the killer," he advised.

Athena struggled as she closed her eyes and recalled the testimony.

"There is one part there that we almost did not consider," Mercury continued while Athena concentrated. "What was the killer doing? Searching the evidence, right?"

"Right."

"So if the killer fled the scene because he might have been spotted, did he take something else with him?"

Athena thought about it for a moment. She visualized the scene based from the pictures given by Mercury. She visualized the perspectives as if she were an invisible spectator to the witness of events. Then when she got to the part about Ms. Nuncer testifying about how she displayed anger when she saw the killer, Athena suddenly opened her eyes.

(_"T-That's it! It was right here all along!"_)

Mercury smiled, knowing that Athena found the answer. "Atta girl. Go get them!"

(_"Thanks a bunch, Mercury. You've only been with us for a short time… but you're really loads helpful."_)

"My pleasure."

Athena turned to the witness once more, her confidence returned. "Witness, if it's evidence you want. Then this is the evidence you need." She pointed a finger from her outstretched arm. "Prepare for your utter defeat!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION<strong>

"_From the previous visualization, we established that the victim was wearing the killer's badge. This helped us draw out Capt. Birdie Flynn into the stand. He claims that he witnessed my client push or toss the victim out the window after the gunshot. But most of what he claims are just big fat lies._

"_Considering the evidence so far, the killer and the victim fought, the denouement being the victim shot to the heart. After the killing blow, the victim was pushed or tossed out from the window. Therefore, there has to be something else that fell along with the victim. This something is…_

A. glass shards  
>B. the victim's badge<br>C. Browning revolver

**Glass shards fell with the victim**

"_Now Ms. Nuncer testified that she saw the killer when she peered out the window. What was the killer doing?_

A. Erasing traces of evidence  
>B. Looking for the badge<p>

**The killer was looking for the badge**

"_Alright. So the killer was looking for the badge. But there was something that happened that made me concerned about one issue at the beginning of the trial."_

A. The killer's badge was torn off  
>B. The glass shards were missing<br>C. The revolver had Nuncer's print

**The glass shards were missing**

"_The killer was looking for the badge… but the glass shards went missing at the same time. So if the killer had to flee or risk possible arrest, what else did the killer bring with him?_

A. The glass shards  
>B. The victim's badge<br>C. The Browning revolver

**The killer took the glass shards**

"_That's right. So if he took the glass shards from the scene even without meaning to, then the decisive evidence is…_

A. moisture  
>B. sweat<br>C. blood

**THE GLASS SHARDS WERE STAINED WITH BLOOD**

"_Of course! The killer scrambled around to look for the badge but he had to flee. At the same time, the shards were stuck to his footwear while he was looking for the evidence. But the glass shards had one important piece of evidence that will bring justice its well-deserved touchdown!"_

* * *

><p>With the visualization complete, Athena began to explain the series of events of what happened that fateful evening. She explained how the witness, Capt. Birdie Flynn, fought with the victim, Engr. Hans Semblar. Athena treaded carefully on Ms. Nuncer's testimony on how the witness was searching for the evidence. "However," she told the witness, "the glass shards that fell along with the victim when he was hurled out of the window scattered around, setting up a landmine for anyone who would desecrate with the crime scene." Athena watched the prosecutor break in multitudes of perspiration while the witness clenched his right fist. She moved to the point that the killer stepped on the glass shards while he was looking for the evidence. However, he forgot to note one very important thing.<p>

"And how do you propose to present this decisive evidence?" Payne said, one last attempt to save his witness.

Athena grinned. "Witness, you will submit your footwear to the crime laboratory to have it analyzed."

"W-What for?" Capt. Flynn snarled.

She folded her arms. "Glass shards."

Capt. Flynn laughed. "Did you think I was that gullible to leave my prints at the crime scene? I wash my footwear every day to make sure it remains speck and clean whenever I work!"

**Objection!** "But you were suspended until you got back your badge," Athena countered. "And even if you washed your shoes, it still doesn't clear you. Glass is a very durable material and even miniscule shards will stick to the sole of the shoes."

"J-Just where are you going with this?" the Judge interrupted.

"The decisive evidence… is the victim's blood," Athena answered. "If the crime lab happens to pick up glass shards on the witness's footwear sole along with the victim's blood…" and with one last fierce gaze and an outstretched arm – finger flexed and pointed – toward the witness, Athena proclaimed, "… this will make clear once and for all that you are Mr. Hans Semblar's killer."

That did it. All the lifelines to save the witness snapped neatly. Capt. Birdie Flynn knew that he had been nailed. The existence of the evidence still in his personage gave him away. As he looked around, he collapsed into the illusion of being lifted into the sky. "W-What's going on?" Still being in the flight for the truth, he was kicked out from the plane. "B-But my chute…!" He scrambled wildly as if trying to get back into the plane. However, Capt. Flynn continued falling… falling… falling… until he landed (or collapsed) on the Courtroom floor with a large thud. "No… no… no…" he muttered followed with "guilty… guilty… guilty…" until his voices couldn't be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_And I'm finally done with the surprise double update. I decided to cap it with a second visualization scene. Given this, I'll give you guys a hint: I'll end section of my trials with visualization scenes – especially in important areas that could consider as recaps. The last part of Episode 1 will wrap things up so I can start making finishing touches to the first parts of Episode 2: Turnabout on Strings._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated!_

_PowerZone_


	9. The Fiery Turnabout - Trial finale

After the Court settled down from the imaginative fiasco and the witness breakdown, the Judge proceeded by asking Payne for an update of the witness. "His head is still in the clouds, but he's been chained away in handcuffs."

Mercury read the report received from the crime laboratory thirty minutes after Athena issued the tests. "Miniscule to microscopic remains of glass shards along with blood were found on the witness's footwear soles. DNA tests confirmed that the blood belonged to the victim."

(_"I guess that settles everything. But there's one last thing I don't understand."_) "Did Capt. Flynn mention why he killed Mr. Semblar?"

"I can explain that," came a voice from the gallery. Everyone turned to Capt. Hugo, who stood up and walked toward the witness stand.

"Captain Hugo," Nuncer whispered.

Capt. Hugo stood mightily in the witness stand though he also felt clearly guilty for his actions. When everyone was silent and their full attention was on him, he started his story. "Capt. Birdie Flynn and Capt. Dennis Nuncer manned the flight three years ago… the flight that killed fifty and jailed Capt. Nuncer as a result of the trial. Nuncer was an exceptional pilot while Flynn was a rookie at that time. Flynn stepped forward in the investigation of the plane crash and testified to great effect about faulty controls attributed to Capt. Nuncer's negligence."

"But in reality, it was Flynn's fault," Athena said.

Capt. Hugo nodded slowly. "That's right. I launched my own investigation – that's why I have a separate office in the first floor of the control tower." He grunted. "I'm sorry for hiding that fact. I was only able to uncover the truth on that night and I could've saved both lives… but Flynn got there before me." The captain paused for a moment then turned to the defense. "Well, Ms. Attorney, I'd say that was a splendid job in your flight for the truth."

"Gracias, señor."

The captain then turned to the defendant. "Anna…" The defendant was all ears as if she was ready to hear another secret. "Hans loved you in his own way. The necklace you're wearing right now was a gift handed to me passed on to you. He was a charming and calm gentleman, albeit shy." He massaged his forehead, guilty of what he did. "In my part, I deeply apologize for putting you this way. I should've seen it earlier… but I was so preoccupied in giving justice for Mr. Semblar that I never reconsidered other matters that were just as important as yours."

"Now that's a first," Mercury commented. "The superior requesting an apology from the subordinate."

"Things went personal when Payne presented the news clipping," Athena said, relieved to stand victorious over the shaken and defeated prosecutor.

"Capt. Hugo," Anna said feebly after a length of tense silence. When she mustered the courage, she stood up from her seat and faced her superior. "My father and Hans are gone from this world… but I will still continue to do the job that I love best – because that's what my father would say to me if he were with us now. I accept your apology… and thank you." She beamed, her tears of joy flowing once more and streaming down her cheeks.

The captain gasped for a while to hear such courageous words and reminisce of his good friend. He closed his eyes and tucked his cap close to his face. Even if he didn't want the people to see the tears he shed, Athena and Mercury knew that his apology and his unseen tears would suffice to consider the case solved.

The Judge held his head high. "All's well that ends well and I may as well announce my verdict."

(_"Finally… justice well deserved."_)

"This Court finds the defendant, Ms. Anna Nuncer…"

**Not Guilty**

The Court celebrated in the proclamation of Nuncer's innocence. Athena and Mercury beamed while Nuncer grinned ear-to-ear. Payne did not seem to enjoy the celebration and the Court treated as if his presence was not made known.

"That is all, Court is adjourned." The Judge struck down his gavel and the people began filing out from the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>August 12; 3:12 PM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"You did it!" Nuncer exclaimed cheerfully once they entered the defendant lobby.

"I'm amazed at the turn of events," Mercury told Athena. "And it was all because the plan worked."

"Oh yes, you mentioned about a plan," Nuncer said. "Can I privy?"

The two defense attorneys exchanged looks and agreed that it was best for Nuncer to know the details. Athena explained the plan of uncovering the decisive evidence. (_"Basically, I had Nuncer return to the crime scene and help him visualize the events as it happened in the crime scene. He reconstructed everything based on the previous witnesses' testimonies then found a crack in the prosecution's case… the glass shards with the victim's blood."_)

"That was quite well-thought out," Nuncer commented, still amazed at the power of her attorneys' collaboration.

(_"I'm just glad I had my revenge against the snot-faced prosecutor."_)

Mercury smiled at his partner. "I knew that I was running out of time since she was dealing with a belligerent witness."

"Mercury here used the wonders of technology to bring wonders for our case."

Nuncer smiled. "Well… whatever helped in the end…"

The defendant lobby doors opened and the bailiff stepped inside accompanying Capt. Hugo. He seemed pleased, unlike the demeanor he showed when he stepped into the witness stand for the first time. The superior and the subordinate shook hands. "I see you're doing well," he started, his voice rasping.

"Yes, sir," Nuncer answered then frowned. "Though the circumstances will never bring back Hans and my father…" She looked up at her superior and made a salute. "… I will still continue to live by my creed."

(_"Your creed, huh…"_)

"I will never thank you enough," Nuncer said to Athena as the two old friends shook hands. "Well at least I know who to refer if any of my friends get themselves in trouble."

Athena chuckled. (_"Believe me, your situation gave me quite the trouble in a while."_)

While the attorney, her client, and the superior chatted animatedly about the trial, Mercury immersed himself deep in his thoughts and pondered on what Nuncer said. He made a note to talk about it to Athena when he had the chance.

"We'll be taking our leave," Capt. Hugo said to the attorneys. "If there's one thing I learned about this trial, I guess it's that I can't go shorthanded in any situation. And also… my subordinates need some more training to do."

"S-Subordinates in the plural?"

Capt. Hugo nodded. "There are three new air traffic controllers already waiting for you in the office. They had to continue operations while you were in the defendant's seat… otherwise we'd be handling so many plane accidents."

(_"That reminds me…"_) "Whatever happened to the plane that evening?"

Capt. Hugo looked away, frowning at the prospect of handling another plane accident. "The plane made an emergency landing in the airport. Most of the plane sustained external damage… and all of the passengers and crew made it out in time." He paused and took a deep breath. "Except one."

"One?"

"I will not disclose the details at this time," Capt. Hugo told the attorneys. "If the Aviation Board releases the results of the investigation and if any of my crew needs legal assistance… you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, then. Take care of yourselves," Athena told the both of them as they left the defendant lobby.

(_"I guess that's already taken care of."_) She turned to Mercury and was about to cheer for a celebration when she saw her co-counsel in deep thought. "Hey… why in deep thought?"

Mercury snapped out from his internal monologue. "Oh… um, nothing really."

Athena frowned. (_"Nothing, huh… Then why do I sense some level of discord in your voice?"_)

The cool-headed attorney did not respond to Athena's thoughts. "Well… you know when Ms. Nuncer said something about living by her creed? It took me way back five months ago when I was hired by the Wright Anything Agency."

"How so?"

Mercury took a deep breath.

(_"Mercury told me the story about his first time being co-counsel with his law professor. He said that the case involved some sort of poisoning and that the case deeply traumatized the defendant. When the case was done, his professor died the next day. He established some sort of connection from that case… to another case five months ago in which a famous musician was murdered… the same way his law professor died. That is our next story and my next travesties of memory lane into past cases."_)

**EPISODE 1: THE FIERY TURNABOUT  
>The End<strong>

**A new case has unlocked!  
>EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Some corrections were made in this chapter. Credits go to _Hero of the Hazard _for pointing out the mistake._


	10. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

**~~~ EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS ~~~  
><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

The maestro breezed through the Hammerklavier Sonata gracefully as if his arm moved like the wind. He had entranced his audience from start until end – from the moment he picked up his violin, from the moment he strung the first chord until the last part when he bowed to the audience. The audience inside the Harmony Grand Theater gave the maestro a standing ovation and flurries of claps despite his appearance being only an intermission number at the middle of a musical presentation.

"The legendary Stravius Cord!" When his name was called on the voice-over, most of the audience cheered. Stravius Cord was known for his street performances and his online violin lectures.

Stravius Cord stepped offstage and went to his dressing room.

"That was some performance of the Hammerklavier," a musician, one of the actors in the musical, commented.

Cord grinned. "It takes years to master the tune, and it's not easy." He stepped inside his dressing room and closed the door behind him.

He sat down and put the violin on the table. Cord was a very organized person. His musical sheets were neatly arranged on top of a portfolio beside the violin case. The coffee he requested before his performance was already ready on the dressing table. Cord needed a break.

He sipped some coffee and sat down on the chair. Cord took a deep breath and wondered for a minute if it was time for him to retire and pass the strings to someone in a younger generation, someone who one day could match or even surpass his skills and bravado as a violinist. He had entertained the thought for many years when he realized – yet unobvious to everyone else – that his swagger in playing the violin started waning.

After a few minutes, Cord set up the neatly arranged musical sheet on the stand in front of him. He flipped open his sheets to a familiar tune, "Pachelbel Canon in D." He picked up his violin and the bow and began playing.

Yet, he only got through the first signature when he realized something was wrong… definitely wrong. Suddenly, all his breath sucked out of him as if he were inside a vacuum chamber. He gasped for breath as he dropped the violin and the bow involuntarily. As he struggled, the musical sheets went upset, the vases on his dressing table upended, and the coffee cup overturned. Cord tried to reach for the door to ask for help, but the silent killer was too powerful for him to muster even an ounce of strength.

He finally collapsed on the floor, his last breath drawn just like the music as it played the coda of his life.

Meanwhile, the musician from earlier leaned off the wall. "And just like that, the final string snaps," he said gloomily as if he were rehearsing a line from the musical he was performing. He walked down the hallway and stepped upstairs to continue with the next part of the performance.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ PART 1: INVESTIGATION DAY 1 ~~~<strong>

**March 7; 9:30 PM  
>Harmony Grand Theater; Entrance Hall<strong>

The audience filed out from the theater with their faces full of glee and satisfaction that despite the exorbitant fee, they were able to witness a spectacular mix of performances of actors and musicians alike. Even Apollo, Athena, and Mercury were astounded by the show itself as they chatted animatedly in the entrance hall.

"That was one show," Athena commented. "I never thought that classical music would be that remarkable."

"You just fail to appreciate the impact classical music has had on the music of today," Mercury told Athena.

The attorney in yellow frowned. "All I can think about when it comes to music is rock and hip-hop… especially rap and all the 'yo dawg!' and the 'wazzup!'"

Mercury laughed. "That's not quite a nice thing to say in an audience full of glamorous people."

"Y-You're right," Athena said, looking around at the throng continuing to move out from the theater hall. "The audience today was full of people coming from the rich side of town."

"Explains why the tickets for the show were quite expensive," Apollo said.

"But the violinist from the intermission number really kept us going, don't you think," Athena said to the two attorneys.

"Stravius Cord… he's a legendary violinist known for mastering over forty classical pieces," Mercury said, doing a background check on Stravius Cord on his phone, attached with a portable broadband that would let him access the internet. "He also composed his own piece, 'The Solemn King.' That was the last piece in the musical!"

Athena and Apollo nodded. "The Solemn King was quite moving," Apollo remarked. "Mr. Cord really made the piece fitting for a musical to end as a tragedy. You could actually feel every rhythm tugging into your heart."

"As if you're backed into a corner when you have no decisive evidence to present," Mercury said jokingly to Athena.

Athena pouted. "Yeah right!"

(_"My name is Apollo Justice and I'm another lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency. I've been around tackling cases for almost three years now. Things have gotten bumpy along the way, but with the great lawyers around, I know things will pull through in the end. Mr. Wright gave us three tickets to watch the musical performance, 'The King and the Four Aces.' He was not fond of classical music so he gave the tickets to us… courtesy of a friend."_)

"Mr. Wright should have been with us," Athena told Apollo and Mercury. "He just sucks when it comes to classical music, but the show would have changed his mind."

(_"Don't you talk to your boss like that if you don't want to get booted."_)

"He's like a book with missing pages," Mercury commented. "His thoughts are quite hard to read."

Apollo had already known Mercury for almost a year. When Mercury stepped aboard the agency on June the previous year, he felt indifferent at first to the new recruit. But when Mercury proved his skills in the Courtroom and out from a near-impossible win, Apollo began to show his respect. Mercury could read Apollo's thoughts like a book, but the former always cringed when the latter's thoughts were interpreted.

"Anyway, I think it's time for us to head back to the office and wrap things up." Apollo said. "It's been quite a day for us."

"But let's stop by Eldoon's for a bowl or two!" Mercury said.

"So you've gotten used to Eldoon's huh?" Athena asked.

Mercury laughed. "The spicy and salty tastes are too much, but his weekly specials always get the taste buds going!"

"Alright," Apollo, the most experienced attorney and the eldest of the three, said. "The bowls are on me, but only two max."

"I'll get the Super Humongous Special!" Athena said excitedly.

Apollo could only sigh. (_"People and their appetite…"_)

(_"As we enjoyed our spicy-and-salty of Eldoon's noodles and talked enthusiastically about the musical, none of us would have imagined that the peace of that evening would be forgotten when he heard some grim and disturbing news the next day."_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 8; 8:14 AM<br>Wright Anything Agency**

Despite the skyrocketing fame of Phoenix Wright, the man behind the operations of the office, the Wright Anything Agency remained the same with its fill of magic paraphernalia. Despite the unusual arrangement and set-up of the office, the office was always kept neat and tidy in case visitors or clients came to the office.

(_"Goodness, why do I have to get here on such an ungodly hour?"_)

Phoenix Wright, Athena and Mercury were already assembled around the television set watching a commentary in which two hosts were talking about a sensational murder. When they saw Apollo enter the office, Phoenix motioned to the television.

(_"What do we have here?"_)

Apollo was all ears while the show's commentator gave a brief recap. "Here is the outline: the famous and legendary violinist Stravius Cord was found dead in his dressing room just yesterday after his performance in the musical, 'The King and the Four Aces.'" Apollo gasped when he heard the name of the victim. He leaned forward against the office couch while Phoenix raised the volume. "Investigation into the deceased was at full blast last night ever since the police secured the place upon discovery of the victim. And here's the catch: Stravius Cord's cause of death was poisoning. As for the poison, the police has yet to make an update about the poison used." The commentary resumed to its usual commentating segment while the headline "VIOLINIST FOUND DEAD" flashed at the bottom of the screen.

"Any suspects?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath. "The star performer… Octovius… something."

"Octavius Tenorio," Mercury corrected, his voice gloomy. "He was the lead performer who played as King Memento XIII in the musical."

Athena was still shocked at the sudden passing of the violinist and the arrest of the lead performer.

(_"Great… way to get our work cut out for us. At least our office isn't called for their services."_)

"Actually, before you came here, our office was already called," Mercury corrected Apollo, to which the latter flinched from having his thoughts read. "We're still trying to decide among ourselves who will be the lead attorney."

"It should be you," Apollo told Mercury.

Mercury shook his head and raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I already had my case solved. It should be Athena's."

"Hey!" Athena pouted. "You're not the boss to decide that!" She flashed a malicious grin. "It should be Mr. Wright here."

Phoenix rubbed his chin and made a face as if he were in deep thought. "You know if we bicker here, it won't be any good use for our to-be client. Why don't we decide this using the shortest stick rule?"

"Not that again?" Athena complained.

"At least there's equal opportunity one of us will be chosen. Besides, the two of you – Athena and Apollo – haven't done some action lately." Phoenix told his three subordinates. When there were no objections, he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Y-You know," Apollo told them, "I'm really itching for some action."

"But I'd also like to take a part of the share as well," Athena said.

"I'd like to make great use of what I learned in the previous trial," came Mercury.

Phoenix returned from the kitchen with a narrow tube containing four barbecue sticks inside it. Phoenix was gripping the top of the barbecue sticks so that it wouldn't be obvious to detect the shortest stick.

"Pick one," he instructed the attorneys.

Apollo, Athena, and Mercury picked their stick while Phoenix drew out his own. Much to the three attorneys' dismay, Phoenix drew out the whole barbecue stick, counting him out to be the lead defense.

(_"*gulp*"_)

Mercury then drew his out, getting three-fourths of the barbecue stick. He sighed in relief.

"That leaves either Apollo or Athena," Phoenix spoke.

"What say you?" Apollo said to Athena. "Should we draw out in three?"

"I'm with you," she agreed.

Apollo nodded. (_"I hope I don't get the shortest one."_) He swallowed hard. "One… two… three!"

At the same time, the two of them revealed their sticks. Athena got one-half of a barbecue stick while Apollo got one-fourth. "Agh! Dammit!" he swore loudly while Athena erupted in glee.

"All's fair in love and war… and sticks," Mercury pat Apollo on the shoulder.

(_"Man oh man… why didn't I just use my perception?"_)

"The shortest stick is so simple that it doesn't allow you to use your powers of perception," Mercury told him. "It's simply based on luck."

(_"And that settled it. I'm Apollo Justice and I've been tasked to be the lead defense attorney."_)

"For your benefit, Apollo," Phoenix said to Apollo, "you get to decide the co-counsel. The two of you will focus on the investigation while I get the paperwork done."

Apollo pressed his forehead. (_"Hmm, who should I choose?"_) He was curious over something he wanted to see. "I'd like Mercury to be my co-counsel."

"M-Me?" Mercury said, surprised.

Apollo nodded. "I'm interested in how you conducted your investigation from your previous trial," he explained. "But it also seems that working with you in this case will give some favorable results."

Mercury pumped a fist in the air. "Ahh yeah!"

"So what do I get to do, boss?" Athena asked.

Phoenix didn't have another moment to think. "Keep the office neat and clean. Entertain guests. Do some paperwork. The usual office work."

Athena felt as if she was punched in the stomach. "B-But I wanted some action…"

Mercury laughed. "You'll have your share of the moment someday."

(_"So much for keeping us at edge."_)

Phoenix outlined the basic details to Apollo and Mercury. "You already know the victim and the suspect. Gather as much information as you can from your talk with the defendant." He handed them a sheet of paper. "Make sure to do all the necessary paperwork requesting your services to be the lead counsel, Apollo." He glanced at Apollo's left arm. "And Apollo… make sure to keep your eyes open."

Apollo knew what the words meant. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, off you go. If you have any questions, I'll be here at the office."

"Good luck, you two!" Athena cheered them on while the red-and-blue duo exited the agency.

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

The Detention Center: an ominous place where the innocent get to talk to the suspected, a desolate place in which a glass wall divided the truth from reality, a gold mine for lawyers who wanted to strike it rich by looking for clients. But not for Apollo. The Detention Center, he considered, was the first place to find the truth. He had been here countless times and interrogated clients. Through his clients, he was able to uncover some secrets and learn confidential information.

The visiting cubicle of Octavius Tenorio was in Cubicle No. 9. A guard stepped aside to let Apollo and Mercury inside.

Octavius Tenorio was the lead performer in the musical. He looked hardly older than twenty-five years old. King Memento XIII as depicted in the play had a robust attitude and a big body and swayed around while his belly shook when he ran, fleeing from one of the evil aces during the performance. Octavius Tenorio, however, was desolate and skinny probably from the effect of being arrested for the poisoning of the violinist. He had short brunette hair, well-hidden when King Memento XIII wore his black curly wig during the musical. Tenorio watched the attorneys take their seats yet his attitude remained that like a confused mammal looking for its young.

"Mr. Tenorio?" Apollo started.

Tenorio jumped and yelped. "D-Don't look at me like that," he squeaked. "I… I'm not evil!"

(_"Sigh… a jumpy client. And aren't you supposed to be the protagonist?"_)

"I did not poison him! I swear it on King Memento's royal staff!"

Apollo and Mercury exchanged looks. Apollo leaned forward and established eye contact with his client. "Mr. Tenorio, you requested the services of the Wright Anything Agency."

Tenorio calmed down a little. "Y-Yeah, but I was expecting the famous Phoenix Wright to come waltzing into the cubicle."

"I guess he underestimates us," Mercury whispered to Apollo.

"We are from the agency," Apollo told Tenorio. "Mr. Wright dispatched the both of us to be your attorneys for the case."

Tenorio did not seem convinced. "Fine… but only if you can answer my three questions all related to the musical."

(_"Oh great… a pop quiz."_)

"Sure," Mercury said confidently. Apollo looked flabbergasted.

"Hmph, the only way you could answer is if you've been there yesterday." Tenorio taunted. "Very well. Question number one: which of the four aces tricked King Memento XIII by switching the two goblets on the feast table?"

Mercury smiled. "The spade ace."

Tenorio grumbled. "R-Right, but that question was too easy. Question number two: how many guards did King Memento XIII mention when he summoned them in the defense against the Evil Spade army?"

(_"Seriously, I was about to fall asleep until the intermission number…"_)

"Twenty-five hundredfold… or two-thousand five-hundred," Mercury answered, not hesitating.

Tenorio seemed shocked. "You're even better than I thought."

"He's really underestimating us," Mercury told Apollo.

The suspect seemed agitated. "I shall warn you that if you don't answer this correctly, I will never request you to be my attorneys." He grinned maliciously. "Question number three: On King Memento's deathbed, what was his reply when his son asked if the king ever had a brother?"

The two attorneys looked away. Apollo looked behind while Mercury looked down.

"Ha!" Tenorio said victoriously. "I knew you wouldn't be able to answer!"

Apollo cleared his throat then recited a line from the musical. "'And just like that, the final string snaps,'" he answered, mimicking King Memento's sick voice. "King Memento never answered the question properly, leaving the audience to find out and guess on their own!"

Tenorio gritted his teeth. Believing he had already asked enough, he dropped his shoulders. "Fine… you win."

(_"There we go…"_)

"How were you able to answer that?" Mercury asked Apollo. "You were half-asleep most of the time."

Apollo smiled. "Stravius Cord's performance kept me up for the second half of the musical." Noting his answer, he turned to Tenorio. "Mr. Tenorio, who is Stravius Cord? Please give us a start by providing what you know about the victim."

Tenorio looked away. "Stravius Cord, everyone knows, is a legendary musician – one who inspires us youth to love the art of classical music. He was called to perform his piece, 'The Solemn King,' for the musical."

"What is 'The Solemn King' about?" Apollo asked.

"'The Solemn King' was a piece specially made for the musical performance," Tenorio answered. "We received a call from Maestro Cord himself requesting that he craft a masterpiece. So the production gave him the dialogues so he could interpret the words."

"How long did it take him to compose the piece?" Mercury inquired.

"From what I heard in production, it took him three months… and that's too short. But given his skills, I guess that span would mean very little for him." Tenorio's eyes flashed. "I have the original piece downloaded into my cellphone… but it was lost before I was arrested."

(_"Hmm, if we could get our hands on the original piece, it would be very helpful to our case."_)

"**The Solemn King" data added to the Court Record.**

"Have you and Maestro Cord performed together?" Apollo asked.

"I wish I could," Tenorio answered. "I've really wanted to perform with him even once."

Before Apollo could ask the next question, he felt the bracelet around his left wrist contract tightly. He massaged his wrist tightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Mercury asked Apollo.

Apollo knew that Mercury was unaware about the power of perception. "Well…"

(_"Actually, something is quite off about that statement. Whenever someone fibs in a certain part in their statement, an unusual habit kicks up on their part. If I can detect that habit and link it with a certain evidence, then I can turn things into a new direction."_)

"Hmm, so this is your special ability," Mercury whispered.

Apollo took a deep breath and chose to ignore him. He always hated it when his thoughts were read or interpreted. "Can you repeat what you just said about you and Maestro Cord performing together?" (_"Here it goes."_)

Tenorio repeated his last statement while Apollo clutched his bracelet. While Tenorio spoke, Apollo went into a deep level of focus, making his perceptive power come in high definition as Apollo swiftly searched for Tenorio's habit.

_I w-i-s-h I c-o-u-l-d.  
>I-'v-e r-e-a-l-l-y w-a-n-t-e-d t-o p-e-r-f-o-r-m w-i-t-h h-i-m<br>e-v-e-n o-n-c-e._

Apollo found it – Tenorio's habit – on the last part of the statement.

**Gotcha! **"Mr. Tenorio, I would like to clarify one thing. You said that you wanted to perform with Maestro Cord even once."

"Yes, it would be my dream to…" Apollo cut him off.

"So why are you clenching your fingers?"

"W-What?"

Apollo explained how people would usually act tense whenever they are confronted with a situation. He mentioned the case about Tenorio clenched his fingers – an unusual habit indicating some level of tension – when he said about wanting to perform with Maestro Cord. "Could it be that you already performed with him at some point?" Apollo concluded.

Tenorio turned away, looking irritated. "W-Well, it was just once," he admitted easily. "We performed at a performance prior to the musical." Tenorio told his story and told how he loved playing the violin ever since he was young. "One time, Maestro Cord conducted a musical performance – me and many others involved. To make the long story short, I fumbled a bit because I had a hand injury before the performance." He massaged his forehead. "He confronted me after the performance saying that he was disappointed and angry. I'd like to think that he was just stressed…"

(_"The way I see things… this could be a motive for murder. But I hope this isn't the reason why Maestro Cord was killed. Poor guy, his self-esteem must have gotten the better off him."_)

"Can I just ask one more question?" Tenorio said, sounding very depressed.

"What is it?"

Tenorio looked at Apollo. "Mister… sorry I didn't get your names."

"Justice, Apollo Justice," Apollo introduced himself.

"Thinker, Mercury Thinker," Mercury introduced himself.

Tenorio nodded. "Mr. Justice… will you be my attorney?"

(_"I already made up my mind before we stepped into the detention center."_) Apollo nodded. "Yes, Mr. Tenorio. I will be your attorney and I believe that you are not the murderer."

With that, Tenorio's wistful attitude changed into a hopeful one, now having two capable attorneys at his side. The paperwork was filled out swiftly and neatly and Apollo promised to find leads for the trial the next day.


	11. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt2

**March 8  
>Harmony Grand Theater; Entrance Hall<strong>

Just yesterday evening, the audience was having a great time watching a splendid performance of the musical and the violinist's intermission. It was hard for Apollo and Mercury to imagine that the grand environment would suddenly be filled with a bleak one filled with police officers, investigators, and reporters. They were granted access to the crime scene after flashing their badges. When Apollo asked why, the police officer said that the chief prosecutor allowed the defense attorneys, whoever will be responsible, to be given time to investigate.

"This… is one hectic place," Mercury commented. Police officers and investigators were moving back and forth around the place looking for evidence and keeping the area secure from outsiders. They called names to come for examination or for tasks to do.

"I've seen more," Apollo said. "But given that the victim is a legendary and a famous musician, I guess this place might be scoured top-bottom."

"Do you think we'll be able to check the crime scene?" Mercury asked.

Apollo shrugged. "Depends on the lead detective's decision." (_"Speaking of which, who is the lead detective?"_)

And like an unseen force peering into Apollo's thoughts, someone from the theater doors snarled, "Hey! What's the big idea letting outsiders come to a place like this?"

(_"Uh-oh!"_)

They were met by a man clothed in dark gray attire, a man who seemed to like mystery and suspense. His dark gray attire – tuxedo, slacks, and even darker gray leather shoes – was topped by a brown fedora, completing the look that would make him look like an adventurer rather than a detective, indicated by his badge over his right chest flashing and glinting with the light. The man was neither young nor hoary but he possessed some level of agility that, if given the chance, would let him scale walls and swivel around obstacles. He tried to show his intimidation when confronting Apollo and Mercury, but the detective's rather good looks and fresh aroma made the two attorneys more confused than scared.

"Who's the officer responsible for letting you two bimbos inside the crime scene?" he snarled, but not scaring either attorney one bit.

The two attorneys exchanged looks. "That would be the chief prosecutor," Mercury answered.

The detective raised his eyebrows. "Since when did Chief Edgeworth allow you to get into a crime scene?" He spotted their attorney's badges. "And since when did he allow defense attorneys, for crying out loud!"

(_"This detective must be a walking megaphone…"_)

He grunted. "Ah, but I must be a tad confused. Where are my manners?" He straightened himself and adjusted his fedora, as if trying to make himself look smarter or cooler. "The name's Detective Tyrone Ketchum." He winked.

(_"If he had a fanclub, I think the girls would be swooning here right now. But to do this to a pair of guys… yeesh!"_)

Apollo and Mercury introduced themselves as attorneys working under Phoenix Wright. When his name was mentioned, Detective Ketchum gasped. "That Phoenix Wright… you mean the legendary attorney in the blue-suit?"

(_"Who else?"_)

Detective Ketchum folded his arms and looked at the ceiling. "Well… what would be the most reasonable thing to do? Should I let them in? Or should I take the best course of action?"

"Excuse me? Best course of action?" Apollo said.

The detective made himself look cool once more. "Of course. I'll be hunting for that one single piece of evidence that will ultimately lock the defendant away!"

(_"Okay… so we have an ego-inflated detective who wants nothing but all the glory. Great… just great."_)

"I'll have to agree there," Mercury whispered.

Detective Ketchum turned to the two of them. "Ask away," he told them. "But regarding the secrets lurking in and beyond the crime scene… you won't get a word from these marvelous heavenly lips."

(_"Where's that other detective when you need him… oh wait."_)

"My personal motto, if you will ask me, is 'Run after the truth and catch 'em!'"

The two attorneys fell silent, unimpressed by the detective trying to impress or intimidate them.

Believing it was time for the questioning, Apollo started the inquiry. "How are you so convinced that Mr. Tenorio is the murderer?"

Detective Ketchum winked again and adjusted his fedora. "Two simple things, attorney. Witness and decisive evidence. We already have the witness. We just need the evidence. But then again, nothing escapes my watchful eye… or my marvelous presence."

(_"I tend to think that whoever recruited him into the police force must have had a thing with fedoras… or egoistic attitudes."_)

"Honestly, it is annoying," Mercury whispered, to which Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, my friend," Detective Ketchum told Apollo, patting the attorney's back as if he were an old acquaintance. "Everything will become clear come Court time."

"Come Court time, huh…" Apollo said.

"Who will be the Prosecutor?" Mercury asked, his curiosity ignited.

Detective Ketchum grinned. "I believe that there are souls who would like to catch a glimpse of this one-of-a-kind prosecutor." He adjusted his fedora once more to make himself appear mysterious. "And too bad for you… the prosecutor isn't some kind of person who wishes to go out and investigate. I must say, they really like to take their work seriously while we do the backbreaking yet satisfying work."

(_"What is this guy babbling about?"_)

"I think what he means is that the prosecutor will show up in Court," Mercury answered Apollo's thought. "Ergo, Detective Ketchum won't give us any more details about the prosecutor."

"Bingo!" Detective Ketchum exclaimed, flashing a thumbs-up sign. "If you were my students in an educational institution, I'd give you both the gold medal!"

(_"The last thing I need from him is a medal, that's for sure. But I do like to give him the medal for MVP: Most Venomous Performer in their job."_)

"The crime, where and how did it take place?" Mercury shifted to a more relevant topic.

"A most relevant question!" Detective Ketchum exclaimed. He cleared his throat as if he were going to make an announcement in front of an audience. "Listen up and be all ears… the magnificent Detective Tyrone Ketchum speaking."

(_"Listen up, dear players and readers. The magnificent Apollo Justice is not fine listening to this weirdo."_)

"The crime happened inside the maestro's dressing room – that is, Maestro Stravius Cord. Still listening? Good." He cleared his throat again. "The cause of death is something very sinister that whoever had done the vile deed really had a lot to gain from desecrating and decimating the victim's existence."

(_"Listen up, dear players and readers. We're reporting levels of migraine from all sides. All sectors of sanity, defensive positions!"_)

"Cut to the point, detective," Mercury said, annoyed.

Detective Tyrone Ketchum laughed as if he was enjoying the spectacle. "The Maestro died of poisoning. And the poison, you ask?" He took off his fedora, revealing his jet-black wavy hair. When he took off his fedora, his laid-back and glamorous attitude suddenly vanished, leaving Detective Ketchum's somber nature etched on his face. "Well, my friend," he said, no ounce of dazzle from his mouth but only a ton of seriousness, "the poison is something that you can't find in any pharmacy or drugstore." He paused for a moment. "_Atrospia quinincestere_ – the scientific name of the plant that's responsible for _atroquinine._"

Apollo jerked uncomfortably. "A-Atroquinine? Are you serious?"

"Dead as a doornail serious," Detective Ketchum answered, still no glamor or joviality in his tone. "Atroquinine is manufactured and is only meant for laboratory purposes of developing antidotes. When ingested, a mere ten to twenty grains will send you straight to the morgue without a chance of passing the emergency room."

(_"I… I never thought I would encounter this again."_) Apollo closed his eyes for a moment. The pictures of flashbacks flooded his mind with images of paintings, forged evidence, coffee, and a woman with purple long wavy hair.

"Hey, you okay?"

Apollo was roused from his recollection. Detective Tyrone Ketchum had shaken him as if Apollo woke up from a nightmare. The detective's fedora was back on his head – so was his jolly attitude.

"I… I'm fine," Apollo lied.

"Anyway, that's all I'll give for now," Detective Ketchum told them as he snapped his fingers coolly. "Look around to your heart's delight. But make no mistake that if we cross our swords in Court tomorrow, one will have the other on their knees before you know it." With one final booming laugh, the detective made his rather grand exit out the theater building.

Apollo watched the detective exit as he digested the new information. (_"Atroquinine… one of the deadliest poisons ever known. Who would use such a thing to kill Maestro Cord? Why would they do that?"_)

Mercury stepped beside the thoughtful attorney. "If you ask me, whoever would kill Maestro Cord must have a motive so great that the killer wanted to destroy his very existence… not just simply kill him."

"Let's face it," Apollo advised. "Stravius Cord is a legendary musician, a world-famous violinist. Imagine the ripples it would have for our client and for us if Mr. Tenorio was found guilty."

Mercury closed his eyes then nodded. "Yeah… that would be disastrous."

(_"Disastrous is an understatement."_)

"Well, there's a free pass to the crime scene," Apollo told Mercury. "Let's see what we can find."

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Dressing Room No. 1**

The door to Dressing Room No. 1 read "Stravius Cord." If only it weren't for the yellow police tape strung on the doorway, the door would make one feel as if they were about to meet their greatest idol. Yet, entering the crime scene was not the work of a fan meeting their idol. For Apollo and Mercury, it was just another day of work.

(_"Looking at the crime scene takes me back to that other case I handled some time ago."_) One side of crime scene was a mess as if a monkey ran amok in the place. Sheets of paper, some of them soiled in a dark brown liquid, were strewn on the floor – nearby was the outline of the victim when he was found. A violin case lay open on the table. A vase lay shattered below the dressing table. Below the table was a brown liquid that spilled to the papers. The rest of the area in the dressing room remained untouched.

"We are to infer that the brown liquid on the floor is the poisoned coffee," Mercury said, peering at the spilled coffee.

"And these sheets of paper," Apollo examined the papers, "are musical sheets. I can see one title there… it says, 'Pachelbel Canon in D.'"

"Pachelbel Canon?" Mercury said excitedly.

"Why? Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I do! It was a very popular piece of classical music." Mercury took out his cellphone and began tapping rapidly on the screen to do some research. His cellphone had an app that allowed him to do on-the-spot research. "The Canon is the most famous work of the German composer Johann Pachelbel," he read. "The violin is just one of the major scores and is played in a D major."

"Sorry, but I'm not one into classical music," Apollo told Mercury.

"Heh," he said, grinning. "You might have to use the grandeur of music… in case it will help your case."

(_"Come to think of it… I did use it once to track the culprit during one of my past cases."_)

"Can you see anything about 'The Solemn King?'"

Apollo peered closer. "I don't think so," he answered. "It's just Pachelbel Canon in D."

**Musical Sheets added to the Court Record.**

Mercury stepped over to the opened violin case. "His violin case was opened… probably to get his violin. Nothing in the case seems out-of-the-ordinary." He closed the violin case.

Apollo observed the violin case. "Wait a minute. Look at that!" Mercury turned to the violin case once more. "There's a dent," Apollo observed.

(_"This is no small dent. This is the kind of dent that could only be made if you hit something hard."_)

"Was this used for something else?" Mercury pondered.

"We don't know yet, that's for sure."

**Violin Case added to the Court Record.**

"How about this broken vase?" Mercury said.

Apollo closed his eyes. (_"A broken vase in a crime scene… something that would always pique my interest."_) He pressed a finger to the forehead and thought of the possibilities for reasons why the vase broke. When he found one, he opened his eyes. "There's the possibility that when the victim was poisoned, he scrambled around for help. In the process, he upended the vase, disarranged the record sheets, and collapsed to the floor."

Mercury nodded. "Seems like the most logical explanation."

"But there's one thing that doesn't quite fit," Apollo continued. "Mercury, does your cellphone also have information about _atroquinine?_"

Mercury swiped the screen and tapped rapidly once more, engaged into a factual research of the deadly poison. "Atroquinine is a poison manufactured from the plant that produces the extract: _Atrospia quinincestere._ While the effects of even under 0.007 mg of atroquinine prove fatal when ingested, atroquinine is slow-acting and it takes usually fifteen to twenty minutes for the effects to take place."

"As I expected," Apollo said. "There must have been something that happened in the fifteen-minute to twenty-minute gap."

**Atroquinine data added to the Court Record.**

(_"I think this is all we'll get from the crime scene."_)

"May I ask what you two are doing in the Maestro's dressing room?" an ominous male voice came from the doorway.

Apollo and Mercury turned to the dressing room entrance. They were greeted by a man dressed in black and gray. He looked at them as if he just woke up from a nap. Based from his clothing – his gray polo tied with a white necktie, his black slacks with a gold chain dangling from his belt to his right pocket, and his black leather shoes nicely polished – Apollo deduced that the man was either one of the performers or part of the production staff. The man had an ominous feature around him, as if talking to him would be asking for a string of bad luck.

"This is the crime scene," he told them. "You are not supposed to be here if you don't have the authority." The man spotted the attorneys' badges. "Hm? From the looks of it, might you be defense attorneys?"

Apollo nodded. "The name's Apollo Justice and I'm Tenorio's defense attorney."

Mercury nodded as well. "I'm Mercury Thinker and I'm the co-counsel."

The man nodded slowly, seemingly unimpressed. "I see…" He scratched his head and tried to shake himself awake. "Sorry for the intrusion if you were… er, investigating. I'm Freddy Recter, the man behind the scenes of the musical."

"Ah! You… you're the director!" Apollo exclaimed.

Busterre grinned. "Right! Consider yourself lucky to meet such a high-ranking official."

"Sir Recter," Mercury started, "were you also responsible in contacting Maestro Cord for his performance in the musical?"

Recter nodded and heaved a sigh. "That's right. You could imagine the shock all of us in the staff had when we learned of the Maestro's sudden passing." He flicked his hair akin to a certain prosecutor Apollo once knew. "Who in their right mind who do such a thing? It's just… gah! And… when Octavius was arrested, I plunged into a dilemma!"

"How so?" Mercury inquired.

"Our next production is in two days over at the East coast," he said, panicky. "Without our master violinist and our main star, what are we going to tell our audience? How will they even react when they hear the news?"

"What was the Maestro's role in the musical?" Apollo asked.

Recter clasped his hands. "Once, we invited him to act as King Memento's father for the play. Maestro Cord refused, but I did not want to pass the chance for the production to work together with the legendary violinist."

"So you let him do an intermission number?"

"Right. Maestro Cord was more willing to have a short appearance by entrancing the audience with pieces of classical music. I believe you've heard of 'The Solemn King.'"

"His original," Mercury said.

"Right. 'The Solemn King' was a result of Maestro Cord's three month's hard work!"

"But you had to give him the script, right?"

Recter's jolly nature suddenly changed when he showed a face of suspicion. "W-Who told you that?"

"Octavius Tenorio," Apollo answered.

Recter gasped. "H-How did… he know?"

(_"Huh? Isn't that supposed to be common sense?"_)

Recter clapped his hands. "A-Anyway, the bottom line is that 'The Solemn King' was specially made for the performance."

(_"As the director, he's supposed to update his crew on important matters. Why did he suddenly become suspicious about the script?"_)

"**The Solemn King" updated in the Court Record.**

"I've been wondering," Mercury said to the director. "The title, 'The King and the Four Aces,' seems to be inspired by a deck of playing cards."

"Right. The idea was rather silly – but at least it pushed through."

"How?"

Recter closed his eyes. "You know when you meet up with your friends one day and then the idea just pops up into your head while playing a game of cards. In its strictest sense for our production, the Four Aces represent the situations the King had to face: love, riches, fame, and death."

Mercury thought about it for a while. "Love for heart, riches for diamond, fame for club, and death for spade. So that's why the Spade Ace was the villain! And personally, I think the Spade Ace performed the best."

Recter did not look happy. "The Spade Ace huh…"

(_"Why does he seem withdrawn?"_)

"Who plays as the Spade Ace?"

The director folded his arms and inhaled mightily. When he released his buildup, he gritted his teeth. "His name is Spyn Busterre," he answered, not a trace of joviality in his name. "And I'm sorry if I'm acting this way. Lots have been happening lately between production and the performers. It's confidential."

(_"Looks like there's a dark story behind this case. And knowing the progress, we'll be diving right into it pretty soon."_)

Apollo decided to shift his topic to the details about the night of the murder. Recter narrated that he was "doing what a director should do" – manage his crew, making sure that things were okay, and contacting people and other bigwigs to assure that the show was going on and doing fine. When Apollo got to the issue of Stravius Cord, the director suddenly seemed jumpy. Why did you not contact Stravius Cord? "Because he was tired – he told me. He just wanted to rest, so I did not want… or let others… to disturb him." The director also mentioned that he was last seen entering the dressing room. Nobody would hear from him until the witness discovered the body.

"The witness?" Mercury repeated, his voice somewhat raised.

"A cello player," Recter clarified. "She's in the police station and giving statements. I believe she'll be testifying come trial time. Basically… she was the first to discover Stravius Cord… and Octavius Tenorio."

Apollo paused. (_"W-Wait… what?"_)

"You've got to be kidding me," Mercury flinched.

"That's true," Recter told them warily. "She claimed to have seen Octavius kneeling over Stravius Cord's body when she barged down the door and saw them."

(_"This looks very bad. If what she testifies is true, then it will mean the lockup for our client!"_)

"I think it's still too early to fret," Mercury told Apollo. "If she discovered Stravius Cord already dead, this leaves a blank timeframe. What was Mr. Tenorio doing inside this room?"

Apollo looked at the soiled musical sheets. "Pachelbel in D," he muttered. Cautiously, he flipped some of the papers and examined through the heap. When Apollo reached the bottom of the pile, he found something unusual. (_"This looks crumpled… what does it contain?"_) He took out the crumpled paper carefully and made sure that the other pieces of paper were not severely disturbed.

"Look at this," he instructed Mercury.

Mercury looked at the content of the crumpled paper. "It looks like… a note."

"Eh?"

_I will kill you._

(_"W-What is the meaning of this?"_)

Recter looked over. "What is that?" He snatched the note from Apollo and read the note. "Oh… my! Some grudge they must bear."

"Any idea who wrote that?" Apollo asked.

Recter scratched his head. "The handwriting doesn't look very familiar. Or whoever wrote this used another penmanship to mask their identity." He returned the note.

"There's no sender or recipient," Mercury inspected the note. "The writer must have wanted to make themselves anonymous but has sufficient motive to kill the victim."

"And the very fact that it was found here makes it likely that someone had to go all-out against Maestro Cord," Apollo continued.

Recter looked dazed. "But Maestro Cord… he's usually a gentle soul. Sure he gets upset when he's stressed, but he wouldn't want anyone to bear a grudge against him."

(_"We're dealing with quite a crafty killer."_)

**Crumpled Note added to the Court Record.**

"I guess that's all we'll be finding in the crime scene," Apollo told Mercury. He thanked Recter for his cooperation and made him expect their return for more questions. Recter left the dressing room as he took out his cellphone and began making a phone call.

(_"Seems like the director fancies something about playing cards. But why… why is this nostalgic feeling lingering? Playing cards… atroquinine… a dressing room… a death threat… Why do I feel that everything involved about this case somehow links me to a few other cases in the past?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Thanks to all the readers so far who supported Episode 1: The Fiery Turnabout. I hope you'll also enjoy my next turnabout, Turnabout on Strings. Currently, I'm doing some basic research about classical music and the different parts of a violin._

_If you're wondering about Mercury's cellphone, an idea just popped into my head. Maybe in future Ace Attorney games, the developers would allow the players to do a quick research over the internet using a search engine feature if in case they get stuck on some term to enrich their vocabulary and understanding of a case. Mercury's cellphone is like that: it comes with different apps, some of which will be seen in this case._

_Okay, time for the name origins:_

_Octavius Tenorio comes from two music terms: "octave" and "tenor." Octavius could also have derived from a figure in Roman history, Gaius Octavius, father of Emperor Augustus._

_Tyrone Ketchum is obviously a pun of "run" and "catch 'em" and of course inspired by Ash Ketchum of Pokémon. I gave Tyrone Ketchum a dual personality: his happy-go-lucky and narcissistic attitude when he wears his fedora and his serious and formal attitude when he removes it. In a future case, the issue of the dual personality and his fedora will be crucial – if I can make it that far._

_Freddy Recter is another pun. It's not too hard to spot it, right?_

_I think the most exciting portion so far is the hint of the new prosecutor. Just hang in there and I will reveal to you my newest creation. How will this prosecutor turn out for Apollo and Mercury?_

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! Happy New Year everyone!_

_PowerZone_


	12. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt3

**March 8  
>Wright Anything Agency<strong>

When the duo returned to the agency, they saw Athena on her laptop and Phoenix taking a phone call. Immediately, Apollo and Mercury laid out the evidence on the table. Mercury used an app that allowed him to synthesize information by connecting pieces of information to craft new ones. Pieces of evidence not physically carried with them were jotted in Apollo's organizer.

"So what's the progress?" Athena got off from the laptop and strode to the couch where Apollo and Mercury were seated.

"What we're thinking right now is that someone must have had a grudge or some sort to kill Maestro Cord," Apollo answered wistfully. "And frankly… only our client shared his side of the story." He narrated what Tenorio shared to them about his past performance.

Athena frowned. "You know… it doesn't really fit the kind of situation that would let one bear a grudge against another. But if that is actually the reason, then things would look very grim for your client."

(_"You seem thankful you're not on the case."_)

Phoenix concluded his phone call then approached the three attorneys. "So… what's up?"

"Cause of death is atroquinine poisoning," Apollo told Phoenix. "We already met the detective-in-charge… he seems to have a dual personality." When Apollo told Phoenix the name of the detective and asked if he knew about him, Phoenix shook his head. "But he was also one to share some information… despite his ego."

"These are what we picked from the crime scene," Mercury said. He listed the items they found in the crime scene: the violin case with a dent, the soiled musical sheets, the poisoned coffee, and the crumpled note found under the heap of papers. "What's bugging me personally is the missing violin. I mean, how is it that the case was left behind when the violin is missing from the dressing room?"

("_Good point… maybe the police confiscated it as evidence?"_)

"Witnesses so far?" Phoenix inquired.

"The director of the musical, Freddy Recter." Apollo presented a brief overview about the director and the conversation they had. "He doesn't seem to like one of the cast members of the musical."

"He's hiding something, that's for sure," Mercury said.

Phoenix stared at the organizer and nodded slowly. "Right… By the way, I'll want the papers to give to the courthouse." By papers, he meant the paperwork they did in the detention center. Apollo surrendered the papers. Phoenix examined the papers and nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, these are all in order." He then told the two attorneys. "Continue what you can to learn more about the case. Find witnesses to talk about the victim, the play, et cetera. I'll have to leave now." With that, Phoenix quickly left the office.

"So… what now?" Athena asked them.

Mercury showed the both of them his cellphone. "I think I can help out here."

"How so?"

"Evidence synthesis."

Apollo and Athena exchanged looks. "Uh, how does that work?" Apollo asked.

While Apollo and Athena peered into Mercury's cellphone, Mercury explained. "You know how sometimes we piece information together… the course of logic, that is. Well, some people are incapable of processing information lest they face the risk of stress. Evidence synthesis is another feature found here that allows me to connect the evidence together."

"That's… pretty neat stuff," Athena said, impressed.

Mercury continued working on his cellphone. "Let's see… we have the following evidence so far."

- _Atroquinine_ – one of the deadliest poisons known; used to poison the victim  
>- <em>Violin Case<em> – opened when found in the crime scene; has a large dent probably used to hit someone  
>- <em>Musical Sheets<em> – strewn all over the floor and soiled by coffee  
>- <em>Crumpled Note<em> – a note found under the musical sheets; "I will kill you" is written but with unfamiliar penmanship  
>- <em>"The Solemn King"<em> – a musical piece written by the victim to be used for the musical

"Right," Apollo agreed. "So how do we use evidence synthesis?"

"It's all a matter of thinking logically," he answered. "If we want to proceed into our investigation, we need to have and acquire all the information we need to give us some advantage into the trial." Mercury smiled at the both of them. "It's like we're playing detective here."

"Where did you acquire that kind of technology?" Athena asked. "My Mood Matrix might not be able to top that either."

"Don't be surprised," Mercury told her. "The technology used in this device is very similar to that of your Widget. But that's beside the point." He directed them to the screen found in his phone. The screen showed the five pieces of information from evidence. "All we have to do is link two pieces of evidence together and try to see what kind of information can pop up."

(_"Let's give it a try… So which of the evidence can we explore?"_)

Apollo peered at the evidence and compared them to the notes in his Organizer. "Let's try to piece together the musical sheets and the crumpled note. After all… the crumpled note was found under the soiled musical sheets."

Mercury nodded and began working on the evidence synthesis. A line connected the information of the musical sheets and the crumpled note. When Mercury hit the button "Connect," the two pieces of information suddenly glowed and slowly fused together.

"This is the part where we can establish a connection," Mercury told them. "But there's a catch."

"What catch is that?"

The screen then displayed a series of choices:

A. The crumpled note and the musical sheets were found together in the crime scene  
>B. The crumpled note and the musical sheets were planted in the crime scene<br>C. The crumpled note is part of the musical sheets  
>D. The crumpled note was torn off from the musical sheet<p>

(_"Oh dear…"_)

"That's the catch… and that's where it stops," he told them. "The rest is up for us to think through the answer and the underlying implications of each choice."

"Basically, these are just possibilities… so it's up for us to find the possibility that will lead us to the correct conclusion."

"That's right," Mercury said. "There's another thing though: the evidence synthesis works with all kinds of evidence. However, the choices that will appear may be too absurd therefore none of the answers will be correct."

(_"I think I get it. We have to link together the correct pieces of evidence based on our judgment of them so far."_)

Mercury showed the screen to Apollo. "So which of the four choices could best well connect the musical sheets and the crumpled note?"

Apollo read the choices carefully and thought about the implications. (_"Looking back at the crime scene, I think we need to consider what the victim did the moment before his death. Now if we look at the realm of possibilities, there is the possibility…")_ He declared his answer - the first choice. "There is the possibility that the musical sheets and the crumpled note fell down together when the victim struggled with the poison."

Mercury smiled. "Right. We have the same conclusion." He exited the evidence synthesis app and returned the phone to his pocket. "If ever we're stuck in an investigation and we don't have anywhere else to go or anything else to explore, we might need to look at the evidence and do some synthesizing."

Apollo was downright impressed. He never thought that such technology existed to help them in their case.

**Evidence Synthesis app is available for use.**

"I think the issue then boils to why the note was there in the first place," Mercury said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the killer planted the note beforehand," Apollo suggested. "Maybe at a time when the victim was not in his dressing room."

"But Maestro Cord would be alerted if he found the note," Athena countered.

(_"Intriguing… why did Maestro Cord ignore the death threat?"_)

**Crumpled Note updated in the Court Record.**

"It's best if we ask Mr. Tenorio himself," Apollo said to Mercury. "Interrogation might be over already, so we might have to dig for information while we get the chance."

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

Octavius Tenorio was already waiting in Cubicle No. 9. When he saw Apollo and Mercury enter on their side of the cubicle, Tenorio looked extremely relieved and agitated.

"Anything new?" Tenorio asked. "Do you have something that shows I'm innocent?"

Apollo bit his lip. "Let me be honest," he told his client. "There's a landmine of evidence found in the dressing room that make no sense."

"W-What do you mean? Does that mean…"

Apollo shook his head. "No. We're doing the best we can."

Tenorio sighed.

"You should probably tell us what you did on the night of the crime," Mercury suggested. "If you were arrested, you must have done something that made police believe that you were guilty."

"L-Like how?"

Apollo showed to Tenorio the profile of the musical director. "Mr. Freddy Recter, the director of the musical show, claims that the witness saw you in the dressing room when Maestro Cord died."

"They… they said that?"

Apollo nodded. "Just so you know, there's no point lying to us, Mr. Tenorio. That's why we want to help you."

Tenorio looked away. "There's… there's no use hiding it from you, huh?"

Mercury and Apollo shook their heads.

Tenorio sighed, descending from his hopeful attitude to his depressed one. "On that evening… I learned that…" He narrated his story on what happened and what he did on that fateful evening. During the intermission, he overheard an argument between one of the performers and the musical director: something about a threat. He stressed that the argument was very heated that it disturbed him, causing him to forget one line – the line specifically during King Memento's deathbed. "The correct line was supposed to be 'You were always my son, and always will be.'" He had skipped five dialogues, but he considered it lucky that the musical went on without a hitch.

"What was this argument about?" Apollo asked.

Tenorio turned away. "That… I cannot say."

Mercury tapped Apollo on the shoulder. "One moment…"

The two attorneys stepped out of the cubicle. "What is it, Mercury?"

Mercury showed Apollo the cellphone once more. "Apollo, I have an app in my phone that allows me to record their level of thought as they speak. Think of it like a voice recording system." He tapped on his cellphone. The screen showed a voice recording interface and, below it, a single red complicated-looking lock. "This system was developed by Mr. Wright himself with the cooperation of the Cosmos Space Center."

(_"Hmm, sounds very interesting."_)

"Mr. Wright explained to me that he uses some sort of object that allows him to look into a person's secret," Mercury continued. "This app uses the voice recording of a person, interprets it, and determines if they're hiding something."

"What is it called?" Apollo asked, referring to the app in Mercury's phone.

"Mr. Wright called it the 'Magatama,' but I'd like to call it the 'Secret Breaker.'"

Apollo peered at the screen once more and pointed at the eerie lock. "Okay, so… how do I break this lock?"

"When someone has a secret to hide, they usually build up lies in order to protect it. In order to uncover their secret, you must think logically and present evidence." Mercury returned the cellphone to his pocket. "The more locks there are, the greater the secret. The lock disappears when the witness experiences a state of shock or realization… meaning that guilt is found in their voice."

Apollo understood the concept. "Well… the lock appeared when Tenorio mentioned something about an argument, right?" Mercury nodded. "This means… I have to know who were involved, what it was about, and what evidence was involved in that argument."

"Right. Considering the evidence, his story, and the person we met, I think it's clear what evidence it is."

Apollo nodded. "Let's give this Secret Breaker a go."

**Secret Breaker app is available for use.**

The two attorneys stepped back into the cubicle.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tenorio asked curiously.

"Some work-related matter," Apollo answered. "Anyway, that is the least of your worries."

"Oh…"

Apollo coughed. "Let's go back to overhearing one of the performers and the director." On cue, Mercury took out his cellphone and activated the Secret Breaker. "You said that the argument was so heated that it disturbed you during the second half of the performance."

"Yes," Tenorio answered.

(_"I guess it's time to break his secret."_) Mercury lent Apollo the phone. **Take that!** One lock appeared on the bottom part of the screen.

SECRET BREAKER: THE ARGUMENT

"If the argument was so heated that it disturbed you, causing you to forget some of the lines, then it must have been beyond the scope of a usual argument," Apollo started. "The question is: what is the argument about?"

"I… cannot say," Tenorio repeated.

"It's not that you cannot say… it's that you don't want to say," Apollo corrected. Tenorio flinched, meaning that Apollo had hit a mark.

"Well… if that's how you like it, then I'll challenge you," Tenorio told them, agitated.

(_"Why does he seem so agitated?"_)

"Another pop quiz," he snapped. "What was the argument about?"

Apollo gave the question some deep thought. (_"Considering the heated argument, there must have been something very incriminating involved… probably with this piece of evidence."_) **Take that! **Apollo presented the crumpled note. "This is a note found in the dressing room. If you'll read it carefully, this is something that you don't encounter in a daily business… not when there's something at stake."

"This is… this is…" Tenorio muttered, his voice cracking.

"A death threat," Apollo said.

"If the argument was indeed about a death threat, then the argument must have been discovered," Apollo continued. "Therefore, the argument happened between the director and… the one who played as the Spade Ace, Mr. Spyn Busterre."

Tenorio gasped. "Man… I can't keep it from you, can I?" He looked stressed, but the voice displayed in his last line was that of guilt and realization. Apollo watched the virtual lock shatter as the screen replaced it with "UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL."

UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL

"Who is Spyn Busterre?" Apollo asked.

Tenorio took some time to recover from the shock. "Spyn is whom I consider as a good friend. Though me and Spyn play as protagonist and antagonist respectively, Spyn is someone whom everybody can get along with."

"This is why you hid the secret, right? To protect your friend?"

Tenorio nodded. "D-Do you think Spyn wrote it – the death threat?"

"We don't know," Apollo answered. "The handwriting isn't verified."

"I think it's best that we should ask Mr. Busterre himself," Mercury suggested.

"Mr. Busterre traveled back home to the other coast," Tenorio answered. "He said he needed a few days off to get over the shock of what happened."

(_"Pretty soon, this issue about the death threat will be a big factor in the trial. Well, with the new information… I think it changes a few things about what we know about the case so far. Time to head back to the crime scene to have a chat with the narcissist."_)

**Crumpled Note updated in the Court Record.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _The Evidence Synthesis, if you noticed, is very similar to the Logic function in the Ace Attorney Investigations games. I decided to give it a little more spice for my story to give purpose to Mercury's cellphone. As explained, all the evidence can be connected but the possible solutions may be too farfetched. Also, it would be too much of an expectation if the Evidence Synthesis pointed out the correct pieces of evidence since this would limit the attorneys' powers to use their deductive reasoning, therefore I placed three or four possibilities for evidence synthesized._

_The next one, Secret Breaker, is obviously based on Phoenix's Magatama. I'll provide a special chapter about the development of the Secret Breaker (recurring characters) after Episode 2. If you're wondering what Phoenix will do with his Magatama and what he will do if he is with Mercury as the lead attorney or the co-attorney, I'll leave you guys to guess. I wanted Mercury to experience the powers of the attorneys in the Wright Anything Agency. So far in the series, he has already done the Mood Matrix._

_I have three apps now: the first one is explained in the previous Author's Note and is still unnamed so please give me an idea for a fitting name._

_There are apps that are fitting only in the investigation and also those fitting only during the trial sections. In the upcoming chapters, I'll introduce a fourth and fifth app found in Mercury's phone. I'm planning to have six to ten apps all-in-all. The sixth one will be installed at the second investigation._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! Happy New Year everyone!_

_PowerZone_


	13. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 1 pt4

**March 8  
>Harmony Grand Theater; Dressing Room No. 1<strong>

Upon arriving at the crime scene, the two attorneys found Detective Ketchum, his fedora off and on the table beside the closed violin case, bent down and examining the spilled coffee. Detective Ketchum noticed their presence but continued to look at the coffee intently as if he were finding something.

(_"I hope he knows that atroquinine is a liquid poison."_)

Detective Ketchum stood up. "Mr. Justice and Mr. Thinker," he started, his voice solemn, confirming his dual personality. "As the lead detective of the case, there are obviously some pieces of information I should withhold from the opponent."

"It's not that we're here to ask," Apollo told him.

The detective turned away and sighed. "As suspected, atroquinine is the cause of death and it was spilled into the coffee… And if you're going to ask… the atroquinine placed in the coffee was twice the limit."

(_"That's… that's unbelievable!"_)

**Atroquinine data updated in the Court Record.**

Mercury stepped forward. "I've been wanting to ask. Where's the violin?"

Detective Ketchum was silent for a moment. "Good question," he said, not smiling. "The violin's confiscated as evidence. You'll be able to see it for yourselves in the trial tomorrow."

"And the prosecutor?" Apollo asked, hoping to get a definite answer.

Detective Ketchum grunted. "The prosecutor is way out of my league. They're not a genius compared to the chief prosecutor, but they have a way of getting with things." He folded his arms. "Just be prepared."

(_"For once, I want Mercury to read my thoughts. Should we present the crumpled note?"_) Mercury indeed read Apollo's thoughts because he shook his head. (_"Alright, maybe this serves as our secret weapon for the trial."_)

"You said that the witness discovered our client inside this room along with Maestro Cord's body," Mercury said to Detective Ketchum. "Did they happen to witness our client slipping in the poison to the coffee?"

Detective Ketchum walked past Mercury. "That's the thing. We haven't been able to find any container that could hold such a deadly poison."

(_"So basically, Mr. Tenorio was indeed arrested because of witness suspicion."_)

"The trial tomorrow will be challenging," he told them. "You're facing one of the toughest and the meanest prosecutors. It's going to be like the snake and the gerbils."

Apollo slumped. Mercury seemed unmoved.

"I'll take my leave," Detective Ketchum said to the attorneys. "We're done investigating the crime scene, more or less."

"One more question, Detective Ketchum," Apollo stopped the detective. "Where can we find Mr. Recter, the musical director?"

"He's in his office at the end of the hallway," he answered. "Well, I'll take my leave." He took his fedora and, without wearing it, left the dressing room.

"The toughest and the meanest prosecutors?" Apollo repeated the detective's words.

"There are a lot of tough and mean prosecutors," Mercury said, grinning. "The last one I faced alongside my late professor was a tough cookie… but not really a mean one. Real professionals park their personal feelings at the door because some attorneys battling at different ends of the courtroom are actually friends in life."

"I wish that could be true…" Apollo muttered.

Mercury scanned the crime scene once more. "The violin was confiscated as evidence, meaning that the victim probably played the violin when he suddenly grasped due to the effects of the poison," he deduced. He looked at the musical sheets, still in their soiled and scattered states as when they entered the crime scene for the first time. "I can't help it… there's a nagging feeling that something else is missing from the crime scene."

It took a while for Apollo to realize the answer. "Well… the stand used to hold the musical sheets. It's nowhere to be found!"

Mercury nodded, his face etched with curiosity. "That's… you're right! Was he playing the musical sheets without the stand?"

(_"Hmm, if he had laid the musical sheets on the floor, then there must be shoeprints. But we don't seem to see any shoeprints on any of the sheets."_)

Mercury sighed. "You're right. Maybe he used a stand or some support to hold the sheets."

"And the jackpot question is: where did the stand go?"

(_"First we have a missing witness, then a missing violin, and a missing stand… why do I feel that we're missing something else?"_)

"Let's talk to Mr. Recter," Apollo told Mercury. "There are still a lot of answers I'm demanding from him."

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Director's Room**

Outside the director's room, Apollo and Mercury could hear the director talk animatedly. He seemed to be in a phone call from the way the director was pausing every few seconds. "No, no, the bigwigs are going to love it!" he said once and burst out laughing. "Seriously, I'm thinking not to include those two in the next production. I've had enough of them."

(_"Those two? Who could they be?"_)

Recter laughed once more. "I'm sure they'll find out soon enough," he said to the other side of the line. "Gotta go. I'll be needed at the police station."

(_"What in the world?"_)

A few seconds after Recter answered his call, the door to the director's room opened. Recter looked pleased at first; however, when he saw the two attorneys at the doorway, his mood suddenly shifted. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes," Apollo declared. "And we would like to ask you a few more questions."

Recter winced. "Unfortunately, I have to go to the police station."

"W-Why? Are you a witness?"

Recter laughed. "Don't be silly. I'm just going to file a complaint of loss. Nothing serious really."

Mercury's cellphone beeped three times. Quickly, he got his phone from his pocket. "Sorry, phone call." Apollo knew that Mercury had something he wanted to show him, but he let it slide until Recter would leave.

"Anyway, just one question," Apollo said to Recter. "Were you aware that Tenorio made a mistake in the final part of the performance?"

Recter sighed. "As the director, how could I not miss that?" He smiled. "However, when you think about it… though it was a major oversight for me, it seemed as if the audience did not notice it at all."

(_"A major oversight huh…"_)

"Anyway, that's nothing for me just to brush it off, you know?"

"What do you plan to do with Octavius once he's free?"

Recter scoffed. "Free? Do you believe he's innocent?"

Apollo was getting suspicious of Recter's actions and dialogue. Why would he want to do that to his star performer? Despite the opposition, Apollo remained steadfast in his creed to protect the innocent. "I believe he is innocent, Mr. Recter," he told him sternly. "That is why I need answers."

Despite Apollo's conviction, Recter seemed unmoved. "You are still too young to understand the implications of your decision." Leaving Apollo speechless, Recter went past Apollo and Mercury, still presumably on the phone, and walked down the hallway.

Mercury ended his 'phone call' with a booming laugh in imitation of Recter's then turned to Apollo. "Look at this… this happened when he mentioned about filing a complaint of loss."

Apollo peered into the screen. He was surprised to find three virtual locks in the Secret Buster app. "He's hiding something," Apollo said.

"Something big," Mercury added.

"Anyway, the Secret Buster will store a recording of the conversation that made the virtual locks appear." Mercury worked with the phone again.

**Secret Buster data added: Recter's complaint of loss**

(_"Why are people avoiding us?"_)

Mercury grinned. "While they're avoiding us… at least the director forgot to lock his door."

"Seriously?"

"The way things looked… he seemed to be in quite a hurry. While he's not back, we'll snoop around for some clues."

(_"Playing detective…"_)

The director's room was brighter and fancier than the dressing room. Shining, shimmering lights flickered his dresser. A director's chair with his name etched on the back stood by the dresser. An expensive-looking low table and couch were at the middle of the room. A potted plant lay at the corner. (_"The director must be a very organized person…"_) Apollo thought when he inspected the rest of the room. Everything seemed to be arranged neatly as if the director did not want to leave any area to be suspicious to anyone who would enter his room.

Mercury continued his search into the closet with the "musical instruments." When he opened the closet, he was baffled with what he found: an assortment of worn-out instruments including drums, guitars, tambourines, flutes, and violins. But one instrument in particular did not seem very old. Mercury picked up the violin carefully.

"Unlike the other instruments already worn-out, this one seems as if it's been used recently," Mercury observed.

He handed the violin to Apollo, who observed it from all angles. At the bottom part of the violin, something interesting caught his eye. "There's something here…" Apollo peered closer. "It looks like a signature. But it's indecipherable."

**Violin added to the Court Record.**

Apollo and Mercury continued combing the room. While Mercury searched the director's closet, Apollo was reading a few papers found on the dresser. The papers did not seem very important: just directing notes, memos of meeting with studios, production memos, the works. The bottom paper however piqued Apollo's curiosity. Apollo read the contents and nearly gasped.

"Mercury, look at this!"

Mercury had just moved to the closet labeled "musical instruments" when he was called. "What is it?"

Apollo showed Mercury the piece of paper. Mercury read the paper and, when he finished it, shared Apollo's expression. "This is…"

"A letter encoded by Mr. Cord addressed to the director," Apollo finished. (_"The contents of the letter are slightly disturbing. Mr. Cord was deeply disgusted by the way the director treated him and his staff. He observed that the director was treating them unfairly and pushing them too hard. The director noted during one of their conversations, Mr. Cord wrote, that he had a lot of deadlines to meet – a way of justifying his seemingly cruel treatment."_)

"Could it be… could it be that the director poisoned Maestro Cord?" Apollo asked Mercury.

"Hmm…" Mercury closed his eyes and thought of the consequences in implicating Freddy Recter as the murderer of Stravius Cord. "You know… if he indeed poisoned the victim, then it raises a lot of questions." Mercury outlined the questions: Why would the director get rid of such a valuable asset to the production – a legend no less? If the director were the killer, how did he acquire the very rare poison and what container did he use to hold it? The more questions Mercury outlined, the more it made sense for Apollo to think of the consequences.

"We need to find decisive evidence implicating Mr. Recter as the killer," Apollo concluded. "But still… this is crucial evidence."

**Mr. Cord's Letter added to the Court Record – and concealed.**

"There's something off about this letter," Apollo muttered. "Mercury, can we use the evidence synthesis?"

Mercury grinned and lent Apollo the phone. "Heh, now you're getting on with the technology of investigation."

(_"Believe me… times are changing, and so must our ways of investigating."_)

"These are the pieces of evidence encountered so far," Mercury said.

- Atroquinine – a deadly poison ingested by the victim; twice the limit was used  
>- Violin Case – opened when found in the crime scene; has a large dent probably used to hit someone<br>- Musical Sheets – strewn all over the floor and soiled by coffee  
>- Crumpled Note – "I will kill you" is written but with unfamiliar penmanship; the victim seemed to have ignored or not noticed it<br>- "The Solemn King" – a musical piece written by the victim to be used for the musical  
>- Violin – violin found in the director's room with an undecipherable signature<br>- Mr. Cord's Letter – a letter written by Mr. Cord expressing his disgust of unfair treatment; addressed to the director

Apollo peered at the evidence already compiled. "Let's compare Mr. Cord's Letter and the Violin. There must be something similar between them." Mercury worked with the phone and pressed "Connect." The two information of the selected evidence began glowing and fusing just like last time when Apollo used the evidence synthesis for the first time. After a few seconds, three choices appeared:

A. The violin and the letter were taken by the same person.  
>B. The violin and the letter were taken from the crime scene.<br>C. The violin and the letter belong to the same person.

(_"Huh… all the choices seem very plausible. But when you look at the letter itself, it doesn't seem as if the letter was taken from the crime scene since it was addressed to the director. Therefore…"_) Apollo shared his result. "The violin and the letter belong to the same person. And I can prove it by examining these areas…" **Take that!** "The signatures look very similar. If we compare the signature in Mr. Cord's letter to the signature found in the violin, then it must mean one thing… this violin belongs to Mr. Cord!"

Mercury nodded. "Or for all we know, the director must have asked for an autograph."

Apollo thought about the possibility. "Well, the violin was missing from the crime scene right? If the violin was taken by the director, that means…"

Mercury gasped again. "… He was also one of the first people to discover the body!"

Apollo nodded slowly and finished gravely, "…Making him a witness."

**Cord's Violin updated in the Court Record.**

(_"Looks like the director isn't the usual kind of director who orders around. He's going to be crucial for the case… unless we can drag him to trial."_)

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and went deep in thought for their next action. (_"You know… given our investigation results, this changes a few facts as we already know it. Perhaps we should talk to him again."_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 8<br>Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby**

For a change, the two attorneys were greeted not by a guard waiting for them to visit their client but by Detective Ketchum, his fedora on him and displaying a cheery attitude as if he just won the jackpot in a casino slot machine. "It's the two attorneys," he started. "Welcome to the detention center! The place where the truth unfolds!"

"Uh… thanks," Apollo said. (_"Not that we need that kind of introduction."_)

"Too bad, the interrogation just resumed," Detective Ketchum told them as if he were trying to console the losers of a basketball game. "It'll probably take all day, so you can't visit your client now."

"What are you doing here, Detective Ketchum?" Mercury asked.

"I was here with a few questions for your client," he answered. "If you're gonna ask what kind of questions, don't sweat the details."

(_"Knowing him with that fedora on… a few questions would drone with miles of words."_)

On cue, Detective Ketchum removed his fedora and turned to the attorneys.

(_"Uh-oh, here comes trouble."_)

"I received word from the High Prosecutor's Office," he said to them, his jolly voice replaced with a formal one. "The prosecutor seems very eager to do a showdown with you tomorrow, come Court time."

(_"What kind of showdown does this prosecutor want?"_)

Mercury cleared his throat. "Detective Ketchum, the prosecutor you're referring to… is it perhaps Prosecutor Cobra?"

(_"W-What? A cobra for a prosecutor?"_)

The detective nodded. "The one and only…"

Apollo turned to Mercury. "How did you know this? And why didn't you tell me earlier? And who is this Prosecutor Cobra?"

"I apologize," Mercury said. "The case that I handled previously had Prosecutor Cobra as my opponent. She has a way of dealing with witnesses and defense attorneys. I'm not going to privy any further."

(_"D-Did you just say… 'she'? And aren't you supposed to be on my side?"_)

"Prosecutor Cobra is one mean prosecutor," Detective Ketchum told Apollo warningly. "The only way I can get on her side is if my fedora is off."

(_"The detective's fedora…"_)

For the first time, Detective Ketchum grinned but not as much as when he was wearing his fedora. "Look, I do have to apologize if you harbored suspicion about my attitudes. It's already plain obvious about my dual personality… but it's part of my work."

Mercury seemed unfazed but he came to a realization. "Ah! So that's why!"

"What did you find out?" Apollo asked Mercury.

"I think the detective… is intimidated," Mercury concluded, as if he tried to read the detective's thoughts. "There's a deep reason behind his dual personality."

"It's all for play," Detective Ketchum answered. "In reality, I like to be jolly. Hang out with people. Do a little fun in the world. Live while you're young… live like you're dying." He sighed. "But when I started working with Prosecutor Cobra, her personality was very poisonous… just like a cobra. I feared that my jolly and my happy-go-lucky attitude would irritate her. That's why I bought my fedora."

"Is there something special in that fedora?" Apollo asked.

The detective laughed softly. "Nothing special. When I wear it, some satisfying physical pressure is placed on my head, allowing me to keep my cool and think straight. When I remove it, the pressure is gone and I have to think more rationally." He wore his fedora once more and beamed. "Again, I apologize for the suspicion. You're the first attorneys I've shared this kind of information. It's personal… and may not be important for your case."

(_"I have to agree… it doesn't look like we could gain an advantage knowing the detective's dual working personalities."_)

"Your client is in deep trouble," he told them seriously. "The prosecution has decisive evidence that would shut the final nail in his coffin."

Apollo felt agitated. The prosecutor had gone and strode steps ahead of them.

"Even with my fedora on, I'll make sure that the prosecutor is confident of a verdict well-deserving for your client."

(_"Damn…"_)

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the trial," Detective Ketchum told the both of them. With those parting words, he walked past the attorneys and left the Visitor's Lobby.

Mercury turned to Apollo. The two of them began strategizing for the trial the next day. They laid out the evidence and tried to find means to use the pieces of evidence to their advantage. "The prosecution has an advantage that could declare our client guilty swiftly," Apollo started. "But our investigation might dictate another person involved in the crime. As long as our heads are cool, we can drag the director to the trial."

"Timing is crucial," Mercury reminded. "I've been caught numerous times by Prosecutor Cobra during my last trial. She really knows her way in and out of strategies employed by defense attorneys. And that includes psychological manipulation."

(_"This is going to be extremely tough. I'm already feeling the jitters."_)

When the two of them left the Visitor's Lobby, Apollo gathered his thoughts to prepare himself for the trial. (_"I'll be facing off an unforgiving prosecutor, so it'll take more than deductive reasoning to shoot holes in their theory. Maybe I need a miracle to win the trial and secure Mr. Tenorio's innocence. But he is innocent! We're just not getting enough, are we? And the nagging questions: what was Mr. Tenorio doing in the crime scene when he was discovered? What will this witness testify? I believe those answers will be clear come trial tomorrow."_)

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _The investigation section wasn't very long, but I left it there so that the rest of the questions could be entertained during trial. Do you think the director killed Mr. Cord? And how will Prosecutor Cobra treat our defense attorneys? Find out during the trial in the upcoming chapters of Turnabout on Strings._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! A shoutout also for one of the most loyal reviewers and followers, __chloemcg__._

_PowerZone_


	14. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 1 Part 1

**~~~ PART 2: TRIAL DAY 1~~~**

**March 9; 9:44 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2<strong>

"I heard the trial will take place in the newly-renovated courtroom," Athena said to Apollo and Mercury. Athena would be witnessing the trial from the gallery, meaning that the Mood Matrix would not be available when Apollo needed it. "But then again, there's so many people taking an interest in the trial."

"Justice isn't going to start small," Apollo remarked. "Not especially when the victim is a famous musician."

Mercury was fiddling with his phone and probably rearranging the evidence list.

"Good luck out there," Athena bade the two of them as she flashed a victory sign. "Make sure you get the defendant a 'not guilty' verdict!" With that, she left the defendant lobby.

(_"Way to up the ante on that one… Now I'm feeling pressured."_)

Mercury stood up from the sofa. "I did some background research on Prosecutor Cobra," he said. "Prosecutor Cobra has handled all murder cases in her five years as a prosecutor. And if you want to know the win rate…" He sighed wistfully, meaning for Apollo a sign of bad news. "It's 100%."

"Not a case lost? Not one?" Apollo said.

Mercury chuckled. "Until my trial, actually."

(_"If I lose in this trial, imagine how embarrassing it would turn out to be."_)

"I'm with you every step of the way," Mercury told Apollo, showing his support. "If you need some help, I'll simplify things for you."

"I… I'll be fine," Apollo said, stammering a little. "Really, things will be all fine."

Mercury frowned. "You should be… this is for your client after all."

(_"Damn… I just wish it would be Mr. Wright conducting the trial."_)

"Anything good come to mind?" Apollo asked Mercury. He sounded desperate.

"None…" Mercury answered apologetically.

"In short, unless we can counter the prosecution's theory… we're toast."

The two of them reviewed their investigation. Apollo reviewed his notes in his Organizer. They discussed about the two pieces of critical evidence found in the director's room and formulated a plan on how to bring the director to the trial. Apollo and Mercury agreed that the pieces of evidence found in the director's room were not sufficient enough to establish a foundation to identify the culprit. However, Apollo was still disturbed by Detective Ketchum's declaration that the prosecutor had incriminating evidence. Detective Ketchum would establish the facts of the case and reveal his investigation results. How they would use his testimony to their advantage, Apollo didn't know.

"Basically, we're walking on thin ice in the middle of a fog," Apollo concluded. "We don't know what to do, where we're headed, and what'll go on."

Mercury nodded. "All we can do is to improvise something."

Apollo heaved a sigh. (_"It'll take something to make a crack, no matter how small, in the prosecution's theory. If they say that the prosecutor is fearsome as they claim, then it's up for us to confront it head-on. Here comes Justice!"_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 9: 10:00 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 4**

**Day 1 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

When the members of the Gallery were seated, the Judge slapped down his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Octavius Tenorio."

"The defense is ready," Apollo declared.

The prosecutor's bench remained blank – just like the time when the previous prosecutor they knew came to the courtroom in handcuffs. Yet, Apollo couldn't shake the ominous feeling.

"Where is the prosecutor?" the Judge asked the bailiff.

The bailiff made a salute. "The prosecutor will be here shortly."

The Judge shook his head. "It will do no good for the Court to entertain such matters. I will have to slap the prosecutor a penalty for tardiness."

The courtroom doors flung open, knocking the bailiff back. Everyone turned to the newcomer, who stared across the courtroom and gazed directly at the Judge. "There would be no need for that," she said, a sly tone marked in her voice. Her arrival was marked with mutters and whispers among the members of the Gallery. Apollo knew why.

The prosecutor, Prosecutor Cobra, came into the courtroom wearing something that prosecutors wouldn't see every day. She wore a deep purple-checkered suit in such a way that made her look seductive. The square-rimmed glasses over her tantalizing eyes made her look very serious. A red scarf – arranged in a royal manner – hung around her neck. Yet, the curve etched on her glossed lips represented her readiness to take out and take down her opponents who would challenge her theory. When she stepped into the courtroom to take her position across the defense's desk, her stilettos clicked with echoes that seemed to instigate some fear – especially among the men. As she walked, her straight and smooth-flowing jet-black hair seemed to sway with every step.

Visually, she showed some personality that seemed poisonous, even for Apollo. Prosecutor Cobra wore a gray bangle with a loosed end on her right arm. If she were to outstretch her arm, the loose end would fling to the direction her arm pointed.

"Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams stands ready," she declared softly yet ominously.

"The famed Prosecutor Cobra," Mercury muttered.

She adjusted her glasses and focused on her opponents. "It is I… and we have the pleasure to meet again, Attorney Thinker."

Mercury said nothing.

(_"That's right. Mercury remains the only attorney to have defeated Prosecutor Cobra in open court. I can't let down my guard."_)

"And who is your new partner?" Prosecutor Cobra asked somewhat nicely.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Apollo Justice," he introduced himself. "And I'm the lead defense attorney."

The prosecutor grinned and turned away. "Mr. Justice. It will be… an honor to do battle with the lawyers of the Wright Agency."

(_"She knows, huh…"_)

The Judge cut in. "Very well… Prosecutor Williams, please give your opening statement for the Court."

Prosecutor Cobra did not bring any notes, folders, or even a bag or satchel. It seemed as if she knew the case like the contents of a bestseller. "On the evening of March 7, the performers of the cast of 'The King and the Four Aces' were alerted to the highest level when Maestro Stravius Cord was found dead in his dressing room." She picked out something from the pocket of her suit and flung it to the Judge like a boomerang. Knowing how Prosecutor Cobra operated, the Judge caught the photograph neatly like a Frisbee player. "That there is a photograph of the victim, photographed by the witness who found the body."

The Judge had the bailiff project the photograph so that the members of the Court could see. The photograph showed the victim up-close sprawled on his belly. His eyes were half-open and his mouth dripped a brown liquid presumably to be the poisoned coffee. Near his left hand was a violin, the bow still on the hand. Near the head were the coffee cup and its plate. A stain appeared on the rim to the left of the handle. Just nearby the coffee cup were the remains of the coffee sullying the musical sheets.

"Cause of death is atroquinine poisoning," she continued. "As you know, atroquinine is one of the deadliest poisons ever crafted by any kind of laboratory. The crime lab showed that the atroquinine spilled into the coffee was twice the fatal dosage."

The Judge shrugged. "Thinking about it gives me the chills."

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "Poison to me gives me delight, Your Honor."

"The coffee was poisoned," said the Judge. "But in order to poison it, the atroquinine has to be slipped into it, correct?"

"That's right," said Prosecutor Cobra, keeping her cool. "On that fateful evening, someone happened to slip the deadly poison into the coffee and deliver it to Mr. Cord. Of course, since the musician was gullible to think that his coffee would be laced with a killer, he accepted his fate."

"And who is this someone?"

The prosecutor gazed at the defendant. "It would be the defendant over there," she said. "While his performance as King Memento XIII was appalling yet marvelous, his role and sympathy as the lead performer does not have a bearing on the case." She clawed and flexed her hand. "And as the prosecutor, I will do everything to give him the verdict he deserves."

Mercury chuckled softly. "She's still not over it. Defeated once."

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Yes, it is true that my record has already been tarnished. But no matter…" she outstretched her arm, letting the end of her bangle sway along, "… this trial will restore what I have lost!"

(_"Great… who gives me a break when she's all there high and mighty."_) Apollo thought bitterly as he slumped.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Let's proceed with the trial and set personal feelings or beliefs aside." He addressed the prosecutor. "Call your first witness."

Prosecutor Cobra was folding her arms. "The prosecution would like to call Detective Tyrone Ketchum to the stand."

Detective Ketchum was among the members of the Gallery. He had already seated beforehand because he knew that he would be called to testify. Unlike yesterday, he brought a satchel with him. Inside the satchel, Apollo deduced, would be pieces of evidence from the prosecution's side of investigation. He was not wearing his fedora.

"Name and occupation," Prosecutor Cobra said demandingly.

Detective Ketchum shot his superior a dark look. "Detective Tyrone Ketchum," he answered. "I am a homicide detective from Criminal Affairs in the Police Department."

(_"Detective Ketchum doesn't seem to like the prosecutor for some reason… even though they have to be in a working relationship."_)

Prosecutor Cobra cleared her throat. "Very well. Lay down the facts of the case for us… for the benefit of the opponents."

"She's trying to manipulate you into thinking that you could get some advantage," Mercury muttered to Apollo. "Stay on guard."

Detective Ketchum reached into his satchel and pulled out a manila envelope. He had the envelope distributed to the defense attorneys via the bailiff. When Apollo and Mercury examined the contents of the envelope, Detective Ketchum started explaining, his voice not giving off good vibes. "As mentioned by Prosecutor Williams, the cause of death was atroquinine poisoning. The poison laced in the victim's coffee was twice the lethal amount." He told the Court the properties of atroquinine: while the poison is indeed very fatal, it is used in significant researches for vaccines and antidotes in laboratories. "Also, the effects of atroquinine are slow. It usually takes between fifteen to twenty minutes for the poison to start destroying the internal systems. But once it happens… you die in less than a minute."

The crowd muttered, displaying some level of fear. The Judge silenced everyone and assured that the poison was already withheld by Poison Control.

**Cord's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record. Photograph of the victim included.  
><strong>_Time of death: between 8:30 PM and 8:35 PM right after his intermission performance lasting for seven minutes._

Moving on, Prosecutor Cobra detailed the victim's professional career. While she revered him on some points of her statement and said that the world mourned the loss of a fine relic to the music world, she did not want to show any mercy to the person responsible for committing the heinous crime. "Guilty," she boomed, sending a wave of chills throughout the courtroom. "Whoever did this is guilty… and all guilty people cannot be forgiven of their crime."

The Judge nodded. "This trial is to determine if the defendant is innocent or guilty."

Prosecutor Cobra tapped the table. "Detective, your testimony. Show to them the incriminating evidence we found."

(_"Here it comes… the incriminating evidence."_)

The prosecutor looked at Apollo as if she was ready to kill him like a predator found its prey. "I hope you're ready for it when it comes lunging at your neck."

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE<strong>

Detective Ketchum took out from his satchel the incriminating evidence sealed inside a plastic bag. It was a container the size of a grown man's pinky fingernail.

**This is the vial used to hold the poison.**

**The vial can hold up to three milligrams.**

**If you're not aware, this is also a stage prop used by the performers.**

**The vial had traces of atroquinine poison…**

… **and more importantly, the defendant's fingerprints!**

Apollo was taken aback. (_"That… that is incriminating evidence!"_)

Prosecutor Cobra relished the sight of her opponent quivering in fear. "How does it feel to have it dig into your neck, Attorney Justice? Do you like it deep?"

(_"She… she's really one tough cookie… a poisonous cookie if I must add."_)

"The Court accepts the evidence," declared the Judge.

**Vial added to the Court Record.**

"Begin your cross-examination, Mr. Justice."

Apollo gulped. What was he supposed to do with a statement that could possibly send their client to the lockup sooner than expected? He spotted no contradictions.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE**

**... If you're not aware, this is also a stage prop used by the performers.**

**Hold it!** Apollo pounded his fists on the table. "How were you able to find the vial?"

"It was on the defendant's pocket when we arrested him," answered the detective. "When we asked him to explain, he said that it was also used as a prop in the performance.

"Detective Ketchum, if that is a stage prop used by the performers, isn't it also possible that it could have belonged to another performer?"

"It's simply not possible," the detective answered gravely.

"Why not?"

"There were two things in the vial that incriminated the defendant…"

**The vial had traces of atroquinine poison…**

… **and more importantly, the defendant's fingerprints!**

**Hold it!** (_"I'm on a minefield of questions."_) He had to think fast and come up with a sensible question. "The victim's fingerprints… what were their positions?"

Detective Ketchum rubbed his chin. "The thumb and the index finger of the left hand were on that vial," he said.

(_"It's about to explode… and I'll be caught in the blast radius. What do I do?"_) Apollo had no other choice but to continue the line of questioning. Where would he start? "Er… just because there are fingerprints on that vial doesn't mean that my client actually spilled the poison into the coffee!"

The detective looked at the defense attorney quizzically. "What now?"

Apollo pounded on the table. "Holding the vial with poison is one thing. It's a different matter if my client actually laced the coffee with poison! So where's the incriminating evidence showing the client lacing it with poison?"

Prosecutor Cobra seemed amused. "How innocent… Mr. Justice, don't the fingerprints already prove his testament of evil?"

Apollo shook his head. "You should know very well that evidence can be incriminating but not decisive. For all we know…" he pointed a finger across the courtroom, "… he could have held that numerous times while someone else filled it with poison!"

The prosecutor snapped her finger. "Listen and listen well," she said sternly. "Detective Ketchum, our young attorney demands satisfaction. Give it to him."

Apollo slumped. (_"Okay… out of context."_)

"Please explain to the Court what exactly in the vial is incriminating, Detective."

"Very well…"

**The defendant laced the coffee with atroquinine during the victim's intermission.**

**Objection!** Apollo burst out his first objection, hopeful to make some blows against the prosecution. "Let's set the record straight, Detective Ketchum. If my client indeed laced the poison with _atroquinine,_ then it doesn't make sense."

"How does it not make sense, Mr. Justice?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "According to the autopsy report, the victim died between 8:30 and 8:35 right after his intermission number that lasted for seven minutes. The effects of atroquinine usually kick in fifteen to twenty minutes."

Prosecutor Cobra was all ears, a smile etched on her face intended to intimidate Apollo. "And…?"

"If we do a little math here, the time Mr. Cord would ingest the poison would be 8:15 to 8:20," Apollo checked his notes. "His intermission number would start from 8:23 to 8:30. Ergo, he ingested the poison before his intermission number!"

The crowd broke into murmurs, which were silenced by the Judge after a few seconds.

"W-What do you mean by ingesting before the intermission number?" the Judge asked for clarification.

Apollo felt confident. "My client was on stage for all the time since he had the lead role," he said. "I was watching the play the whole time, Your Honor. If the victim ingested the poison before his intermission, my client would have to do so while he was away!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra's objection had a mellow yet ominous tone to it. "Ingesting the poison is one thing. Lacing it is another matter. The defendant could have laced it before the start of the performance!"

"Gyurk!" Apollo flinched.

Again, the crowd burst into murmurs and was silenced by the Judge with his gavel and call for order.

"That is a possibility," said the Judge. "Detective, do you have proof to present that the defendant laced the victim's coffee?"

The detective opened his satchel once more and reached for his evidence. He placed the piece of evidence in front of him. "This is the victim's coffee cup," he explained. "During the investigation, we uncovered the defendant's fingerprints on the handle… proof enough that he handled the cup."

Apollo flinched once more. "Gyurk!" (_"More incriminating evidence?"_)

"As you can see, traces of coffee can be found on the right rim of the cup," Detective Ketchum continued. The evidence was passed around to the Judge then to the defense. Apollo noted that the coffee trace was to the right of the handle.

"The Court will accept the evidence," declared the Judge.

**Victim's Coffee Cup added to the Court Record.**

(_"Things are really working against us…"_)

Prosecutor Cobra sneered. "There, there… I thought you demanded proof that the defendant laced the coffee with poison. Detective Ketchum there gave you your answer. I hope you're satisfied."

"Nggggh…"

"She really has a poisonous personality," Mercury remarked. "She's been wearing us down bit by bit."

"So we have two pieces of incriminating evidence," the Judge said. "And what's your conclusion, Detective Ketchum?"

(_"I have to find a weak spot in those pieces of evidence. If I can't… it'll be the end of the line."_)

"The conclusion I have drawn based from these two pieces of evidence is this…"

**The defendant used the vial to poison the coffee.**

Apollo found the crack. **Objection!** He had his finger pointed at the witness. "Detective Ketchum, if that is your conclusion, then it puts the incriminating evidence into disarray." Apollo presented the _autopsy report._ "While it seems like an insignificant contradiction, this is something that cannot be overlooked." The photograph of the victim flashed once more in the projector. "Something in this photograph does not seem to agree with the evidence you presented."

"And just what is it?" Detective Ketchum asked. "What area in the photograph shows some contradiction to the evidence presented?"

Apollo used the laser pointer to spot the contradiction. **Take that!** He had the Court direct their attention to the coffee cup. "The stain as seen here is to the left of the handle." He pounded the table. "But the stain of the coffee cup you presented is to the right of the handle! Well, Detective Ketchum? I demand satisfaction!"

Mercury sniggered as the members of the Gallery muttered among themselves the noted contradiction. The Judge slapped down his gavel thrice and restored order.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra moved in for the strike. "The victim could've used both sides to drink the coffee. Contradiction resolved."

**Objection!** Apollo shook his head, still not satisfied. "The evidence was already submitted in Court and it clearly shows – without a doubt – the stain to the right of the handle." He folded his arms and grinned, believing he scored a point over the prosecutor.

For the first time, Prosecutor Cobra seemed flustered. "Detective Ketchum, how do you explain this?"

The detective was silent but it seemed like he was thinking for an answer.

(_"I'm beginning to think that either coffee cup was not laced with poison. So… why the contradiction?"_)

Detective Ketchum said his mind. "I'm thinking that one of the coffee cups is a fake."

"A f-fake coffee cup?" the Judge blinked. "You mean… one of them is made of fine china and the other one is made of plastic?"

The detective grunted and ignored the pathetic joke. "I mean that either of the coffee cup – the one there in that photograph and the one here – could be a fake."

Apollo pounded his fist. "That is fairly easy to resolve, Detective Ketchum. All we have to do is… test that coffee cup for traces of atroquinine."

"How could he not have tested it for atroquinine?" Mercury said quizzically, growing more suspicious at the oversight.

"Bailiff, have the evidence submitted to the crime lab for testing," the Judge ordered. The coffee cup sealed in the plastic bag was turned over to the bailiff, who disappeared from the courtroom a few seconds later. Ten minutes later, the bailiff returned to the courtroom with the coffee cup in the plastic bag in one hand and a note in the other. He delivered it to the prosecution before resuming his post by the courtroom door.

Prosecutor Cobra picked up the note and read the results of the analysis. "Coffee stains were thoroughly examined," she read, "and found to have no trace of any poison whatsoever." She blinked, eyed the detective suspiciously, and reread the note. "What the heck?" she hissed after reading it the second time.

"W-What?" Detective Ketchum shouted. "T-The coffee cup we retrieved from the crime scene… had no poison at all?"

"So the coffee cup in the witness's photograph could be the real thing," Mercury deduced.

**Victim's Coffee Cup updated in the Court Record.**

Apollo nodded. He turned around to face the wall and absorbed the implications of the once-insignificant contradiction. (_"While the contradiction scored some points over the prosecution, the implication of this contradictory evidence scares me a little. If the coffee cup here does not have atroquinine in it, it imposes a very serious question: where did the coffee cup with the poison-laced coffee go?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Cliffhanger! Where did the poisoned coffee go? Could it have been swapped from the crime scene?_

_If you've read the description carefully, you might think that Prosecutor Cobra was modeled after someone. And you're right! Inspiration to give some description actually came from High Inquisitor Darklaw of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright. The checkered suit is supposed to reflect the similarity of the scales of a snake._

_I'll give you an idea of their ages:_

_- Octavius Tenorio (the defendant): 25  
>- Stravius Cord (the victim): 57<br>- Freddy Recter (the director of the musical): 42  
>- Tyrone Ketchum (the lead detective): 35<br>- Darkhiss "Cobra" Williams (the prosecutor): 26_

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are highly appreciated! I might not be able to update frequently since school will resume in a few days, but I'll do my best to keep the case moving._

_PowerZone_


	15. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 1 Part 2

"Someone must have swapped the poisoned coffee with a non-poisoned one," Mercury commented.

Prosecutor Cobra grunted. "Whether the coffee was swapped or not doesn't change the fact that the defendant laced the coffee with poison."

Detective Ketchum turned to his superior. "If I may have my word, Prosecutor Williams…" He cleared his throat. "I managed to search the defendant's dressing room during my investigation yesterday and found no coffee cups." He reached inside the satchel and pulled out a third piece of evidence – this time a photograph. "There is something I would like you to see." Detective Ketchum had it projected on the screen.

The photograph contained a complicated-looking gray staff adorned with blue familiar-looking orbs around its body. The shaft looked like a nicely-painted purple crystal sphere.

"Ah! The staff!" Tenorio exclaimed.

"Keep your seat," ordered the Judge.

"The defendant has positively identified for us the staff held by King Memento XIII during the musical performance," Detective Ketchum explained. "If you'll take a look at its body, you'll see lots of blue orb-like objects."

"They look like… the vial submitted earlier," Apollo answered.

"Correct," said the detective. He had the photograph zoomed into the bottom of the staff. "The very last one down here shows signs of displacement – meaning that one of those orb-like objects was dislodged. Whether by accident or in purpose, I cannot say."

"Why not?" the Judge asked.

The detective sighed. "The staff… has been missing ever since after the performance."

Apollo glared at the detective while his thoughts raced. (_"Is that why Mr. Recter went to the police station to file a complaint of loss? Did someone take the defendant's staff prop?"_)

"How did you manage to get a photograph of the staff?" Mercury asked.

"This was part of a photograph from the defendant's compilation of pictures in his social network account," the detective answered. "We just did some editing so that all you see in the photograph is the staff."

(_"That's quite a daring way of investigating."_)

"So what's the point, Detective?" Prosecutor Cobra asked, sounding bored.

"My point is this," the detective answered, his temper flaring. "The vial may have already been on the defendant's personage before the start of the performance. How else could I have known that if the staff already went missing afterwards?"

(_"That's not the answer I had in mind… but I think there's a way to confirm the authenticity of the photograph. Maybe we can have the detective…"_)

Apollo pounded on the table and directed the Court's attention to him. "Detective Ketchum, I think you should back your point by showing us the original, unedited photograph."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Justice. The photograph shows nothing more than Mr. Cord, two performers, and the director posing together for a picture before the performance."

But Apollo had a better idea. "Mercury, are you up for some information digging?"

Mercury already knew ahead what to do. "Got it." He left the defense table and exited the courtroom.

"You even have your little pawns do the dirty work for you," Prosecutor Cobra sneered. "Desperate tactics for desperate measures, I presume?"

Apollo chose not to respond. (_"I just need to buy Mercury some time while he works on it."_)

For the past few minutes, the Judge had been thinking about the authenticity of the staff. Detective Ketchum had presented another connection to the incriminating evidence, but neither prosecutor nor the Judge seemed convinced of the presentation. "Unless we can authenticate the existence of the staff, I cannot allow it as evidence in the Court."

Detective Ketchum flinched slightly. "But, Your Honor…"

"The pieces of evidence that stand are the vial and the coffee cup that you presented," the Judge told Detective Ketchum. "Mr. Justice has pointed out doubts on the evidence presented and, therefore, I am unable to announce a verdict at this moment."

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "It seems that without evidence, I have to use the other option presented to me."

(_"The other option?"_)

"Your Honor, the prosecution is ready to call the witness. One who witnessed the defendant in the victim's dressing room at the moment of the discovery of the body."

The Judge nodded. "Very well, you may call in the witness."

Detective Ketchum stepped backward from the witness stand and returned to his seat in the gallery. While waiting for the courtroom doors to fling open, the detective shot a nasty glare at his superior. Apollo noticed this exchange. The Judge and the prosecutor did not.

The courtroom doors opened and the bailiff led a woman to the witness stand. She was dressed in maroon uniform-like attire along with a light-blue cravat. As she walked to the witness stand, the witness looked around uneasily as if she shouldn't be there. When the witness arrived at the stand, she was sworn in (her raised hand was shaking uncontrollably and her voice cracked on numerous occasions) and the bailiff returned to his post by the courtroom doors. Neither Apollo nor Mercury encountered the witness during their investigation yesterday.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Prosecutor Cobra started, trying to be gentle.

"… I'm…" Her voice was shaky and she was trembling. "I'm…"

Apollo interrupted. "Prosecutor, please calm down your witness."

"My witnesses are fully prepared," she responded sternly.

(_"Hmm… did the prosecutor prepare the witness for the trial?"_)

*FLASHBACK*

_Detective Ketchum grinned. "I believe that there are souls who would like to catch a glimpse of this one-of-a-kind prosecutor." He adjusted his fedora once more to make himself appear mysterious. "And too bad for you… the prosecutor isn't some kind of person who wishes to go out and investigate. I must say, they really like to take their work seriously while we do the backbreaking yet satisfying work."_

*FLASHBACK END*

Apollo pounded his fists on the table. "Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams, if she is your key witness, then it is your responsibility for her well-being!" He pointed a finger to her witness. "How can she testify when she is severely nervous?"

"N-Not nervous… just… s-scared."

"Scared?" the Judge asked.

"C-C-Can't say," she quivered.

Prosecutor Cobra for the first time made a hard knock on the table. "Name and occupation, witness," she almost snarled.

The witness had to cover her face. "Too… scared."

Apollo shook his head. (_"I guess some things can't be helped."_) To everyone's surprise, he walked out from the defense table and approached the witness. The witness was already close to crying.

"I'm Apollo Justice," Apollo introduced himself in a hushed tone as he smiled while taking advantage of the Court's murmurs. "I am the lead defense attorney of Octavius Tenorio." Suddenly, the witness flinched mightily.

(_"That settles it…"_) Apollo turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, there is one element in the Courtroom that's causing her to display extreme fear. Perhaps if we can move this person, the witness will be able to testify."

"Move a person? What element are you talking about, Mr. Justice?" the Judge asked.

**Take that!** "The witness reacted when I mentioned the name of the defendant," Apollo answered, turning and glaring to the prosecutor who was glaring back at the defense attorney. "Perhaps this is an issue that will be answered soon. But if it takes the defendant to wait in the lobby, then maybe the witness will calm down."

The Judge turned to the defendant. Apollo noted that Octavius Tenorio was sweating profusely and biting his lip often. "So ordered," he said and slapped his gavel. "Bailiff, please assist the defendant and watch over him in the defendant lobby."

The bailiff approached Tenorio, who stood up uncomfortably, and led the defendant out from the Courtroom.

When Tenorio was gone, Apollo asked the witness, "Are you alright?"

The witness took a deep breath. "Yes… I think I'm fine."

Apollo smiled. "Good. Now just take another deep breath then answer the prosecutor over there the questions she will ask you, alright?"

The witness took another deep breath and managed to curl a soft smile. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Satisfied, Apollo returned to the defense table. "I am ready to proceed," he said to the Judge. (_"THAT'S how you prepare witnesses, Prosecutor Cobra!"_)

The Judge nodded. "Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"My name… Celin Viollo. I play the cello as part of the musicians in the performance." She glanced at Apollo, who gave a thumbs-up and mouthed 'You're doing fine.'

Prosecutor Cobra took over. "Ms. Viollo, you're aware of the matter in which you stand in the witness seat?"

"Y-Yes," Viollo answered. "I'm here to testify."

"Apollo?" came a soft voice behind Apollo, who nearly jumped.

Apollo turned to the person who somehow crept up to the defense table. "A-Athena? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to lend my help," she said, ready for the action. "While Mercury's away for a moment, I'll take over for a while."

(_"You know I might get in trouble with the Judge if he wonders why you're suddenly here."_)

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Witness, testify to the Court about the moment you discovered the body."

Viollo was still trembling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: FIRST TO SEE THE BODY<strong>

**I… I was supposed to see M-Maestro Cord in his dressing room.**

**He… he wanted to talk to me and a few… few others.**

**It was sometime past ten in the evening when I knocked.**

**B-But when I opened the door, I saw… h-h-him!**

**H-H-He was kneeling over h-his b-body!**

Apollo slumped over. (_"How can I make out sense from the testimony when she's always stuttering?"_)

The Judge shook his head. "It's hard for us to get an accurate testimony from the witness when she's speaking that way."

Prosecutor Cobra stroked her hair with her right hand. "Let me sum it up for you, Your Honor. She knocked on the door and tried to enter, but she received the fright of her life." She grinned at the defense. "Satisfied?"

(_"Remind me to get rid of the 'I demand satisfaction' outburst."_)

The Judge slapped down his gavel. "In any case, it's time for the cross-examination."

Apollo felt hesitant to start the cross-examination. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he felt as if he would not produce any good answers from the still-shaken witness.

**Hold it!** Athena made her presence known. "Your Honor," she announced, trying not to feel intimidated by the prosecutor. "The defense requests a therapy session to calm the witness."

"H-Hey! When did you get there?" the Judge asked, surprised.

(_"Seriously! You just noticed her now?"_)

Athena slammed a palm. "It doesn't matter, Your Honor. If the defense begins their cross examination while the witness is still shaken, the Court will not be able to proceed anywhere."

Prosecutor Cobra did not seem to like the situation. "Listen, girlie," she snarled. "What good would it do to give her a therapy now?"

(_"She's… a really cold-hearted prosecutor."_)

Athena did not back down. "Prosecutor Williams, you have failed to prepare your witness. As a result, the witness is still shaken up from the events that she experienced in finding the body."

The Cobra's eyes glared. "You're telling me I don't give a fudge?"

**Objection!** "Calm down, Prosecutor," Apollo said, appealing for peace.

"Don't tell me what to do," snapped the Cobra.

"It's your job to make sure that your witnesses are fully prepped and ready for testifying," Athena told Prosecutor Cobra sternly. "That also includes putting them in a peace of mind!"

The Judge struck down his gavel thrice, stopping a bickering from escalating. "Attorneys, this is a court of law. If you will continue to bicker, I will slap both sides with a penalty." The Cobra's impatience may have gotten to the Judge. "If it takes to stop the bickering, I will have to allow the use of psychoanalysis."

Athena smiled, returning to her cheery self. "Thanks, Your Honor!"

Prosecutor Cobra blinked. "H-How did she…?"

Apollo nodded as he understood what happened. "Psychological manipulation," he told the Cobra. Prosecutor Cobra let out a soft hiss.

"Let's see what our witness feels," Athena told Apollo as she prepared her Widget and the Mood Matrix program.

**MOOD MATRIX: FIRST TO SEE THE BODY**

**I… I was supposed to see Maestro Cord in his dressing room.  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)

**He… he wanted to talk to me and a few… few others.  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)

**It was sometime past ten in the evening when I knocked.  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 0; Anger: 0)

**B-But when I opened the door, I saw… h-h-him!  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 90; Anger: 0)

**H-H-He was kneeling over h-his b-body!  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 0; Surprise: 90; Anger: 90)

Apollo scanned the statements once more. He analyzed one particular statement and found it to be odd.

**H-H-He was kneeling over h-his b-body!  
><strong>(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 50; Surprise: 0; Anger: 90)

**Got it!** Apollo turned to Viollo. "Ms. Viollo, we called away Mr. Ten…" he quickly stopped himself. "I mean, the defendant… because you exhibited an immense emotion of fear. At least that's what we thought."

**Objection!** Cobra was ready to strike. "Just what kind of statements are you spewing to the Court?"

"Statements that will lead us closer to the truth," Apollo answered confidently. Prosecutor Cobra rolled her eyes and did not bother to object.

"Get to the point, Mr. Justice," the Judge told the defense.

"Ms. Viollo, you were fearful of the defendant when you entered the courtroom so we had to remove him," said Apollo. "We hoped that it would ease your fears." He pressed a finger to his forehead to indicate deep thought. "But now you hold some overwhelming anger. Care to share? Is that what you really saw? Did you really see the defendant kneeling by the victim?"

Viollo was panting slowly. "That's… that's what I saw!"

(_"Hmm, was that really the case? Did she really see him kneeling by the victim? If so, why would it make her angry?"_)

"Apollo, maybe we ought to try a different approach," suggested Athena. "You've probably been thinking that she was angry at the defendant. But what if…?"

Apollo nodded. "I think I get it."

"Can you prove to the Court what the witness was angry about?" the Judge asked Apollo.

Apollo turned to the witness. "Witness, what sort of relationship do you have with the victim?"

Viollo became agitated. "W-What kind of relationship? I don't have any relationship with the Maestro! I'm just a cello player!"

And just as Apollo expected, his bracelet contracted.

(_"Just as I thought… she's fibbing."_)

"It would seem that she doesn't have anything to hold against the victim," Prosecutor Cobra told Apollo. "Now stop playing mind games and get back to the testimony."

**Objection!** "Unfortunately, that's not going to cut it."

"What do you mean?" the Cobra snarled.

Apollo pointed at the witness. "Witness, I would like you to repeat what you said... about not having any relationship with the Maestro!" (_"Focus carefully, Apollo. She was acting tense… but where?"_)

"_I d-o-n-'t h-a-v-e a-n-y r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p  
>w-i-t-h t-h-e M-a-e-s-t-r-o!<br>I-'m j-u-s-t a c-e-l-l-o p-l-a-y-e-r!"_

Apollo had her repeat the statement. When she got to the second line, especially on the word 'Maestro,' Apollo found the habit on her hands. Her hands were trembling as if she wanted to strangle someone.

**Gotcha! **"Ms. Viollo, why are your hands suddenly trembling?"

Viollo gasped. "M-My hands?"

"Yes, Ms. Viollo, your hands trembled violently when you mentioned the Maestro. It's almost as if you had something going on about the Maestro."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

(_"So she intends to hide it, huh? I think it's time to pile on some more pressure."_)

"Do you have a motive to kill the Maestro? Answer us or I'll have to do the answering!"

Viollo's mouth trembled as she looked away and turned to the prosecutor for help. Prosecutor Cobra was speechless but she also wanted to know the answer.

"It's not the Maestro…" she whispered. "There was something… that I saw in his room… that evening… that angered me…"

(_"Something in the room?"_)

"It was… some sort of a note… I don't know," she continued. "Before the performance… I – I went to see him… to wish him good luck… then I saw it."

(_"A letter or a memo in the room that she saw in the room that made her angry? Ah…! I think I get it."_) Apollo turned to the witness. "If it was something that made you angry and also sad, you must have known about its contents beforehand. This is probably why you stepped forward to be a witness."

Viollo slowly turned her head to the defense attorney.

"Tell me, did that note look something like this?" **Take that!**

Apollo presented the _crumpled note_ found under the musical sheets during their investigation. Viollo examined it once and gasped loudly.

"Y-Yes! This is it!"

"The crumpled note contains a single ominous message," Apollo announced to the rest of the Court. "It says 'I will kill you.'"

"That's… that's how I thought that something was about to happen. And that's why I believed that he… he might do it!"

(_"Did she really know about it beforehand? Did she really know from the first place that Tenorio would possibly kill the victim?"_)

After thinking about it for a while, Apollo proceeded. "Ms. Viollo, that isn't possible. You wouldn't have known that my client would plan something from the get-go. Not even before or during the performance."

"W-What do you mean?"

"The crumpled note has something that throws us off… basically the handwriting," answered Apollo. "The handwriting is still unidentified." When Viollo was taken aback, Apollo decided to go for the major offensive. "Therefore, your accusation against my client is based on this piece of evidence that is still unverified!"

Viollo gasped mightily and let out an ear-splitting scream.

**NOISE LEVEL: 30%  
><strong>

"It looks like we have to verify the handwriting," the Judge told Apollo. "Please submit the evidence so that the crime lab can examine its contents."

Apollo nodded and had the crumpled note surrendered to the Judge. The Judge turned it over to the bailiff.

**Objection! **"So she accused your client because of some pathetic writing. So what?" Cobra glared at the defense.

"H-Huh?"

Cobra clawed at the table. "So what if she accused the client? What does it change?"

Apollo blinked and realized something. ("_Hold it… so if she knew the contents beforehand when she stepped inside the Maestro's room… she can testify about something else."_) He cleared his throat. "The coffee was laced with poison before the performance. If she went into the maestro's room on that time, there is something that the witness should notice!"

"And that is…?"

Apollo turned to Viollo. "Witness, did you see a cup of coffee on the maestro's dresser or anywhere else in the room before the performance and when you discovered the body?"

Viollo closed her eyes and tried to trace her memory back to when she looked around the maestro's room. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. "I did see a cup of coffee in his room before the performance… but I didn't see one when I discovered the body."

"Oh… wait, what?"

"Are you sure you didn't see a cup of coffee anywhere?" Athena inquired. Apollo jumped; he almost forgot that it was Athena beside him and not Mercury.

Viollo nodded.

"She's not lying," Athena told Apollo. "This ties up with the version of events that happened that evening."

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
>BYE BYE<br>**

Prosecutor Cobra cut in. **Objection!** "Witness, let me ask you one thing to give a smoke cloud to the defense."

Apollo slumped, his horns from his hair drooping. ("_Smoke cloud? You're supposed to be a snake, not a ninja!"_)

"Was the coffee you saw full or empty?"

"W-What for…?"

Prosecutor Cobra glanced at the defense. "Just… clarifying."

"What is she trying to scheme?" Athena hissed.

"The coffee cup… was empty," Viollo answered.

(_"It was empty?"_)

Prosecutor Cobra turned to the defense. "Do you now see it? Do you now see the fatal contradiction in your theory, Attorney Justice?"

"A fatal contradiction… AH!"

"You argued that the coffee was already laced with poison before the maestro performed on stage. But what if the coffee was laced before the actual performance of the play… and the maestro had already ingested it beforehand?"

Apollo flinched. "… NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The courtroom was filled with murmurs of shock. They couldn't believe what the prosecution said.

"So… so how? How did the Maestro continue performing… if he ingested the poison already?" Apollo muttered, now scrambling for answers.

"I can answer that," came a confident voice from the Courtroom doorway.

All heads turned to the doorway. A confident-looking was holding a laminated photograph on his hand and a cellphone in another. "The defense would like to present a piece of evidence."

"Mercury!"

"You…" Prosecutor Cobra hissed.

"Me," Mercury said tauntingly. "And while you guys were trying to chase words around, I was up stalking some people in the internet. Not that you'd get it the wrong way." Mercury handed the photograph to the bailiff. The bailiff went to the projector and had the photograph projected on the screen. "Apollo, I'd like you to find anything unusual or strange about this photograph."

The photograph projected contained four people posing for a photograph. The photograph contained a smiling Maestro Stravius Cord, an excited-looking Freddy Recter, and two performers: Octavius Tenorio holding his staff and wearing his suit as King Memento XIII, and another performer that neither attorney could identify immediately. But the second performer was wearing a purple elegant-looking suit that had a brooch shaped like a spade in a deck of cards. Apollo checked the background. The maestro's dresser could be seen along with a cup of filled coffee in it. The maestro's violin (with his signature) could also be seen at the right side of the photograph. The timestamp at the bottom read 03/07 7:22 PM.

(_"Something strange or unusual... Is there something like that in the photograph that could somehow overturn the witness's claim?_)

After examining the photograph carefully, Apollo turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, there is something in that photograph that does not agree with what the witness said."

**Objection!** "Care to explain what it is while you're still clouded by smoke?"

Apollo ignored the prosecutor's taunts. "The witness claimed that the coffee was empty. But in this photograph, this part here does not agree with her testimony." **Take that!** "If you take a look at the photograph, the cup of coffee… is somehow full again!"

The Judge peered at the photograph then blinked. "Y-You're right!"

**Objection!** "Surely, you're not suggesting that the coffee cup would fill itself," Prosecutor Cobra said sarcastically.

Apollo shook his head. "All we have to do is to think rationally. The coffee that she saw when she entered the Maestro's room… was not poisoned at all." He pointed at the photograph. "The coffee shown in the photograph…" He pounded his fists on the table for dramatic effect then pointed at the prosecutor, "… is already laced with _atroquinine!_"

Prosecutor Cobra was sweating bullets. She snarled angrily as she clawed the air in front of her. "AAAAAAAAGH!"

"That… is a possibility," the Judge announced.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra was getting uncomfortable. "If the coffee cup the witness saw was empty and the coffee cup here in this photograph is full, then explain to the Court what happened!"

Apollo already knew the answer. He smiled confidently as he folded his arms. "Again, think rationally. The only way that the coffee cup would be filled once again is if… someone else brought it to the Maestro's room."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Sorry for the long update! School is already back; and as a teacher, I had to comply with some requirements, so for the past week I couldn't do any updates. I hope this chapter will serve as an apology._

_It seems like the movement of the poisoned coffee will be the issue in the trial. If the poisoned coffee was brought to the Maestro's room, the question then is: where did it come from? Another testimony will occur in the next chapter, so stay updated!_

_PowerZone_


	16. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 1 Part 3

Prosecutor Cobra glared at the defense and let out a soft hiss.

"And since the defendant was preparing for the performance, there was no way he would have brought the coffee to the Maestro's room!"

The Court seemed to agree.

Apollo moved in for the kill. He banged his fists, silencing the Court. "Ergo, this mystery person who brought the poisoned coffee is the very same one who took the coffee from the crime scene… our killer!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra flung her arm outward and pointed a finger to her adversary. "Riddle me this. Who could very well be the killer?"

Apollo knew the answer. "It's that simple. Look back into the testimony."

*FLASHBACK*

_**I… I was supposed to see M-Maestro Cord in his dressing room.**_

_**He… he wanted to talk to me and a few… few others.**_

_**It was sometime past ten in the evening when I knocked.**_

*FLASHBACK*

"_Do you have a motive to kill the Maestro? Answer us or I'll have to do the answering!"_

_Viollo's mouth trembled as she looked away and turned to the prosecutor for help. Prosecutor Cobra was speechless but she also wanted to know the answer._

"_It's not the Maestro…" she whispered. "There was something… that I saw in his room… that evening… that angered me…"_

_("Something in the room?")_

"_It was… some sort of a note… I don't know," she continued. "Before the performance… I – I went to see him… to wish him good luck… then I saw it."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"Ms. Viollo. Why did you go to the Maestro's room that evening before the performance?"

The witness seemed startled. "H-Huh? A-Are you ac-accusing me?"

Apollo shook his head. "Answer the question please."

Viollo looked around, frightened at the circumstances of her answer. "I… I had no intention of going to the dressing room. Some… someone t-told me t-to go there."

The Judge slapped down the gavel. "Witness, please give your testimony about anything you know about this mystery person."

"I… I will…"

(_"Ms. Viollo is definitely hiding something. She's too scared to talk because she's bound by some threat or something…"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: CUP OF COFFEE<strong>

**I was told to bring a cup of coffee to the Maestro.**

**I did not intend to poison him, honest! I was just doing orders.**

**When I entered his room, he wasn't there.**

**But I did see that… that note o-on his stand.**

Viollo could not finish the testimony, but it was already painfully obvious what happened.

"Any thoughts, Your Honor?" Prosecutor Cobra asked the Judge.

The Judge frowned. "The testimony was still quite vague. Though we're sure that you brought the poisoned coffee to the Maestro's room, we're not even sure if you would harbor such a grudge to kill him."

Viollo acted up. "B-But, Y-Your Honor! I… I'm not one t-to bear grudges!"

"Then why be scared of the defendant?" countered Apollo.

**Objection!** "Just proceed with your cross-examination already," said Prosecutor Cobra, sounding bored. "A snake can't wait for its next meal, you know."

(_"When this trial is done for the day, it's going to be past her lunchtime. A hungry snake is far deadlier than a gun pointed at your head."_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: CALLED TO THE DRESSING ROOM**

**I was told to bring a cup of coffee to the Maestro.**

**Hold it!** "Who told you to bring the cup of coffee?" asked Apollo.

"One of the higher ups, I perceived," answered Viollo. "I… I really can't identify who."

Apollo frowned. "Did you even wonder why you were tasked to do that?"

Viollo shrugged slowly. "Er, some of us in the cast and crew do the m-menial jobs. It's… n-no really big deal."

"It seemed that you had some intention of doing so," opined the Judge.

Viollo jerked. "Y-Your Honor, I had no intention!"

**I did not intend to poison him, honest! I was just doing orders.**

**Hold it!** "Basically, you had no knowledge that the coffee was poisoned?" inquired Apollo.

Viollo shook her head. "If there was something visibly strange in the coffee, I would have known. But I saw none."

(_"That's true. Atroquinine is odorless and colorless, making it very difficult to spot with the naked eye once it's dissolved in liquid."_)

"She's not lying," said Athena, examining the witness's mood through her holograph. "Ms. Viollo may be scared and has some clouded thoughts, but I don't see any reason for her to hide crucial information."

"What happened when you delivered the coffee to the Maestro's room?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

**When I entered his room, he wasn't there.**

**Hold it!** "Did you ask anyone else where the Maestro could be?" asked Apollo.

Viollo shook her head and fiddled with the large bow of her cello. "I was only told to deliver the coffee. B-But whether the M-Maestro was in or out w-wouldn't matter."

Apollo glanced at the spectators. Mercury was seated on a chair close to the aisle. He had his arms folded and his focus on the defendant.

Athena took her turn. "Inside the Maestro's room, did you notice anything else out of place?"

"The M-Maestro w-was quite an organized person, based on how h-he arranged his things," answered Viollo. "There was nothing really out of the ordinary…"

**But I did see that… that note o-on his stand.**

**Hold it!** "That note… was it in full view?" asked Apollo.

Viollo paused and recollected her memory. "It was well in plain view," answered the witness.

"Didn't you bother to wait until the Maestro returned and ask him some more about the note?"

"I… I'm not one to poke in such b-business!"

(_"True… but wouldn't that cast some suspicion on the Maestro's actions?"_)

Apollo continued his questioning. "Ms. Viollo, you…"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra stopped Apollo from questioning. "Attorney Justice, you claimed that the same person who brought the poisoned coffee was the same person who took the coffee cup from the crime scene." She clawed the table. "Does this mean that you're accusing the witness of murdering the Maestro?"

Apollo looked at the witness. ("_Frankly, the witness doesn't have a motive to kill the Maestro. But what if…?"_) He shook his head. "The witness was told by some higher-up to bring the cup of coffee. She was just doing orders. I'm beginning to think that the witness served as a _mule_ to deliver the deadly drug."

"A mule?" gasped the Judge. "B-But our witness is a human being!"

(_"Shame on you readers if you don't get the connection…"_) Apollo sighed. "What I mean is that the witness simply brought the poisoned coffee… after somebody else already poisoned it."

The Courtroom burst into murmurs. Apollo glanced at Mercury once more. The latter was working on his phone and was probably checking into something amiss in the investigation. It took a while for the murmurs to subside.

"That's quite an interesting theory," said Prosecutor Cobra, clicking her fingers. "But there's one problem."

"There is?"

The prosecutor clawed at the table. "You're forgetting that when the victim was discovered, the defendant was already there… bent over the victim – making him the only other person there that evening!"

When Apollo realized this, he recoiled and bumped his back on the podium behind him as he exclaimed, "Gyaaaaaaah!"

Prosecutor Cobra continued her reptilian fury. "If we discount all the other factors on that evening, it should be painfully obvious… that it was no other than Octavius Tenorio who nicked the coffee out from the Maestro's room! The defendant's fingerprints even prove it!" She flung her arm out and stared daggers with a smile etched on her sharp face. "Does that satisfy you, Attorney Justice?"

The red-suit attorney felt the full force of the snake unleash her flurry of counter-arguments. (_"If we were in the jungle, I'd be a rodent and she'd be the anaconda. So why does it feel she's a king cobra?"_)

"No pun intended, but we're slithering in trouble," commented Athena.

The Courtroom doors flung open and a bailiff entered the room. He was holding a plastic bag that contained a sheet of paper in it.

"Your Honor," declared the bailiff, "the handwriting analysis is complete."

The Judge raised his head. "Let the Court hear it."

("_Why do I feel that I'm not going to like it?"_)

The bailiff presented the crumpled note surrendered earlier. "The crime laboratory had the handwriting in this note analyzed. It took a while but they declared that the handwriting belongs to… the _defendant._"

Once again, the void was suddenly sucked out. It exploded in a furious shout from the defense's bench that startled every other person in the Courtroom. The echo rang as aftereffects from the Chords of Steel that seemed to be too much.

(_"What in the world? We were so close to getting through the first day until this damning evidence happens!"_)

Prosecutor Cobra was already laughing at the delight of the case-breaking evidence. "Oh, how the snake gets the killing strike!"

**Crumpled Note updated in the Court Record.**

"Unless we have something that can cast the evidence into disarray, we're done for," muttered Athena. "Do you have anything like it?"

Prosecutor Cobra was standing proudly, exhilarated to have defeated an attorney from the Wright office. "The defendant's note shows without a doubt that only Mr. Tenorio could have had a reason to poison the victim!"

Viollo was shaking. "O-Only h-him…?"

The Judge struck down his gavel. "That is all for the questioning of Ms. Viollo. Please return the defendant to the Courtroom."

Apollo watched Ms. Viollo leave the courtroom. While the bailiff fetched the defendant to return to the defendant's seat, Apollo digested the prosecutor's claim. ("_Was it only Mr. Tenorio who could have a reason to poison the victim? Surely, there must have been another piece of evidence that suggests something otherwise."_) He reviewed the evidence carefully.

Tenorio returned to the defendant's seat. He was visibly shaken as if he were frightened out of his wits. "W-Wait, a-am I guilty?"

("_Did Ms. Viollo's personality poison him too?"_)

"Let me outline your fate," Prosecutor Cobra told Tenorio. "You're about to be caught in the python's clutches. The note found in the Maestro's room… the one that says 'I will kill you'… you wrote it, right?"

Tenorio gritted his teeth. He turned to his defense attorney, helpless to do anything.

("_Just tell the truth, Octavius. I want to believe you didn't do it."_)

Tenorio took a deep breath and exhaled mightily. "Yes, Your Honor. I wrote the note."

Apollo's heart pounded mightily – his client made a major confession!

"Let's get to the chase," Prosecutor Cobra continued her assault, "did you poison the Maestro's coffee?"

Tenorio looked up and stared daggers at the prosecutor. "I did not!" bellowed Tenorio. Prosecutor Cobra and the Judge exchanged looks.

"I will give you one chance to explain yourself, Mr. Tenorio," the Judge told the defendant. "Explain what you did on the night of the murder. Why were you spotted by Ms. Viollo in the victim's room?"

Tenorio turned to his attorney. Apollo nodded, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"He doesn't have a choice. He has to testify," commented Athena.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: MOVEMENTS IN THE MAESTRO'S ROOM<strong>

**It's true, Your Honor. I wrote that note.**

**But I did not write with intent to kill!**

**The note wasn't supposed to be in that room!**

**So when I heard that the Maestro was poisoned…**

… **I scrambled to find the note, but I was spotted.**

When Tenorio finished his testimony, the Judge questioned him. "Why was that note so important to you?"

Tenorio looked away. "The note was actually one of the last lines before King Memento XIII succumbed to his deathbed. It was hard for me to internalize that line – saying that kind of line while you're about to die. It's an acting thing."

("_After that explanation, I find it hard to believe."_)

"If that was one of your lines, you could've just referred to a script and we would've avoided this mess!" said Apollo.

Tenorio sighed. "I wished I could… but on that evening, my script went missing."

"Missing?" repeated Athena.

("_How is it related to this case?"_)

"There were a few lines I didn't get to memorize, that's why I had to write down what I could remember," confessed Tenorio. He then told the Judge and Prosecutor Cobra about his blunder in the play when King Memento XIII said about 'the final string snapping' when asked if the king had a brother because "that line was all he could remember."

The Judge didn't seem amused. "Although your actions have thrown us off the scent, you are still under suspicion for the murder of the Maestro." He turned to Apollo. "Your cross-examination, Mr. Justice."

Apollo nodded.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: MOVEMENTS IN THE MAESTRO'S ROOM**

… **I scrambled to find the note, but I was spotted.**

**Objection!** Apollo pointed to his client. "Mr. Tenorio, you were indeed spotted by Ms. Viollo. But what doesn't make sense in your testimony is your movement inside the room." He presented the _coffee cup._ "Your fingerprints are on the coffee cup, which suggests that you might have held the coffee cup at some point." He banged his fists. "If you indeed scrambled to find the note, why would you touch the coffee cup as depicted in this photograph?" Apollo had the photograph of the victim flash once more. The coffee cup was beside the victim. Its remaining coffee sullied over the musical sheets.

Tenorio flinched. "Well, I… er…"

Apollo frowned. ("_Seems as if Tenorio did something else inside the victim's room."_) He cleared his throat. "It seemed as if you did something else in the victim's room aside from finding the note."

"Enlighten us," demanded Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and thought hard. ("_There's something unnatural in the testimony just now. Tenorio testified as if… he knew that things were bound to happen."_) He faced his adversary. "If we review the testimony, we will remember that Tenorio 'heard that the Maestro was poisoned.' However, no one knew that the Maestro was actually poisoned until the _atroquinine_ data was revealed during the investigation!"

Tenorio flinched again. "W-What? That is…!"

Apollo wasn't finished. "Also… you knew that even if the note was not supposed to be in the Maestro's room, you still knew that the note would end up there!"

Tenorio flinched for the third time. "S-Stop it!"

"The Court demands answers of your _prior _knowledge to the events that unfolded on that evening," demanded Apollo. "How did you know all these?"

The defendant turned to his attorney and breathed hard. "Y-You… you're supposed to be on my side!"

Apollo nodded. "But it is also a duty of every attorney to pursue the truth."

"Would you like it if the truth exposed itself only to leave you in shambles in the end?"

The defense attorney took a deep breath. He had encountered similar situations that sometimes required compromising the client just to get the investigation going. "The truth may hurt, Mr. Tenorio, and it can leave us shambled in the end. But when we let truth run its course, it will set us free."

"Wise words," scoffed Prosecutor Cobra. "You're just spewing words like poisons that lose their potency."

**Hold it!** "Please answer my question, Mr. Tenorio," asked Apollo, less demanding than the last.

"Relax, Apollo," advised Athena.

("_I've got no time to relax since I'm about to discover the root of the poisoning event!"_)

Tenorio fell silent for a moment. "I plead the fifth…"

Apollo leaned forward. ("_Did he just plead the fifth?"_)

"Can we at least hear a reason?" asked the Judge.

The defendant swallowed. "I… I don't want to involve _the other person_ in this."

Apollo blinked. The defendant's answer had just shed new light into the case. Sense was emerging miraculously. The third person, Apollo opined, was the key to unlocking the facts of the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I profusely apologize for the long update. The past two months were very hectic – work-related and school-related – to make any updates. Also, I was experiencing writer's block when I wrote this chapter, so it was difficult for me to proceed with the case. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter within one week from now._

_Please read and review. Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!_

_PowerZone_


	17. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 1 Part 4

Apollo banged his fists. "Your Honor, the defendant has made clear of a third person who could be connected to this murder!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra flung her arm outward and pointed at the defense attorney. "Attorney Justice, please remember that if you fail to provide sufficient evidence that shows the involvement of a third person in the circumstances of the crime, your client will be declared guilty faster before a python wraps itself around you and crushes you to death."

Athena sighed. "How does she always keep us at the edge?"

Apollo's thoughts were racing. ("_A third person who may have directed Ms. Viollo to bring the poisoned coffee to the crime scene pulled the strings and set the events into motion."_) Apollo closed his eyes and recalled all the facts presented. ("_When the Maestro was poisoned, his coffee cup lay on the floor. But Tenorio was looking for the note with the ominous message and somehow got his prints on the coffee cup. In the process, Ms. Viollo caught Mr. Tenorio in the crime scene."_) He opened his eyes and muttered, "It's almost as if the true culprit wanted to direct any witnesses to their intended target."

"But Tenorio wrote a note and did not intend it to have it ended up in the Maestro's room." Athena reminded Apollo of their client's testimony.

"That's right," muttered Apollo. "So someone must have known that our client wrote the note and then had it planted in the Maestro's room."

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "Time's up. Give us your answer immediately, Attorney Justice."

Apollo's horns drooped. ("_The snake's at it again…"_) He straightened himself and readied for the offense. ("_I think it's time we drew out our trump card… a piece of crucial evidence we found in our investigation yesterday."_)

The Judge addressed the defense. "What evidence do you have to show the involvement of a third person in the crime?"

Apollo took a deep breath and presented his piece of evidence. **Take that! **The bailiff received the evidence and presented it to the Judge. "This is a _letter_ written by the Maestro addressed to a certain person."

The Judge examined the letter. "The letter seems to express some bitterness from the Maestro toward a certain person."

"And who is that certain person?" inquired Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo took a deep breath again. He was unsure for a few seconds if it was necessary to drag the person into the trial. But he also had a tinge of wonder about the person's actions at the night of the crime. "This person may have extensive knowledge of the circumstances of the events. After all, he is the play's director."

Prosecutor Cobra flinched. "Y-You mean… Freddy Recter?"

Even Tenorio was aghast.

Apollo nodded. "This letter was in his room in a stack of other documents meaning that he might have already read it. The Maestro's violin was also found in the director's room." He grinned a little. "Doesn't it make you wonder of the director's involvement?"

The cobra gritted her teeth for a moment. "W-Well, there's a problem there if you're going to drag the director into the trial."

"And what is that problem?" inquired Athena.

Prosecutor Cobra retrieved an envelope from under her desk and took out its contents. "The good director came to the police station yesterday to try and file an affidavit of loss."

"A-An affidavit of loss?" repeated Athena.

Apollo wondered. ("_Didn't the director say something like that?"_)

*FLASHBACK*

_Recter winced. "Unfortunately, I have to go to the police station."_

"_W-Why? Are you a witness?"_

_Recter laughed. "Don't be silly. I'm just going to file a complaint of loss. Nothing serious really."_

*FLASHBACK END*

(_"That was the moment when the locks appeared in Mercury's Secret Buster app. If the director really did do that, the locks would not have appeared in the first place. So why would he lie?"_)

"That's right," said Prosecutor Cobra. "He came into the police station to try and file an affidavit of loss. That means that he had no direct involvement in the investigation since he has no involvement in the crime!"

**Objection!** Apollo was pointing at the prosecution. "There was no need to file an affidavit of loss, was there?"

"What are you getting at?" Prosector Cobra asked as if she didn't care.

"I think she already knows the real reason," Athena told Apollo. "She was trying to use manipulative psychology."

Apollo nodded. ("_Having faced a user of manipulative psychology, I have no trouble in exposing the trick."_) He banged his fists on the desk. "First, you don't go to the police station to file an affidavit of loss; you go to a lawyer. Second, the defense has evidence to prove that the director is a potential witness."

"Oh, you do?" the Judge asked, quite shocked at the defense's sudden presentation of evidence.

"Yes, Your Honor," answered Apollo, confident that the piece of evidence will put the director in his place. "This is the piece of evidence proving the director is part of the circumstances of the crime!" **Take that!** He presented the Maestro's _violin._

"Is that… a violin?" the Judge asked.

Apollo nodded. "It's not just a violin, Your Honor. It's the Maestro's violin – with his signature in it! And this was found in the director's closet with musical instruments!"

The spectators were surprised at the presentation of the evidence. The Judge had to roar for order as his hard raps of the gavel echoed around the Courtroom.

Prosecutor Cobra was shaking her head. "W-Wait… you have the Maestro's violin?"

"Y-Yes," answered Apollo, suddenly shaken by the cobra's uneasy yet still aggressive attitude.

"It is the Maestro's violin," Tenorio confirmed. It would be obvious for him to know that fact since he was in crime scene.

"H-How is it in your possession?" snapped Prosecutor Cobra as she angrily clawed the table.

(_"If she keeps up with her clawing, the Court will have to buy a new prosecutor's desk."_) Apollo couldn't understand Prosecutor Cobra's shaken attitude. ("_Why does she seem even more aggressive? Oh, wait…"_)

*FLASHBACK*

_Mercury stepped forward. "I've been wanting to ask. Where's the violin?"_

_Detective Ketchum was silent for a moment. "Good question," he said, not smiling. "The violin's confiscated as evidence. You'll be able to see it for yourselves in the trial tomorrow."_

*FLASHBACK END*

When Apollo realized the gravity of the situation, he blinked hard and flinched even harder. "Wh-What the… what the f–?"

"We confiscated a violin as evidence," snarled Prosecutor Cobra. "Detective Ketchum found it on the crime scene!"

Apollo's horns were drooping at the onset of his sweat building from pressure. ("_First a coffee cup that had no poison at all… and now a violin that didn't belong to the Maestro."_)

"Talk about contradictory evidence," Athena muttered, seemingly confused at the sudden outcome of events.

Even the Judge was on him. "What is the meaning of this, Justice? Are you trying to present forged evidence?"

Apollo twitched hard. He could feel the stigma of a past case rise. "N-No, Your Honor! The defense investigated the director's room and found the Maestro's violin in the closet!"

The photograph of the victim was flashed once more in the screen. There was the violin. But something about it didn't seem right.

"Is that really the Maestro's violin?" Prosecutor Cobra pointed to the picture.

Apollo did not need to think too hard. "The violin in that picture… is not the Maestro's violin," he answered. When asked to explain, Apollo pointed out that the violin in the picture did not have the Maestro's signature in contrast to the violin he found in the director's room.

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "Well, whether or not the violin in the crime scene belonged to the victim doesn't matter. The evidence against your client still holds water!"

"I have to agree, Mr. Justice," said the Judge. "Although you managed to involve the director in this rather… unsettling mess, the evidence against your client is still firm."

"I… I'm innocent," Apollo heard Tenorio mumble.

Apollo did not react. He was thinking hard about the presence of the contradictory evidence. ("_That's not it. When you think about it, there must have been something going on! Was the violin faked? Swapped? Or something else like that?"_)

The Judge struck down his gavel. "This ends the questioning of the defendant. In the current situation, I am now prepared to hand down my verdict."

Prosecutor Cobra smiled. "And just like that… the final string snaps."

"Very witty," Apollo muttered bitterly.

("_The final string snaps… the final string… snaps. String… huh?"_) Suddenly, it hit Apollo. He had been thinking wrong about the crime scene. The idea suddenly presented itself. And when the idea hit him in all sides, Apollo was hit hard that he had to exclaim just to stop the Judge from delivering his verdict.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The Judge shook his head. "In all my years as a Judge, that kind of exclamation will always mean that you figured something out."

Athena dropped a sweat. "How many cases has the Judge already heard throughout the series?"

"Beats me," beeped Widget.

Apollo was still shaken up by the revelation. "Y-Y-Your Honor! We… we had it all backwards!" He had already said this once in a previous case, but it didn't matter to him anymore. The truth was emerging, rising rapidly. The staccato that it wanted to make known became louder for Apollo to hear and declare to the world.

"What do you mean?" asked the Judge.

"If you give me some time to think things through, I'll give you your answer."

The Judge turned to Prosecutor Cobra. "What say you?"

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Frankly, I'm interested in this theory. Let's hear what the defense says."

"Very well," the Judge told Apollo. "I'll give you one shot to explain… and one shot is enough – because there won't be any antidotes once you're caught in the clutches of a guilty verdict."

(_"Great... even the Judge is with his snaky references."_)

"You can do it, Apollo," Athena reassured him. "Just focus… and you'll be fine!"

Apollo nodded. He closed his eyes and drowned out the surroundings from his mind. All that cared right now was the focus needed to think things through. ("_If I can put myself in the shoes of my client, things will be a bit clearer. Let's go!"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION<strong>

"_In this part of the trial, two pieces of contradictory evidence were presented: the coffee cup and the violin. We do know that the coffee cup was swapped between Ms. Viollo's discovery and the arrival of the detective and this has thrown us off the scent. Another issue I've been also wondering is the atroquinine itself. It takes fifteen to twenty minutes for its effects to settle, but that doesn't seem to fit in the timeline since the Maestro died after his performance._

"_If he ingested the poison before his performance, he would have dropped dead on stage. Therefore, the only time he could have ingested the poison is…_

A. after the performance  
>B. during the performance<p>

**Maestro Cord was poisoned during his performance.**

"_It's a long shot, but let's see where it goes. If he was ingested during the performance, then one piece of evidence will not fit. That evidence is…"_

A. the violin  
>B. the musical sheets<br>C. the coffee cup

**The coffee was nowhere in the stage.**

"_The coffee was nowhere near the stage when he performed, this means that the cause of the poison was not the coffee… it had to be something else!_

"_Let's see… if he was really poisoned during his performance, he must have had something with him that he was also using. That could most likely be…_

A. the vial from the missing staff  
>B. his very own violin<br>C. the missing script

**The victim used his violin.**

"_Connecting the pieces together… that the victim used his violin and that he was poisoned during his performance, there could only be one conclusion drawn from it. The Maestro's violin is…_

A. broken  
>B. swapped<br>C. poisoned

**THE VIOLIN IS LACED WITH ATROQUININE**

"_If I can prove that the violin we submitted as evidence had atroquinine in it, then we can also safely say that someone else tried to exchange the Maestro's violin with another one to make us think that the victim actually died of ingesting the poison from the coffee. This was the killer's intention!"_

* * *

><p>Apollo opened his eyes once more and allowed the Courtroom environment to settle in his thoughts. He had his answer.<p>

"Your Honor, the defense believes that the victim was poisoned not from ingesting the coffee but from another source." Apollo explained in detail why the coffee could not have been the carrier of the poison. For five minutes, he had the Court spellbound. He presented the Maestro's _violin_, which drew curiosity and confusion from the spectators. Mercury in the audience had been nodding at most of the points Apollo presented before he checked back on his phone.

"And how do you prove that the Maestro's violin carried the poison?" asked Prosecutor Cobra, her arm had flung outward.

"Let's bring both violins to the crime laboratory and have them tested for traces of poison," suggested Apollo.

"You do realize that if your theory is wrong, it will ultimately mean guilty," reminded the Judge. Tenorio looked suddenly frightened.

("_I have everything to lose in this hypothesis; and there's no turning back."_) Apollo was confident and it unsettled Prosecutor Cobra a bit. "The defense does not back down, Your Honor."

"Never give up until you hear every bit of truth, eh?" commented Athena.

The next fifteen minutes was spent with the Judge questioning Tenorio about his relationship with the witness and the victim. Tenorio was unaware that the Maestro harbored some ill will toward the director, so he couldn't have placed the letter in the director's room. When asked once more about his reason for entering the Maestro's room, Tenorio said that he would only speak if the missing script was found. Apollo noted that point for the next investigation – only if they dodged the Judge's bullet. When the bailiff returned with the tests, every person in the Courtroom turned to him.

If one were a spectator in that trial, it would feel as if the air were sucked out from your lungs like a vacuum. The words of the bailiff would be as if it were from the heavens, either granting wondrous blessing or eternal damnation.

"The lab test results are in," he announced. Everyone fell silent and the sound in the Courtroom was reduced to pin-drop silence. Apollo was clenching his fists. Athena had a hand to her chest. Tenorio looked frightened as if he had just seen a ghost. The Judge was all ears. Prosecutor Cobra just looked at the bailiff as if she didn't care.

"Both violins were tested for traces of _atroquinine_," read the bailiff from the paper he brought to the Courtroom. "The violin with the handwritten signature was tested _positive_ of _atroquinine_ traces on the chinrest and some of its strings."

Apollo took a breather and smiled. His theory was correct. (_"Major score for the defense!"_)

"That's a relief," squealed Athena.

"S-So it seems that the violin was indeed the carrier of the poison after all!" stammered the Judge, who even couldn't believe that the defense attorney had just turned the proceeding upside-down.

**Violin updated in the Court Record.**

"Bah," spat Prosecutor Cobra. "I care less for the people who get it right."

"D-Does this mean I'm innocent?" Tenorio asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "Your attorney has presented crucial evidence suggesting the _possibility_ that the victim was poisoned by his own violin." She flung her arm again outward to her opponents. "But think about it. Why would one go so far to put poison in the victim's violin when it could have been easier to lace it in coffee?"

(_"That is something to think about during our investigation."_)

The Judge slapped his gavel. "Well, I think this trial has taken a sudden turn." He lauded the defense for a job well done getting through the trial. He addressed the prosecution to continue with its investigation into the violin and the issues presented during the trial. "That is all for today. Court is adjourned!" And with one last strike, the proceeding for the day was over.

* * *

><p>When most of the spectators filed out, Mercury rejoined Apollo and Athena who were discussing their strategies for their investigation. Prosecutor Cobra, however, stepped out from her place and approached the defense table.<p>

"Ms. Williams," Mercury started, not appearing intimidated in the slightest bit.

Across the courtroom, Prosecutor Cobra looked intimidating from her demeanor of clawing the table, flinging out her arms, and clicking her fingers. "You've done quite well to escape from my grip," she told Apollo. "But when Court comes, you'll find yourself at the end of my mercy when I will stare daggers at you while crushing whatever hope you have."

(_"Come at me, Darkhiss. I welcome a challenge."_)

"I hope you'll be ready," sneered Prosecutor Cobra before she turned around and walked out of the Courtroom.

Only the three defense attorneys were left in the courtroom. For a while, they waited until they would not be heard. Athena broke the silence.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why does she have such an ominous-sounding name?" Athena asked. "I'm not one to bawl over this, but she's really attractive and… that name doesn't suit her."

Mercury nodded and looked at Athena in imitation of Detective Ketchum without his fedora. "That's because… Darkhiss Williams isn't her real name."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Apollo.

A short beep came from Mercury's cellphone – a beep similar when they were interrogating Freddy Recter outside his office. Mercury picked it up from his pocket and gave it to Apollo. Apollo checked the phone and noticed that the Secret Buster app was lighting. ("_Now that's weird."_) When Apollo opened the app, he was surprised to find that five Psyche-Locks formed in response to Mercury's revelation. (_"Ah damn… What kind of secret is Mercury hiding now?"_)

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _That was quite an intense chapter. Sad to say, Darkhiss Williams' story will not be in this episode just yet. I reserved it for a later episode when things get tenser. Just to give you a peek in the investigation: we'll be meeting with the witness again; a new character will be introduced; and Mercury will show one more app for investigative purposes._

_Keep posted! Reviews are highly welcome and much appreciated (as long as they're constructive)!_

_PowerZone_


	18. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 2 pt1

**The case so far: **_The case is halfway through as Apollo continues to investigate the circumstances of the crime scene. After unfolding his trump card and therefore involving the play director into the circumstances, Apollo also revealed that the Maestro's own violin may have been the carrier of the deadly atroquinine. Unfortunately, more riddles have yet to be solved such as the switched cups, the missing staff, the swapped violins, and the ominous crumpled note found in the crime scene. Did Octavius Tenorio really poison Maestro Stravius Cord?_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ PART 3: INVESTIGATION DAY 2~~~<strong>

**March 9; 1:25 PM  
>Wright Anything Agency<strong>

"So that's what happened," Phoenix Wright spoke thoughtfully after he heard the results of the investigation and the Courtroom proceeding from Apollo. "This means that someone must have gotten into the crime scene after the first witness spotted the defendant inside the room."

Apollo nodded, his arms resting on his desk inside his office space. "And that's where we're stuck. We don't have solid proof of this person getting into the scene."

Phoenix glanced behind him. Athena was reviewing the witness testimony through the hologram her Widget emitted. Mercury was busy with his phone. "After dragging his name into the trial, the director won't be quite cooperative with you. But all the same, you have to question him."

("_He's hiding a secret, that's for sure."_)

Phoenix decided to change the topic to lighten his subordinate's mood. "So how was it with Mercury?"

"T'was okay," Apollo muttered. "Athena kinda took over at the second part when Mercury verified a piece of evidence for me. But we're still good."

Phoenix chuckled. "And the fact that you've managed to hold against Prosecutor Williams is somehow impressive."

Apollo laughed darkly. "I'm not so sure if it'll hold tomorrow." He looked up. "Say, what do you know about Prosecutor Cobra?"

The attorney in blue frowned. "Not much, really. All I know is that she was a prosecutor for five years here and had a winning record…" He turned to Mercury, the latter still focused on his phone. "… until he defeated her in Court a few months ago."

("_I thought you were friends with the Chief Prosecutor?"_)

"Of course, it's always advisable never to let your guard down," Phoenix told him.

Apollo looked as if he had a headache. ("_Unless she starts gripping on your theory and crushes it along with whatever hope we got."_) He sighed. "Is she always like that?"

Phoenix chuckled again. "When you'll face far stranger prosecutors in your career, you'll become used to the gimmicks they bring in court."

"Too bad she didn't bring a snake to Court. It'll scare the beard out from the Judge." Apollo muttered and Phoenix laughed.

"What's the game plan?" Mercury asked as he approached the two of them.

Apollo closed his eyes and thought of a course of action. He admitted that there were so many things to explore and so many possibilities of outcomes from their investigation. Apollo was sure that the Maestro's violin chucked in the director's room would be jumped by the police so he felt that it wasn't safe to investigate the crime scene.

"Let's continue talking to Octavius," suggested Apollo. "I want to ask him a few more things."

Mercury looked at Phoenix.

"Always keep your Secret Breaker app ready," Phoenix told Mercury. "Witnesses may be hiding things that can present opportunities for leads."

"Got it," replied Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

The unwelcoming atmosphere of the Detention Center seemed to get into Apollo's nerves as the two attorneys made their way to the cubicle where Tenorio would wait. Sure enough, King Memento XIII was waiting behind the bulletproof glass and looking anxious to see his attorneys. After all, they had dodged a flurry of guilty verdicts. Apollo sat on the chair while Mercury leaned against the cubicle wall.

"No time to relax, huh?" Tenorio started casually.

Apollo shook his head. "Not when the evidence against you is still very strong." He leaned forward. "We need some more details, Mr. Tenorio."

"W-What is there to talk about?"

Apollo turned his head, gesturing Mercury to do the interrogation.

"We need to know what you were doing in the Maestro's room and why you were there," clarified Mercury.

Tenorio folded his arms, now looking defensive. "I thought that was already revealed in Court."

"True," said Apollo. "But the way you're acting now suggests that something else might have happened."

Tenorio blinked. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

Mercury now seemed intimidating that Tenorio had to lean back to his chair. "What we're saying is that there must have been another reason why you were spotted by the witness," he said. "The evidence that we have right now do not seem to agree with your story."

Apollo stopped Mercury and muttered something about "intimidating the client." He cleared his throat. "Mr. Tenorio, we are doing everything to secure an acquittal. We believe that you're innocent. But if you can't help us, all our efforts will be for naught."

("_Seriously, why is he being so uncooperative?"_)

Tenorio took a deep breath. "The Maestro talked to me before the performance. I think that was when the picture was taken." When Apollo asked for clarification, Tenorio mentioned about the photo op with the director and the performer who played as the villain. Apollo took out the photograph and showed it to Tenorio. "The director had called us to the Maestro's room to talk about future productions in the East Coast. It was uneventful actually. We had the photo op and then we went back to our dressing rooms to prepare for the musical."

Apollo glanced at the photograph. "This person… he has a brooch shaped like a spade." His eyebrows furrowed. "Is he Spyn Busterre?"

Tenorio nodded and smiled. "Indeed," he answered. "We're protagonist and antagonist in stage, but we get along well."

Mercury nodded slowly. "We'll privy you on something interesting. Please share with us what you know about this."

Tenorio was all ears.

"When we interrogated Mr. Recter yesterday," started Mercury, "we noticed that he displayed a foul attitude when the name of your friend popped up in our conversation."

Tenorio turned away and thought about the information for a moment. "I see…"

Apollo leaned forward.

"One thing I know about the director is that he isn't in very good terms with Spyn's father."

(_"Are we going to pull in a family feud into the investigation?"_)

"How is this important?" asked Mercury, ignoring Apollo's thought.

Tenorio looked as if he was about to betray someone. "Spyn's father… is a famous scientist and owner of the Busterre Laboratory."

"What is this laboratory about?" asked Apollo.

"It's… it's supposed to be a research facility in the development of _antidotes_," Tenorio answered. "I've only been there once and that's all I know."

"Antidotes… antidotes," whispered Apollo. With a jolt, he suddenly understood the connection. "Where is the laboratory found?"

"It's about an hour north to the mountains," Tenorio answered. "Wild and poisonous plants grow up there and it's a perfect place to establish a research facility to develop antidotes and antibodies."

(_"I think this laboratory will be worth visiting."_) Apollo noted in his Organizer of a visit to the Busterre Laboratory.

"Whatever happened to your staff?" asked Mercury.

Tenorio sighed. "I don't know where it went. I left it in my dressing room after the performance. I left my room for a while. Then when I heard that the Maestro was poisoned, I rushed back to my dressing room and noticed that my staff was missing."

(_"He's not lying. There's no lock or habit out from that statement."_)

"It's safe to assume that," Mercury responded to Apollo's thoughts.

"Did you ask anyone if they saw the staff?"

Tenorio nodded. "I did… but practically everyone did not see who carried a staff."

Apollo looked at the picture once more and frowned. ("_That staff really looks like a stand-out. It's hard for anyone not to miss seeing this being carted away. Someone in the production crew could be lying."_)

**King Memento XIII's Staff added to the Court Record.**

("_Looks like this is all I can get from him for now."_)

When they left the cubicle, Mercury reminded Apollo to consult the Evidence Synthesis whenever needed.

On the way out, Mercury did a quick research about Busterre Laboratory. Using the map feature installed in his phone, Mercury located the site of the laboratory at the base of Mt. Morshrub, a mountain known for housing varieties of poisonous plants, the research of Busterre Laboratory. The laboratory was approximately fifty miles north of the city.

"Where next?" asked Mercury after he tucked away his phone.

("_The laboratory, that's for sure… I have a feeling that a piece of evidence could very well be related to our next destination."_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Busterre Laboratory – Reception Lobby**

The laboratory was situated at the bottom of Mt. Morshrub, from the outside, the laboratory looked like a space center because of a telescope like pole that was actually a radio antenna. Busterre Laboratory had a simple architecture, preferably staying that way to house delicate materials in some other source.

Apollo and Mercury were stunned and marveled at the layout of the reception lobby. For a laboratory researching on dangerous objects, the reception lobby looked fascinating: a wide space for sofas and tables lined up near a large tinted glass window where the sunlight penetrated through a cluster of trees. A magazine rack with a collection of newspapers and magazines was nearby. As they inspected around the lobby, the two attorneys were also fascinated at the display of poisonous plants common in the mountain. These plants were kept inside glass cases that held placards containing the common name and the scientific name. Hallways on the north and west walls led to the research center and the administration offices. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling and bathed the lobby with a welcoming illumination.

"What can I do for you?" asked the receptionist kindly when the two attorneys approached the reception desk.

Apollo and Mercury flashed their attorney's badges. "We are attorneys representing Octavius Tenorio," introduced Apollo. "We would like to speak with Mr. Busterre."

"Any appointment?" asked the receptionist, looking suspicious.

"Express, if possible," Apollo said.

The receptionist nodded slowly and started pecking at the keyboard. "One moment, please." She reached for the receiver and dialed on the phone. After a few seconds, she said nonchalantly, "Good afternoon. May I know if President Busterre is in the office?"

("_P-President Busterre?"_)

"Two attorneys representing… er, Tenorio… are here," continued the receptionist. She continued working on her computer as she listened to the response on the other line. "Very well… You're welcome."

She put the phone down and addressed the attorneys. "President Busterre would like to meet you in his office." She smiled then muttered. "You're lucky to have come at a crucial time."

"A crucial time?" repeated Apollo.

"I think he'll tell you everything," said the receptionist. She gave the directions to the president's office.

Apollo began feeling uneasy. ("_There's something going on in this laboratory."_)

"I'm with you there," responded Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Busterre Laboratory – President's Office**

The president's office overlooked a path that led deeper into the mountains. It did not contain the same grandeur like the reception lobby, but the air of seriousness and important work was enough to make Apollo cringe the moment the attorneys stepped inside the office. Plaques and awards lined a shelf behind the president's desk. A thirty-two inch flat-screen TV hung on a wall on top of a cabinet that contained photographs with key people (including the president of the United Nations) and some memorabilia arranged neatly. Folders were stacked in organizers below the plaques and the awards. The center of the office was spacious, reserved for an elegant red-and-gold carpet and a small round table surrounded by three ergonomic-comfortable chairs and a sofa. The president's desk was finely crafted probably from redwood or some durable wood-like material. The scarcity of things on his expansive desk – save for a small clock and a placard – meant that the president disliked too much work or worked efficiently. The placard read "Bach Busterre, President."

Bach Busterre was probably in his mid-fifties, his wrinkled skin becoming obvious, tethered from serious work brought by the demanding research in the laboratory.

"Introduce yourselves," said the president rather demandingly but had some openness to it.

Apollo and Mercury introduced themselves as the attorneys for Octavius Tenorio. When the name was mentioned, the president flashed a smile. Apollo took that smile as a good sign, knowing that the president's son and their client were close friends.

"You… you came at just the right moment," Busterre told them. "Have a seat, please." He gestured the attorneys to the chairs while President Busterre got the sofa.

The three people talked about trivialities – the weather, celebrity gossips, and some business lingo that Apollo hardly knew – for five minutes to get the mood going. When the topic led to the nature of the laboratory, President Busterre cleared his throat.

"So what's the nature of work here in Busterre Laboratory?" asked Apollo.

President Busterre looked at the collection of plaques and awards. "This company is a multi-awarded research facility in the development and advancement of medicines and antidotes procured from poisonous plants and venomous organisms." He looked at the attorneys. "Mt. Morshrub is home to numerous poisonous plants and – because it is so – its paths are considered unsafe for hikers and campers. The state government decreed Mt. Morshrub as a no-entry zone to civilians."

"So how is the poison collected from the plants?" inquired Apollo.

"We have researchers and a special group called extractors," answered President Busterre with ease. "They wear special protective gear to avoid coming into contact with the poisons secreted by these plants."

Though he was the president of the laboratory, he had vast knowledge about the processes of obtaining poison. Such knowledge contributed to the advancement of research and recognition of numerous awards – a few of them international – in the field of medicine.

For thirty minutes, Apollo and Mercury grasped the concept of the work of Busterre Laboratory. When they understood that the laboratory was a research facility developing antidotes from poison, Apollo moved to a deeper and personal topic.

"Spyn is my only son," started President Busterre. "My wife died some ten years ago after ironically succumbing to poison." He narrated shortly about raising his son in quite a harsh environment with a father who could not look after his son because of work demands.

Mercury was reading the president's expressions and interpreting his thoughts. So far, no misgivings.

"I founded the laboratory a year after my wife's death," President Busterre told them. "Operations in the laboratory have been progressing very smoothly for the past ten years." He pulled a somber face. "That was… until we made a major discovery."

"A major discovery?" piped Mercury.

President Busterre took a deep breath. "Have you wondered why _Atrospia quinincestere _is not displayed in the lobby?"

Apollo closed his eyes and thought hard. ("_That name… Atrospia quinincestere… where have we heard of that?"_)

*FLASHBACK*

_Detective Tyrone Ketchum laughed as if he was enjoying the spectacle. "The Maestro died of poisoning. And the poison, you ask?" He took off his fedora, revealing his jet-black wavy hair. When he took off his fedora, his laid-back and glamorous attitude suddenly vanished, leaving Detective Ketchum's somber nature etched on his face. "Well, my friend," he said, no ounce of dazzle from his mouth but only a ton of seriousness, "the poison is something that you can't find in any pharmacy or drugstore." He paused for a moment. "Atrospia quinincestere – the scientific name of the plant that's responsible for atroquinine."_

*FLASHBACK END*

Apollo snapped his eyes open. "Ah! _Atroquinine!_"

"Why, sir?" asked Mercury respectfully.

President Busterre sighed. "_Atroquinine_ killed my wife… and almost killed my son. Had it not been for the interference, I would not have been here now." He looked apprehensive as if he did not want to talk about it.

"That's not the pressing issue, isn't it?" inquired Apollo, detecting the apprehension.

President Busterre wasn't one to keep secrets. Apollo now understood why the receptionist felt somewhat relieved for the attorneys to come to the laboratory even when they didn't mean to.

"No, it isn't," answered President Busterre. "When I heard the news of the death of the wonderful performer, Maestro Stravius Cord, I was in deep shock. Then when the news broke about his cause of death, my worst fears were confirmed."

("_So it seemed that the laboratory was placed in high alert."_)

"A small sample of the powdered form of _Atrospia quinincestere_ was stolen," revealed the President.

Apollo jerked.

"W-What?" said Mercury agitatedly. "When and how?"

President Busterre closed his eyes. "It was just a week ago. Security around these parts is supposed to be very tight. But when our staff discovered that the sample was stolen, I… panicked."

("_Hold the phone… why does he talk of it as 'stolen' and not 'missing'?"_)

Apollo was becoming suspicious. He pressed the issue and approached it in Court interrogation-style. "Mr. Busterre, you said that the sample was stolen – meaning that someone must have gotten into some sort of room containing the sample and just nicked it out from your prying eyes."

President Busterre gasped. "Y-Yes, why do you say so?"

Apollo frowned. "The way you mention it… it seems as if you know who stole the sample."

The President looked away. At that moment, Mercury's phone beeped.

("_I knew it… How many Psyche-locks, Mercury?"_)

At the pretense of responding to a message, Mercury said, "Three." President Busterre did not inquire what Mercury said.

("_He knows who stole the sample. Given this thought, it would be easy to declare a certain person as the thief. The problems are that we don't have evidence and we don't know the reason why it was stolen."_)

**Atroquinine data updated in the Court Record.**

"I have no clue who the thief is," President Busterre told them after a tense silence. The room temperature might have dropped a few degrees.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I think the name pun is obvious. Bach Busterre and his son, Spyn Busterre, are derived from wrestling moves ("back buster" and "spine buster" respectively) though their origin has nothing to do with wrestling. The naming is just a random moment probably inspired from the wrestling gimmick in Episode 2 of Dual Destinies._

_You know already it's obvious who could've stolen the sample. But like Apollo, you can't really think of a good reason why. Stay tuned for future chapters!_

_PowerZone_


	19. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 2 pt2

The attorneys asked for more information about _atroquinine_. President Busterre explained that the plant was discovered in one of the deepest reaches of the mountain. The plant was discovered a few years ago. He said sadly that the laboratory was able to produce a poison with the only benefit of pest control but the laboratory had yet to produce an antidote. He took out a bulky file and presented a few reports to the attorneys. "We have been working to produce a suitable antidote for _atroquinine_ but to no success," he told them. "It'll take a while – days, months, even years – for our technology to find a single break to create an antidote. For now, _atroquinine_ is the strongest one yet."

Apollo looked away. ("_Why would someone steal such a deadly poison? What kind of motive did they have in mind?"_)

The President's phone rang softly. President Busterre walked around his table and picked up the phone. "President speaking," he said courteously.

"A lot of the evidence does not make sense," Apollo shared his thoughts, muttering carefully not to be overheard.

"How so?" asked Mercury, leaning forward.

"I mean… someone is out there with a grudge and is probably trying to get rid of the evidence," said Apollo. "But the rest of the information does not match up." He told Mercury to recall the witness's testimony.

"It was very vague, if you ask for my opinion."

"I believe so," affirmed Apollo. "We'll need to ask her a few questions… about the defendant's prop staff if we can."

"And her strange behavior too…"

The President put down the phone. "My son will be here shortly," he told them.

"You mean Spyn Busterre?" clarified Apollo.

The President nodded. "He just returned from home and would be stopping by. Perhaps you can ask him questions related to the incident." He opened a drawer below and took out a small organizer. "I'll be in a meeting with the extractors. Do make yourselves at home." With a senile smile, the President shuffled to the door and left his office.

**Secret Buster data added: The thief (3 Locks)**

"That was sudden," said Mercury.

"You're heavily suspecting the President's son as the thief, aren't you?" asked Apollo.

Mercury folded his arms and leaned back to the sofa. "Truth be told, the evidence against him is rather weak."

Apollo's eyes lit up with an idea. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute?" asked Apollo. ("_Evidence synthesis."_)

Mercury understood the reason and handed his phone to Apollo.

Apollo opened the Evidence Synthesis app and consulted their pieces of evidence. He noticed that the data was already updated, courtesy of Mercury's work back in the agency.

"These are the pieces of evidence so far," Mercury told Apollo.

- Atroquinine – twice the limit was ingested by the victim; produced in Busterre Laboratory but was discovered stolen  
>- Cord's Autopsy Report – Time of death: between 8:30 PM and 8:35 PM right after his intermission performance lasting for seven minutes<br>- Violin Case – opened when found in the crime scene; has a large dent probably used to hit someone  
>- Musical Sheets – strewn all over the floor and soiled by coffee<br>- Crumpled Note – "I will kill you" is written by the defendant but no recipient is identified  
>- "The Solemn King" – a musical piece written by the victim to be used for the musical<br>- Violin – violin found in the director's room containing the Maestro's signature; atroquinine traces were found on it  
>- Vial – a small container that held the poison; contains the defendant's prints; part of King Memento XIII's staff<br>- Victim's Coffee Cup – cup found in the victim's room; has no traces of poison, suggesting it may have been switched  
>- King Memento XIII's Staff – defendant's prop staff missing after the incident; described as a stand-out<br>- Mr. Cord's Letter – a letter written by Mr. Cord expressing his disgust of unfair treatment; addressed to the director

"That's a lot of evidence," Apollo frowned.

"Yeah," muttered Mercury. "You'll really have to focus on the evidence that can resonate with the new information."

Apollo compared his notes and the evidence compiled so far in the app. "Let's combine the _Atroquinine_ data and King Memento XIII's Staff."

Mercury pressed the "Connect" button. After a few seconds of effects, three choices appeared:

A. The _atroquinine_ and the staff are stolen by the same person.  
>B. The <em>atroquinine<em> and the staff belong to the same person.  
>C. The <em>atroquinine<em> and the staff are produced by the same person.

"Doesn't require a lot of thinking there, huh?" commented Mercury.

Apollo nodded as he shared his result. "The _atroquinine_ was discovered stolen recently in this laboratory. But this information also resonates with another item that was discovered missing after the incident." Apollo explained the layout of the staff that carried the vials in which _atroquinine_ was injected into one of the vials.

"And what do you conclude from that?" asked Mercury, though it seemed that he already knew the answer.

"This means that whoever stole the _atroquinine_ must have also stolen the staff in order to get rid of the evidence," Apollo answered. ("_And whoever stole the staff must have planted the vial into the defendant's personage to incriminate him!"_)

"The staff is probably the most crucial evidence," said Mercury.

"But if we can't find it," continued Apollo, "then our investigation will be for naught."

**King Memento XIII's Staff updated in the Court Record.**

The office door opened again but the President did not step inside. The newcomer was a fair-skinned person who wore the same outfit as Tenorio's, indicating that he was also part of the musical staff. Unlike Tenorio's jumpy and nervous attitude, the newcomer displayed a graceful and calm one. He was not appalled to find two strangers in the office almost as if he had been expecting them.

"I take it that you are the attorneys for Octavius?" he started, his voice quite deep.

Apollo nodded and introduced himself and Mercury.

"Mr. Justice and Mr. Thinker… I'll remember those names." He cleared his throat. "If it's not yet obvious, I'm Spyn Busterre, the President's son."

He did not seem welcoming unlike his father, but he was not intimidating either. Apollo had seen Spyn Busterre perform as the Spade Ace, the antagonist of the musical, and thought that his performance was good. It was hard for Apollo to imagine that the actor in the flesh seemed unmotivated.

When the three of them were comfortably seated (and Spyn had worked on the sound system to play some soothing music around the office), Apollo established the basics. Spyn and Tenorio were performing ever since they were young. Spyn and Tenorio became close friends in college and even past their education. They graduated with degrees in performing arts, Tenorio at the top of their batch – much to Apollo's surprise. Their biggest performance so far was the musical, 'The King and the Four Aces,' directed by a nation-renowned Freddy Recter. Spyn was thrilled (though he did not really show it) that he would be performing with the chance to meet Maestro Stravius Cord.

Apollo showed the picture of the four of them – Maestro Cord, Freddy Recter, Spyn, and Tenorio – posing before the performance. When Spyn saw the picture, he seemed to harbor some contempt. Apollo felt his bracelet contract when Spyn mentioned about the great opportunity of posing with Maestro Cord himself.

He entered into another state of high-definition focus and had Spyn repeat the statement once more.

"_I-t w-a-s i-n-d-e-e-d a g-r-e-a-t o-p-p-o-r-t-u-n-i-t-y  
>t-o p-o-s-e w-i-t-h t-h-e c-r-e-w<br>b-e-f-o-r-e o-u-r p-e-r-f-o-r-m-a-n-c-e."_

Apollo transfixed his focus on the second part of the statement and watched Spyn's hand. When the word 'crew' was mentioned, Apollo noticed a habit – a conscious habit.

**Gotcha!** "I'll have to stop you for a moment," Apollo told Spyn. "You said that it was a great opportunity to pose with the crew, but your actions told otherwise."

Spyn blinked, becoming alert for the first time. "Kindly explain."

Apollo had the photograph shown again. This time, he saw Spyn's mouth twitch. "There is something in this picture that makes you display such an aggressive behavior – and this is that part that shows it." **Take that!** He pointed to the director. "When we interrogated the defendant – your friend – this is what he told us…"

*FLASHBACK: Detention Center (Investigation 2 Part 1)*

"_When we interrogated Mr. Recter yesterday," started Mercury, "we noticed that he displayed a foul attitude when the name of your friend popped up in our conversation."_

_Tenorio turned away and thought about the information for a moment. "I see…"_

_Apollo leaned forward._

"_One thing I know about the director is that he isn't in very good terms with Spyn's father."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"He said that?" clarified Spyn as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

("_If he is your friend, would you have believed him?"_)

"Any reason why your father and the director are not in good terms?" asked Apollo.

The inevitable happened: Mercury's phone beeped. Apollo jumped, forgetting that the phone was still with him. He glanced at the screen and saw a notification: "2 Psyche-Locks" from the Secret Buster app. ("_It seems that both the father and the son have something to hide…"_)

**Secret Buster data added: Father vs Director (2 Locks)**

Apollo decided to steer the topic and change the subject since Spyn was uncooperative at that aspect. He showed the data about 'The Solemn King.'

"'The Solemn King' is meant to be played with violins and cellos," explained Spyn. "I play the violin but obviously not as expertly as the Maestro."

Apollo closed his eyes and fell deep in thought. "Said piece was done in three months by the Maestro himself, but the Maestro needed the script for his composition."

*FLASHBACK: Dressing Room No. 1 (Investigation 1 Part 2)*

"_Right. Maestro Cord was more willing to have a short appearance by entrancing the audience with pieces of classical music. I believe you've heard of 'The Solemn King.'"_

"_His original," Mercury said._

"_Right. 'The Solemn King' was a result of Maestro Cord's three month's hard work!"_

"_But you had to give him the script, right?"_

_Recter's jolly nature suddenly changed when he showed a face of suspicion. "W-Who told you that?"_

"_Octavius Tenorio," Apollo answered._

_Recter gasped. "H-How did… he know?"_

*FLASHBACK END*

("_And the script still remains missing…"_) He opened his eyes and faced Spyn. "Did Octavius confide to you about this fact?"

Spyn turned away. "Yes… he did."

"Where is it now?" asked Mercury.

"The Maestro returned it a week prior to the performance, but Octavius told me he lost it."

("_Hmm… I get the feeling that as we continue the investigation we're bound to come up with more missing items. A staff, a script, and a coffee cup… someone is really trying to get rid of the evidence because they know that something in any of them will incriminate themselves."_)

**Script added to the Court Record.**

Apollo believed he had gathered enough evidence to unlock a secret. He told Spyn that they would return for further questions.

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Director's Room**

Freddy Recter did not seem pleased to see the attorneys enter his room. Apollo expected this ever since the director's name was dragged in the middle of the dirt flung around during the trial.

"You better give me one good reason for you to be here," he started, trying to intimidate the attorneys. His flamboyant nature from yesterday had vanished, replaced by a sinister one.

"If you want your musical to continue over to the East Coast with your two lead stars, you have to help us in the investigation," Apollo told the director sternly. "Otherwise, Tenorio gets locked up and you'll have no main star to clash wits with the Spade King."

Recter gritted his teeth. "Fine," he spat. He put his phone on the desk and faced the attorneys. "What do you want to ask about?"

Mercury had handed Apollo his phone on the way to the theater. Apollo pulled out his phone and activated the Secret Breaker app. **Take that!** shouted the phone as three locks appeared at the bottom of the screen.

**SECRET BREAKER: COMPLAINT OF LOSS**

"In our previous conversation, you said that you were going to go to the police station to file a complaint of loss," started Apollo. "The pressing issue then is… what was lost from this place?"

Recter rolled his eyes. "Mr. Justice, if you really investigated well, you'll discover that a lot of things have been vanishing lately under our eyes."

Apollo flashed a smile, knowing that he caught the director from his words. "And that's where we have our answer."

"Hm?"

("_Time to get to the point."_) Apollo was ready to present his evidence. "Mr. Recter, there were lots of things that were lost, but the one thing that was oddly disturbing for it to be lost is…" **Take that!** Apollo presented the data of _King Memento XIII's staff_. "Tenorio described the staff as a standout, meaning that one would easily notice if the staff was carried away by a person aside from the one who would use it legitimately."

"So?"

Apollo was getting annoyed at the director's ignorance. "There was something quite particular in that staff that the person had to get rid of."

Recter was all ears. "Entertain me, attorney. What part of the staff did this mysterious person exactly wanted to get rid of?"

**Take that!** Apollo presented the _vial_. "This is the item that forms part of the staff," Apollo told the director. He took out the photograph in which the director posed with his two lead stars and the Maestro. "If you'll look closely at this staff, you'll see that this item and these here at the staff are clearly the same!"

Recter flinched. In response, one of the locks virtually shattered. He rallied quickly. "Attorney, there was no need for me to file a complaint of loss just because of those odd vials."

Apollo smirked. "I wonder what kind of 'odd' do you mean by that?"

"Y-You're challenging me?"

("_In many ways than one… I think I'm about to get down to an ominous truth."_) Apollo was getting mentally agitated. "I only mentioned that this was just an 'item,' but you told us that it was a 'vial.'"

Recter shifted uncontrollably in his seat. "Y-You should leave, now!"

"No," said Apollo calmly. "We keep on asking questions to save Tenorio… to save your musical!"

The director seemed to face a dilemma. He thought that the attorneys were about to get to the truth of the matter, but if he refused to cooperate it would put his production in deep trouble. "Very well," he decided. "But keep the matter sensitive."

"There was something in that vial that was actually the thing you were after," continued Apollo. **Take that!** "Yes, Mr. Recter. It is deeply disturbing for us to find out that you were trying to find the _atroquinine._"

Recter was sweating bullets. When he clenched his fists as an indication of stress, the second Psyche-Lock shattered.

"You will tell us now why you were after the poison!" demanded Apollo.

The director was in the verge of landing serious blows. But when the truth was already haunting and staring at him in the face, the director couldn't muster the courage to go against the kind of logic that the attorneys were displaying – one that somehow got themselves drawn to his dark secret.

"I was going to return the poison sample," he said, defeated. "The poison was acquired by illegal means."

"How did you come into knowledge of this?"

When the director explained, Apollo realized with sharp shock that the pieces were suddenly falling into place. ("_That's it! Octavius told me that there was a heated argument between the director and Spyn Busterre in relation to the crumpled note!"_) He listened carefully about the director's revelation of the argument. "There is more suspicion heavily leaning toward him than me," he concluded, his eyes flaring.

Apollo nodded slowly. "That could be true… but why would you go so far to involve such a dangerous object such as _atroquinine_?"

The director looked away. "I think you know well why, attorney. Knowing your wits and your… pursuit for the truth, you would soon discover that one person is behind all this – one person whom I cannot get along very well."

("_I see… now I seem to find the cause of the enmity between the two of them."_) Apollo sat up. "One person whom you cannot get along very well," repeated Apollo. "Are you referring to this person?" **Take that!** "Mr. Tenorio shared to us some very useful information. You seem to be at odds with Spyn's father, the president of Busterre Laboratory, _Bach Busterre_."

Recter was silent, as if trying to gather his thoughts.

"Mr. Recter?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "You win. I wasn't going to file a complaint of loss."

At his revelation, the final Psyche-Lock in Mercury's cellphone screen shattered and the words "UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL" flashed.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

"Why?" asked Apollo.

Recter turned to the attorneys. "Listen well, attorneys. Someone in our crew is trying to sabotage the production – even go so far to smuggle a deadly poison and take away the Maestro's life!"

"And you're suspecting Spyn Busterre?" probed Mercury.

"His father is the president of Busterre Laboratory, for crying out loud," snarled Recter, frustrated at the turn of events. "It's not that hard to keep up with the news and figure out the rest of the puzzle!"

("_Looking at this turn of events, Mr. Recter must have contacted President Busterre somehow. One thing led to that, and the rest is history."_)

Mercury was reminded of something. "Mr. Recter, we would also like to ask about the Maestro's violin. His violin was found in your dressing room and was swapped with another violin confiscated by the police in the crime scene."

Recter shrugged. "What could I expect? The coffee spilled into the violin! And knowing that, the violin was already laced with poison!"

Apollo and Mercury were all ears. Perhaps the director was unburdening a load of his mind by telling what he knew about the case.

"The Maestro and I had a talk… right before his performance."

*FLASHBACK*

"_Mr. Recter, we need to talk," Maestro Cord entered the director's room unceremoniously._

"_To what do we honor this pleasure, Maestro?"_

_The Maestro seemed flustered. "Listen, although I am thankful for being part of your production – despite my rejections to be part of the cast – I am… concerned on the state of affairs."_

_Recter raised an eyebrow. "State of affairs, you say?"_

_Maestro Cord presented a letter. "Don't take it too personally," he said. "It is for the better of your production."_

*FLASHBACK END*

("_And that's how the letter came to be."_) Apollo listened to the director's story. Maestro Cord was an affectionate person who could sometimes throw tempers when things do not go smoothly. The director confessed that he damaged the Maestro's violin case out of frustration.

("_Let's not get to their bad side again, or my horns will be the ones snapped in half."_)

**Violin Case updated in the Court Record.**

"All that time, I was scrambling to find the poison not knowing that it was already carried on stage," Recter continued. "After the play, I was barking orders and keeping an eye out for Mr. Tenorio."

"But Mr. Tenorio returned without his staff, didn't he?" asked Mercury.

"It made me all the more panic," answered Recter. "And when I heard that Maestro Cord was found dead… my worst fears were confirmed."

"You knew about the presence of the poison. Why didn't you ask assistance from security?" Apollo asked in a raised tone.

Recter leaned forward, his face a few inches away from Apollo. "We're talking about one of the deadliest poisons in the world." He leaned back on his seat. "If too many people got word about its presence, the culprit would have more reason to hide the evidence."

("_He's right. It would make sense for him not to spread the word."_)

**Atroquinine data updated in the Court Record.**

"He did his best to find the poison," Mercury told Apollo. "Frankly, I don't think the director did this."

("_I'm not sure. He might be testifying tomorrow."_)

The director breathed in relief. "What has happened has already happened. Even if we found out the person behind this, it wouldn't bring the Maestro back to life."

Many questions were still plaguing Apollo. The swapped violin mystery was already solved. And with the director's revelation, another person's secret had to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Busterre Laboratory – Reception Lobby**

It was late afternoon when the attorneys returned to Busterre Laboratory. The receptionist had already gone home and most of the workers had clocked out for the day. Miracles occurred for the attorneys when they saw Spyn Busterre examining the display cases.

"Oh, it's you," he said, still not pleased to see them. "H-Have you found anything yet?"

Apollo and Mercury exchanged confused looks. "What are we supposed to find?" Mercury asked Spyn.

Spyn frowned. "I dunno… a clue or something?"

"Maybe we're bound to find out a bit more in our investigation," replied Apollo. "Care to lend us a hand?"

Spyn paused. He was probably thinking if lending help to the attorneys would be beneficial for the case. "After all, this is Octavius we are talking about." He sighed. "Very well, what can I do to help?"

The three of them settled down on the comfortable couches. The sunlight that penetrated through the trees and through the lobby windows subsided. Evening would creep in any moment.

"We're trying to investigate the _atroquinine_ sample that was stolen from this laboratory," said Apollo.

Spyn blinked. "S-Stolen?"

"Is there some problem?" Mercury asked, launching into the offensive.

A tense silence was drawn among them. "W-Well… there's really no problem," Spyn said. "I… was just disturbed that the poison used to kill the Maestro was actually stolen."

("_Well, your father IS the president, after all. He would have to know something and make the connection."_)

"You could try the research facility in the second floor," Spyn told them. "Outsiders are not supposed to be inside those premises…" He then flashed a smile. "But there's one way to fool people."

Apollo and Mercury looked at each other. Spyn was planning something.

The plan involved the three of them changing into protective gears worn by the extractors. Spyn explained that the extractors would march out into the depths of the mountain to collect data from the plants growing in Mt. Morshrub. Since the mountain was not navigable during nighttime, the suits were usually left in a storage room in which Spyn had access. The protective gears were quite uncomfortable – Apollo felt as if he was donning a medieval knight's armor. The helm flattened his horns to his head.

They had picked three extractors suits in random. Mercury had switched to another one because he could feel something long and solid in one of the suits. Spyn thought it was not natural but Mercury just brushed off the issue.

"So what do we do inside the research facility?" Mercury asked Spyn as he got into his own protective gear, a comfortable one that just fit his size.

"I know for a fact that security cameras are lurking around and getting security footage of every action done inside the room. The security room is just past the research facility."

Apollo nodded. "So we need to get into the security room to find out who stole the _atroquinine._"

("_I guess my suspicions were wrong… if Spyn is really this cooperative, he could not have been the thief."_)

Mercury's thoughts raced ahead. "Wait… what if they review the security footage the next day and find out three suspicious people in extractors' suits had entered the research facility the previous day?"

Spyn got to the issue. "I'll be carrying the kits and make it seem that I was doing some unfinished work. Leave the processes to me… just focus on your investigation."

("_This kind of investigation would make me feel like an undercover investigator."_)

"Would they capture the people behind the suits?" asked Apollo.

Spyn frowned. "Yeah… Just don't look at the camera. They'll be swiveling from corners in the room."

Spyn oriented Mercury and Apollo on the layout of the research facility. He described that the room contained state-in-the-art equipment used to attempt to extract poisons from plants and develop antidotes from these extracts. Movements had to be measured carefully, Spyn told them, and extractors had no time for idle chat while inside the research facility. He also explained that the room was operating at near-zero temperatures and the protective gear they were wearing served as an insulator against the cold.

"It's also amazing how this suit comes with two-way radios," commented Mercury as he picked up a walkie-talkie. Spyn explained that the radios were needed to communicate from the laboratory to all the researchers and extractors within a five-mile radius in the mountain. Each headgear had a microphone and an antenna built into them since it would be difficult for them to communicate verbally once the headgears were worn.

**Extractor's Suit data added to the Court Record.**

After understanding the plan and their roles in the investigation, the three of them marched to the second floor research facility. The hallways in the second floor were spacious and well-lit even when the workers had already gone home. The second floor hallway ended with a metal door with "RESEARCH FACILITY" stenciled across the façade.

Accessing the research facility required a handprint access from the extractor's suit. Spyn pressed his hand into the screen and the metal door swiftly opened.

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Busterre Laboratory – Research Facility**

("_W-What's this chilly feeling?"_)

Even with the protective gear shielding them from the direct effects of the near-zero temperature, Apollo could still feel his feet go numb.

"Just proceed with your investigation," Spyn instructed to them through the walkie-talkie. Apollo and Mercury picked up the transmission from their headgears. "I'll make it look like as if I'm doing some overtime work. And remember… do not look at the cameras."

The research facility wasn't very expansive, but the machines around the place made it difficult for Apollo and Mercury to navigate without bumping into any of them. To get to the security room, the attorneys would have to take a separate direction and approach a capsule-like machine and past it to the door to the security room.

("_Don't look at the camera,"_) Apollo repeated in his head. He didn't know if Mercury could read his thoughts through the walkie-talkie.

"We have to hurry up," Spyn told them through their walkie-talkies. "They'll have this place in lockdown in ten minutes."

"What happens if we don't get out?" asked Apollo.

"Unless we ask someone, and giving ourselves away," answered Spyn, "we'll become popsicles."

("_Damn… the pressure is up on this one."_)

The security room was a small cramped room that overlooked the research facility. It was considerably warmer than the research facility. The room had all the necessary facilities of a security room: microphones, monitors, complicated machines, strewn papers, and even a security uniform. Apollo wondered how the security guard would traverse through the research facility while wearing an extractor suit then make his way to the security room to change into his guard attire.

Apollo took off his helm now that the coast was clear. Mercury followed.

"We're here to find clues that would help us lead to the perpetrator – the thief who stole the _atroquinine_ sample," Apollo told Mercury.

"I'll work things out," responded Mercury as he removed the suit and took out his cellphone. He attached the cellphone to a USB connector. "I'll be able to scan the video data and download it to my phone," he explained. "It might leave a trace on the security data, but I'll do my best to delete the trace."

Apollo chuckled. "You make it sound like as if you're a computer hacker."

Mercury smiled. "If I weren't a lawyer, I'd be making millions producing computer viruses."

("_Knowing you, your cellphone could be one giant virus."_)

"Could be," replied Mercury, reading Apollo's thoughts. "It does have a mind of its own."

Mercury continued working through the security systems as he pecked keyboards. The main CPU was showing a series of command prompts, which Mercury worked with ease. After three minutes, Mercury was able to access the video data. He clicked (touch-screen) on the hyperlink containing "Previous Videos."

"We don't know when it was exactly stolen," Apollo said, realizing this with a sharp shock.

Mercury nodded. "President Busterre said it was a week ago, so we just have to keep looking back at those timeframes."

While going through the videos, Mercury learned that the recording was reset every twelve hours.

"Five minutes," Spyn spoke through the radio.

"Hurry," Apollo pleaded.

"I'm trying," Mercury said softly, wiping a sweat from his forehead.

The time passed with agony. If they didn't find the data and transfer it to Mercury's phone in time, they would be trapped inside the research facility and probably freeze to death. Every second that passed placed more pressure for Mercury. The pressure rapidly converted into the energy he needed to focus and look through the security data as accurately as he can.

"I found something," Mercury told Apollo.

"What is it?" asked Apollo excitedly.

"Although it would take some time for us to find the discrepancy, this security footage somehow recorded only for eleven hours and fifty-five minutes," revealed Mercury. "Security footages last for exactly twelve hours."

Apollo became suspicious. ("_Now why would they do that?"_)

"Someone must have tampered with the data and deleted five minutes… why?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "Ah! Maybe the five minutes shows the actual time of the theft!"

"Could be," replied Mercury suggestively. "I'll have this footage data copied to my phone."

The footage data was transferred to Mercury's phone in two minutes. When the download was finished, Spyn called through the radio, "Two minutes. Let's get out of here, now!"

**Research Facility Security Footage data acquired.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Busterre Laboratory – Reception Lobby**

The three of them barely managed to escape the research facility when the lights in the lobby suddenly changed from a welcoming white to an eerie blue. Spyn explained that the lockdown would prevent those outside or inside to access the research facility and certain offices, though people could still get in or out of the reception lobby of the building. Night had already crept and the place was eerily silent.

"Would your father find out?" Apollo asked Spyn. The attorney was worried of the consequences that would befall Spyn if ever President Busterre found out.

"It's considered base treachery," answered Spyn. "He'll find out sooner or later. But then again, this is not about me or my father… this is Octavius we're trying to save."

"Do you believe Tenorio is innocent?" asked Mercury.

Spyn did not hesitate. "He is innocent! I believe someone is trying to frame him for the murder!"

Apollo nodded at Spyn's conviction but he also harbored doubts. "Then why are you hiding something?"

Spyn looked around frantically. "I… I'm not trying to hide anything! I'll even pull out my pockets!"

"That's not what I mean," Apollo stopped him. "What I mean is that you're still not telling us everything."

"I already helped you acquire the evidence you need," Spyn told them impatiently. "What else do you need to know?"

"You never told us why the director and your father are not in good terms," said Apollo.

Spyn flinched. "Oh… uh, that." He coughed. "Well, if you think you're ready, you are welcome to try me."

("_He sounds like as if he really wants this secret well-guarded. I'll be up for a tough fight."_)

Apollo prepared Mercury's cellphone once more and activated the Secret Buster. When he tapped on the "Father vs Director" notice, the phone shouted (to Apollo's voice) **Take that!** Two Psyche-Locks appeared on the screen.

**SECRET BREAKER: FATHER VS DIRECTOR**

"We already talked to Mr. Recter and obviously he's pissed at your father," Apollo told Spyn, emphasizing his language. "Mr. Recter was trying to look for Octavius's staff when it went missing after the performance. He was after the poison that was contained inside the vials."

"What about it? Has it been found?" asked Spyn.

Apollo shook his head. "It's not found. Mr. Recter has been panicking lately when he found out a poison had been leaked into the set."

Spyn flinched. "B-But how did he found out?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Apollo said. "Mr. Recter found out that the poison was brought into the production because of…" **Take that!** "… you, _Spyn._"

The performer clenched his fist, expressing his dismay. "W-Where's your proof? Where's your proof that I told him?"

"You had a heated argument with the director," answered Apollo. "The heated argument involved this piece of evidence." **Take that!** Apollo presented the _crumpled note._ "Of course, this is something of great concern… especially when the handwriting actually belonged to the defendant."

Spyn jerked uncontrollably. "Dammit," he swore as the first lock shattered.

Apollo continued his assault. "The director was misinformed of the circumstances of the poisoning and the note." He paused for a moment. ("_Was it possible that the director never thought about this possibility?"_)

"Misinformed? I don't get how…"

"The poison was stolen from your father's lab," Apollo said agitatedly, now that he was drawing closer to the truth of the mystery of the stolen poison. "The reason why is that the poison would be used to kill someone. And that person is…" **Take that!** "… the _director_ himself."

Spyn gasped. "M-Mr. Recter? B-But why? Why would someone go so far to poison the director?"

Apollo nodded. "They would go so far to do such an insane act all because of this!" **Take that!** Apollo presented the _Maestro's letter._ "Your staff was treated unfairly, according to the Maestro. Maestro Cord noted a few disturbing things about how the director treated his production." Mercury enumerated the details based from the letter. While Mercury read the details, Apollo watched Spyn's expression change from agitation to regret.

When Mercury finished reading, Spyn buried his face on his hands. "What have I done?"

"Care to explain?" asked Apollo, though he knew what Spyn would say.

"There was… one objective why the poison was stolen," Spyn said, still not taking his face off his hands. "It was… to silence the director."

With that revelation, the second Psyche-Lock shattered.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

Before Apollo could continue, a sinister voice pierced the silence among the three of them. "That was an impressive deduction, attorney."

Apollo and Mercury wheeled around and were shocked at what they saw. An upset and enraged President Bach Busterre was standing a few meters away from them and was pointing a handgun at all three of them. He did not look like the kind and welcoming hardworking president a few hours ago. Now that the secret was out, he was determined to silence those who would bring that secret outside the laboratory walls.

"Hand over the phone," he growled and tightened his grip on the gun, "and nobody gets hurt. If you don't, I'll shoot the three of you right here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_That was an incredibly long chapter and I wanted to end it with some suspense. What does President Busterre want from the attorneys? Tune in the next chapter to find out!_

_PowerZone_


	20. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 2 pt3

Apollo and Mercury were frozen in their place as they watched President Busterre cautiously. Any swagger to help them a few hours ago had vanished, replacing it with a stern (and probably enraged, though the president wouldn't show it outwardly) expression holding them in their places. Spyn was behind both attorneys, who would shield a probable witness. The ominous dimly lit environment heightened the suspense. Apollo seemed to hear his heartbeat in the silence of the lobby.

"Hand over the phone," repeated the President. He did not want to say it threateningly since the gun already did it for him.

Mercury was about to reach for the phone in his pocket when Apollo stopped him. ("_We're not going to let our evidence get away."_)

"How did you know that they have the video?" asked Spyn, mustering the courage to face a father who may not hesitate to shoot his own son.

"Chatter gets too loud in the office," replied President Busterre as he took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. When Spyn saw this, his eyes bulged in horror.

("_We… we were overheard!"_)

President Busterre loaded the gun as he returned the walkie-talkie. "Hand it over, attorney. Your phone. The video is worth more than you bargained for," answered President Busterre, becoming more menacing at the word 'bargained.'

Apollo and Mercury looked at each other, trying to find out a way to figure out the next steps.

"Father," Spyn stepped forward, not afraid to be the renegade of his father's intentions, "did you steal the sample?"

President Busterre slowly aimed the gun at Spyn.

Apollo noticed that the president's hand was trembling; his power of focus perceived that the president was not sure to pull the trigger to rid his son's life or pull the trigger to grab the evidence.

"Did you steal it?" Spyn repeated, his voice rising.

"There is a way to resolve this situation peacefully without shedding blood," Mercury told Spyn. He took out his cellphone. "President Busterre is agitated because he knows that there could be something incriminating in the video. We are faced with somewhat difficult situations: if we give the phone, we lose the evidence; if we don't give the phone, he might pull the trigger."

"So how do we go about this?" asked Apollo.

"The president still has Psyche-Locks on him," Mercury said. "Perhaps this is the time to break the locks."

("_Y-You're right! I almost forgot about the locks!"_)

Apollo turned to President Busterre. "Before we hand over the phone, there is something we would like to ask."

President Busterre did not take his deathly gaze off the three of them. "What do you want?"

"Information about the thief," answered Apollo.

Apollo could sense that the president loosened his grip on the gun even if the president did not let go of the trigger.

"Why do you want to know about the thief?"

("_I'll have to bluff on this."_) Apollo cleared his throat. "Since you're after the security footage, it might contain hints about the thief." He pressed the Secret Breaker app button and prepared the showdown as three Psyche-Locks appeared on the cellphone screen. **Take that!**

SECRET BREAKER: THE THIEF

"The thief, huh…" grunted the president.

"When we first visited this place, there was something unusual about the circumstances," explained Apollo. "The receptionist said that we were 'just in time' to that effect. And when we met with you, you were exhibiting a similar kind of behavior."

The president raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Apollo considered his thoughts and the actions they had done so far in the investigation. "It's almost as if… you wanted us to investigate the circumstances of the theft. And considering the way you're pointing the gun at us and demanding the video, I can only deduce that…" ("_Where did the culprit come from?"_) Apollo thought about his choices carefully. "… the culprit, the thief, is an insider."

The president seemed shocked for a moment. When he regained his composure, he tightened the grip on the gun. "You say that the culprit is an insider. But do you have proof one of my staff did it?"

("_Proof that one of his staff is the thief? Does any piece of evidence I have answer that?"_) **Take that!** Apollo presented the _extractor's suit._ "The extractor's suit is needed to enter the research facility. Only staff from the Busterre Laboratory could use it."

"But it didn't stop you attorneys from using it, right?"

"Because your son was with us," countered Apollo. "And besides, the research facility has near-zero temperatures. If an outsider somehow found their way into the facility without knowledge about this suit, they would have frozen to death just searching for the poison!"

When President Busterre heard this, he gritted his teeth and swore. The first Psyche-Lock on the cellphone shattered.

"I think it's time you told us who the thief is…" said Apollo.

President Busterre tightened his grip. "I will tell you… if you hand over the phone."

("_It seems he won't back down without a fight. But why is he intent on taking the video… not unless…"_)

"If you don't hand it over to me, things will start getting ugly," warned president Busterre.

"How about I'll give you the video after we find out who the thief is," proposed Apollo.

When President Busterre made no reaction, Apollo was sure that his opponent would not budge to his proposal. He knew that the video contained something incriminating. "Since you would only give the identity of the thief after getting back the video, this must mean that there is something in the video that would be very incriminating."

President Busterre lowered his head. "You're mistaken, attorney. I simply do not want outsiders to leave the premises with company-related data in their hands."

("_As I thought… he's masking it with something official."_) Apollo shook his head. "If that was your intention, then the most logical course of action that should have been done was simply… _to order us to delete the data_ instead of handing over the phone. So why do you want the phone as much as the data?"

President Busterre managed to shudder. "It's… I want to do the deleting myself."

("_He thinks that we already managed to examine the video. That alone is a major advantage."_) Apollo smirked. "Now that you're here, why don't we have the video examined right now?"

The President flinched. "Y-You haven't…?"

Apollo shook his head. "The video was obtained a few minutes before lockdown so we did not have the chance to examine it yet."

"Y-You will not be able to find anything there… that's why I'm ordering you to delete the data!"

("_Is that what he really thinks?"_) Apollo shook his head again. "Sorry, but that doesn't cut it. We have reason to suspect something in the video that could point us to the thief. The video… has _five minutes missing._" Of course, President Busterre knew that security footage in the laboratory recorded for twelve hours. When Apollo revealed that the missing five minutes and the possible tampering of the data, he noted that the President did not seem surprised.

"Now you probably wonder… or rather, probably know… what's missing in the data," continued Apollo.

"Do enlighten me," said the President, trying to sound confused.

("_You're not going to fool me with that kind of attitude!"_) "If we have to hazard a guess, the missing five minutes most likely shows… _the actual moment of the theft._"

The President grumbled something about "knowing too much" as the second Psyche-Lock shattered.

"So it would make sense for us to investigate first this footage before handing it in, right?" inquired Apollo.

President Busterre pointed the barrel at Apollo. "I've had enough of your games, attorney."

("_He'll lose it if I don't act fast."_) "Why do you want the footage so badly when it's right on the security room?"

"Must I repeat myself?" snarled President Busterre. "The video is worth more than you bargained for!"

"And if it's more than what we bargained for, the security footage must have been tampered to begin with. Whoever did the theft and the tampering… all these could have been done by an insider," said Apollo. "And not just any ordinary insider… there has to be someone who could do all this without being detected."

President Busterre closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you perhaps have someone in mind?"

("_The thief who could have done all these is no ordinary crook. He must have planned this from the start."_) Apollo nodded. "Yes, there is one person." (_"When I think about all the events that happened so far… especially with the President's timing of appearance after we broke Spyn's Psyche-Locks, there is only one person."_) He cleared his throat. "This person is the thief!" **Take that!** "Who else could it be but you, President Busterre?"

The president flared for a moment before he broke into a hollow laugh. "What business could I possibly have from stealing the poison? It's… very laughable."

"Is it really laughable when I have proof?" said Apollo and the president became silent.

"You must be insane," hissed President Busterre. "How will you find the proof if the missing five minutes is… well, missing?"

"You can only judge me as one if the proof fails to satisfy," said Apollo. ("_Proof that the president stole the poison? It is as it is… I don't have concrete proof… But given the circumstances, could the president have used the poison for something? Wait… that's right!"_) "The proof can be shown… through a certain person's testimony."

"A certain person?" snapped President Busterre, making Apollo jump. "Listen! Lockdown happens at seven in the evening. I highly doubt someone else would have come into the laboratory after that!"

Apollo blinked. He had just heard a very valuable piece of information. "President Busterre, what you said was quite revealing."

"H-How?"

Apollo folded his arms. "For one… if lockdown happens at seven in the evening, this means that the theft occurred somewhere from seven until midnight. This allows us to look at only five hours of footage."

President Busterre snarled and grumbled indecencies. "Very well, I challenge you. Who could testify as to the theft?"

**Take that!** Apollo stepped aside. "Your son, Spyn Busterre."

"H-How?"

"The timing," answered Apollo. "When we interrogated your son… this is what he had to say."

*FLASHBACK*

"_There was… one objective why the poison was stolen," Spyn said, still not taking his face off his hands. "It was… to silence the director."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"It was then that you appeared and praised us for an impressive deduction," finished Apollo. "Your son knew about the objective of the theft – to silence the director. And who could he have learned it from and who told him to carry it out?" He pointed at the director's face – gun and finger were pointed against each other. "You, Mr. Bach Busterre!"

President Busterre's hand was shaking. After a few seconds, he threw the gun aside and snarled.

"So it's true," said Apollo softly as he put his hand down. "You really were the thief in that night's events… to go so far to use such a lethal weapon to kill the director. You will explain to us now!"

In replacement of the gun he threw aside, President Busterre raised a fist threateningly in Apollo's face. "If it's an explanation you want… you get the explanation!"

With that, the final Psyche-Lock shattered.

UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL

("_It took a huge shock for him to lose control of the gun. So this is what Mercury meant by a bloodless ending."_)

President Busterre lowered his hand. Although he was shaken up from the revelation, he quickly regained control of his temper. "That day… I went inside the research facility while wearing the suit. I inspected the machine holding the _Atrospia quinincestere_. They were going to extract the poisonous properties and start creating the antidote."

"So why did you steal the sample?" continued Apollo.

"It is as you said," said the President, a glimmer of hatred returning. "To silence the director."

"Why the director?" snapped his son.

President Busterre turned away. "There are many things that you cannot understand, Spyn. This is a matter of bad blood."

("_So he intends to hide his bad blood with the director. This is a major conversation contributing to the case – so if he cannot run his mouth now…"_)

"…he'll have his mouth running," finished Mercury, contrary to what Apollo was thinking.

"H-How?"

Mercury smirked as he got his cellphone. He made a few swipes and then activated a new app, one that Apollo had never seen before. "People hide secrets in which these Psyche-Locks would appear. Normally, we could break through their secrets using evidence."

Apollo nodded. "But what if we don't have evidence at all?"

"We may have the evidence but they can sometimes be unresponsive… because of an overwhelming level of emotion," answered Mercury as he showed the screen to Apollo.

Apollo looked closely at the 3D animation of President Busterre inside a green-and-black checkered background. Three transparent figures in the form of shields had formed and were revolving around the animated figure. "What am I supposed to see?"

"This is their Emotion Shield," answered Mercury. "Using voice technology in the Secret Breaker and some data from the Evidence Synthesis, a person's emotion shield can suddenly rise whenever they are hiding vital information. It kinda works like the Secret Breaker."

("_So we must have evidence that could find out the cause of what President Busterre is thinking."_)

"The thing is," said Mercury, "the red shield displays some overwhelming anger towards the director. At least we know he is angry over something."

"How do we break that shield?" inquired Apollo.

Mercury handed the phone to Apollo. "The ammunition you need to penetrate through the shield is your words. As you question Mr. Busterre, you have to pay attention to what he says as they can hold vital clues to the source of his anger. There may be times that he might be aggressive such that he may become more defensive. At times like those, you can wait for a response."

("_So I just have to keep questioning him from different angles until this shield breaks."_)

Mercury nodded. "Give it a go."

**Emotion Shield app is available for use.**

EMOTION SHIELD: PRESIDENT BACH BUSTERRE

(_"It seems that President Busterre has three shields. He is obviously angry at something or someone. If I can figure out the cause of his anger through my line of questioning, I will be able to break those shields. My first question will be: Why is he angry?"_)

**3 SHIELDS LEFT**

**WEAPON: "Why are you angry?" (2 ammo left)**

"It's been established that the reason for the theft was to silence the director," started Apollo. "But as we question you, you're angry about something or someone. May we know why?"

President Busterre blinked. "A-Angry… you say? How is this related to your case?"

"Just a while ago, you said something about a matter of 'bad blood,'" reminded Apollo. "I believe this warrants an explanation. Are you angry with the director?"

The President massaged his forehead. "The director is the least of my worries… although you're quite on the mark."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "How close am I to the mark?"<br>B. "The least of your worries…"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**The least of your worries…" (1 ammo left)**

In the cellphone, a bullet shot across the screen and hit one of the revolving shields causing a crack.

"If the director is the least of your worries, then I have to conclude that there is something or someone else that makes you more furious."

President Busterre took a deep breath. "You… may have a point. But again, this matter of 'bad blood' can only be resolved privately. It has nothing to do with what you're investigating!"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "That's why we're investigating it!"<br>B. "It doesn't seem so private anymore."  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

**Wait for a response (1 ammo left)**

Apollo waited patiently, knowing that he would not be able to get a good response from the other choices.

"The director is really the least of my worries," continued President Busterre. "Of course, the poison was stolen to target him!"

"That's true… so why go after the director?" asked Apollo.

"If you've done your research, our history goes a long way… I'd rather not talk about that now."

Apollo nodded slowly. "I see… So what happened between you and the director… was it really enough for you to commit murder?"

The President was appalled. "That was uncouth and uncalled for, attorney. I would never try to attempt to take someone else's life! You should know that!"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "I knew that already."<br>B. "So you were really planning to kill someone."  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

**Wait for a response (1 ammo left)**

Again, Apollo waited for another response.

"Why are you quite bent to find out why I'm angry?"

Apollo thought about the question for a moment. "Well… it's quite unnatural, you know. You're the CEO and all… so you must have a lot of answers to the difficult questions we have."

President Busterre shook his head. "You're not the first person who's going to push me to my limit, so please don't test my patience."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "So you're angry at someone."<br>B. "So you're angry at something."  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**So you're angry at someone." (0 ammo left)**

Apollo folded his arms. "So… if I'm not the first person about to push you to your limit, you must have been angry… at someone else."

President Busterre shook a fist. "Y-You… you're very perceptive."

In the cellphone screen, a bullet shot across the screen, hitting the cracked revolving shield and shattering it. The remaining shields revolved at a faster pace.

("_I get it… he's angry at someone. This will be my next focus of questioning. Now… I have two weapons to choose from: 'Who is he angry at?' and 'What reason does he have to be angry?'"_)

** 2 SHIELDS LEFT**

**WEAPON: "What reason do you have to be angry?" (1 ammo left)**

"I'd like to why the reason why you have to be angry at someone," continued Apollo. "Forgive me… but it doesn't really look like you're the person to hold one. Well until tonight… that is."

President Busterre was growing impatient. "You've already discovered that I was already the thief. That alone is already enough to make me angry."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "The theft and someone else make you angry."<br>B. "The theft makes you the murderer!"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**The theft and someone else make you angry." (0 ammo left)**

"I see… so aside from the theft, there must be some other circumstance – that is, someone else – making you angry."

"I… I won't say anything further."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and gathered his thoughts. ("_He is definitely hiding something. However, I don't have any ammunition for this line of questioning. …Wait, if he's talking about the theft, then his source of anger must also concern the theft. I can use this as a clue to load my next weapon."_)

**WEAPON: "Who are you angry at?" (3 ammo left)**

"Who are you angry at?" asked Apollo.

"It's true that I'm angry at someone," admitted President Busterre. "But if I have to be angry at someone, it doesn't relate to the case."

("_It's time to use that clue."_)

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "The theft and someone else make you angry."<br>B. Turn back**

"**The theft and someone else make you angry." (2 ammo left)**

Apollo folded his arms. "Hold the phone. You already told us that the theft was already enough to make you angry. This is something that I cannot overlook in the case."

President Busterre closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In the cellphone screen, a bullet streaked and hit one of the shields, creating a crack.

"Very well… if it's really that important to you, then you're well deserving of an explanation," said the President.

"Do tell…"

President Busterre frowned. "But… it's something that may compromise someone. I hope that you don't take offense."

"Why would it compromise them?"

"I… have not liberty to explain. It would damage their reputation… and mine as well."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "What reputation do you have?"<br>B. "What reputation does this person have?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**What reputation does this person have?" (1 ammo left)**

Apollo became more suspicious. "What kind of reputation does this person have? Are they famous?"

President Busterre clenched his fist. "It's none of your business. You have no idea what it means especially when it involves your fa…" He quickly stopped himself and rectified. "When it involves someone you know very well."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "So it involves your family!"<br>B. "It involves someone you know?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**So it involves your family!" (0 ammo left)**

Apollo smirked, having found the answer from President Busterre's slip up. "I see now… so it involves your family. And since you already narrated to us that your wife succumbed to poisoning, the person you're angry at… is your son!"

President Busterre flinched. "You say too much," he hissed. Another bullet shot across in the cellphone screen. The second shield shattered upon impact. The last shield revolved faster around the 3D figure.

("_Well… he is definitely angry at his son. I have to be careful in my final line of questioning. In order to break his final shield, I must know the reason of his anger toward his son."_)

**1 SHIELD LEFT**

**WEAPON: "Why are you angry at Spyn?" (2 ammo left)**

"As a father, your anger toward your son must have some extreme justification," started Apollo. "Don't you think you're going too far?"

President Busterre took a deep breath. "To have a gun pointed at you – my son included – was out of line. I… deeply regret my actions."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "Why would you want to shoot us?"<br>B. "Are you out of your mind?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

**Wait for a response (2 ammo left)**

Apollo was not satisfied with the President's reason, but he had no counterattack.

"Yes, it's true that I'm… angry, if you have to put it, with my son. But he is my son after all."

"Would you really go so far to shoot him knowing that we have some incriminating data and that he also knew the objective of the theft?" continued Apollo.

President Busterre took a deep breath. "Yes… he may have known the objective for the theft, but it doesn't make him the most suspicious person around, don't you think?"

Apollo nodded slowly. "I see… but wouldn't you have told him to keep it a secret?"

The President shrugged. "It wouldn't make sense for him to keep a secret, but he knew about it already so…"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "You told him to do something else?"<br>B. "You kept the information from us?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**You told him to do something else?" (1 ammo left)**

"If your son knew about the secret, then it must make sense that you told him to do something," Apollo cut the President's line.

President Busterre raised an eyebrow. "W-Well…" At that hesitation, the virtual bullet sped across the screen and hit the final shield, creating a crack.

"When your son found out about the theft and the objective, you told him to do something," continued Apollo.

It took President Busterre five seconds to recover. "Yes… you're right."

"But if he was able to do it, then you would have no reason to be angry at your son, right?"

President Busterre's eyes narrowed into death slits. "What are you insinuating?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and focused. "Let's see… You're angry at your son because… he failed to do something very important." He then had his answer. "If it's really that important… then it must be something that requires very little or no room for error."

The president was getting impatient, a hint that Apollo was about to hit the mark. "There… there's nothing important in that. I just told him to deliver something… that's all."

**Select your information  
>A. "You told him to deliver the poison!"<br>B. "You told him to deliver the staff!"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**You told him to deliver the poison!" (0 ammo left)**

"That's it, huh…" Apollo pointed a finger. "You stole the _atroquinine_ and delivered it to your son so that he could poison the director. And the fact that the Maestro died instead of him… is the reason why you're angry at your son for failing to accomplish such a task!"

President Busterre shook a fist and waved it in front of Apollo's outstretched arm. "You… just who do you think you are?"

Apollo raised his head. "I am… an attorney pursuing the truth. And now I know it."

After a few seconds, President Busterre put his fist down and snarled.

In Mercury's phone, a bullet shot across the screen and hit the final shield. The shield shattered, leaving no more defenses now that Apollo knew the reason for President Busterre's anger.

**NO MORE SHIELDS**

EMOTION SHIELD FINISHED

Apollo's arm was still outstretched as his other hand clutched Mercury's phone. Mercury was still shielding Spyn from any unwanted advances the President might do. Spyn had been listening to the discussion; his mouth gaped open when Apollo revealed the source of his father's anger. President Busterre was looking at the ground, his senile face showing traces of fear and regret, his anger subsided.

"Mr. Busterre," started Apollo as he lowered his arm. "Why… why would you use your son to do such a vile act? What would you think it would accomplish?"

It was already clear for Apollo and Mercury who poisoned the coffee. However, he needed evidence to prove that the poison was intended for the director and evidence to show that President Busterre instigated the murder.

"The FD-5," President Busterre mumbled.

"What?"

Mercury gasped. "The… the FD-5?"

Apollo turned to Mercury. "What do you know about it?"

Mercury looked down. "The FD-5 was a very… unusual case. It was handled by my late mentor."

Apollo recalled Mercury narrating about his late mentor.

"Our company was involved in that case because we were accused of mishandling the poisons," said President Busterre as he took a step backward. "In our partner facility over the East Coast, there was a murder."

"But the suspect was found innocent!" declared Mercury. "I was there with Mr. Constantine!"

President Busterre looked shocked. "Constantine? You mean… Argus Constantine?"

Mercury told Apollo to do a short research on the FD-5 in the cellphone. Apollo looked up the case file using a search engine. In less than a minute, the police records in their website showed the basic details of the FD-5. "Argus Constantine was the defense attorney in this case. And… he died of poisoning the next day after the 'not guilty' verdict." Apollo turned to President Busterre for a few more questions, but before he could speak a word, President Busterre's next action surprised them.

"I've had enough charades of your questioning," he told them. "If I don't get back the phone, then I will have to resort to extreme measures."

("_He's… really going to do it!"_

"Father, no!" started Spyn.

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion as Apollo perceived the situation. President Busterre somehow retrieved the gun he threw aside minutes ago and pointed it at Apollo, who was in possession of the phone. Without hesitation, President Busterre pulled the trigger, prompting an explosion as a bullet shot out from the barrel and streaked forward towards Apollo's chest. Yet, as Apollo braced himself, he felt himself knocked sideways as he nearly stumbled. The bullet found the mark, but Apollo did not feel any revolting pain.

Because someone else was on their knees.

"You…" spat President Busterre, "you shouldn't have done that!"

Mercury and Apollo stared, wide-eyed in horror as they watched Spyn clutch his shoulder, blood oozing from where the bullet hit.

"I…" Spyn started. And to Mercury's and Apollo's horror, Spyn went unconscious.

President Busterre shook his head and turned around. Immediately, he bolted to the direction of the research facility.

"You're not getting away!" Mercury shouted angrily and gave chase.

"Don't!"

Apollo stopped Mercury as the latter was about to enter the hallway. "He still has a gun," explained Apollo. "What if he gets you too?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Mercury asked in desperation.

Apollo had to keep a cool head. "Call the ambulance. Spyn's only unconscious but unless we can bring him to the hospital in time, he'll die from blood loss. Hurry!" He tossed the cellphone to Mercury and kept Spyn's hand over his shoulder to apply some pressure.

("_Bach Busterre, we will get you eventually… in court."_)

911 answered ten seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay, that was quite the long update. I've played Miles Edgeworth Ace Attorney Investigations 2 and I must say that the Logic Chess mechanics fascinated me. I wanted to have this incorporated into my story since this is about a "global operation" and I'd expect that people will be holding a lot of secrets. Instead of the Logic Chess, I decided to include an element of the Mood Matrix such that people will hide secrets by masking it with their emotions. What are they happy about? What do they fear? What are they angry about? Secret Breaker is only used when people will hide information, so it works differently from the Magatama._

_Emotion Shield is rather flawed in naming, so I'm asking for suggestions from the readers if there could be a better concept. It would be irrelevant for me to use "virtual" chess pieces since chess doesn't play a role here._

_I will use the Emotion Shield again in the next part of the investigation. The investigation in itself is going to be quite long. Expect that people will become even more secretive; some will attempt to mask their true feelings with more than one variety of shields (they would experience anger and fear at the same time)._

_PowerZone_


	21. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 2 pt4

**March 9**  
><strong>Detention Center; Visitor's Lobby<strong>

(_"While waiting for medics to arrive, Mercury searched for President Busterre. After a few minutes, he returned – without a scratch – and said that the President was already nowhere to be found. Since I had to apply pressure on the gunshot wound, Mercury did a quick inspection on Spyn's personage and found two things: a walkie-talkie and a photograph. The photograph piqued our curiosity since it contained a younger Spyn Busterre and a woman who looked very familiar. Fortunately, the medics arrived on time and were able to save him."_)

**Spyn's Photograph borrowed.**

("_We made our way to the Detention Center and narrated our adventure to a shocked, frustrated, and then relieved Octavius. Octavius knew that Spyn was an only son and his mother succumbed to poisoning."_)

Tenorio listened to the story attentively. "I see," he said when Apollo finished his narration. "So it all goes back to the FD-5. I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with the details."

"It's alright," said Apollo. After all, he was not expecting Octavius in the middle of the messy case.

"Spyn's a rather lonely person," continued Tenorio. "He and I only became friends because we also needed people to talk to." He said shortly after that he was also an only child.

("_I think I understand how you feel, Octavius."_)

"But to think that Spyn would be ordered to do something sinister… honestly, I can't imagine it."

Apollo frowned. "Did you ever have a conversation with Spyn involving these… sinister activities?"

Tenorio shook his head. "We would go around those a few times, but I never thought that he would take them seriously. I would always laugh them off as jokes."

There were no beeps or rings from Mercury's cellphone. Apollo took Tenorio's answer as a good sign.

("_Speaking of which, we never really got to ask him what he did on the night of the poisoning."_)

"Now's a good time to ask him," remarked Mercury.

"Please fill us in on what you did on that night after you finished your performance," said Apollo.

"Alright," said Tenorio. After he took a deep breath, he began narrating the events. The staff wasn't used during the final scene of the musical: King Memento's deathbed. This let Apollo deduce the staff could have been stolen on that time. He was supposed to present himself to the audience while holding his staff but there was no time to find it.

Right after the performance, Freddy Recter – the musical director – inquired the whereabouts of the staff. By then, Apollo and Mercury already knew that the director's purpose was to dispose of the _atroquinine_ poison contained in the vials. Tenorio said repeatedly that he left it in his dressing room but someone had stolen it. This prompted the director to attempt to file a complaint of loss, which Apollo and Mercury already knew that the director was just buying time to find the staff.

The rest of the night was dedicated to the search of the staff so Tenorio was out-of-sight for a few hours. He said that his search prompted him to check a curious room: the Maestro's dressing room.

"When I stepped into the Maestro's room, I saw the Maestro passed out on the dresser," he said. "I didn't rather wake him so I continued my search. That was when…" Octavius narrated that he felt a presence in the hallway. Before he could investigate, he heard the body crumple over and fall down to the floor. Apollo presented the witness' photograph and Octavius confirmed the positioning of the body. "I was in total shock… I thought the Maestro had just passed out. But when he did not wake up, I realized that he was…" Octavius was just about to leave the room to call for help, he narrated, when Celin Viollo came in. "And that's why I was caught. It was all a misunderstanding!"

Apollo took some notes in his Organizer. "Do you have any thoughts about the Maestro's body crumpling to the floor?"

Octavius closed his eyes and fell deep in thought. "Well… since he fell down to the floor like that, he must have already been dead when his head was on the dresser."

("_During our investigation yesterday, his dresser was spotless. The killer must have been careful to erase traces of a scuffle."_)

"There's something odd," said Mercury.

"What is it?" said Tenorio alertly.

Mercury folded his arms. "According to the prosecutor, you were arrested because of your presence in the crime scene and they found one of the vials in your possession. Are you sure you didn't snatch one of the vials from the staff?"

Octavius flinched. "No… I didn't!" He scratched his head. "Actually… one of the vials had to be used as part of the performance. I had no idea it would turn out to contain the poison."

("_Hmm, if only we had the script and read its contents, it would give us an idea on how the murder was carried out."_)

Mercury checked his phone for a few seconds. "You want to know what I think? If the poisoning really happened during the performance, the killer would have a good idea about the story of 'The King and the Four Aces.'"

"The killer had to be present in the theater," deduced Apollo.

("_Did President Busterre really go to the performance? There's nothing in the evidence that suggests his actions."_)

"True," Mercury responded to Apollo's thoughts. "It would give himself away immediately if he were part of the audience."

"So he had to lurk backstage," finished Apollo. "But I don't recall anyone in the staff noting of his presence."

"… unless President Busterre disguised himself."

"Are… are you saying that Spyn's father did it?" asked Tenorio, apparently shocked at the conclusion his attorneys drawn.

Apollo shrugged. "We can't be sure. He has a strong motive to kill the director."

"So why was the Maestro poisoned?" asked Tenorio, still unsatisfied.

Apollo looked down. "We… we don't know yet."

(_"Hmm… is there something else we can show him?"_)

Apollo had an idea. He presented Spyn's photograph to Tenorio. "Can you please take a look at this for us? He had this with him."

Tenorio looked at the photograph closely.

"It's him… Spyn," he answered.

"And the girl with him?"

Tenorio took a deep breath. "It's Celin."

"Ms. Viollo?"

Tenorio nodded.

**Spyn's Photograph updated.**

"What connection could the two of them have?"

Tenorio frowned as he looked away guiltily. "I…" He sighed. "Y-You should ask Celin herself. She knows the full story."

"Why won't you tell us?" asked Apollo reassuringly.

Tenorio shook his head. "It's… a complicated matter that I do not want to discuss."

(_"He's definitely hiding something. However, I sensed no habit and Mercury's cellphone did not beep. What does this picture prove?_)

The door behind Tenorio opened and one of the guards stepped inside. "It's time to leave," he said.

Tenorio took one last look at his attorneys before he stood up. "I pray that he'll recover," he said, an ounce of hope returning to him, and left the cubicle.

When the two attorneys were alone in their side of the cubicle, Apollo turned to Mercury. "The way he said that… he's more concerned about his friends than his own."

Mercury nodded. "It's admirable. He'd probably go to great lengths to protect his friends."

("_Hmm… maybe we'll need to go back to the theater. There's still someone who's probably hiding a secret from us."_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Entrance Hall**

The Grand Theater was usually open to the public only until the Museum area where people can view different timelines of famous films and other shows. When no performances were held, the theater was usually open until nine in the evening. Because of the crime, only police officers and those with authorization could go past the Museum area into the theater and the backstage areas.

("_They're still here? Haven't they finished the investigation already?"_)

In one corner leading to the Museum area, Detective Ketchum was talking to a few patrol and forensic officers. He was probably checking on the investigation. Apollo noted that the detective was not wearing his fedora nor did the detective bring it with him.

The other area was a gathering area with sofas, potted plants, and vending machines. A few people were gathered in the entrance hall. One of them was holding a violin and playing it with sadness plastered on her face. The person Apollo and Mercury were looking for was just in the right place and at the right time.

"Ms. Viollo?" started Apollo when the attorneys approached.

Celin Viollo stopped playing with her violin and placed it gently on the sofa.

"We would like to ask a few more questions," said Apollo gently.

The three of them gathered around the chairs. When they were comfortably settled, Mercury went to the vending machines and ordered three juices in cans.

("_That was very thoughtful…"_)

"Thank you very much," responded Mercury.

Apollo took his first sip. "Ms. Viollo, there's only one question we'd like to ask. It might be unrelated to the development of the case but we would like to confirm only one thing."

Viollo sat comfortably. "A-Alright, I'll c-cooperate."

(_"She's still being nervous. I have to be careful."_)

Apollo took out Spyn's photograph and presented it to Viollo. "This photograph… it was in Spyn's possession when we were allowed to check his belongings." As Viollo looked at the photograph, Apollo noticed her level of surprise. "We talked with Mr. Tenorio and he confirmed that the woman in the picture is indeed you."

Viollo returned the photograph. "Y-Yes, it is."

"Why so surprised?" asked Mercury, taking a sip of his juice.

Viollo sighed. "I'm… just surprised that he still kept this with him… even after all this time."

"After all this time?" repeated Apollo.

Viollo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Octavius and Spyn were two of the closest people I've known in my life," she admitted. Viollo narrated that the three of them used to be very close friends in high school until emotional rifts happened among the three of them. "Of course, you wouldn't really have total control… being quite immature and all…" With some questioning from the attorneys, Viollo quickly admitted that she had dated Octavius first before dating Spyn. When asked if the relationship was still ongoing, Viollo said that the relationship cooled off.

("_So that's what the photograph meant."_)

**Spyn's Photograph updated in the Court Record.**

"So the reason why you're scared of Octavius when you were called to testify about him…" continued Apollo. He peered at the photograph once more and then looked at Viollo's worried face. Apollo smiled. "Ms. Viollo… you still have feelings for Octavius, don't you?"

Viollo flinched and gasped. "W-What?"

Mercury folded his arms. "Ms. Viollo, judging from your emotions and your tone of voice when you narrated your story, I could safely say that you were scared because you were going to testify against him. When he was dismissed from the courtroom, you felt safer."

Viollo looked away and frowned. "It's… just as you say."

Apollo and Mercury didn't need any more words. They were convinced of Viollo's reason and it seemed unrelated to the case.

"Spyn has been helping us with the investigation," Apollo told Viollo. "He helped us retrieve a crucial piece of evidence. He believes Octavius is innocent."

Viollo clutched her arm. "H-How is he?"

Apollo and Mercury exchanged looks.

They decided to tell the truth. "Well, we encountered a grim situation in their laboratory," answered Mercury. "Spyn's been shot, but he'll recover."

Viollo's face turned pale as her mouth gaped open. "He… he's been…?"

Apollo nodded. "And that's not all…" He told Viollo the confrontation they had with President Busterre and narrated intricately that Spyn was used as a mule to deliver the _atroquinine_ to poison the director. "The way things stand right now, the instigator may very well have been his father… and Spyn would also face criminal charges as an accomplice."

"B-But he didn't poison the M-Maestro, r-right?"

Mercury shrugged. "That's what we're trying to find out – the poison's trail. Are you sure you don't have any idea if the poison could have been moved?"

Viollo looked down, her face showing deep shock. Her shock was clouding her memory.

"I don't think she has any idea about the poison's trail," Mercury said to Apollo.

"So do I…" Apollo folded his arms and diverted his attention away from the conversation. ("_There are so many things unaccounted for: the poison trail, the missing items, and even motive to kill the Maestro. Only the killer would have all the answers. But did our primary suspect even go to the theater that evening?"_)

"Looks like we need to investigate the backstage one more time," remarked Mercury. "Something tells me we've been amiss in a few things."

"Like what?"

Mercury stood up. "When we were in the laboratory, there was a reason why I had to use another extractor's suit."

("_Now that I think about it…"_)

"The first one had something inside it," he told Apollo. "It was quite hard and long and I was able to hold it, but I couldn't inspect it…"

Apollo nodded. "… we were pressed for time after all." He frowned. ("_What was it that Mercury found?"_)

"Anyway, we should investigate the backstage."

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Dressing Room No. 1**

Inside Dressing Room No. 1, the Maestro's dressing room, the attorneys found Detective Tyrone Ketchum seated on the sofa. They never noticed that the detective had already slipped away from the entrance hall while they interrogated Viollo.

Detective Ketchum was wearing his fedora – probably a good sign. But there was something about him that seemed off for Apollo and Mercury. He seemed gloomy; he was staring at the closed and bent violin case.

"Detective Ketchum?" started Mercury.

The detective looked up. He smiled and stood up when he saw the two attorneys. "What's up?"

Apollo frowned. "You seem off today. Is something bothering you?"

Detective Ketchum chuckled. "If I had the answer, I wouldn't be here right now."

("_So something is bothering him…"_)

"Mind if we help?" asked Mercury respectfully.

Detective Ketchum sighed and took off his fedora. Apollo and Mercury braced themselves. "The reason why I'm here at this late hour is that the evidence has eluded us." He stared darkly at the attorneys. "You are already aware that the staff is missing."

(_"That much was made crystal clear in the courtroom. But what did he mean by 'eluded'?"_)

"We have a witness who – despite their condition – can testify tomorrow on the whereabouts of the staff," said Detective Ketchum.

Apollo and Mercury's jaws dropped.

"Although we still never found it, this person claims to have seen something like that being carted away from the premises…" Detective Ketchum closed his eyes. "Although, I'm still doubtful of his account."

"Is Prosecutor Cobra questioning that witness?" asked Mercury.

Detective Ketchum said nothing.

Apollo decided to steer the subject. "We would like to know if there was any motive to kill the Maestro."

The detective put on his fedora. "Heh…" he said and smiled. "If you're looking for a motive, the answer is already in your evidence. That letter…"

("_The Maestro's letter to the director…?"_)

"Are you implying that the director could've killed the Maestro?" asked Apollo.

Detective Ketchum made a soft whistle. "There's a problem there with the premise. For one… the director does not have any fingerprints on the coffee cup, but the defendant does."

("_Ahh, I forgot about that one."_)

"Personally… and I haven't told Prosecutor Cobra… I think we have to abandon our suspicions."

Detective Ketchum's comment surprised Apollo and Mercury.

"Anyway, you're free to investigate," said the Detective. "We've also opened up the defendant's dressing room."

("_The detective is being unusually helpful today. It counts when you gift him a fedora every holiday, I guess…"_)

* * *

><p><strong>March 9<br>Harmony Grand Theater; Dressing Room No. 2**

Dressing Room No. 2 belonged to Octavius Tenorio. Unlike the crime scene, Tenorio's dressing room was well arranged. Many aspects remained similar to the Maestro's dressing room: the dresser, the closet, the table, and the couch. On the table was a small stack of papers. In the corner was the costume of King Memento XIII and a few other suits similar to what Tenorio was currently wearing.

"I wonder what they found in this dressing room," said Apollo wonderingly. "It doesn't seem like there was anything important here."

Mercury looked at the stack of papers. "That pile of papers looks tempting."

Apollo shrugged. "We're free to investigate, anyway."

The two of them set off in their investigation. Mercury went right away to the papers while Apollo scoured through the costumes. Apollo was reminded that the vial was found in the defendant's personage though the investigation did not mention if Tenorio was wearing his costume when he was arrested.

("_Since the costume is here, could we assume that the defendant was not wearing his costume when he was arrested?"_)

Apollo investigated the costume. King Memento XIII walked on stage as the cape flowed down to the floor. The cape was lengthy…

(_"… but the cape here is quite short. If I have to wear this, the cape would only reach my knees."_)

He inspected the cape area more thoroughly. What he saw at the end of the cape surprised him. Apollo noted that the cape was torn recently.

**King Memento XIII's Costume added to the Court Record.**

"Found anything on your end?" Apollo said.

Mercury was busy reading through the papers. He had just set one aside so far. "It's just a few production papers… contracts… rehearsal schedules… notices…."

Apollo blinked. "Whoa… wait." He approached Mercury.

"What about it?"

Apollo picked up the piece of paper Mercury put aside. "This contract…" Law school and experience told Apollo to examine every aspect of a contract thoroughly. He read the details and found nothing out of place – the contract was well written – until he got to the date of expiration. "There's a big problem here. It says that the date of expiration is on March 8."

Mercury looked up. "That… was yesterday!"

Apollo nodded. "And if the contract expired yesterday, then this puts one person's testimony into suspect!"

*FLASHBACK*

_Recter nodded and heaved a sigh. "That's right. You could imagine the shock all of us in the staff had when we learned of the Maestro's sudden passing." He flicked his hair akin to a certain prosecutor Apollo once knew. "Who in their right mind who do such a thing? It's just… gah! And… when Octavius was arrested, I plunged into a dilemma!"_

"_How so?" Mercury inquired._

"_Our next production is in two days over at the East coast," he said, panicky. "Without our master violinist and our main star, what are we going to tell our audience? How will they even react when they hear the news?"_

*FLASHBACK END*

Mercury looked thoughtful. "Now why would Mr. Recter say that? Was he really aware of the contract's expiration?"

"We better take this," suggested Apollo. "Freddy Recter will appear in Court tomorrow, and we have to drag some answers out from him."

**Tenorio's Contract added to the Court Record.**

"I guess that's that, then," said Mercury.

Apollo nodded. "We need to talk to Octavius one more time… but visiting hours are already over."

"We could always talk to him before Court starts," said Mercury. "We just need to be in Court early if we want to extract some more information."

("_Right because when Court comes, he'll have to clam up until we drag him onto the stand."_) Apollo reviewed his evidence and noted in his Organizer the pressing issues. ("_The staff is still missing, the coffee cup isn't traced, and the script and a few other items were taken away. Someone's been careful to remove these pieces of evidence. Perhaps something in them… has traces of their identity."_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Although it's the end of the investigation for the day, it's not yet the end of the area._

_PowerZone_


	22. Turnabout on Strings - Invstg 2 pt5

**March 10; 9:02 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2<strong>

("_We arrived at the Courthouse as early as we could to talk to Octavius. Court protocols required that the defendant must be within the Courthouse perimeters at least an hour before the trial. And fortunately for us, Octavius is here with us in the defendant lobby and willing to talk."_)

"I'm sorry if we have to do this so early," said Apollo.

Tenorio nodded. "It's okay… I understand you want to talk to me about a few more things."

Mercury prepared his phone while Apollo readied his evidence. "We continued our investigation after you were taken away – and there is something we would like you to clarify."

Tenorio nodded slowly, though Apollo could sense a trace of hesitation.

("_Right… what is this piece of evidence we would like to clarify with Octavius?"_) **Take that!** Apollo presented the _contract_. "We were allowed to investigate your dressing room, and we found this."

Octavius registered a sign of surprise.

"The pressing issue here is the date of expiration," continued Apollo. "Your contract expired two days ago… that is, on the day we met."

"I… I don't know what to say to that."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You never told us this fact. The question is: why?"

Octavius swallowed. "I told you… I'm not hiding anything from you!"

Mercury stepped in. "I'm sorry but I beg to disagree." He handed the phone to Apollo.

In the Emotion Shield app, Apollo saw two yellow shields and one blue shield forming around Tenorio's 3D figure.

("_Huh? Two colors?"_)

"During the standoff last night," Mercury told Apollo, "there was only one color: red."

"Right," said Apollo. "And that represented anger."

Mercury nodded. "Now we have two colors here: yellow and blue. Yellow represents surprise while blue represents sadness. The fact that we have uncovered these shields after presenting the contract means that our client is hiding something about the circumstances of the contract, but this secret is masked by his surprise or shock and his sadness or grief."

"So which of the two emotions should I tackle first?" asked Apollo.

"When you showed the contract, what was his initial reaction?"

Apollo paused. "It was surprise… I see, I should start there."

"Go in for the win," muttered Mercury.

* * *

><p><span>EMOTION SHIELD: OCTAVIUS TENORIO<span>

("_Octavius is hiding a secret about the circumstances of the contract. If I can find out this secret through this line of questioning, our way forward to the trial may be clear. My first question will be: what's so surprising about the contract?"_)

**WEAPON: "What's surprising about the contract?" (2 ammo left)**

"This is a contract of employment," said Apollo. "It details all of the terms and conditions for you to extend your period as part of the production. In a legal point-of-view, I can't find any nicks or flaws as far as wording is concerned. So this begs the question: what's so surprising?"

Octavius nervously scratched his head. "It is as you said… my contract expired two days ago."

"But why be surprised over something like this? Shouldn't you have told your boss about it?"

"I… did, but…" Octavius clammed up.

("_He did… but what? Did something happen? What if…"_)

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "Your boss really wanted you out, right?"<br>B. "You never really told your boss, right?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**Your boss really wanted you out, right?" (1 ammo left)**

"Is it possible that… your boss really wanted to put you out of production?" asked Apollo.

Octavius jerked nervously. "I…!" His exclamation was enough to prompt the virtual bullet to create a crack in one of the yellow shields. "The director… was going to put me out of production, but he told me about it!"

Apollo frowned. "Hmm, was that the case? Tell me then: why would he want to put his lead character out of production? I thought you were going to perform in the East Coast."

"I… I really don't know, you could just imagine the shock of being notified."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "You didn't know what you would be terminated?"<br>B. "Did you really feel shocked?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**You didn't know that you would be terminated?" (0 ammo left)**

"Of course I would feel shocked," said Apollo. "After all… when you're terminated on short notice, who wouldn't feel that way?"

Octavius sighed. The virtual bullet shot across the screen and shattered the first yellow shield.

"I think you've already noticed that something was wrong," started Octavius. "Of course, I was going to be out of production… but that was only after our production in the East Coast."

("_So that attributes to the cleanliness of his dressing room… Very well, my next lines of questioning will include the upcoming production in the East Coast and what he believed something was wrong."_)

**WEAPON: "When was the East Coast performance?" (1 ammo left)**

"The upcoming performance in the East Coast…" started Apollo.

Octavius closed his eyes. "Well… it was going to be my last performance before I would move on to the next part in my career."

"So you took necessary preparations for this?" continued Apollo.

Octavius sighed. "Well… the staff was missing so there was very little time to prepare."

**Select ammunition:  
>A. "What did you need to prepare?"<br>B. "Why was time so important?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**Why was time so important?" (0 ammo left)**

"Why was time so important?" asked Apollo.

"We only had two days to prepare after the end of the performance," answered Octavius. "If the poisoning hadn't happened, the performance would have been today."

("_So the East Coast performance would have been today. This might be a clue."_)

**WEAPON: "Was something wrong?" (1 ammo left)**

"I may have an idea that something was already wrong," Apollo told Octavius as he looked at the contract once more. "For the record, could you tell us what it was?"

Octavius was allowed to look at the contract. He peered at it. "The expiration date of the contract… seems to have been handwritten."

("_He's almost there… because there's something else wrong about it."_)

"But I don't know… I can't seem to know exactly where…"

"I'll guide you on this one," said Apollo. "Look carefully at this part of the contract. Do you see how this part seems to have been applied some liquid eraser?"

Octavius nodded.

("_It's probably hard to detect since the white liquid eraser blended perfectly with the whiteness of the paper."_)

"The handwritten date means that someone must have manipulated the date of your expiration," concluded Apollo. He flipped the contract to the blank side. "If we flip this paper over, we'll be able to see the real date in a fuzzy detail."

Apollo, Mercury, and Octavius inspected the paper thoroughly. Apollo held the paper against the light. "It says… March 10. That's the date today!"

"March 10…?" said Octavius wonderingly.

("_March 10… is the date that significant? Wait… I can use that clue!"_)

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "That's the date of the East Coast performance."<br>B. Turn back**

"**That's the date of the East Coast performance." (0 ammo left)**

"The date of the expiration is supposed to be at the end of the East Coast performance," said Apollo. "But the date presented here was tampered with… meaning that your contract was grossly manipulated!"

Octavius' eyes bulged. "W-What the…?"

At the shock of his tone, the second bullet streaked across the screen in Mercury's phone and shattered the second yellow shield, leaving the last blue shield revolving rapidly around the 3D figure.

"Why… why would someone do that?"

Apollo turned away for a moment and gathered his thoughts. ("_Why would someone manipulate a contract? Were they trying to protect Octavius from something? Or could the killer have done so to make it seem that Octavius's actions in the theater would cast suspect on him?"_)

**WEAPON: "Are you being targeted?" (2 ammo left)**

"When we investigated your dressing room, we came across your contract on a neatly-piled stack of paper," said Apollo. "Since your contract was somehow manipulated without your knowledge, it makes me wonder: are you being targeted for something?"

The question was important since Apollo had to dig to the source of Octavius's grief.

"W-What do you mean?" said Octavius shakily.

Apollo frowned. "Think about it. Someone deliberately manipulated your contract for some purpose. Do you have any idea about it?"

Octavius closed his eyes. "Hmm… considering that only the Director could hold the contracts and assign the right dates… I guess there's the possibility of the Director knowing when my performances would end."

As Octavius opened his eyes, Apollo closed his and he fell into deep thought. ("_There's something definitely wrong about this contract. And it's not just the manipulation. If I have to look at the different possibilities and combine some of them with what Octavius said, I think the next question will prompt some new information."_)

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "Did he tell you when they would end?"<br>B. "Did the Director manipulate your contract?"  
>C. "Did you really know your actual contract expiration?"<strong>

"**Did the Director manipulate your contract?" (1 ammo left)**

Apollo opened his eyes. "Did the Director manipulate your contract?"

Octavius seemed shocked. "W-Why would you think that?"

"The Director must have an ulterior motive why he wanted you out early," said Apollo. "If there's something you know, please tell me about it."

The virtual bullet hit the shield and created a crack on it.

Octavius looked away for a moment. "It was… on the day we were set to do the performance." Apollo was reminded of the photo-op he had with the director and Spyn. "The director and I had a long talk in my dressing room. And he told me…" Apollo listened intently that Octavius was suddenly thrown out of production and rather abruptly. "He never told me why… he just said that I had to be out. To this moment, I could never think so."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "You 'had' to be out…?"<br>B. "Why couldn't you think so?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**You 'had' to be out…?" (0 ammo left)**

Apollo blinked. "You just said that you 'had' to be out. If that's the case… then the Director planned for you to be out of the production right away as soon as it ended!"

Octavius turned away, a flicker of sadness shown in his face for a fleeting moment. "I… believe you're right. He… was really planning it all along!"

The bullet once more streaked across the screen and shattered the blue shield, leaving no more to defend Octavius.

EMOTION SHIELD BROKEN

* * *

><p>Apollo sat up. "But it doesn't make sense, Octavius. You said that you didn't know about being terminated, and then you tell us up front that the Director spoke to you that day telling you that you would be terminated after the performance."<p>

Tenorio did not look at his attorneys, signaling Apollo that something big was coming.

"Please tell us," said Mercury almost pleadingly. "We only have one chance to speak to you before the trial."

Silence swept between the attorneys and their client. Slowly, Tenorio reared his head and looked up at his attorneys. What Apollo saw in his client's eyes were not hatred, but coldness as if one had just seen someone die in front of them. This chilled Apollo to the bone.

"The director," he said softly, although Apollo could sense malice, "is an evil man."

Mercury took deep measured breaths. Apollo asked for an explanation.

"The FD-5 changed him," continued Tenorio. The mentioning of the FD-5 started Apollo and Mercury. "He… became a shell of his former self."

Apollo blinked and shook his head. (_"No way… I'm not hearing this…"_)

"I… he's not lying," said Mercury, flabbergasted at the complete turn of events.

"But he was desperately trying to find the staff," justified Apollo in the director's defense. "He knew that the poison was in vials. Following your logic, he could very well have tried to kill someone."

Apollo closed his eyes again. ("_Our evidence tells us that President Busterre smuggled the poison out from his laboratory and used his son Spyn in an attempt to poison the director. Did Director Recter try to do the reverse?"_) Despite the weight of the evidence and the clear reasoning built until that point, Apollo could not think of a suitable explanation. He stood up from the couch and strolled around the defendant lobby.

"Why is everything becoming so contradictory? Who is trying to kill who? And why did the Maestro get caught in the cross-poison?" He asked himself several times, but no ideas or theories – or even prayers – helped. He was immersed in his monologue that he did not notice Mercury's cellphone beeping.

Octavius stood up and regained his composure. "If all else fails, I'm willing to take the stand," he said. A bailiff led him out of the defendant lobby, leaving the unsettled and confused attorneys inside.

("_The director will take the stand today. If we can drag President Busterre and get some answers out of him, we'll be more happy to do so. But what's gotten me worried now is Octavius. The terrifying gaze that pierced my mind just earlier… is something I have to dive through in order to learn some secret to the case."_)

"Apollo," started Mercury after a tense silence.

Apollo turned to Mercury, who held up his phone, the hand shaking almost uncontrollably.

What was flashed on the screen caught Apollo in utter surprise and horror.

Five black Psyche-Locks.

Their client was hiding an unconscious and destructive secret.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_And that officially ends the second part of the investigation. Five black Psyche-Locks… who would've thought that they would appear so suddenly. What's the defendant hiding? And what is this FD-5? And most importantly: WHERE IS THE KING'S STAFF? We'll hear some testimony from two witnesses at bad blood with each other… and I'll be introducing a new cross-examination method. I apologize for now if things do not make sense. And probably by the end of the case, there would still be some things left hanging._

_No, Athena won't be here for the rest of the trial. So no Mood Matrix._

_PowerZone_


	23. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 2 Part 1

**March 10; 9:39 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2<strong>

Apollo and Mercury were awfully quiet for the past five minutes ever since the black Psyche-Locks appeared. There was no clear strategy to tackle any argument. It was Apollo's first time to handle a case without a clear direction.

"Was there really a motive to kill the Maestro?" asked Mercury, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Apollo shrugged and said nothing. His thoughts, however, were racing. ("_The FD-5, the central case… if only I can get my hands on it, I think I'll be able to see a connection. But what is it, really?"_)

Mercury indeed read Apollo's thoughts but did not bother to comment or react.

The defendant lobby doors flung open. Phoenix stepped inside the lobby and went over to Apollo and Mercury.

"What is it, Mr. Wright?" started Apollo.

Phoenix presented a folder to Apollo. "You'll probably need this."

Apollo received the folder and was flabbergasted at the contents. "It's… the FD-5 files!"

Phoenix nodded. "I did some research into the case. You should have done your job better… but then again, I can't fault you there for having cheated death."

("_It wasn't really cheating death…"_)

"I worked all night finding relevant information about the case," said Phoenix and he yawned. "The details aren't complete, but I dug some dirt on the people involved in this case. You should read right away."

"Alright, thanks."

Phoenix walked out of the defendant lobby as he stretched his arms.

Mercifully, the files weren't very bulky. It contained a few printed online articles and dossiers of the people involved. Apollo skimmed through the dossiers of the defendant, victim, and witnesses. Mercury pored through the articles. Within ten minutes after exchanging information, Apollo had a grasp of the case.

("_The FD-5 was a murder case almost a year ago. The setting was in Minerva City, a city in an island just off the mainland in the East Coast. A laboratory worker was murdered inside the research facility of the Summerbridge Laboratory. Said laboratory had ties with the Busterre Laboratory and so President Busterre was called as a witness. Freddy Recter was visiting the Summerbridge Laboratory when he witnessed the murder and allegedly claimed that the president was at the crime scene. While the perpetrator was never captured, evidence found near the crime scene proved the defendant's innocence."_)

Mercury read aloud the case information. "The victim was tasked to deliver poison samples to the Busterre Laboratory that day for some research analysis. But he was killed as he was about to step outside the facility." He skimmed through the case information. "There was security footage that pointed the victim and the defendant the only ones inside the facility at the time of the murder."

"But the defendant was found 'not guilty,'" said Apollo.

("_Was there an oversight in the case?_")

Mercury put the dossiers down. "Judging by the current case, it doesn't seem that the FD-5 will make a major impact. However, we could probably use this to drag someone into the trial."

Apollo sighed. "Let's just hope the dots will be connected."

**FD-5 Files added to the Court Record.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 10; 10:00 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 4**

**Day 2 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Octavius Tenorio," announced the Judge.

"The defense is ready," declared Apollo.

"The prosecution…" started Prosecutor Cobra. She placed a somewhat meaningful pause then said casually, "Let's just get over with it."

The Judge blinked. "W-Well… that's not quite the right attitude!"

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at her desk. "My fangs are ready."

Apollo was momentarily stunned. ("_Yesterday, she gets all high and mighty trying to coil us. Now, she's… flustered?"_)

When she was given the go signal from the Judge, Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms and directed her piercing gaze at the defense team, all while announcing to the people present in the courtroom. "In yesterday's proceedings, the defense asserted that the violin contained traces of _atroquinine_. The violins were tested for traces of the poison and one of them – the one bearing the Maestro's signature – was tested positive for these traces."

"And what is the prosecution's stand on this assertion?" asked the Judge.

Prosecutor Cobra did not tear her gaze off Apollo. "The prosecution concedes that the violin was indeed laced with poison one way or another." She raised her head. "However, we still stand by the fact that only the defendant could have poisoned the Maestro somehow."

The Judge closed his eyes. "Hmm… so what were the results of the investigation?"

Apollo saw a hint of a smirk in his adversary's face. "One witness stepped forward and would like to testify about a pressing yet intricately related matter."

"And that would be…?" said the Judge excitedly.

("_He's like a puppy about to receive doggy treats."_)

"The whereabouts of the missing staff," answered Prosecutor Cobra, prompting murmurs from the gallery.

After the Judge silenced the throng, he said, "Well… the missing staff was also a big issue in the Court proceedings yesterday." He said to the bailiff waiting by the courtroom doors. "Bring in the witness."

The witness happened to be whom Apollo half-expected. Freddy Recter strutted to the witness stand and faced the Judge. Although he was smiling at face value, Apollo could detect some contempt in the director's façade.

"Please give your name and occupation," started Prosecutor Cobra.

Recter looked at Apollo for a second before he introduced himself. "Freddy Recter, the musical director of 'The King and the Four Aces.'"

"A few questions before we get to the main course… just some questions for the appetizer."

(_"I wonder what she had for breakfast…"_)

"The defendant, Octavius Tenorio, is he under your production?"

Recter almost hesitated. "Yes, he is."

Prosecutor Cobra and Freddy Recter locked themselves in a flurry of questions that lasted for five minutes. At the end, Prosecutor Cobra made the point that Recter was trying to find the staff and contacted numerous people in the production team. Recter also noted that Octavius was missing for a full five minutes. When asked why, this was what Recter had to say.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: SEARCH FOR THE KING'S STAFF<strong>

**The staff in question is a large aluminum custom-made one for the production.**

**That night, it somehow vanished under our eyes.**

**We tried to find it that evening, but despite our best efforts, our search turned up nothing.**

**Without it, our production could not move forward. It's King Memento's prop after all.**

When the testimony was finished, the Judge leaned forward. "Why was it important for you to find the staff?"

Recter folded his arms. "Well… without the staff, we wouldn't be able to make future runs in our production. It's always present even during practice."

Prosecutor Cobra stepped in. "It's a custom-made aluminum staff and is one-of-a-kind. Those who were able to watch the musical could attest to the unique craftsmanship of the staff."

"Of course, aluminum materials are somewhat lightweight so it would be easy for Octavius to wield it," remarked Mercury.

The Judge turned to Apollo. "Proceed with your cross-examination."

("_Hmm… so the director claims that the staff had to be found because it would affect their future runs. Was that really the case?"_)

**CROSS-EXAMINATION: SEARCH FOR THE KING'S STAFF**

**Without it, our production could not move forward. It's King Memento's prop after all.**

**Objection!** Apollo had an arm outstretched and a finger pointed at the director. "Mr. Recter, while it was indeed important to find King Memento's staff, the defense believes that you had a more pressing issue."

Recter blinked, pretending not to be aware.

("_We already know the reason… and I intend to expose this here!"_)

Apollo presented the _vial._ "The vial found in the defendant's personage contains the _atroquinine_ poison. Isn't this what we discussed yesterday?" He pounded on the desk. "Why are you lying now?"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra unleashed her counterattack. "Attorney Justice, for our benefit… what kind of conversation did you have with the witness?"

Apollo sensed a trap. "I would like the question to be directed to the witness. I am not under cross-examination here."

"Witness, kindly explain the defense's objection," said the Judge.

Recter grimaced. "It is as the attorney says that we discussed a few things about the staff," he admitted. "But I did not lie in my testimony."

"Was this… just an oversight?" asked Apollo.

"If you'll give me a chance to explain," said Recter, almost snarling at the defense.

"Please do," said Prosecutor Cobra.

Recter's explanation was the very same one he had told Apollo and Mercury the other day. Though the staff was really needed for the production, Recter had another purpose. He revealed that he knew that the poison was smuggled into production. The new part, however, was that Recter realized the _atroquinine_ was in their midst only during the performance.

"Did you know the nature of the vials?" asked Apollo.

Recter nodded. "I had the staff custom-made after all. Those vials were supposed to hold only water since we would need them as part of the act in the musical." He shook his head and frowned. "But to think that it could also hold the _atroquinine…_"

The Judge nodded and he struck the gavel down. "Well… the director's actions on that night were clearly directed in the search of the staff."

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the desk. "Yet, he is also called for another purpose."

"This was just the appetizer," commented Mercury.

("_Somehow, food is really out of the question."_)

"Witness, the reason why you're here in Court is because you have something important… very important, very compelling… to tell us. This is why you stepped forward, am I right?"

Recter hesitated for a moment. "R-Right…"

"Would you kindly tell the Court what that very important matter is?"

Recter composed himself for a moment. "Although the post-production was geared toward the search of the staff, there was one moment that bothered me…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: SEARCH FOR THE KING'S STAFF, PART 2<strong>

**Though we scrambled to find the staff, I had one fleeting moment.**

**I spotted a suspicious figure lurking around the corridor.**

**They were holding something long.**

**At that time, I thought it was probably one of the props people putting away stage décor.**

**Yet, it bugged me for a while thinking that it could be the missing king's staff.**

The Judge sighed. "Cross-examination please, Mr. Justice."

("_I should fish for information."_)

"Something about the testimony bugs me," commented Mercury. "But I can't be sure unless we hear every detail in that testimony."

**CROSS-EXAMINATION: SEARCH FOR THE KING'S STAFF, PART 2**

**Though we scrambled to find the staff, I had one fleeting moment.**

**Hold it!** "What time would that be, Mr. Recter?" interrogated Apollo.

Recter paused. "That would be around ten in the evening."

("_So the Maestro was already dead by then… but no one had noticed it yet."_)

"Did you alert everyone in production about the missing staff?"

"I did," he answered.

Apollo nodded slowly. ("_It does sound believable that he would do everything. Is there problems with the testimony?"_)

He was reminded of their meeting the other day. "Mr. Recter, what you said just now doesn't add up with the information we got when we talked to you the other day, and I quote…"

*FLASHBACK*

"_You knew about the presence of the poison. Why didn't you ask assistance from security?" Apollo asked in a raised tone._

_Recter leaned forward, his face a few inches away from Apollo. "We're talking about one of the deadliest poisons in the world." He leaned back on his seat. "If too many people got word about its presence, the culprit would have more reason to hide the evidence."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"You were very careful back then to talk about the involvement of the people in the search for the staff," said Apollo. "And now, you're disputing this?"

**Objection!** "Attorney Justice, the issue about the poison was already raised in the previous cross-examination," said Prosecutor Cobra.

The Judge nodded. "You'll have to move along."

Apollo slumped. ("_Cripes… I'll need to find a more detailed spot to work on. Let's see… what can I ask him about?"_)

Between security assistance and the poison smuggling, Apollo decided to work on the latter. "Mr. Recter, in our conversation yesterday, you said something about the poison being smuggled into production. Do you confirm this?"

Recter nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"How did you know that the poison was indeed smuggled into production and not just brought in without the mule knowing that the poison was indeed carried into the theater that evening?"

This hit a nail in the director's head. "I… just knew about it!"

Apollo shook his head. "The Court demands a specific answer."

Recter was getting impatient although on the façade, he tried to look calm and composed. "If you must really know… I do my background investigation on everyone on my staff."

Apollo looked thoughtful. ("_Background investigation, huh…"_)

"Satisfied?" taunted Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo shook his head. "Although I don't have evidence to discredit the witness's statement, I think I have an idea on what he meant."

"Continue your testimony," told Prosecutor Cobra.

**I spotted a suspicious figure lurking around the corridor.**

**Hold it!** "Where did you spot this suspicious person?" asked the Judge.

The bailiff had the map of the theater backstage projected on the screen. Recter pointed out the position of the suspicious person. "They were near the stairs leading to the back exit." The stairs to the back exit was a few steps beyond Dressing Room No. 2.

"Did you really get a close look at this suspicious person?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

Recter paused. "I did get a glimpse of this person but I guess that person noticed me and fled to the shadows."

"Did you chase this suspicious figure?" continued Prosecutor Cobra.

Recter scratched his head. "Well… I was preoccupied with the search for the staff that it just crossed my mind yesterday that this person could have made off with the staff."

Prosecutor Cobra said that investigation of the back exit and nearby areas turned up nothing. In summary, they searched for the staff top-bottom and considered the hiding places and means of disguises but never found the actual staff.

"They beat me to it," snarled Recter, gritting his teeth. "And I even questioned everyone in the production!"

"This person… are you sure they were holding the staff?"

Recter paused. "Again… I'm still not sure if that was the actual staff, but I can describe it if you want me to."

**They were holding something long.**

**Hold it!** "If you had to make an initial answer, how long would that be?"

Recter turned around to face the defendant. Octavius looked frightened. "I'd say it would be just his height," Recter answered. "But then again, it was a fleeting moment so I'm not entirely sure how long it was."

("_I'll be stumbling into a territory of assumptions, so I'd best avoid asking too much questions."_)

"I'd like the witness to continue their testimony," said Apollo.

**At that time, I thought it was probably one of the props people putting away stage décor.**

**Hold it!** "If I may ask, where are props usually placed?"

Recter paused. "A great deal of props is placed in the storeroom just beyond the dressing rooms," he answered. "Delicate props such as musical instruments and costumes are kept in my room or in their respective owners' rooms."

Mercury consulted Apollo. "But if King Memento's staff had to be kept by its owner, why would it go missing or why would a props person try to put it away?"

("_This raises the issue about post-production. Hmm… if only I had the script, I would be able to determine when the staff went missing."_)

Apollo banged his fists. "Mr. Recter, as the director, you should know everything about the play itself and all of the movements of the actors during the play."

Recter shot an almost nasty look at the attorney. "What about it?"

"For the benefit, does King Memento use his staff in the final act?"

Recter blinked. "Yes… but he just grasps it and does absolutely nothing with it."

**Objection!** Mercury stepped in. "Although this is highly unconventional, I can testify to say that King Memento was not holding his staff during the final act."

("_That's true… did the staff go missing by that time?"_)

Recter frowned. "Well… although it was a blunder, the staff already had no impact since that was the King's deathbed after all. And even after the play, we had to find the staff right away…"

"And then you encountered this suspicious figure…" said Mercury.

"At first, I thought that what they were holding was just one of the stage props…"

**Yet, it bugged me for a while thinking that it could be the missing king's staff.**

**Hold it!** "Why would it bug you?" Apollo asked Recter.

"The staff is not too easy to miss," Recter answered.

Apollo consulted his evidence and presented the photograph submitted by Mercury during the trial yesterday. The picture was added as part of the missing staff data so that Apollo would have a reference on how the staff looked like.

"Can you please explain to the Court about the staff… in greater detail, I mean."

Recter nodded. He described King Memento's staff having two main parts: the head and the shaft. The entire staff had to be lightweight so that King Memento could carry it around without difficulty. The design of the head was a black rose made out of lightweight materials, mostly paper and aluminum. The shaft held the blue vials used as part of the play. When asked about the nature of the vials, Recter explained that the vials could be detachable using a special locking and unlocking mechanism near the head of the staff. "Without this lock, the vials would never be detached from their place."

**King Memento XIII's staff updated in the Court Record.**

("_Now that I have adequate information about the staff, I should ask the director about one of the parts. The head… the shaft… or the vials?"_)

The most suspicious part of the staff was the vials, since it was noted that one of them was found in Tenorio's personage when he was arrested. "Mr. Recter, how are the vials used in the play?"

Recter was becoming impatient. "I thought you were there during the play, surely you should have seen it!"

Apollo banged his fists. "I'm doing the questioning, Mr. Recter."

Mercury sniggered. "You'll never admit that you almost dozed off for half of the play," he muttered.

("_Shut up."_)

Recter grunted. "The vials were going to be detached before the end of the first act."

"Who was responsible for this?"

"The character responsible for this would be the Spade Ace."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. ("_So if Spyn detached the vials, did he have the opportunity to lace the coffee with poison?"_)

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra outstretched her arm. "I know what you're thinking, Attorney Justice. You're probably wondering if the Spade Ace had the opportunity lace the coffee with poison."

Apollo slumped. "H-How did you…?"

Prosecutor Cobra laughed. "Well… your expression now suggests that you demand some satisfaction. Well, did the Spade Ace have the opportunity?"

Mercury frowned. "She's really one step ahead."

("_Hmm, should I present evidence or continue with the questions?"_) Apollo consulted his evidence. ("_Unfortunately, I don't have the evidence to suggest Spyn's involvement just yet. Although I do know that he was used to poison someone, there's no proof that he actually did it."_)

"The look on your face suggests that you want to present evidence," taunted Prosecutor Cobra.

"… Which I cannot do yet," finished Apollo, making the prosecutor flinch for a brief moment. "I would like to continue my line of questioning."

The Judge sighed. "I kinda miss the times when I would hand out penalties for half-baked bluffs."

Apollo slumped again, his horns drooping. ("_Half-baked bluffs are a piece of cake for Mr. Wright, but I'd rather eat them out than chew on meaningless words."_)

When given the signal to continue, Apollo pressed the director. "At what part of the play did the Spade Ace detach the vials?"

"That was before the end of the first act."

"Before the intermission or after the intermission?"

Recter paused. "Before the intermission."

"What was the purpose of the detachment of the vials?"

"I feel like I'm in a quiz show," answered the director. Members of the audience laughed. Even the Judge and Mercury chuckled. Prosecutor Cobra remained cold-faced. When Apollo steered the director back to the topic, the director answered, "Of course, this was so that the Spade Ace could hatch his plans to assassinate the king."

Apollo consulted with his co-attorney. "Looks like I've gathered a lot of details about the staff and the circumstances,"

Mercury smiled and nodded. "And because of that… I found something bothersome in the testimony."

Apollo pressed a finger to forehead. ("_Hmm… I guess I have to go back to that statement. I may have had assumptions that time. But I'm sure where it would head."_)

**They were holding something long.**

**Objection!** Apollo consulted his notes. "Mr. Recter, based from the information provided to us, we are now certain that the item that was taken away on that moment you detected the suspicious person is indeed the missing staff." He presented the data about _King Memento's staff._

Recter gasped and looked down in disappointed. "So… my efforts were all for naught."

("_I think it's time to ask the real reason behind his motives."_)

"We should," muttered Mercury, reading Apollo's thoughts.

Apollo turned to the witness. "Mr. Recter, the Court needs to know your motive behind the search of the missing staff."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "Attorney, weren't the motives already made clear during the previous cross-examination?"

**Objection!** "The previous cross-examination established that Mr. Recter was searching for the vials."

Prosecutor Cobra launched her offensive. "So why would the witness go after the staff?"

"She raises a good point," said Mercury. "If I were the killer, I would go after the vials instead of the staff." After a few seconds, Mercury then made a realization.

Apollo caught on. "It's highly likely that the killer would go for the staff not just so that he would get the vials after but… the killer did not know how to dislodge the vials from the staff."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra glared at the defense. "So, what you're claiming is that the killer had to be an outsider?"

("_She's really steps ahead of us."_) Apollo had no other answer. "That's what the defense is claiming."

The spectators burst into murmur as they digested the information presented in the trial.

**Hold it!** The attention was focused on the director and everyone fell silent. "There's a contradiction."

"A contradiction…?" wondered Apollo.

Prosecutor Cobra took out sheets of paper. "Your Honor, the witness is referring to this data."

("_New evidence?"_)

"She saved it for the right moment," said Mercury, slightly frustrated.

The bailiff facilitated the distribution of the prosecution's data. When Apollo received it, he read the contents.

("_Theater Security Detail, March 7. All back exits recorded everyone going in and out as part of the production. No suspicious elements were reported."_)

Apollo blinked. "So… the killer had to be an insider?"

Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "I'm glad you catch on. Since the director had an alibi and the first witness discovered the body, this only deals heavier suspicion on your client." She clawed at the table for dramatic effect. "Satisfied?"

Apollo knew they were caught. The accursed piece of paper had just blown their claims into smithereens. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Prosecutor Cobra tittered. "That outburst… I guess you're satisfied then."

**Theater Security Detail added to the Court Record.**

Apollo tried to keep his cool. ("_Damn… somehow, this overthrows the claim of an outsider. And with this… how am I going to call that twisted man to court?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Whoa… that was intense. That twisted man Apollo was thinking about could be too well obvious. But remember that he's still at large and his son's still being treated for injuries. With lack of witnesses, what kind of trump card can the defense pull? Stay tuned for future chapters!_

_Constructive criticisms are welcome and highly appreciated._

_PowerZone_


	24. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 2 Part 2

**Author's Note: **_I am deeply sorry with the long hiatus for the story. School work has caught up with my free time so I could not do any updates. It also took me a while to remember the facts presented in this case before I could continue. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy the update - specifically about the whereabouts of the missing atroquinine-laced staff._

* * *

><p>"Moving on with the trial," said the Judge once the Courtroom settled down - of course, Apollo still spewing at the face of a possible defeat. "Based from the security detail we received, it is highly unlikely that an outsider would be able to move the staff out from the theater."<p>

Apollo redoubled his thoughts. ("_I need a very good reason and a solid piece of evidence to call that man to Court... Is there something amiss in my evidence?"_)

Unfortunately for Apollo, Mercury wasn't helpful. He could sense that Mercury did not also expect this piece of information. "Since the security detail says that an outsider would not have been able to move the staff out, it suggests that the movement of staff has to be done by an insider - specifically, a member of the cast or the production," concluded Prosecutor Cobra.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "It would appear that the murderer would have to be a member of the production," he said to the Court. "And unfortunately for us, we cannot establish the exact whereabouts of the staff."

Prosecutor Cobra nodded. "The prosecutor would like to excuse the witness."

Director Recter glanced at Apollo and turned to the Judge. "If I may leave, Your Honor…"

**Objection!** Apollo had an arm raised with a finger pointed at the director. "The prosecution may have excused you, but the defense has a few more questions."

Prosecutor Cobra raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you have information that can overthrow the security detail?"

Apollo clenched his fists. "The director's testimony centered on the search for the missing staff – and that was _after_ the performance. But what about _before_ the performance?"

"What's the basis for your questioning?" asked the Judge.

Apollo presented the _atroquinine_ data. "Remember that traces of _atroquinine_ were found on the Maestro's violin and not on the coffee cup, suggesting that the victim may have been poisoned during the performance." He banged his fists for emphasis. "If the director's motive that evening was the search for the poison, the director may know something about the movements of the poison before the performance!"

The spectators muttered in agreement. They seemed to be curious for the new testimony.

The Judge slapped his gavel. "Prosecutor Cobra, any objections?"

Prosecutor Cobra was in deep thought. When she opened her eyes, she said, "The prosecution doesn't have any objections. After all, I have already tendered the witness."

(_"Finally… some control for the witness."_)

Mercury nodded. "Mr. Recter is very smart," he commented. "He may be caught with inconsistencies but he always hides some purpose behind it. He'll be very hard to break."

Recter didn't seem too pleased. "What do you want, now?"

Apollo straightened himself. "The defense wants your alibi before the performance. What were you doing?"

"A-Are you suspecting me?"

"No one has suspected you of anything," answered Apollo. His thoughts continued the sentence. (_"… yet."_)

"Satisfy the defense," said Prosecutor Cobra, sounding already bored despite the testimony not yet commencing. "A snake could go for a full day with a diet of boiled eggs."

Apollo drooped a sweat. (_"I would rather go a whole day of ramen noodles than boiled eggs, thank you very much…"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE DIRECTOR'S ALIBI<strong>

**As the director, my role in pre-performance is very simple.**

**I have to keep updated with the production conditions.**

**Although that night, I had some photo-ops with certain members of production.**

**After that, everyone already went to their respective places.**

**I sat on the front audience to watch the musical unfold.**

**This is my alibi, and it doesn't make me any suspicious.**

The Judge gave the testimony some thought. "Mr. Recter, could you please name some of these production conditions?"

"Conditions of the props, wellness of the performers, conditions of the musical instruments, stuff like that."

"And that photo-op you mentioned, is it that picture Mr. Thinker showed us yesterday?" The photograph flashed on the board.

Recter confirmed.

"Please commence your cross-examination, Mr. Justice," addressed the Judge.

(_"I can feel it…"_) Apollo was concentrating mightily on the director's actions. Somewhere in the testimony, the director must be fibbing. (_"He's displaying a habit that points to a certain piece of evidence."_)

"Go get 'em," muttered Mercury.

**CROSS-EXAMINATION: THE DIRECTOR'S ALIBI**

… **Although that night, I had some photo-ops with certain members of production.**

Apollo perceived the statement as he focused on the director's right hand resting on the witness stand podium.

_A-l-t-h-o-u-g-h t-h-a-t n-i-g-h-t…  
>I h-a-d s-o-m-e p-h-o-t-o o-p-s<br>w-i-t-h c-e-r-t-a-i-n m-e-m-b-e-r-s o-f p-r-o-d-u-c-t-i-o-n._

He found it at the last part of the sentence. Apollo quickly perceived the director's shaking hand.

**Gotcha!** "I'd like you stop you for a while there," said Apollo. "Director, when you said about 'certain members,' your hand started shaking."

Director Recter seemed clueless. "What… are you talking about?"

"People tend to display unusually or involuntary habits when they are forced to recall certain events," said Apollo. "And when you mentioned about 'certain members,' you hand started shaking."

"Enlighten me," said the Director, getting annoyed. "What good reason should I have to 'shake my hand'?"

Apollo shook his head. "No director, you did not shake your hand on your own will. But I will explain what the action meant." He explained that the director's hand pose was very similar to that of a right-handed person writing. "That action alone suggests that there was something that happened that involved one of the members of production before the performance."

"And that would be…?"

**Take that!** "Octavius Tenorio," answered Apollo confidently. "The real issue is not about what you were doing before the performance… but what were you doing with my client before the performance."

Director Recter made his poker face.

("_Your poker face is as bad as the screamer."_) "If you want evidence, then I'll gladly show you the evidence."

"Finally, some nice fight."

"This piece of evidence draws us to the issue of you and my client in pre-performance." **Take that!** Apollo presented the _contract_, to which the director started sweating bullets. "We found our client's employment contract and states that the expiration would be on March 8, the day of the murder!"

The director was gritting through his teeth. "That… is confidential information!"

Apollo shook his head. "A contract can be used as evidence for the purpose of getting information," he countered. "And we want information. Who manipulated the contract? What did you talk about with my client?"

The director turned away. "I am not going to answer that question."

"There's no need," Apollo said. "We already established the manipulator. The clue… was the real date of expiration, which is on March 10." He put down the contract. "That manipulator would need a two-day headstart for an even more pressing issue."

The Court now understood the circumstances of the contract manipulation. When the director was severely backed into a corner, he swore loudly. Apollo finished his high-definition focus and let the courtroom environment return to his senses.

"Why did you manipulate the contract?" asked the Judge.

Director Recter did not look his usual haughty self. He was about to have a grave secret discovered in open court.

"Y-You wouldn't understand if I told you," answered the director, almost panting.

Apollo gathered his thoughts. (_"Hmm, what would a two-day advantage give the director? Wait… the East Coast performance. Is there something in the East Coast that would give away the director's true motive?"_) When he reviewed his evidence, he suddenly had an answer – one answer that came to him in a deathly stare and black locks. (_"No way… no freaking way!"_)

"Oh man," said Mercury. "It's all coming back."

"A two-day manipulation wouldn't mean so much," said Prosecutor Cobra.

**Objection!** "Not for the director," countered Apollo. "Time was everything for him."

Prosecutor Cobra hissed. "Prove it then!"

("_She's gone from rattlesnake to cobra to anaconda…"_) Apollo prepared his evidence. "Time was everything for the Director. A two-day headstart would certainly give him leverage to find the source of the poison that killed the Maestro. And that source takes two days to reach by land." **Take that!** He presented the _FD-5 File_.

The Judge's eyes blinked. Prosecutor Cobra winced.

"That source is Summerbridge Laboratory," Apollo answered.

**Objection!** "How does your client fit into the picture?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo shook his head. "Octavius has very little to do with the FD-5. You could say that he was a spectator in the events. But his crucial role as the main star in the musical would throw the musical off schedule if he were to be put off."

"And…?" the Judge was eager to hear more.

"With production in disarray, the director would be able to move around freely – even do so to find the missing staff."

**Objection!** "A-Are you saying that the staff… could be at Summerbridge Laboratory?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo took a deep breath. "That is a possibility."

**Hold it!** The director's outburst silenced the courtroom. He took a few measured breaths to calm himself. When the director was ready to proceed, he stood up straight and faced Apollo. "Attorney, if I remember correctly, this is what you said earlier to this effect – that the killer didn't know how to dislodge the vials from the staff."

"Yes, what about it?"

Recter cleared his throat. "If you're really accusing me of going after the staff, it doesn't make sense that I would throw away two days of production just to go after it." He looked sternly after Apollo. "I am going after the staff because of the poison contained in it."

("_What was the director's ultimate motive that evening?"_)

"Seems to me he hatched up quite a complicated plot just to get back that staff," commented Mercury. "If that staff is in Summerbridge Laboratory – or on its way – then it'll cost us another week of trial."

("_No… that's not right,"_) Apollo's thoughts were racing. "The staff… where could it have gone?"

"You can either proceed with your questioning or you can give us a suggestion," said the Judge.

Apollo closed his eyes and doubled his thoughts. (_"If I can give even the slightest clue where the staff could be… then this can throw the case in a new direction."_) He recalled every conversation he had with his witnesses and other people involved in the case, the standoff with President Busterre, the missing five minutes in the security camera of the research area, and his client's secret. ("_Hmm… if I recall, there was something out of place one time in our investigation."_)

Apollo opened his eyes.

"Thought of anything?" asked Mercury.

Apollo nodded slowly. "Remember when we were about to enter the research facility in Busterre Laboratory?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

Apollo raised his head. "It's just… what you told me later bothered me for a bit – but I just shook it off. Now I'm almost convinced that the staff has been hidden in there all along."

Mercury seemed confused.

"Do you want to raise a suggestion, Mr. Justice?" asked the Judge.

Apollo observed that Prosecutor Cobra was possibly ready for a counterattack. Director Recter was all ears.

"The defense proposes that the staff was taken away from the production by an outsider, whether he directed a production member or did the theft himself," said Apollo. "During our investigation, the defense did not find enough time to examine one piece of evidence due to trifling matters. As for the suggestion, we would like to point out two pieces of evidence that link to the location of the staff."

"T-Two pieces?" exclaimed the Judge.

Prosecutor Cobra's lips curled. "Now this is interesting…"

("_It's go time… which piece of evidence should I present to trace the staff's location?"_) **Take that!** Apollo presented the _security video._ "A week ago, a certain poison was stolen from Busterre Laboratory. Before the theft, the poison was housed inside the laboratory's research facility." Apollo explained that the research facility could be accessed by anyone as long as they knew how to use a certain mechanism. "While the defense did not examine in detail the contents of the research facility security video, we would still be able to point out the exact location of the staff using this video."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra stopped him. "You're talking nonsense, attorney. You haven't examined the contents and now you want to use it to search for the staff?"

**Objection!** Apollo banged his fists. "I have not finished my argument."

Prosecutor Cobra flinched. "W-Well… I apologize. C-Carry on…"

"You got her good," whispered Mercury.

Apollo stayed focused. "The security video is important because the _atroquinine_ used to be stored in that room until the theft a week ago," continued Apollo. ("_Finally, I have discovered the culprit's true motive."_) He smiled and outstretched a finger, "The culprit needed to staff in order to… return the poison!"

When this answer was revealed, the Courtroom erupted in gasps and shocks. Prosecutor Cobra was stunned. Director Recter was speechless.

(_"Wow… no wonder the culprit was very paranoid when he talked about the poison."_)

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "Attorney Justice, that was quite the suggestion… Now, do you have the evidence to prove it?"

Apollo nodded. "I do. Because I'm about to present the exact location of the staff."

The courtroom became silent and everyone in the gallery was all ears.

"The staff is found in this piece of evidence." Apollo didn't need to think hard. He was almost confident it would be found there. **Take that!** He presented the data of the _extractor's suit._ Apollo explained that the defense managed to retrieve the security camera detail with the help of one of the production members who knew the laboratory in and out. He also narrated that Mercury had a difficult time in the preparation of the retrieval because he was hampered by a "long" object that was inside the suit.

"So you mean…?" stammered the Director.

"The missing staff is in Busterre Laboratory – the missing staff along with all the vials holding the poison."

Prosecutor Cobra took a moment to digest the information. Suddenly, she flinched mightily and let out a short scream.

The Judge immediately silenced the throng with strong taps of his gavel. "Order in the Court! Order!"

"I have nothing to lose here," said Apollo. "If my suggestion doesn't hold water, then we may just have to go back to the director's testimony." He banged his fists, "But if it does, then this throws the prosecution's entire premise in disarray."

The Judge seemed thoughtful. "Actually, it would have been a waste of time…" he sighed. "But let's get on with the search anyway." He motioned the bailiff, who understood the message and scrambled out of the courtroom immediately. It would take roughly an hour (since the investigators would rush fast to the laboratory) before the results would come in.

"Mr. Justice," said Director Recter as he turned.

"Yes?"

Director Recter smiled, not the kind of intimidating smile as if the antagonist got the upper hand. "You are a very unusual person."

"W-What's that supposed to mean," asked Apollo, perplexed.

"You could make a small ball of sand look very grand," he answered.

Apollo's sweat dropped. "I don't speak in metaphors… let alone in rhymes."

"That was quite the alliteration," remarked Mercury. He turned to Apollo, "He means that you make the most uninteresting pieces of information very significant. And frankly, I'm surprised myself at how I wasn't able to see that through."

("_If all goes well and the investigators find the staff, then the proof of the staff's hiding place will be in another piece of evidence I will present when the time is right."_)

"Mr. Justice, you've been talking about the staff for a few minutes, but what about the culprit?" asked the Judge.

"As to the culprit, the defense will not be able to point a specific person yet."

Director Recter's eyes flashed in surprise. "W-Why not?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "Well… we do not have evidence yet to convict the culprit… and there is no motive."

Prosecutor Cobra flashed a smile. "So you're conceding?"

Apollo ignored her. ("_If I have the chance to call that person into Court, then I must explore the events of how this case actually started."_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I'm almost done with the second case. I think it's already obvious who the killer is. I just need to track that person down._


	25. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 2 Part 3

"Mr. Recter, the circumstances in this case can be traced to the FD-5," said Apollo. "If it would please the Court, please give us the details of the case – from your side, that is."

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "So you plan to look for a motive?"

Apollo paused. ("_She knows what I'm doing… I'll need to look for a weak spot quickly."_)

"The defense only wants to the know more about the circumstances of the FD-5," answered Mercury, catching Apollo by surprise. "Whether it's motive or circumstance, the Court has a right to know why the Maestro's poisoning ever happened."

The Judge nodded. "Based on the case file, the director happened to be a key witness in the case."

Recter did not seem amused. "Must I testify the same thing again?"

**Objection!** Apollo shook his head. "All you need is to give us the details of what happened in the FD-5." (_"I don't think I'll encounter any contradiction here. All I just have to do is fish for information."_)

Recter looked away for a moment and steeled himself. "Very well… the FD-5. It was a case that, no matter how desperate I tried, I would never forget. There is something, though, that you should know…"

As he closed his eyes, the courtroom became eerily silent.

"My name is Fredrick Recter, a scientist," he proclaimed, followed by short gasps from the audience. "However, I am also a performing artist by trade. Through my years in the university, while I was dabbling with chemicals and working my way to become a doctor, I was also in the arts putting on different masks and portraying characters I would never imagine to perform."

"And your affiliation with Summerbridge Laboratory?" Prosecutor Cobra stepped in.

"I worked at Summerbridge Laboratory for ten years before the performing arts became my calling."

(_"So Mr. Recter really does have a background into the case."_)

"What was the FD-5 all about?" asked Mercury.

Recter turned to Mercury. "Your law professor, from what I heard, who also was a defense attorney, knew much about the circumstances."

Mercury breathed in. "If only I could ask him…"

(_"This is getting heavy for Mercury…"_)

Recter shook his head. "Well, times change, young man." He turned to the Judge. "Allow me to speak my part about the case."

The Judge gave his approval.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: RECTER AND THE FD-5<strong>

**I will not speak about the victim or the suspect in the case.**

**What you should know was that the FD-5 and this case has a similar aspect.**

**I happened to be a key witness.**

**But the defendant was found 'not guilty.'**

**It would seem that the FD-5 still has something hidden.**

Apollo was reviewing the FD-5 file when Recter gave his events in the testimony.

"I'm not one to butt in but the floor is all yours," said Mercury.

(_"I'm not about to find a contradiction soon…"_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: RECTER AND THE FD-5**

**I will not speak about the victim or the suspect in the case.**

**Hold it!** "Why not?"

"It's all in the case file that you're holding," answered Recter. "The victim is a laboratory worker from Summerbridge while the suspect is one from Busterre."

"I see…" (_"In the end, you still spoke about the victim and the suspect."_)

The Judge seemed to notice something. "Why would two laboratories located so far apart be intertwined in a single case?"

Recter sighed. "The two laboratories used to have connections when it came to research and development. But…"

**What you should know was that the FD-5 and this case has a similar aspect.**

**Hold it!** "What is this similar aspect?"

"In the FD-5, a sample of a valuable poison was also stolen," answered Recter.

"How did you happen to know this?"

"Don't forget…" said Recter as he proceed with his testimony.

**I happened to be a key witness.**

**Hold it!** "What did you witness?"

Recter paused for a moment. "The crime, of course."

Apollo became suspicious. (_"Huh… he just paused there for a sudden. Is there something more than what the details tell us?"_) "Can you please tell us more about your involvement in the case?"

Recter sighed. "I am a key witness. That is more than enough in my involvement. How could I be involved in anything else?"

Before Apollo could ask the next question, his bracelet suddenly tightened. Apollo quickly grabbed his bracelet and massaged his wrist. (_"Huh… another twitch."_)

"Should I continue?" asked Recter.

Apollo shook his head. "Um… actually I didn't catch your last statement. Could you say it again?"

Recter raised an eyebrow. "My voice was loud and clear. But anyway… regarding my involvement in the case… I am a key witness."

Immediately, Apollo entered into a state of high-definition as he focused on Recter's words. His perception rested on the director's eyes as he claimed out loud:

"_H-o-w c-o-u-l-d I b-e i-n-v-o-l-v-e-d i-n a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g e-l-s-e?"_

**Gotcha!** "I'll stop you for a moment," said Apollo.

"What now?" spat Recter.

"When you said about your involvement, your right eye twitched uncontrollably."

Recter sighed. "Well, you got me with that weird questioning. So what does it prove?"

Apollo paused and let his thoughts do the talking. ("_Recter's habit suggests that he is hiding a crucial piece of information. My assumption about him being a key witness was his witnessing of the murder in Summerbridge Laboratory. What if that wasn't the case?"_) A light bulb shone above Apollo, giving him an idea. ("_He mentioned something about a valuable poison stolen from the laboratory. Could it be…?"_)

"Could it be that you were a key witness to the theft of the poison?" asked Apollo.

Recter did not answer. He turned away and clutched his fist. Apollo knew he hit a bull's eye.

"Impressive," said Recter. "For you to deduce my true nature in the case with a single piece of information – you truly are an impressive attorney."

**Objection!** "B-But you testified in the case that you witnessed the murder!" outburst Prosecutor Cobra.

Recter shot a killing glare at the Cobra. "Yes… I did witness the murder."

Apollo's horns dropped. (_"Now, I'm officially confused."_)

Mercury stepped in as he slammed his arm on the table. "Mr. Recter, the defense asserts that you were the key witness in both events: the theft and the poison."

"M-Mercury?" gasped Apollo.

**Objection!** "You're not the defense attorney," Prosecutor Cobra sneered.

The Judge slapped his gavel. "I'll have to quell both sides before you get into a verbal bickering." When Apollo and Prosecutor Cobra calmed down, the Judge turned to the witness. "Witness, the Court wants to hear an explanation about your witnessing of the theft of the poison."

"And leave nothing out," demanded Prosecutor Cobra.

Recter looked flustered. "Tch, very well…"

**I happened to be a key witness to the theft as well.**

**Hold it!** "Can you please describe to the Court the circumstances of the theft?"

Recter lowered his head. "About a few years ago, Busterre Laboratory made a significant discovery. The mountain at their backyard produced a rare and unique plant called _Atrospia quinincestere_, the scientific name of the plant that produces the poison _atroquinine_." Recter deceived the Court with his façade of being a director – his explanation about scientific aspects was too much for Apollo and the Judge to digest. "In an effort to create the antidote, the laboratory had to produce the poison."

"And they did," said Apollo. "The poison was used as a murder weapon in one of my past cases."

Recter raised an eye. "Ah, the Misham murder…"

**Objection!** "If we can get back to the topic, it would be fine…" said Prosecutor Cobra, sounding unamused.

"Right… I'm sorry…"

"Continue with your description, witness," motioned the Judge.

Recter cleared his throat. "Busterre and Summerbridge Laboratories were the leading scientific facilities on the two sides of the country. Experts from the two fields met in a science research summit abroad and discussed the potentials and dangers of _Atrospia quinincestere._ Although I myself wasn't there because of my production schedule, I was constantly updated."

("_How does this man put up a façade for a musical director and manage to know very well the scientific details about this mysterious plant?"_)

"How were you updated?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

"The Summerbridge Laboratory vice president contacted me," answered Recter.

"Why did you visit the laboratory?" Apollo asked. "Did the vice president contact you?"

Recter nodded. "He had information to share. But before that could happen, the murder occurred. Just so you know, it was also the same time as the theft."

Apollo dug into the FD-5 files and pulled out the Summerbridge Laboratory guidemap. "The scene of the theft was in their research facility. It's quite close to the scene of the murder," noted Apollo. "The poison was taken from the research facility." He put away the guidemap.

Recter nodded again. "Just as the thief exited the research facility, he was gunned dead."

"And you suspected President Busterre?" inquired Mercury.

Recter took a deep breath. "I got the chance to examine the security cameras. When I saw the crime scene in detail, I could make out most of President Busterre's features in the crime scene, but not his face."

"I see…" said Apollo.

"You know, what happened in Busterre Laboratory a few days ago transpired similarly to the events in Summerbridge Laboratory," commented Mercury.

"But Spyn's recovering in the hospital," muttered Apollo.

("_I get the feeling we'll have to call him sooner or later."_)

"There was a suspect and he was tried for the murder," continued Recter.

**But the defendant was found 'not guilty.'**

**Hold it! **"Why was the defendant declared 'not guilty'?" inquired Apollo.

"The poison was never found," answered Recter. "The vial that held the poison was stolen from the laboratory and never recovered."

"How did the Court establish the connection between the murder and the theft?"

Recter closed his eyes. "That… I do not know. I testified only on the first day of the trial. The rest of the details are a bit murky."

Prosecutor Cobra stepped in. "Witness, if you testified only on the first day of the trial, how did you know the circumstances leading to the 'not guilty' verdict?"

Recter flinched. "That is… er… um…"

"That information was supposed to be top secret," said the Judge. "Not even the Prosecutor's Office could privy freely the circumstances."

Prosecutor Cobra shook her head. "Not even I knew about it… until today."

The witness was driven into a corner. How did he really know about the circumstances?

This gave Apollo some lead time to gather his thoughts. (_"Why does the witness have access to secret information about the circumstances of the theft in Summerbridge Laboratory?"_) Apollo consulted his notes once more. (_"Mr. Recter witnessed both the theft and the murder and was called to testify in both areas. So if he knew the reason why the poison was stolen, then…"_) Apollo had an idea. Although unsure with the direction he would go, there was no other option for him to try.

"Mr. Recter, you testified about getting the chance to examine the security details," treaded Apollo. "If you really knew the circumstances of the theft, you would have to be a conspirator to the theft."

Prosecutor Cobra's eyes flashed. "W-What are you saying?"

Apollo folded his arms. "The one who stole the poison was gunned dead. It wouldn't make sense if Mr. Recter were the thief and still alive."

Recter was getting riled up, his expression of uncertainty a few seconds ago replaced with a demeanor of fury. "Now why would I go through that kind of activity?" he snarled.

(_"What he did in the FD-5 somehow might have influenced the chain of events for the current case."_)

"That is quite a daring accusation," the Judge told Apollo. "If you're intent on labeling anything for Mr. Recter without solid proof, I will have to slap you a heavy penalty."

**Objection!** Apollo pointed a finger at the witness. "The actions of the witness in the FD-5 influenced the events in the present case. The proof that the witness was a conspirator to the theft is in this piece of evidence." **Take that!** Apollo presented the _missing staff_ data.

"The staff?" wondered Mercury.

"Think about it," said Apollo. "Why would Mr. Recter go all out to find the missing staff? He already admitted that he was searching for the poisons." He banged his fists on the table. "Now why would a musical director seek to search for the staff? Because the poison serves as evidence of his crime in the FD-5!...

"The crime of conspiracy to theft!"

At that revelation, the gallery outburst with shocks. Recter was reeling in the witness stand. He could not think of a counter-objection, almost as if his silence were an admission to what he did in the FD-5.

"All it took was a small slip-up," said Mercury. "And with that slip-up, we took advantage."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra's loud objection silenced the gallery almost immediately. "Defense, let me put this in your ear before I put my fangs on your neck."

Apollo winced. ("_I've had enough of your slithery non-jokes."_)

"Ready? Good." Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "If… and that's a big if… Mr. Recter conspired to steal the poison, and the poison disappeared following the murder, how could you say that the witness searched for that same poison – somehow reappearing – inside a staff that's gone missing?"

Apollo dropped a sweat. ("_I feel that this case is one big scavenger hunt."_) Mercury chuckled.

"The poison taken away, then the poison disappearing, and then reappearing again and disappearing again," said the Judge. "It's like a big game of hide and seek."

"More like scavenger hunt," Apollo voiced his thoughts.

Prosecutor Cobra cleared her throat. "Answer the question, attorney, or you'll feel the venom thrusting into your system."

"Basically, the Judge will slap you a heavy penalty," Mercury said to Apollo.

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and closed his eyes, entering into deep thought. ("_Narrowing the details to a single question: how did Recter know that the poison in the staff was indeed the poison stolen in the FD-5?"_) He consulted his notes and thought back to the conversations with Recter during the investigation. His thoughts traced to the confrontation with President Busterre in which he injured his son in the standoff.

"Mr. Recter, do you know why the poison existed in the staff?" said Apollo.

Recter blinked. "A-Are you avoiding the prosecutor's question?"

Apollo shook his head. "My answer to the prosecutor's question is my question to you."

Recter stood there, fuming. His silence for five seconds meant that he could not produce a satisfactory answer.

"There was one crucial admission during our investigation," said Apollo. "And this will clear the trail of the poison and what the poison was used for." The suspense and the tension were building, as if the next words would drop a figurative bombshell on the facts presented in Court. "The poison would be used… to kill you."

As Apollo made the daring answer, it felt as if a void had dominated the courtroom and sucked out all belief from every person in the gallery, to the witness, prosecutor, and Judge. The silence crept throughout the courtroom for a few seconds while Recter was left in the witness stand dealing with a huge shock. Prosecutor Cobra looked away, unable to deliver a counterattack. The Judge himself seemed equally shocked at the revelation, though he couldn't do anything to proceed with the testimony without a satisfactory explanation.

And just as it seemed an eternity had passed, the courtroom doors opened.

"Your Honor," shrilled the bailiff, shattering the silence.

"W-What is it," said the Judge, as if he were roused from a long sleep and woken up abruptly.

The bailiff made a salute before he walked down to the witness stand. "The investigation team has located the staff just as the defense attorney indicated it."

When the bailiff stepped aside, everyone in the Courtroom turned to see Detective Tyrone Ketchum walk down the aisle with a long exquisitely-made staff clutched in his hand.

"Detective Ketchum?" said Apollo, wonderingly.

The detective's fedora was hung at his back, supported by a small rope neither Apollo nor Mercury had seen earlier. Detective Ketchum without a fedora meant serious business.

"The investigation team retracts its accusation against Mr. Tenorio of poisoning the Maestro," announced Detective Ketchum. The bailiff received the staff and placed it at the evidence cart. "We have also placed in custody the person who was in the research facility at the time of our investigation."

Apollo leaned forward. "Well… who was it?"

Detective Ketchum turned to Apollo and made a soft grin. "President Bach Busterre."

Mercury flinched, so did Prosecutor Cobra, the Judge, Mr. Recter, and a few other spectators who might have followed the trial from the first day.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra stepped in quickly before anyone else could react. "Detective, did the President establish his presence that night in the theater?"

Detective Ketchum put back on his fedora – serious business in a lighter tone. "The President… admitted."

Prosecutor Cobra was gritting through her teeth. "How did you get him to admit?"

Detective Ketchum winked. "I have my abilities."

("_Detective Ketchum has given us a major advantage. This means that the security detail submitted earlier by Prosecutor Cobra is irrelevant!"_)

**Theater Security Detail set aside.**

Apollo pointed a finger at Mr. Recter. "The defense asserts that the intended victim of the current case is the witness, Mr. Recter. And with that, we do not accuse Mr. Recter of poisoning the Maestro. Therefore, the defense would like to indict Mr. Bach Busterre as the Maestro's killer!"

The gallery erupted in murmurs.

Apollo expected the prosecution's objection, but he was appalled when he watched Prosecutor Cobra motionless as if she was also admitting the president's involvement in the case.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Very well… I will give the detective ample time to prepare the new witness. Court is adjourned for a thirty-minute recess."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Well, there you have it. It's almost the end of the case and all we need to do now is find out what the President was really doing that night in the theater. And for the final part of the trial, I will pull out some sort of surprise._

_The details are a bit confusing, so let me summarize the case so far. The Maestro, a world-class violinist, dies from atroquinine poisoning. Investigation in the case leads to the poison trail, in which the attorneys go to Busterre Laboratory and snoop around. Further investigation reveals the atroquinine sample being stolen recently and somehow used for a deadly purpose. Yet, another backstory in the form of the FD-5 case emerges to find out that the atroquinine that poisoned the Maestro may have been the same poison stolen in another laboratory a year ago. Only Bach Busterre, president of the Busterre Laboratory, may answer the questions and allegations as he will be called to the stand._

_Stay updated for the final chapters of "Turnabout on Strings."_

_PowerZone_


	26. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 2 Part 4

**March 10; 11:41 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 2<strong>

(_"Did I really just do that?"_)

"You just did," chimed Mercury. "And I bet having the director testify will be our only chance to nab him."

Apollo sighed. "But we don't have evidence to nail him. We can't establish his presence in the theater that evening."

Mercury frowned. "Hmm… was the director really present in the theater?"

(_"Something tells me I might need the Theater Security Detail some more."_)

The defendant lobby doors flung open and Phoenix appeared before the two of them. "So how were the files?"

Apollo smiled genuinely. "They were a great help," he answered. "Thanks to the digging, we managed to drag President Busterre into the trial."

Phoenix nodded. "So it would seem…"

"What do you mean?" inquired Mercury, attempting to probe into his boss's mind.

"Let me ask you a question and I want your honest answer," said Phoenix seriously. "Do you really suspect President Busterre of poisoning the Maestro?"

Apollo paused. He had considered the evidence so far, most of them leading to the president. Yet, he could not find the right piece of evidence to nail the president. Was he really guilty? Or did he really direct his son to attempt the poisoning of the director?

"How do we get him to confess?" asked Apollo.

Phoenix turned away. "If President Busterre really did poison the Maestro – intentionally or unintentionally – why would he have to go through all the trouble just to do such an act?"

Apollo fell deep into thought. (_"Now why would President Busterre admit his presence in the theater? What was he really doing?"_)

"The way Detective Ketchum delivered the news earlier, it seemed as if President Busterre wouldn't be giving much of a fight," remarked Mercury.

Apollo gulped. (_"That makes it all the more difficult to nail him legitimately."_)

Phoenix returned to the two of them. "It all rests down on what President Busterre did on the night of the poisoning. If you can establish the actual timeframe in which he injected the poisons into the vials, then your case is as good as won."

Mercury chimed in. "Don't forget. We still need to establish the connection of the poison from the case and the poison now."

Apollo sighed. (_"Truth be told… I'd rather be following a deadly poison to the ends of the earth than let it chase after me."_)

The defendant lobby doors opened and the bailiff gestured the lawyers to return to the Courtroom.

"Looks like he's finally here," muttered Mercury.

Apollo took a deep breath. He remembered how a swine of a President would do something to shoot his own son. For some mysterious reason, it wasn't anger pent up inside.

"Looks like we'll be having a heated confrontation," responded Apollo.

_It was revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>March 10; 12:18 PM<br>****District Court; Courtroom No. 4**

When the throng fell silent and the defense and prosecution were in their places, the Judge surveyed the Courtroom and announced, "Court will now reconvene. The witness is now within the premises and is currently being escorted to this Courtroom as we speak." He turned to the prosecutor, who nodded.

"President Bacchaeus Busterre, or Bach, as he is known in scientific circles, is a well-known scientist who has some communication with our previous witness, Mr. Freddy Recter," narrated Prosecutor Cobra. "His laboratory procures poisons to some of the deadly flora found in Mt. Morshrub."

"But in order to produce antidotes, they would also need to extract a poison from the plant, right?" said Mercury.

"That's right," answered the prosecutor. She had an image flashed on the screen. The image showed an unusual-looking dark blue shrub that could pass for a rotting blue cabbage, if ever such existed. "This is the plant _Atrospia quinincestere_. Research suggests that the plant is the result of a mutation of other venomous plants found within the mountain."

Prosecutor Cobra took out an organizer from underneath her bench and placed it on top of the table. "Said plant takes about three days to grow to the size of a fist. When fully-grown at five days, it can hold a poison so lethal that a single drop could prove fatal for a human being."

The Judge flinched. "That place should definitely not be in anyone's vacation list."

"Busterre Laboratory has been researching feverishly to contain the spread of the deadly plant," continued the prosecutor. "President Busterre himself has attended international science summits to engage in discussion with other experts about this 'menace,' he calls it."

"What was the role of Summerbridge Laboratory in the entire discovery?" asked Apollo.

"Summerbridge Laboratory had a reputation for producing antidotes while Busterre Laboratory was known for extracting poisons from organisms," answered the prosecutor. "These two laboratories had to go hand-in-hand to deliver the poisons and antidotes under extremely cautious conditions."

"Sounds like the two laboratories have their own protocol in handling dangerous substances," commented Mercury. "Couldn't the government intervene in their activities?"

"The plant was only discovered recently," answered Prosecutor Cobra. "It would be still quite difficult for the government to classify the plant as a public threat."

What Prosecutor Cobra answered made Apollo suspicious. (_"That doesn't add up… was the atroquinine poison in that past case not from the same plant? How do I resolve these contradictions?"_)

**Atroquinine data updated in the Court Record.**

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Thank you for the background, Prosecutor Cobra." He addressed to the rest of the gallery. "In a few minutes, we will be hearing from President Busterre."

A few seconds after the Judge's announcement, the courtroom doors flung open. Two uniformed cops entered the courtroom and aligned at the doorway to give passage to the new witness. Every person in the courtroom turned to the newcomer with faces of curiosity and nervousness. The bailiff escorted the witness into the courtroom and down the steps to the witness stand.

President Bach Busterre did not seem to have changed his clothing since the confrontation. He still looked haggard in his semi-formal attire consisting of a white long-sleeved polo and dark brown slacks. The swagger to work hard had completely vanished since yesterday – although it may have felt a long time ago. When President Busterre turned to Apollo, the witness and the defense attorney stared daggers as if they wanted to strangle each other to the death. Apollo knew that a heated confrontation was about to take place. Formalities would be off – only a verbal battle would determine the winner and the loser.

"Witness, you have surrendered to authorities when you were found during a search investigation," started the Judge. "The missing staff is in your possession in your laboratory."

President Busterre stood up properly and faced the Judge. "Yes, it was. And to clear the air: I stole the staff that evening in the theater."

Apollo flinched. (_"T-That quick?!"_)

Mercury seemed cautious. "Prosecutor Cobra doesn't seem to display a shocked reaction. She probably knows something we don't know."

The Judge struck down his gavel to silence the murmurs already easing up. "Witness, please testify to the Court about your reason for possessing the staff."

President Busterre nodded slowly. Before he started his testimony, he turned to Apollo and Mercury. "You better watch your mouth," he grunted.

(_"Says the one who better watch what he says if he doesn't want to get caught red-handed."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: KING MEMENTO'S STAFF<strong>

**The poison was supposed to be delivered from Busterre to Summerbridge.**

**Yet, someone stole the poison sample from our laboratory.**

**I received word from… one source that the poison was laced into some vials.**

**Using that information, I raced into the theater.**

**I got hold of the staff immediately after the end of the show.**

The Judge looked thoughtful as he listened to President Busterre's testimony. "It seems that you really had to get the poison sample immediately."

The president grunted. "Without a poison sample, an antidote could not be produced."

(_"Hmm, he got hold of the staff immediately after the end of the show… but was that really the whole story?"_)

"You may now proceed with your cross-examination," directed the Judge.

"Did the President have any idea at that time that the poisoning already happened?" wondered Mercury.

"He's hiding something," answered Apollo softly. "I'll have to press him on every important detail I can find."

Apollo observed the prosecutor's facial expression. Prosecutor Cobra looked as if he did not look impressed with the testimony. In fact, she didn't seem very ready to counter any argument. Apollo had to brace himself for a possible trap – probably manipulative.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: KING MEMENTO'S STAFF**

**The poison was supposed to be delivered from Busterre to Summerbridge.**

**Hold it!** "I would like you to confirm one thing," Apollo started. When he spoke, President Busterre directed a malicious look, making Apollo flinch.

"Did you have a question?" President Busterre grumbled.

(_"Yeesh! Talk about ill intent…"_) Apollo cleared his throat as he picked up his notes. "Based from the laboratory background shared earlier, Busterre and Summerbridge have different functions. Your laboratory procures poisons while Summerbridge produces antidotes. Could it be that the reason for the delivery would be the production of the antidote?"

President Busterre took a deep breath and exhaled mightily.

"Answer the question," said Apollo.

"Yes," President Busterre hissed.

(_"He's really got something against me, that's for sure."_)

"In general, can you please explain the protocol involving the connection between the two laboratories?"

President Busterre stared daggers at the attorney for a moment. Realizing that the court would be unhappy if he did not give an answer, President Busterre had no choice. "Mt. Morshrub houses some of the deadliest fauna in the country. Our responsibility is to prevent the spread of these fauna into domesticated areas."

(_"So that's why there's tight security around the area."_)

"We do research on the plant life around the mountain and procure poisons extracted from their leaves," continued President Busterre. "These poisons are provided to Summerbridge Laboratory for further research."

"How are these poisons transported?" asked Apollo.

"We have large trucks with special laboratory equipment in each," answered President Busterre. "Poisons have to be stored at a specified temperature, sometimes near-freezing."

Apollo nodded. (_"I don't see how this answer will go anywhere about the staff."_)

"You were supposed to deliver the poison sample to Summerbridge, correct?"

"That's right," said President Busterre with a grumble.

**Yet, someone stole the poison sample from our laboratory.**

**Hold it!** "Was that a week ago?" asked Apollo.

"Yes, as I have already told you," answered President Busterre.

Apollo searched his evidence. (_"I could already wave the security camera tape in front of his face… but we have problems with it."_)

Mercury nodded. "We did not have a good chance to examine it."

Apollo noted this. "So… do you have an idea who stole the sample?"

President Busterre paused.

(_"He's probably fumbling for answers… but I guess he'll just say the same thing."_)

"Yes."

Apollo's eyes lit up. "W-What did you say?"

"I said yes," repeated President Busterre, much louder.

When Apollo heard this, he flinched. (_"I… I don't believe it!"_)

The courtroom erupted in murmurs, quickly silenced by the Judge.

"Please announce to the Court who may have stolen the poison sample," said Apollo.

President Busterre took a deep breath. He did not seem hesitant as he announced, "My son… Spyn."

Apollo clenched his fists. Somehow, he knew that the President would utter that answer. And Apollo stood ready.

"That… is quite a revelation," said the Judge. "Please have that added to your testimony."

**I could only suspect my son. He knows all the nooks and crannies after all.**

**Objection!** Apollo had his arm outstretched. "President Busterre, let me point out a reason why it could not have been your son who stole the sample."

President Busterre turned to the defense attorney and stared menacingly. "Entertain me."

Apollo cleared his throat. "First, here's the _security camera data_ you tried to get from us yesterday evening." Mercury presented his cell phone. "We were able to lift one of the security videos that had a missing five-minute mark." Apollo explained further that the security video contained footage from the research facility where the poisons were produced. "Videos are reset every twelve hours," he said.

"And that video has five minutes missing?" asked the Judge.

Apollo nodded. "The other videos we examined had twelve hours in its recording."

**Hold it!** Everybody turned to the witness. "Attorney… did you even get the chance to examine the footage?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. (_"What does he want us to gain by examining the footage?"_)

"There's no need to examine," said Mercury. "I have already examined the data last night and found nothing out of the ordinary."

Apollo turned to Mercury. "W-What are you talking about?"

Mercury smiled. "Mr. Busterre, there's no need to hide. You're the only one who could have had access to the research facility even after lockdown. After all, the missing five minutes indeed shows the deed of the actual theft."

President Busterre's eye twitched. "That's poppycock!" he exclaimed. "Unless you have some proof that the actual theft really took in those missing five minutes, your claim will not be potent enough!"

Apollo slumped. (_"From slithery references to poisonous references… and for some reason, I feel faint."_)

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Mr. Justice, you will provide evidence to the Court that the missing five minutes in the security data contains the actual theft of the poison."

Apollo paused for a moment. ("_Hmm… proof of the actual theft of the poison."_)

"It's not going to be simple," Mercury told Apollo. "Deleted data cannot actually be restored but if we look at the video and stop it in the moments before the data was cut, you should be able to find something out of the ordinary."

Apollo sighed. "Why can't you just take up the lead defense?"

"Too bad you drew the short stick."

The lead defense attorney shook his head and grunted. He received Mercury's phone and retrieved the security camera data. "Let's take a look."

The data had already been sent via Bluetooth (data transfer can be a hundred times faster in the Ace Attorney world than the real world) so that the spectators can also view the contents of the video. "We're not going to play everything for twelve hours, so let's just pick what we can find," Apollo told the Court. "The cut happened somewhere during the late hours of the night so we can safely say that it is past lockdown, which is at 7:00 PM." He had the video set a bit past seven in the evening.

"If we compare the timer shown in the video and the timeframe provided in it, we can see where the cut is," continued Apollo. He had the video started at 11:00 PM. The timeframe was still on eleven hours, so Apollo had to move forward. Apollo moved forward to 11:30 PM, but the video time still showed eleven hours and thirty minutes. He moved it forward fifteen minutes later and found out that the video time showed only eleven hours and forth minutes. "Sometime between 11:30 PM and 11:45 PM that night, the theft happened," he announced. A few seconds later, Apollo determined that the five-minute mark started on 11:38 PM.

"If you look back on the two minutes before the theft, you'll see something in the video that caught my eye," said Mercury.

The video itself showed the research facility. At half-past eleven in the evening, the blackout did not show much of the internal area although the night vision camera provided a limited view of the area in front of it. The machine that stored the poison could also be seen.

Apollo rewound the video to 11:36. When he hit the PLAY button, the camera showed someone in an extractor suit entering the laboratory.

"Stop there," said Mercury. Apollo stopped the video immediately.

("_Now there should be something in this part that incriminates the thief!"_)

The Judge turned to Apollo. "Mr. Justice, please be reminded that failing to satisfy the Court with a well-reasoned explanation from your presentation of your answer will face the fangs of a penalty."

Apollo sighed. (_"And apparently, the Judge likes to keep the stakes a little scaly."_)

Apollo viewed the paused video and checked the area around the person in the extractor's suit. He could not identify the person in the suit because of the dim environment. However, the person was holding something – something long in his right hand.

"Time's up," said the Judge, snapping Apollo back in action. "What's your answer?"

Apollo cleared his throat. "W-Well, Your Honor… the part in the video that shows the identity of the theft is this!" **Take that!** "This person is holding something long in his right hand."

The Judge turned to the look at the video. "Yes, I can see that."

"You're probably suggesting that this something long is King Memento's staff?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo blinked. ("_H-How…? Did she move steps ahead of us?"_)

"Hmm, it's possible she might have also examined the security cam video," muttered Mercury.

Apollo was caught off-guard for a moment. "T-That's right, Prosecutor Cobra. In fact, the staff was found in this suit during our investigation…"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "You're… making a fatal mistake."

Apollo's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The theft happened a week prior to the poisoning," explained President Busterre, glaring at the defense attorney. "The staff was clearly seen during the performance so there's no way that could have been the same one in the video."

Apollo flinched, groaning that his presentation of facts had been blown to pieces.

The Judge sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Justice. Despite your impassioned demeanor, I will have to…"

**Hold it!** Mercury stopped the Judge. "Your Honor, please wait! Before you do, the defense would like to ask one more question regarding what the witness said!"

Apollo turned to Mercury. The sweat was starting to build from the pores of his head. "W-What are you trying to do?"

Mercury was smiling. "There was something… very interesting." When Apollo still looked dumbfounded, Mercury explained. "Just a few seconds ago, President Busterre made another crucial admission."

President Busterre also looked dumbfounded. "Admission? I did not say anything of the sort!"

"Then let me refresh your mind. You said, and I quote, 'The staff was clearly seen during the performance.'" That statement alone brought in Apollo a spark for a counterattack.

Apollo banged his fists. "This was the first time it was said when you came here. And since you practically confined yourself for the past few days in your laboratory, the question is: how did you know?"

**Objection!** "That's another weak and desperate attempt," taunted Prosecutor Cobra. "Of course, the staff would be used in the performance!"

**Objection!** "He clearly said that it was a 'staff'," countered Apollo. "How would he know that it was the actual staff?"

Prosecutor Cobra gritted her teeth. "So you're saying… that the item in this video…?"

("_I think I now know the mystery behind the other missing items."_)

Apollo nodded. "It is indeed King Memento's staff. However, the item that was stolen that night is not King Memento's staff!"

Prosecutor Cobra hissed. "You've… gotta be JOKING!"

The gallery burst into loud murmurs even the Judge had a hard time silencing the throng because he was also absorbing the facts.

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "So you're putting a new theory on the table, I take it?"

Apollo nodded, showing no hesitation. "That night, there were other items missing."

"That's right," said the Judge. "It was established that there were a few other items not accounted for."

"Specifically the musical sheets and the violin, the latter already retrieved," said Apollo. "Yet there is another item that's been bugging me until now." He banged his fists on the table. "That item is… the stand."

The Judge blinked. "The… stand?"

Apollo nodded. "A stand to hold the musical sheet notes while violinists would play the violin and read the sheets at the same time. And since this stand has to be rod-like in nature, there's a possibility that this 'staff' we've been talking about since the start of the trial…" With dramatic effort, he outstretched his arm at the prosecution and pointed at Prosecutor Cobra, "… could very well have been this missing stand!"

Prosecutor Cobra flinched and hissed as she scrunched her eyebrows and gritting her teeth. "That's preposterous!"

**Objection!** "Preposterous? Why would someone take the stand from the room?" Apollo banged his fists for emphasis. "Because only the killer would know that this stand indeed contained traces of the poison."

"But then…" started the Judge.

Apollo interrupted the Judge. "Remember, the witness proclaimed that he took the stand from the theater." He turned to President Busterre, looking flustered and ready to pick a battle of wits. "It would seem reasonable that the defense would indict President Bach Busterre of poisoning, wouldn't it?"

The spectators murmured among themselves. The theory now sounded believable for many.

"There's just one problem," said President Busterre. "This stand to hold the sheets… is missing."

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Hmph, without that stand, you can't aim for the prey properly, so to speak."

("_Dammit! We were so close to victory!"_)

"Hey," Mercury spoke up, "looking at the video, I'm having a scary realization. I don't know where it's headed but what if…?"

("_The video?"_)

"That's right," said Mercury, keeping his voice low to avoid being overheard by the prosecutor. "If that item brought into the research facility resembled something like a staff, using process of elimination there could have been one other person who could be the thief. Do you get what I mean?"

Apollo frowned as he stared into the video, paused minutes ago to show the moment before the five minutes were cut out. ("_Is there something problematic in the video? It's not like we can identify the person inside the suit. Where should I look first?"_) He scanned the environment surrounding the subject in the video. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary could be seen so Apollo focused back to the subject. ("_The staff… let's take a closer look."_) Apollo had the video zoomed in.

"This staff… upon closer look, it doesn't seem as if it bears the resemblance of the staff we've already seen," Apollo shared his observation to the Court. "On the contrary, it looks long and smooth – very similar to that of the missing music sheet stand."

The Judge turned to the video. "It looks that way."

("_So if that item is indeed the missing music sheet stand, then… the person wearing the suit could have been…"_)

Apollo thought hard about this question. For a long time, he had thought that it was President Busterre. But the thought nagged him for a long while – a thought that seemed off to think that the company's very own executive president would do such a heinous act of theft. Also, Apollo knew that the poison had already been stolen before from Summerbridge Laboratory. With that solid proof that the president could not have done it, Apollo was left with one other suspect. The only other person who could have knowledge of the poison, the staff, and the events that would transpire that evening…

"The only other person," Apollo answered, the revelation coming to him as deep shock, "is Spyn Busterre."

The gallery's soft murmurs of shock brought a discomforting wave throughout the courtroom as the Judge was left stunned and Prosecutor Cobra speechless. Mercury had already known the other possibility, but he couldn't seem to accept the truth. Apollo had the duty to expose the truth – even if it meant to indict someone whom he had trusted. And yet, President Busterre grinned with malice; he was right after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Hi everybody! Again, I am sorry for the very long update and it would seem that this long update will become frequently. I might limit it to one or two chapters a month because of my demands at work. Anyway, I am seeing two to three final chapters for this case. And for those who have followed the case from the beginning and have (hopefully) stayed with this story despite the hiatus, I would just like to extend my appreciation for making this story the best it can possibly be – despite some grammatical and stylistic errors._

_Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. If you have any questions regarding the details in the story, you can send me a PM. I might have missed out some important aspects and I might have contradicted myself a few times. See you in the next chapter!_

_PowerZone_


	27. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 2 Part 5

When the murmurs died out, the Judge – still recovering from the numbing shock – turned to Apollo. "A-Are you sure about this?"

Apollo sighed. "Your Honor, personally it is painful." He closed his eyes and digested the information for a few seconds. Spyn had aided them in the investigation. He even gave them access to the research facility to uncover information regarding the theft of the poison. When Apollo opened his eyes, he saw Octavius, his client, utterly surprised yet – at the same time – determined for his attorney to reveal the truth. That look alone brought Apollo back to his senses. "As an attorney, however, it is my duty to play the cards and reveal the truth." He turned to Prosecutor Cobra. "No matter how venomous the truth is."

Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "Mm, I see that you're picking up the scent." She took a deep breath. "Very well, I'll invite you to expose the truth for us. Who poisoned the Maestro?"

Apollo looked down. He couldn't bear the sight of President Busterre grinning maliciously at him while serving a slice of humble pie. "To answer the question, we have to look at the motive behind the poisoning."

For the first time in an hour, Apollo locked his gaze on President Busterre. "The defense claims that the person in the research facility security video is indeed Spyn Busterre. His motive was to steal the poison in order to poison someone in production." He paused for a while to build the suspense. "The defense, however," he emphasized on that word, "does not indict Spyn Busterre of poisoning the Maestro."

President Busterre glowered. Prosecutor Cobra's mouth twitched.

"It all comes to this," said Apollo. "You were there that evening in the theater, Mr. Busterre." He folded his arms. "The defense requests your testimony of your actions that night in the theater."

The Judge turned to Prosecutor Cobra. "Is this acceptable?"

Prosecutor Cobra turned to her adversary. "For someone to come this far and lock fangs for so long, you truly are formidable."

("_Here we are with the scaly references… again. Ugh."_)

"Very well… I will allow the defense to do its cross-examination as much as possible."

President Busterre turned wildly at the prosecutor. "Prosecutor, what are you trying to do?"

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms and produced no response.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "I will allow the defense to do its cross-examination. Just know that the stakes are high as a tradeoff for this freedom."

Apollo took a deep breath. "I understand, Your Honor."

"Your Honor, this is unfair," complained President Busterre, snarling at every word and attempting to intimidate the Court. "I am a witness for the prosecution and I will not be subjected to this mistreatment!"

The Judge glared down at the witness. "Mr. Busterre, this is a court of law. I have allowed the defense to do as much questioning as he possibly can regarding your actions on the theater that night." He turned to Apollo and continued explaining the stipulations. When the Judge finished, he concluded, "Even Prosecutor Cobra believes that it is fair. Wouldn't you agree?"

President Busterre breathed hard, still harboring contempt for the defense attorney. "Very well, Your Honor."

("_I have to find a weakness right away. President Busterre is flustered but he's one to keep up his defenses."_)

The Judge slapped his gavel thrice. "The witness may now begin their testimony."

"Get ready," said Mercury. "I'm sensing danger."

("_Believe me, I've faced a lot more than this."_)

President Busterre composed himself for a brief moment. "I will not dispute what were said. Indeed, I was in the theater that evening, and this is what I was doing."

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: IN THE THEATER<strong>

**I had to search for the staff as soon as possible before the poison would be leaked.**

**Unfortunately, I was a tad too late.**

**There were two staffs taken into consideration, the way I see it.**

**Much to my dismay, I seemed to have taken the wrong staff from the theater.**

The Judge nodded slowly as he digested the witness's testimony. "So your purpose to be in the theater was simply to retrieve the staff?"

Before President Busterre could answer, Prosecutor Cobra stepped in with a question of her own. "Witness, what events spurred you to go to the theater that evening, on the night of the performance nonetheless?"

"I thought I was going to do the cross-examination?" said Apollo quizzically.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" said Mercury.

The Judge blinked. "Well… is there any other option?"

Apollo slumped. ("_At this rate, we'll never get any answers, will we?"_)

Mercury chuckled.

"Just answer the question," snapped Prosecutor Cobra.

President Busterre grunted. "Security forwarded to me a notice of the trespassing and the theft," he answered. "Since all of the security files remained in their videos, I told them to edit out the moment of the theft and provide me the footage of the original."

"What did you do with the original footage?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

"I studied it, of course," answered President Busterre. "After some information gathering, I concluded that the theft could no one else but… my son." He said the last two words with disgust.

("_You are a mad, no good excuse for a father."_)

Prosecutor Cobra turned to Apollo. "I tender the witness."

"You may begin your cross-examination," instructed the Judge. "Just beware of the stakes as you do your questioning."

Apollo nodded. ("_My aim through this cross-examination is to expose the president as the one who poisoned the Maestro, whether intentionally or unintentionally."_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: IN THE THEATER**

… **Unfortunately, I was a tad too late.**

**Hold it!** "Why was time such an important factor in your search?" started Apollo.

"The poison was still a new kind," answered President Busterre. "We were still in its early discoveries if it was lethal, infectious, or any of the sort. Naturally, I would have to go against all odds and, at the same time, not to cause any panic."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "So… why didn't you quarantine the area?"

"There was an order," said the witness. Prosecutor Cobra held up a piece of paper and showed it to the Court. "However, it was turned down by the play's director, who said through our staff that it would be a waste of time."

"Naturally, you would be angry at this," commented Prosecutor Cobra.

"Angry?" snarled President Busterre loudly that a few of the spectators jumped at their seats. "I was pissed! How would those people know if the poison would suddenly act like a freaking atomic bomb and end their lives because of the director's neglect! To hell, he should be put on trial!"

The Judge rapped his gavel angrily. "You will retract those statements."

President Busterre took a deep breath. "I… apologize, Your Honor."

Apollo studied President Busterre's expressions as he was confronted. He thought that if Athena's Mood Matrix would help them out, the President would have a swirl of emotions.

"Mr. Busterre, how did you know that the staff would make its way to the theater?" Apollo continued his questioning.

"Naturally, my son told me of the performance in the theater."

"Were you aware that there would be another staff to be used?"

President Busterre straightened himself. "Although I was aware of his role as the antagonist, I was not aware that there would be another staff in production."

… **Much to my dismay, I seemed to have taken the wrong staff from the theater.**

**Hold it!** "Did you have to go backstage to search for the staff?"

"Yes," President Busterre answered.

"How did you get access to backstage?"

"I told one of the guards that I was going to deliver something to my son," he answered.

"What were you going to deliver?" asked Apollo.

President Busterre's mouth twitched as he scratched his shoulder. "It was… a small congratulatory gift for his role in the musical."

When President Busterre mentioned those words, Apollo felt his bracelet contract. He massaged his wrist.

"A congratulatory gift… are you sure?"

"Do you have a problem?" said President Busterre.

"Mr. Justice, I'm warning you about trifling matters in your questioning," said the Judge sternly.

"Your Honor," said Apollo. "The witness is vague. The defense will want to ask for clarifications."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra stepped into the fray of the argument. "Attorney Justice, you must establish how this congratulatory gift is relevant to the case – or else you'll face my fangs for wasting the Court's time."

Apollo sighed. ("_No thanks. I'd rather get slapped by the Judge's gavel. It's safer that way."_)

"You will explain to the Court now," addressed the Judge.

Apollo nodded. "Mr. Busterre displays a twitch whenever he or we mention about this congratulatory gift. This gift in question has an interesting feature. It was small."

The Judge nodded slowly. "So what do we get out from it?"

"That small gift is something I would give as celebration," said President Busterre, clearly shaken.

With President Busterre's shaken-up attitude, Apollo could feel his bracelet contracting heavily that he nearly slapped his wrist instead of massaging it.

"You're lying again, and I will prove it based on your actions!"

Immediately, Apollo entered into a sense of high-definition as the environment around him and President Busterre swirled into a twisted kind of dimension. Apollo could make out the finer features of the witness as he was able to zoom in even more clearly on the witness's physical features. He had to spot the twitch.

"_T-h-a-t s-m-a-l-l g-i-f-t…  
>… i-s s-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g I w-o-u-l-d g-i-v-e…<br>… a-s c-e-l-e-b-r-a-t-i-o-n!"_

Apollo found it. President Busterre was fidgeting with his fingers as he was scratching his shoulder. **Gotcha!** "Witness, when you said the word 'celebration,' I noticed that you're becoming quite fidgety."

President Busterre snarled. "What's the point of being so? It's celebration to see my son upstage!"

Apollo banged his fists. "This small gift was not given as celebration… but rather as an errand."

"Prove it."

"Very well. This is the piece of evidence that serves as your small 'gift." Apollo had no trouble presenting the evidence. **Take that!**

When the evidence was presented, President Busterre flinched. "Y-You…!" he growled.

"This is the _vial_ that also went missing with the king's staff," said Apollo. "This is also the same one that was found on my client's personage. That fact alone establishes your presence in the backstage of that theater!"

President Busterre took heavy breaths before he clenched his fists and shouted angrily to the ceiling. That outburst alone confirmed his presence in the backstage, within the proximity of the crime scene, and a possible suspect to the poisoning of the Maestro.

The environment around Apollo returned to normal as he continued to stay on the offensive. "President Busterre, you took the wrong staff from the theater but not before you were almost spotted by another person!"

*FLASHBACK*

_Where did you spot this suspicious person?" asked the Judge._

_The bailiff had the map of the theater backstage projected on the screen. Recter pointed out the position of the suspicious person. "They were near the stairs leading to the back exit." The stairs to the back exit was a few steps beyond Dressing Room No. 2._

"_Did you really get a close look at this suspicious person?" asked Prosecutor Cobra._

_Recter paused. "I did get a glimpse of this person but I guess that person noticed me and fled to the shadows."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"Lucky for you, Mr. Recter was preoccupied with the staff," continued Apollo. "Unlucky for him, he could have chased you down to retrieve the staff."

President Busterre was flaring in the witness stand.

**Objection!** "There's no guarantee that the person whom Mr. Recter saw was indeed the witness," shot Prosecutor Cobra across the courtroom.

"And why would that be so?" inquired Apollo.

"Remember the theater security detail," answered Prosecutor Cobra. "It clearly indicated that no one suspicious was in the theater backstage on that evening."

**Objection!** countered Apollo. "That piece of evidence has already been disregarded because of the witness's admission."

Prosecutor Cobra did not seem impressed. "Okay then, Attorney Justice. For the sake of argument: since there was no one suspicious in the backstage theater that evening, why would you suspect this witness of poisoning the Maestro's coffee? What motive would he had?"

Apollo blinked. He had almost forgotten the motive.

("_Cripes. The motive."_)

"Did he really have no choice?" wondered Mercury. "I don't really see a connection between President Busterre and the victim."

"Neither do I," admitted Apollo.

"It is as the prosecutor believes," said President Busterre triumphantly. "I had no reason – no motive – to kill Maestro Cord. The only other person who could be suspicious in this heinous act is your client over there." He waved a finger at Octavius, who now looked terrified.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Mr. Justice, does the witness have any relationship with the victim?"

Apollo turned to Mercury. "Any tips?"

Mercury thought about it for a while. "Sorry," he answered. "There's really nothing good coming into mind."

("_This is bad. Unless I can show some connection, the witness will go scot-free!"_)

"All you have done in the proceeding is show that the witness could _possibly_ bring the murder weapon inside the theater," Prosecutor Cobra told Apollo. "However, poisoning the Maestro is another matter!"

Apollo was taken aback. "H-How… what the?"

Prosecutor Cobra was enjoying the sensation. "Plus, the trace was lost during the performance. Somehow, as you claimed, the Maestro was poisoned during his performance in the intermission."

Having realized this, Apollo felt very uncomfortable. So many things were swirling in his mind it was impossible to keep a calm face and a composed disposition.

("_Think, Apollo. Stay focused. Is there any way the director could have poisoned the Maestro directly?"_)

To answer that question, Apollo had to look back through the events in the first day of trial. He considered the details that were said by the witnesses: Detective Ketchum, Celin Viollo, and Octavius Tenorio.

("_Time to think through the facts. Was there some way that he could have some contact with the Maestro? If I can look back at the information so far, maybe I can spot an opening. Focus, Apollo! The time for justice is nigh!"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION<strong>

"_President Busterre admitted that he was in the backstage theater that evening to retrieve the staff – more specifically the poison. However, I need to establish some connection between the witness and Maestro Cord. There was enough reason to have the director dead because of the FD-5. But by a twist of fate, Maestro Cord ended up kicking the bucket permanently._

"_He had to encounter someone backstage while the production was going on. That person would have been…"_

A. Freddy Recter  
>B. Spyn Busterre<br>C. Someone else

**The witness met someone backstage.**

"_It could not have been the director or else there would have been an ugly confrontation. Also, the witness never really testified that he actually met his son. Therefore, he met someone else backstage. Is there someone else in production he could have met without looking suspicious?"_

A. Octavius Tenorio  
>B. Celin Viollo<br>C. Tyrone Ketchum

**The president encountered Ms. Viollo.**

"_Of course, he encountered Ms. Viollo. In her testimony, she said she was ordered by 'someone.' Wait, could this someone have been…?"_

A. the director  
>B. the witness<br>C. Maestro Cord

**President Busterre ordered Ms. Viollo.**

"_That's right! She was 'ordered' by a supposed higher-up, as she believed, to…"_

A. deliver a cup of coffee  
>B. read through the music sheets<br>C. get the Maestro's violin

**VIOLLO DELIVERED THE COFFEE THROUGH THE WITNESS**

"_I see… if the lacing of the coffee happened before the Maestro's appearance, then President Busterre would have a golden opportunity to lace the coffee with poison!"_

* * *

><p>Apollo finished his train of thought and faced the witness. He now felt certain that the witness was the person who laced the coffee. "Witness, just answer with a 'yes or 'no.'"<p>

President Busterre raised an eyebrow.

Apollo raised the profile of one person. "Do you know this person? Ms. Celin Viollo?"

President Busterre stared at the profile in the screen. "N-No."

**Objection!** "Did you encounter this person that night?"

Apollo mistranslated the witness's answered when he saw that President Busterre's eyes suddenly widened. His mouth twitched uncontrollably as his breathing became heavier. "I… I…" He grasped his temple as he struggled for breath. "No… it can't be…. No!"

"Witness?" inquired Prosecutor Cobra calmly.

The witness was going in and out of focus as he almost slumped in the witness stand. The tension and the suspense were building. Apollo and Mercury were waiting for an answer. Prosecutor Cobra could only watch.

Then, incredibly, President Busterre flashed a malicious face as he ripped the hairs from his head. With an evil stare akin to a demon, he turned to Apollo. "You…!"

("_What the hell?"_) Apollo almost stepped back out of fright.

"What can you possibly get out from me with that kind of question?" he snarled angrily as he waved a trembling fist in front of him.

"He's losing it," said Mercury, "and frankly, I don't feel sorry."

Apollo regained his focus and did not want to be intimidated. "Witness, you are under oath! Did you or did you not meet this woman that night?"

Despite President Busterre becoming angry, he flashed a look of fear.

The Judge struck his gavel. "Witness, tell the truth!"

The word 'truth' became too much for the witness. He lost control of his actions and emotions, all of these to be clouded by a few seconds of an earsplitting roar before descending to a shout for mercy then a cry that unburdened all the President's worries and fears. President Busterre was sobbing in the witness stand as a small stream of blood trickled down his head from where he tore off his hairs. He could not look at any person in the Courtroom.

Apollo had to deliver the coup de grace by narrating the events that evening. "My client, Octavius Tenorio, was performing in the musical. The witness's son, Spyn Busterre, was also doing the same. Because of the strict production movements, there were very few people backstage." Everybody was held spellbound, as if Apollo's words were from holy writ. "President Busterre arrived at the witness to search for the poison. He had knowledge that the poison was held inside a staff-like object, but he did not account that there were actually two staffs.

"Unfortunately, this was where the tricky part happened. King Memento's staff was being used in the play. President Busterre did not know how to dislodge the vials so he had to improvise something immediately. Fortunately for him, one of the vials was already used in the first part of the musical."

"Stop," groaned the witness.

Apollo gasped. "W-Witness?"

President Busterre stood up. He looked deadbeat with an expression that didn't want anything else anymore. "I've had enough. I've had enough action for a lifetime."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Prosecutor Cobra.

("_It's amazing how Prosecutor Cobra remained calm in the face of defeat. Perhaps she already knew from the beginning… and that's why she let me cross-examine the witness as much as I could."_)

The witness sighed. "_Atroquinine_ is indeed one of the deadliest poisons in the world. As a scientist, I risked everything to retrieve the poison that my renegade son stole from the laboratory to hatch his schemes. I did, I really… really did!"

"But you were already too late," said Mercury calmly.

President Busterre wiped a tear from his cheek. "Yes, since the poison was already leaked into production. I knew if I saw Freddy Recter, I would get into severe trouble. I could not face him." He closed his eyes, drawing all the horrible memories and the scenes only he could have done that evening. "I took a peek inside the director's room and I saw that cup of coffee. You probably know what I could have been thinking."

Apollo nodded. "You thought that it was already poisoned." When he answered that question, he was taken aback. "C-Could it be…? Y-You were actually…"

President Busterre nodded. He was not showing malice anymore. His expression was etched with defeat, no longer struggling against the truth Apollo had already shown. "I was trying to lure the poison away."

"So why did you order Ms. Viollo to deliver the coffee to the Maestro's room?" asked Mercury. "Why couldn't you just have thrown it away?"

President Busterre looked away. "If I were caught holding that cup of coffee, it would make me look very suspicious. It would alert the director right away and my objective would have failed. So I made myself look one of the higher-ups and told that person to deliver the coffee to the Maestro's room. When she would be gone, I would have gone inside the room and disposed the coffee myself."

"So you were actually trying to avert the poison's trace?" asked the Judge.

"Yes, Your Honor," answered President Busterre truthfully. Throughout his story, Apollo did not feel his bracelet acting up. "When she disappeared after delivering the coffee, my luck ran out since I heard the audience applaud and the Maestro himself returning to his room."

"What did he do?" asked Apollo.

"I don't know. But I heard him curse something about coffee onto his violin. I assume he must have accidentally spilled his coffee into his violin. Then he went out of his room, and I feared the worst." He took a deep breath. "That's all."

"One last question," Apollo said. He knew that President Busterre would lie in his next answer if Apollo would feel the bracelet react. "Did you order your son to poison the coffee?"

President Busterre turned away. He did not need more thoughts running amok his head. The truth was already made known. "No."

The Courtroom was dead silent. The bracelet never contracted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_There you have it. President Busterre indeed delivered the poison to the Maestro's room. But it was Spyn Busterre who ACTUALLY laced the coffee with person. Of course, we can't have Spyn's statement since he's still recuperating in the hospital – but it's enough to know that the poison was delivered entirely through mistake and a bad string of luck._

_The big questions remain: why does the poison exist in the first place? Why did Spyn want to lace the coffee in the first place? What was his reason to kill Freddy Recter? Is the trial really over?_

_PowerZone_


	28. Turnabout on Strings - Trial 2 finale

"There is good news," said Prosecutor Cobra after a tense silence. "The good news is that your son is alive and well."

President Busterre heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens!"

"So he really did mean to shoot us," muttered Mercury to Apollo. "Hadn't it been for the sacrificial save, we would not have been here."

("_I see… that's why the witness was after the video because he did not want his son to be implicated of anything. He also lied when he talked to us… just to protect his son."_)

"Makes me sad to know all this," commented Mercury. "The son lives, but the father scoots off to jail."

The Judge slapped his gavel. "In the near future, you will be tried for the murder of the Maestro. Though the odds may be even right now, you have confessed to delivering the poison to the Maestro's room."

President Busterre need no more words. The look of defeat had already taken many ages away from his life.

"I commend both the prosecution and the defense for a job well done," praised the Judge.

("_Why would the Judge praise the prosecutor?"_)

"If there are no questions, I will announce my verdict. This Court finds Octavius Tenorio…"

**NOT GUILTY**

The words from the Judge filled Octavius with smiles as the spectators clapped at the young performer's innocence. Apollo and Mercury smiled a little, celebrating for their client's innocence and freedom but also knowing that the murder was never intentional. Prosecutor Cobra stared stoically at the client but Octavius didn't seem to notice.

After a few seconds of cheers, the Judge slapped his gavel. "That is all… this Court is adjourned."

* * *

><p>Apollo and Mercury were discussing among themselves some unsolved areas in the case – particularly Spyn's actions that evening. Mercury had a hunch that Spyn also had a reason to poison the Maestro, but the twist of fate actually shortened the trial. They knew that if Spyn recuperated, the trial would get ugly – and that's why President Busterre, said Apollo, had to admit immediately to his indirect crime. "If Spyn went off to jail, President Busterre would be devastated," said Mercury.<p>

Apollo nodded. "President Busterre would not be found guilty of murder," he commented. "He would be found guilty of obstruction of justice."

"That's correct," said a soft voice behind them.

The two attorneys wheeled around. Apollo flinched.

"Prosecutor Cobra?" inquired Mercury.

Darkhiss Williams up-close was very attractive. If she did not don the crimson suit, she would look less intimidating – according to Apollo's observation anyway.

"It's surprising that this trial would turn out like this," commented the prosecutor. "But there is another thing that you should know."

Apollo could sense something sinister.

"I shared the good news because there is bad news," continued Prosecutor Cobra.

Apollo and Mercury exchanged looks.

"Spyn Busterre had been recovering in the hospital for a few hours," said Prosecutor Cobra. "However, just a few minutes ago – exactly at the time when President Busterre confessed – I received a message stating the Spyn Busterre went missing."

Mercury gasped. "N-No…!"

Prosecutor Cobra nodded. "There's no denying it. He is indeed the one who attempted to kill Freddy Recter."

("_No way… Did we really let the murderer go scot free?"_)

"I'm not here to gloat that your victory let the murderer get away," said Prosecutor Cobra, showing no malice or praise. "You did expose President Busterre's involvement and it made me confirm something very… grim."

"Prosecutor Cobra, if I may have a word," interrupted Apollo. "President Busterre said that the _atroquinine_ plant was recently discovered. However, there is a similar case that also involved the poison."

Prosecutor Cobra's eyes flashed, showing interest. This was supposed to be Apollo's trump card if things went awry in the cross-examination. "In the case of _State vs. Misham_ four years ago, the same poison was used to kill the victim. In fact, the poison already existed for more than a decade!" Apollo explained that the poison was owned by a certain prisoner and used to lace something and held for seven years.

"R-Really now?"

"You didn't know this?" inquired Apollo.

Prosecutor Cobra took a deep breath as she looked away. "No," she said softly. "No way…"

Mercury stepped forward. "W-What is it?"

Prosecutor Cobra shook her head and massaged her temple. "So… it's really true. What you said last time during our first confrontation in Court was really true."

Apollo turned to Mercury. He wanted to know the details since Apollo did not take up co-counsel in Mercury's case. "Care to fill me in?"

Mercury nodded, ready to spill the details of the trial. "Get ready… it's going to be a very long story."

("_To understand what was going on, I had to know the details of Mercury's first trial. Something sinister was going on in the background and I still could not poke my head into it unless I knew what really happened. If I could judge, Prosecutor Cobra seemed very tame in this trial as I expected her to be brutal just as Detective Ketchum described. And when Mercury started narrating the story, I was spellbound on every detail, especially the recent event that almost brought Prosecutor Cobra to her knees."_)

* * *

><p><strong>A few months ago, somewhere in the other side of the country…<strong>

A prosecutor entered the garage of a certain laboratory and looked around. She was close to achieving her objective for a certain investigation. Her search around the massive garage, which could also double as a storage room, led her to a certain area where specially-marked glass crates stacked on top of each other. These crates were marked "antidotes" with the tag "to be delivered" on each crate. When she saw this, she became excited.

The words alone were enough for her to realize the truth of the matter. She reached for the phone in her pocket to make an important call.

Her thoughts raced. She finally found the answer to the mystery plaguing her office. All she needed was to bring back a crucial piece of evidence to the office. Plus, the garage was empty, meaning she had free reign to investigate even past the chilly midnight. Thunder rumbled softly.

She looked back to see if someone was lurking in the shadows. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Nevertheless, she had to stay focused in her mission. This was a lead she was not about to lose.

"It's me," she said softly when she reached the other person in the line. "I found it. After many years of investigation, I finally found it." She fell silent as she listened earnestly. "Yes, it's in the address you mentioned. Looks like they were actually taking us for fools." Silence again, the excitement swelled but the tension also multiplied. "Very well… I'll send the evidence while I can. I'm not sure if you'll receive it in due time." She cut off the call and proceeded to take a picture of the evidence.

She was only able to take two shots when she saw a shadow swirl quickly, prompting her to turn around.

There was only one word she could groan before her consciousness slipped into eternal oblivion.

"W-Williams…"

**EPISODE 2: TURNABOUT ON STRINGS  
>The End<strong>

**A new case has unlocked!  
>EPISODE 3: THE STORMY TURNABOUT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Ooh, a DOUBLE UPDATE! I actually really had the time to update two chapters in one go! Of course, major questions remain regarding this case: where did Spyn Busterre go? What was his true purpose in the story?_

_The next case features a closer glimpse of the FD-5 while tackling a nasty case involving the death of a prosecutor. I'll give you a bit of a spoiler for the next case. We are going to do a special kind of investigation in which certain evidence will be sent and transferred through the Internet. There will be only one trial but two attorneys will handle the investigation in two separate places. Of course, Mercury will handle the lead defense._

_Thanks to everyone who've read and followed the story for the first two episodes. I think I'm still going strong, even after almost three months of hiatus mid-episode. Take care and stay well!_

_PowerZone_


	29. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 1 pt1

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY: GLOBAL OPERATION**

**~~~ EPISODE 3: THE STORMY TURNABOUT ~~~  
><strong>~~~ INTRODUCTION ~~~

*CRACK!*

The burst of lightning plunged half of the city into darkness.

In a part of the dimmed city, a truck bearing the company name _Summerbridge_ along with a logo of a shiny syringe was careening through a narrow street. The vehicle was out of control as it tried to swerve through a curve. The truck driver could not maintain control of the vehicle as his truck slammed into a light post while the side of the truck ricocheted off a building and slammed in the opposite side of the street. The deafening crash startled everyone within the area and in a few minutes, people were swarming the truck. Beams of light were moving around as confusion and panic spread among the people present.

A police car arrived in the scene.

"What's happened here?" said Detective Tyrone Ketchum, his voice demanding authority. "Everyone stay away from the truck!"

The people quickly moved away from the truck. Police lines were set up and the officers took positions to keep the people from closing in.

Mercury was standing in the dark, the glare of his cellphone showing the calculative expression on his face; his eyes were transfixed on the screen as Mercury continued tapping away on his touch screen while he did his analysis.

("_It's been two months since I've been hired in the Wright law offices. I've accompanied a few of the attorneys on their investigations and – with the help of my cellphone – I could say that I've been quite useful."_)

Mercury looked up. Ahead of him was the outline of a large steel door.

("_This is a special kind of phone handed down to me for the purpose of making a breakthrough in crime-solving and investigations. The circumstances surrounding this gadget… are far too complicated to comprehend… for now."_)

He stepped forward to the door and placed his hand on the handle. After a deep breath, Mercury wrenched the handle open and slid the door aside.

("_The cellphone may be a central issue in this case. And this case will hopefully explain the involvement of this curious piece of technology."_)

Beyond the door was a dimly illuminated large block of ice. Inside the ice was a woman, apparently frozen to death.

("_This is my first case… my first breakthrough… because the moment I saw her, I knew it was destiny."_)

Mercury stood, frozen in disbelief as he stared at the person in the block of ice. He took slow, laborious breaths and comprehended the situation, one so unbelievable and most unexpected. The cellphone in his hand was paused at an app Mercury was using for his investigation.

("_How did it come to this?"_)

He closed his eyes. The images of the past flooded his mind almost immediately.

("_The trial… the case…"_)

He remembered the defense attorney; he remembered the prosecutor; he remembered the presiding Judge, the witnesses. And he would never forget the defendant. And the verdict… Mercury believed was unjust and unfair. He could still hear the words as they rung in his ears like staccatos. As Mercury tried desperately to block them out, the noise rang even louder. And they were tempting him to do something about it.

But what could he do before that block of ice? And in the block of ice…

("_The prosecutor…"_)

Lightning flashed again.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ PART 1: INVESTIGATION DAY 1 ~~~<strong>

**October 27; 8:15 PM  
>Quiet Tune Street; Truck Crash Site<strong>

"Man, oh, man," said Detective Ketchum, shaking his head in disbelief when he saw the block of ice. "First, there's a defense attorney down the dumps with the poison. And now, we have another high-ranking prosecutor frozen to oblivion."

"Um, care to fill me in?" asked Mercury, not fearful that he was about to face a detective.

Detective Ketchum turned around. "Oh, what's a pipsqueak like you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! GUARDS!"

Mercury almost clenched his fist. In response, however, he flashed his attorney's badge and shone it with his phone.

The detective seemed startled. "Oh, you're an attorney! I didn't know there would be attorneys here in such notice." Two police officers arrived in response to Detective Ketchum's call.

"We, uh… we were just enjoying our coffee in the café when this happened," said Mercury.

Detective Ketchum nodded slowly, apparently not interested. "Well, you can just scoot away now and enjoy your coffee somewhere else. I'm a busy man. Can't you see I have so many things to do?"

("_This guy needs an attitude adjustment."_)

Rather than get into an argument with the detective, Mercury did the wise choice: he hopped off the back of the truck and joined Athena, who was waiting under an awning with a dozen other people trying to shield themselves from the rain.

"Well…?" asked Athena.

Mercury took a deep breath. He could feel his breath solidify in the chilliness of the rain. "There's a lot of unanswered questions. But I did make out the surroundings of the scene."

"Let me guess, murder?" muttered Athena slowly. "Come on, I'll let you read through my mind so you can answer."

"Denied," he answered nonchalantly.

"Why?!" piped up Athena.

Mercury frowned. "The readers won't be able to read your thoughts since this episode is in my perspective."

Athena waved her hands up in frustration. "Fine… fine… Let's just head back to the office."

As the duo made their way back to the office, located three blocks away, Mercury had many things going on in his mind. He knew the person frozen in the block of ice. What he could not understand were the circumstances that would encase the victim in such an object. They had to navigate through near pitch-black, guided with the lights of Mercury's waterproof phone and the headlights of a few cars forced to re-route due to the accident.

* * *

><p><strong>October 27; 9:00 PM<br>Wright Anything Agency**

"Ow! Watch where you're stepping!" came Trucy's pained voice.

"S-Sorry," said Mercury sheepishly.

"It's really hard to find my way through," Athena spoke through the darkness.

"I heard a crash not so far away," spoke Phoenix. From where he spoke, Mercury perceived that Phoenix was sitting at a couch. "What happened?"

"A truck crashed," answered Athena.

"Hm?" said Phoenix, showing a trace of surprise. "A truck… really?"

"Trucks are not supposed to be on this side of the city because of the narrow streets," said Trucy. She seemed to be moving around the room slowly judging on the sounds of her footsteps. "Did you happen to be there?"

"We nearly got run over," said Athena.

"That's… too bad."

"Eh?" ("_Does Mr. Wright really want us run over?"_)

Phoenix laughed. "Well… tell me about it."

Mercury sighed. "It's not just any ordinary truck, Mr. Wright. Remember the FD-5?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There was a person inside the truck. Frozen in a block of ice, apparently."

There was silence in the office sans the storm outside. If only the lights were on, Phoenix would have worn an expression of surprise.

"Tell us some more," said Trucy excitedly as if she were listening to an entertaining children's story.

"It's no fairy tale, that's for sure," said Athena.

"Well… the person inside the block of ice happened to be the prosecutor of the FD-5."

"W-What?" spoke Phoenix abruptly.

("_Just a few decibels higher and he would have me frozen, so to speak."_)

"This is… this is incredible," commented Phoenix. It seemed that he was at a loss of words for a while. "This is no coincidence. It's almost as if…"

"… the past is catching up with me," said Mercury grimly.

("_My name is Mercury Thinker. I'm a new attorney in the agency, hired by Mr. Wright for some ulterior motive. The past two months were hectic – work left and work right, and it seemed that it was no way back ever since I decided to answer the legendary attorney's call. And that fateful evening, when the past decided to join the ensemble, I realized that it was destiny."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 28; 7:45 AM<br>Wright Anything Agency**

Mercury slept sound in the sofa. Last night, he immersed with a lot of thoughts and scenes from the past in his head. The progression of his thoughts made him groggy and the next thing Mercury realized, he woke up with an Athena clambering over him with a hotdog pillow on her hand.

"M-Mrph!" he shield himself in time when Athena swung the pillow and chanted in singsong, "Good morning!"

Mercury got up. "You have a very unique way to greet people, good morning." He shook his head awake. "Is the power back?"

"Yeah," answered Athena. "Just a few minutes ago, actually…"

("_Wow… I wonder how people would sleep a night through a blackout."_)

The environment outside was less harsh than the previous evening although the skies were still clouded white and gray, mostly the latter. Rain still fell; the intensity dropped from a downpour last night.

Trucy was already awake, watching the latest weather bulletin. The local weatherman announced that the storm in the city would not subside until later that day. Floods already happened in the lower areas of the city. Power was restored to some areas in the city. Downtown was experiencing traffic problems. ("_A lot of information to speak for a weatherman."_) Mercury thought as he sighed.

Phoenix was still asleep on the sofa. He was wearing his signature sweater when he was disbarred. Mercury was surprised that his boss did not snore.

"So what's the plan for today?" Mercury asked Athena.

Athena shrugged. "Dunno… work is out of the question."

("_Speaking of work, where is that attorney in red?"_)

Trucy had flipped a channel before motioning Athena and Mercury to join her. "Look at this!"

"And now for the eight o' clock breaking news," said the anchorman. "A ten-wheeler truck careened through the narrow street of Quiet Tune Street last night and crashed into Café Therapy, injuring two people. Thankfully, there were no casualties of the accident." While the anchorman continued his news report, the bulletin showed pictures of the crash site, this time more comprehensible than it was last night due to the blackout.

"Detective Tyrone Ketchum of the Police Department arrived on the scene shortly thereafter and discovered that the truck actually held the frozen body of a local prosecutor," continued the anchorman with such conviction as if he wanted the whole world to know what happened. "The detective had nothing to say about the investigation."

When the news break ended, Mercury looked out the window gloomily.

"Hey, something troubling you?" asked Athena, concerned.

"You look sad," came the sad, robotic voice of Widget, Athena's special necklace-like gadget.

Mercury sighed. "I thought I put everything behind me. That's why I joined the office. Yes, I was still young, eager to learn more about law – when that… incident… happened."

Trucy was also frowning. "Cheer up, Mercury. You know what they say, right? There will always be a rainbow after the rain."

("_Except that this rain inside me won't go away for a while."_)

"Awake already?"

The three of them turned around. Phoenix sat up on the sofa and looked like as if he had a hangover.

"Well, the rain's not going to go away for a while," answered Trucy; not exactly the right kind of answer they wanted to hear.

Phoenix stood up and went to the kitchen. "Alright… anyway, you guys get the work off," he addressed Mercury and Athena to which the two subordinates erupted with glee. "It seems that the storm won't let us do anything productive today."

"But daddy, can they still go back to their place with the rain pouring outside?"

The ace attorney stopped in the kitchen doorway. Without looking back, he said, "Either they go home, or they clean the toilet."

("_Thanks for flushing whatever hope I had…"_)

Athena was about to speak when the television flash another news bulletin. "We interrupt this program to bring you another update," said the same anchorman from the bulletin a few minutes ago. "Related to the truck crash in Quiet Tune Street and the body frozen in a block of ice is the results of the investigation." The screen flashed on Detective Ketchum, wearing his fedora and looking all business.

"We have in custody our primary suspect," he said to the reporter who was off-camera. "The person in the block of ice appeared to have been murdered upon close examination of the chest area through the ice. The suspect also happened to be held captive inside the back of the truck."

While Detective Ketchum continued his announcement, Athena turned to Mercury. "Why didn't they arrest the truck driver?"

Mercury thought for a while. "Maybe the truck driver was not aware that the prosecutor's body was inside the back of the truck."

"Thing is: we're still stumped over so many issues," continued Detective Ketchum, answering a reporter's question. "The person in custody happens to be the truck driver. But for some odd reason, he was found unconscious at the back of the truck."

Athena's mouth hung open, her eyes wide from shock.

"Sounds like another mystery Mr. Wright would love to handle," commented Mercury.

"Did someone call my name?" chimed Phoenix, holding a mug of coffee and joining the trio in front of the television.

"There's been another murder!" said Trucy excitedly.

("_What's there to be excited about? She makes it sound like she's a contract killer."_)

Phoenix chuckled. "Calm down. We might get work cut out for us, so it'll be a matter of time before our offices will be called to handle the defense."

"How about the truck?" asked the same reporter.

"The truck is under property of Summerbridge Inc.," announced Detective Ketchum. When Mercury heard this, he almost did a double-take. "According to the records, the truck was supposed to make a delivery to some client here in the city."

"S-Summerbridge?" said Mercury, his voice raised in surprise.

"What about it?" inquired Phoenix.

Mercury took a deep breath. ("_It's just like that case… Summerbridge is involved again."_) He stood up. "Mr. Wright," he spoke with deep conviction and without hesitation. "Let me take the case."

Phoenix took a sip of his coffee. "That's… quite abrupt. Any reason?"

Mercury took another deep breath. "I get the feeling that this incident is connected to that fateful trial. I'm still chasing after the people who poisoned by law professor to death."

The legendary attorney stood by the window and looked out to the gloomy morning. For him, it was a very long time that he had a subordinate willing to take a case so abruptly from events that somehow attached to their memories. Yet, Phoenix was one to let his subordinates fight their own battles.

"Alright," he decided. "The storm will hamper your progress if you decide to investigate. You should talk first to the suspect. I reckon he's already detained in the Detention Center." With that, Phoenix left the living room, leaving the three alone.

The news update had already ended.

Mercury took out his phone. "Last night, I was able to take a picture of the crash site. Despite the darkness, the light from my camera showed perfect illumination." He showed the picture to Athena and Trucy.

Mercury was able to take a picture from the spectators' view. The picture showed the truck that collided into a lamppost. The front part of the truck seemed crunched at the passenger's side (the near truck). The driver's side (the far side) of the truck seemed to remain unharmed. The truck was a delivery truck with a light blue cargo container that held the frozen block of ice and somehow the unconscious truck driver. The battery of the truck could be seen near one of the rear tires and it looked damaged as if someone tried to wreck it through. The tires were in good condition, no indicator that the truck crashed into a lamppost because of a flat tire.

The street leading outside was dim because of the blackout. The store "Café Therapy" could be seen beyond the truck. Since the picture was high quality, it also showed the details of the pouring rain. Although the storm the previous evening was strong, Quiet Tune Street had numerous awnings that covered most of the street, so the pouring rain on another part of the city looked like an ordinary rain shower in the same street.

"How come I was not able to see the word 'Summerbridge' on the truck?" Mercury muttered in realization. He answered his own question. "It's on the other side of the truck, I believe… the side that's lodged to the walls of the buildings when the truck crashed."

"What's important about Summerbridge?" asked Athena curiously.

"There's something I want to confirm," answered Mercury. "I reckon the police is still in full force even in the middle of the storm."

**Crash Site Photograph saved in Mercury's cellphone.**

The cellphone had a variety of useful apps, handy during investigations and interrogations. Some of the best features were the Secret Breaker, the Evidence Synthesis, and the Emotion Shield. It also ran on mobile data that allowed Mercury to use the Internet, do quick research with an online law encyclopedia, and even save pictures and password-protect certain files especially during an investigation. Mercury possessed a one-in-a-kind cellphone with an incredible piece of technology only he could have in the world.

"Coming with me?" asked Mercury.

Athena blinked. "Y-You want me to aid you in the investigation?"

Mercury smiled. "Of course. This will be my first battle, so I'm still pretty nervous. But I'll be fine as long as you'll aid me."

Athena chuckled. "You sure are growing up fast."

("_I'm no kid, that's for sure."_)

"I'll be here if you need any help," Trucy said to them.

"Thanks, Trucy!" said Athena gleefully.

With that settled, the two of them got onto their rain gear and moved out of the office for the detention center. Mercury's first battle with the Wright Agency would be just right around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Let me make one thing clear: Apollo isn't anywhere around the vicinity. However, he will also make an appearance within the episode._

_So the first mystery in the episode appears: How did the truck driver end up in the cargo? Stay subscribed to find out more in the new turnabout._

_PowerZone_


	30. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 1 pt2

**October 28  
>Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby<strong>

"Seraph Angelique?" inquired Mercury while they were interrogating the suspect.

"Yeah," answered the person behind the glass. "She's a high-ranking prosecutor from the other side of the country."

The person behind the glass was the truck driver, the person arrested on suspicion of murder. He introduced himself as Ronan Trammp and had no gimmicks. Ronan was forty-three years old and had worked as a truck driver for Summerbridge Inc. for nearly fifteen years. He had traveled across the country making important deliveries with a total distance almost three times the Earth's equator. His bewildered expression meant that it was his first incident regarding the truck and topped with his arrest.

"How do you know her?" asked Mercury. He had his phone on the ready in case his potential client was hiding something.

"The prosecutor frequently visited the place as of late," he said. "Sometimes, she would talk to the personnel, myself included."

"Was she currently investigating something?"

"That, I don't know."

Mercury was able to determine that the victim was in the middle of an investigation when she was killed.

"You were found at the back of the truck," said Mercury, consulting notes based on the detective's report in television. "Do you have any idea how you ended up there?"

Ronan looked away. "I was driving the truck all the way from Summerbridge to here. When I entered the city, something exploded at the back of the truck… and all of a sudden, I blacked out."

Mercury became suspicious. "That's weird. If you were the only person in the truck, why would you black out?"

Ronan turned to his potential attorney. "I don't know. I felt as if something hard hit me."

("_So he was assaulted. But it doesn't explain yet how he ended up in the back of the truck. Something tells me I have to examine the truck if I want to solve this first mystery."_)

"He doesn't seem to be lying or hiding anything at the moment," Athena told Mercury.

"Seems that way," responded Mercury. "Fifteen years of hard service doing a single job for a prestigious company emboldened his morals, I give him that."

Mercury returned to Ronan. "Mr. Trammp, did you have knowledge that the victim would be at the back of the truck when you drove your truck all the way here?"

"No," answered Ronan immediately. Mercury was slightly disappointed that his Secret Breaker app did not respond. But he was also grateful that his potential client was putting everything on the table. "My task was simply to transport the supplies." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Mercury.

"What's this?"

"It's my transporting schedule," answered Ronan. "My transporting happens usually three to four times a month and it undergoes a lot of procedures before my truck can go off."

Mercury examined the document closely. The transport happened to be his third one for the month with the destination set at Duslenne, a medical facility. The approval for transportation was signed on the day he left Summerbridge on October 24 at 9:57 PM. The trip across the country took three days. The document contained numerous signatures but it was clear that the person-in-charge of the transport was Ronan Trammp, the truck driver.

**Transporting Schedule added to the Court Record.**

"How does this transporting schedule work?" asked Athena.

"W-Well, whenever there's a delivery to be made, the transporting schedule will be filled out," answered Ronan. "It has the details of the delivery, the addressee, their address, and the specified route to reach the destination."

Mercury examined the transporting schedule. The schedule did contain all the details Ronan enumerated.

"What's Duslenne?" asked Mercury, curious about the name as if he had heard about it before.

Ronan shrugged. "Curiously, I have not heard about the place. All I did was take the route to reach it."

"And that includes going through Quiet Tune Street?"

Ronan pointed at the schedule. "That's what it said."

("_He's right. There's one part here that goes 'Pass through Quiet Tune Street slowly.'"_)

"If you had to pass through Quiet Tune Street slowly, how come you ended up crashing?" asked Athena.

Ronan frowned. "For starters, I was driving too fast."

"Why?" asked Mercury.

Ronan turned away. On cue, Mercury's phone beeped three times. Mercury knew what the beeps meant. He nodded to Athena, who also knew the indicator.

Mercury stood up from his seat and Athena took over. Athena would ask a few pointless questions while Mercury assessed the situation using his Secret Breaker app.

The Secret Breaker app worked similarly to another of Phoenix's secret weapons, the Magatama. Whenever a witness had a change in attitude due to certain responses and an abrupt change of sound waves in the system, the Secret Breaker would register these changes and determine its level of abruptness using Psyche-lock-like objects.

("_Two locks. Ronan is definitely hiding something about Duslenne."_)

"**Quiet Tune Street" added to Secret Breaker.**

Mercury re-entered the visiting cell. "Well, Mr. Trammp, I've thought about it," he tried to sound confident. "I've been sent by Mr. Phoenix Wright to take your case. And I will be your legal counsel."

Ronan's expression suddenly changed from gloom to shock to hopeful to hesitant. "That's… very nice of you. But, no offense, sir, don't you look a bit too young?"

Mercury sighed. (_"Being the new kid in the agency is tough."_) He took a deep breath. "I will not confirm or deny," answered Mercury. "There are a lot of things in this case that piqued my interest."

Ronan nodded slowly. "Personal agenda, I see…"

"But I believe you are not the killer," said Mercury with conviction, enough for Ronan to rekindle a glimmer of hope. "And we will prove it beyond the shadow of a doubt."

The senile truck driver smiled as Mercury prepared the papers. The attorney and the client affixed their signatures: the deal was on.

When they finished, Ronan stood up to leave. "I leave the rest in your hands, attorney."

When Ronan left, Athena turned to Mercury. "I've been meaning to ask: why did you have such a keen interest in the case?"

Mercury frowned. He would never forget that day when pandemonium erupted in the courtroom. From that day, that incident propelled him to achieve a single objective, even if it would last him a lifetime. He was forever grateful to his mentor, and Mercury swore that the people responsible for his death would pay dearly. "It's related to the FD-5," he answered, trying not to let rage consume him. "There was something in the news bulletin and what Detective Ketchum said that made me establish a small connection."

"I see." Like Mercury, Athena had also fought her own battles. She understood the situation Mercury was undergoing. She understood why Mercury asked Athena to be his co-counsel. It made Athena all the more to admire the new attorney.

The storm would not exhaust Mercury's rekindled enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>October 28<br>Quiet Tune Street; Truck Crash Site**

The rain was calmer in Quiet Tune Street, making the investigation more tolerable. A few police officers – Detective Ketchum included – were present in the truck crash site. Removing the truck would be very difficult since the heavy equipment could not fit through the street.

"We're back," said Athena wistfully. "Now that it's daytime and we can see the crash site in greater detail… Now where's the detective-in-charge?"

("_Nothing has changed in comparison to the picture I took last night."_)

Detective Ketchum was wearing his fedora. He had just finished taking notes when he caught the attention of the two attorneys.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "I see you're persistent to have a look around the crime scene."

"For you information, I am Mr. Trammp's attorney," said Mercury, not backing down.

Detective Ketchum found this almost too cute. "Listen kid, this crime scene isn't a playground. Tamper with the evidence and I'll make sure you get a time out… permanently."

("_This rude man wants to play rough, huh…"_)

"No need to pipe up," said Athena enthusiastically, trying to get between them and stop a confrontation. "Detective Tyrone Ketchum, right? The name's Athena… Athena Cykes," she offered a hand.

Detective Ketchum was impressed. "Now that's good manners." He turned to Mercury. "You should learn a thing or two from this young lady."

Mercury rolled his eyes. ("_I graduated top in manners, thank you very much."_)

"He's Mercury Thinker," Athena did the introductions. "And we are Mr. Trammp's defense team." Without sounding very demanding or authoritarian, Athena asked, "Detective Ketchum, may we look around the crime scene? We won't ask for crucial information beneficial for the prosecutor."

Detective Ketchum turned away for a moment. "Hmm, how should I approach this? Do I go for the most reasonable way and refuse them entry into the scene? Or should I switch sides for a moment in the pursuit for truth?"

Mercury was becoming impatient. ("_Or how about I stuff that hat down your throat?"_)

"All right," he answered. "I'll let you in. But you'll be under surveillance from me as long as you're within the premises."

Athena clapped her hands. "Thank you!"

Mercury made no response.

The two of them stepped past the police lines and approached the truck. Detective Ketchum was behind them, observing everything that Mercury would do and everything else happening around them.

When Mercury took a picture of the scene, he wanted to examine one particular external part of the truck. He bent down to examine the battery.

"The battery… it's busted," he said.

"Almost as if it… exploded," continued Athena.

"That's right," answered Detective Ketchum. "And there's one explanation for that."

"Which is?" inquired Mercury.

"Remember that crash of lightning? That lightning plunged most of the city into darkness and short-circuited a lot of vehicles within the lightning strike. This truck was one of the victims of the lightning strike."

("_Makes sense… but if it short-circuited, wouldn't the truck have stopped immediately?"_)

**Battery added to the Court Record.**

("_I'm also thankful that the battery died out rather than emit electricity. It would have made the investigation even more difficult."_)

Mercury went back to the trailer of the truck. Although the inside part of the trailer was still dim, the outside provided some illumination for Mercury and Athena.

("_Looking at it now, it's more graphic than before."_)

The main subject inside the trailer was the very same thing that made Mercury's stomach churn. A large block of ice inside a transparent crate held the frozen body of the victim. She was positioned in a way as if her body was descending to the floor below as if she had drowned. The stench inside the trailer was indescribable: Mercury smelled the overwhelming scent of medicine; not a whiff of blood could be made out in the confusion of scents. Beyond the crate holding the victim's body were a stack of other crates piled up neatly. A crowbar lay on the floor near one of the stacks. Somewhere near the back of the crates was a utility knife with its blade tainted with blood.

"Does this scare you?" Mercury asked Athena.

"W-Why would you ask me such a question?" responded Athena. "And what is this pungent smell? It's like the mix of a hospital and a morgue!"

Even Detective Ketchum had to cover his nose and mouth. "That's the smell of medicine, alright," he answered. "Don't bother to read the labels unless you're good with medical terms."

("_I should have paid more attention to chemistry in high school."_)

"What does it say?" asked Athena curiously.

Detective Ketchum grunted. "Err, um… next question."

("_I guess I'm not the only one who almost flunked chemistry."_)

"Anyway, about the victim…" said Athena.

"Right," said Detective Ketchum. "The victim happens to be a prosecutor from New Bark City, far on the other side of the country. From what I hear, she's also a high ranking prosecutor."

"Much like the Chief Prosecutor of the district?" asked Mercury.

"You could say that. So you might be wondering: why is a person from New Bark City trapped in a block of medicinal ice and transported all the way here?"

("_The bad circumstances are getting more pungent than this smell."_)

"Maybe the crime happened there?" suggested Athena.

"Or maybe it really happened here," said Detective Ketchum.

Mercury had to steer that possibility away. "Maybe it happened while the truck was moving…?"

"Or maybe it happened while you were investigating?" said Athena.

("_Oh, the possibilities…"_)

"So why arrest Ronan?" asked Athena.

Detective Ketchum smirked. "That's a secret withheld as confidential data from the Prosecutors' Office."

("_I bet it'll come out as testimony during Court."_)

"Not even a tiny bit?" pleaded Athena.

Detective Ketchum zipped a finger across his lips, indicating that he was not going to leak information very easily.

("_Even the detective is immune to mind games."_)

Mercury stepped closer to the crate. When he was close enough, he could feel the chill trickle through his skin as if the sensation was numbing him and freezing him every second.

"What kind of ice is this?" muttered Mercury.

"It's not exactly ice," answered Detective Ketchum. "That's supposed to be medicine. For some reason during the travel, it solidified and became an ice-like formation."

This intrigued Mercury because as he observed the other transparent crates and gently moved them, the bubbles inside moved around, indicating that the medicine inside the crates were still liquid. "So it couldn't have been the temperature inside the truck that froze this specific medicine. It had to be something else."

"All the more exciting this mystery gets," chimed Athena.

**Frozen Medicine Crate added to the Court Record.**

Mercury went to the side of the crate and bent down. He was careful not to touch the knife. "Is this a utility knife?"

"It's a toolbox knife," answered Detective Ketchum. "But there's no toolbox."

("_I can't see any toolbox. Was this knife planted to frame my client for the murder?"_)

The knife contained a dark red stain which looked very solid as if it was part of the design of the blade. At that rate, it would be difficult to wipe off the red stain because the cold conditions inside the truck would have hardened the stain on the knife.

"Did the blood belong to the victim?" asked Mercury.

"DNA testing is still ongoing, so it'll take time," answered Detective Ketchum. "You'll know when you get the autopsy report during Court."

"Speaking of court, when will the trial take place? I'm sure it can't be tomorrow because of this storm…"

"Tomorrow," Detective Ketchum cut him off.

Athena and Mercury jumped while the latter exclaimed, "Tomorrow?!"

Detective Ketchum adjusted his fedora. "Things can get crazy sometimes," he responded. "But the papers have already been accomplished and the trial is indeed… tomorrow."

("_First… a trial in the middle of a ruined courtroom. Next… a trial in the middle of a storm."_)

"Well… at least the weatherman said that the rain will die down later today," said Athena hopefully.

"Somehow, I sense that the suspense will just turn out the opposite," said Mercury reproachfully.

"And the prosecutor?" inquired Athena.

Detective Ketchum hung his head low as if the name meant taboo for him. He sighed. "The prosecutor is way out of your league. To be the defense attorney… is asking for punishment."

("_Are prosecutors here really that of a hotshot?"_)

"Why do you seem unnerved, Detective?"

"You really wouldn't want to double-cross the prosecutor in open Court, would you?" Detective Ketchum said sternly.

"Is the prosecutor really that… fearful?" asked Athena.

"Peh…" Detective Ketchum spat. "I have no stomach to answer those questions. You'll know the rest yourself when you face off the prosecutor tomorrow." He held up his head. "Well… is this everything you want to find in the crime scene?"

Mercury blinked. The crime scene? He had to ask the detective immediately. "What makes you sure this is the crime scene?"

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"Think about it," he answered. "Why is the crate holding the victim's corpse frozen, but the others are not?"

"Like I've said earlier, there are still unsolved mysteries regarding this area," answered Detective Ketchum, attempting to dodge the question. "But we have evidence that indicates that the back of the truck could be the crime scene."

"Does it involve that crowbar over there?" asked Mercury, pointing to the crowbar.

Detective Ketchum smirked. "Now you're getting there. The crowbar you see there is slightly bent, meaning that it was used recently."

"Probably to clobber someone over the head," suggested Athena.

**Crowbar added to the Court Record.**

"But the victim was stabbed to death," countered Detective Ketchum. "Or maybe the victim was killed by blunt force trauma and then stabbed to death… we'll never know until we can conduct a proper autopsy."

This led Mercury thinking: why didn't the detective remove the body? "So… uh… why didn't you remove the corpse yet?"

Detective Ketchum took a deep breath. "Well… that is…"

Athena frowned. "Speak up, Detective Ketchum!"

Detective Ketchum turned away. "I can't explain yet."

Mercury's cellphone beeped – a similar tone that rang when they were interrogating Ronan in the detention center. While the detective had his back on him, Mercury picked up his cellphone and examined the Secret Breaker app. Detective Ketchum had one Psyche-Lock, meaning that the secret held back wasn't all too great. But it still made Mercury wonder if the reason behind Detective Ketchum's hesitation to speak about the crime scene connected with other items he hadn't found yet.

**"Delayed Autopsy" added to Secret Breaker.**

"I think I'm finished with this place," said Mercury.

But just as Mercury was about to turn around, one of the crates in the corner suddenly moved, making all three of them jump.

"W-What was that?"

Detective Ketchum stood on the ready. Athena took a step backward. Mercury remained in his place as he watched one of the crates tremble.

At first, Mercury thought that there was something supernatural going on. Yet, he tried to process everything that happened in the investigation. He knew that Ronan was found unconscious at the back of the truck. Whatever he was about to discover would bring him further into the investigation.

The crate collapsed to the trailer floor and remained unbroken despite its glassy appearance. Beyond the crate was the shadow of a person who seemed to be breathing slowly.

("_Th-There's a person behind the crate!"_)

"You go," muttered Athena.

Mercury slowly approached the person behind the crate. He used the flashlight of his cellphone to illuminate the area as he investigated cautiously.

The person behind the crate was a young woman struggling to breathe properly. She looked young and frail. Her skin looked very pale as some ice sheets formed on her skin. Her blond hair covered a part of her beautiful face, worn down with exhaustion and cold. Her smart casual attire didn't look very familiar, but there was one thing on her personage that Mercury could identify immediately. What he saw shocked him.

(_"A… a prosecutor's badge?"_)


	31. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 1 pt3

Mercury and the woman looked at each other for a moment. The woman's vision was going in and out while Mercury stood there, confused and wondering how a woman would end up delicately in freezing conditions for a long time.

"I'll call medics," said Athena. Detective Ketchum nodded and Athena took off.

"What is your name?" asked Mercury gently, not wanting to traumatize the person.

As the woman opened her mouth to speak, her lips trembled and her broken gasps for air produced visible puffs of cold air. She couldn't even blink, but her body was shivering.

"She needs medical attention," Detective Ketchum told Mercury. "She's probably been here in the truck for the entire time during the transport."

"M-M-Mo…ther…"

Mercury jumped. The woman had just said something.

("_Mother?"_)

Then Mercury realized the connection. The prosecutor's badge on the woman's persona… the corpse of the prosecutor in the block of frozen medicine…

("_T-This woman is the victim's daughter…!"_)

"Mother," the woman said softly before she collapsed to the wall behind her and fell unconscious.

Immediately, Mercury went forward and moved aside one of the crates. Detective Ketchum removed his trench coat and assisted Mercury to move more crates.

("_So if this woman was here the entire time… she must have known something about the murder. She could be a potential witness!"_)

When the path was clear, Athena returned with two paramedics and pointed to the inside of the trailer. The paramedics immediately sprang into action to help the unconscious hypothermic woman as they prepared their paraphernalia. Mercury stayed out of the way while Detective Ketchum wrapped his coat around her body.

"This woman," said one of the paramedics, "thank goodness you found her. A little more time and she would have frostbite."

"Are the conditions inside really this cold?" Mercury asked Detective Ketchum.

"Judging by the condition of the woman when you found her, I would say that the temperature of this trailer would have to be near-freezing conditions."

Mercury watched the paramedics slowly lift up the woman and move out of the truck trailer carefully.

"So who was that?" asked Athena when the paramedics left.

Mercury took a deep breath. She explained to Athena that the woman had a prosecutor's badge on her and that she muttered about a mother. It didn't take long for Athena to make the connection.

"So… that woman is the victim's daughter!"

"We can't know for sure until she answers us," said Detective Ketchum. "Let's go outside. I'd rather be drenched in the rain than standing around waiting for frostbite."

"Good idea," agreed Mercury.

The three of them went back outside and sought cover from the rain under one of the nearby awnings.

"I guess this wraps up my investigation from here," Mercury told Detective Ketchum.

The detective folded his arms. "Are you convinced yet?"

Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"Are you convinced that your client might have done the murder?" clarified the detective.

"No, detective," answered Mercury. "We still haven't found out how the suspect ended up in the back of the truck. If he was there at the back of the truck, who took the wheel?"

Detective Ketchum looked thoughtful. "That's… one thing to find out. Well, kid, you're tougher than I thought."

("_That does it… when this case is over, I'll make sure to drink a lot of milk!"_)

"Do we have something that could let Mr. Trammp answer more of our questions?" Athena asked Mercury, referring to their client's secret.

Mercury grinned. "I think we have what we need. Let's talk to him."

"I'll be here if you need some more time to look around," Detective Ketchum told the attorneys. "But by then, you should really consider your stance in this case."

("_What does he mean by that?"_)

"Let's go," Athena said to Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>October 29<br>Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

Ronan Trammp, the truck driver framed for the murder of the prosecutor, had been waiting for his attorneys for a few minutes. When Mercury and Athena entered the visiting cell, Ronan's eyes shone.

"Good morning again," he said to them kindly.

("_Even if he's caught as a suspect, he still manages to maintain his composure. It's very admirable."_)

"Good morning," greeted Mercury. "We're back here because we want to ask you a few questions."

Ronan nodded. "I'll do anything to help in your investigation."

"He sounds very confident," said Athena. "He knows we'll get the job done, so we should give it everything we have."

("_Even Athena's enthusiasm is starting to get into me."_)

Mercury took out his cellphone and placed it on his lap, making sure that Ronan would not see the phone. With one hand, he activated the Secret Breaker app and prepared his questioning. Upon pressing "Quiet Tune Street," Mercury began his questioning.

**SECRET BREAKER: QUIET TUNE STREET**

"Mr. Trammp, there is just one thing I would like to clarify," started Mercury. Ronan was all ears. "You were driving the truck through this street. This was so you can deliver a certain package to Duslenne, right?"

"That's right… is there something wrong?" said Trammp, sounding concerned and fearful.

"If there's one thing I have to say, the street is not one for trucks to pass through," said Mercury. "But with your experience, I would have thought that it was no big deal for you." He leaned forward. "So why did your truck crash?"

Trammp gasped. "W-Well… I… That's a very good question… why?"

"Ronan, let me offer my theory based on our investigation," said Mercury as he readied his phone. "The reason why your truck crashed is because…" (A. you lost control; B. it lost power; C. there was something in the way) "… your truck lost power all of a sudden."

Ronan looked as if he had no idea what happened. "I'm sorry, attorney. I don't seem to get you."

"There was a lightning strike in this city during the storm last night. There were vehicles that short-circuited near the site. Your truck happened to be one of them."

"Well… by all means, prove that my truck was hit by lightning," said Ronan.

(_"Why does Mr. Trammp want to hide the details of his crash?"_) Mercury nodded. "This is the piece of evidence that proves that your truck was hit by lightning." **Take that!** He presented the damaged _battery _of the truck. "The battery short-circuited in response to the lightning strike. With the battery malfunctioning, your truck began to lose power as you moved into Quiet Tune Street. That is why you had to go through the street as fast as you can!"

Ronan flinched. "Y-You got me there. You're good!"

With that, one lock shattered in the phone, leaving one more lock to break and another secret to discover.

"But it still doesn't explain how I managed to end up at the back of the truck," said Ronan, sounding doubtful and impatient.

"Calm down, we'll also get there," said Mercury.

Ronan took a deep breath. "Alright, I apologize if I spoke too loud."

"Don't mention it."

Mercury glanced at his phone and continued with the questioning. "Your truck crashed and you had to do something. You got out of your truck and you tried to open the trailer. Is this correct?"

Ronan looked away. He had little point to hide anything from his attorney. "Yes."

("_I think I see now what happened that evening. In that short span of time before people discovered the crash site, something else happened inside the truck."_)

"When you went to look inside the trailer, something happened," said Mercury.

Ronan looked away. This action meant that Mercury was drawing close to the truth behind that evening in the truck.

"Considering the investigation and everything that we've found so far, it wouldn't be so hard to figure out what happened," continued Mercury. "Mr. Trammp, you were…" (A. freezing cold; B. knocked out; C. engaged in a fight) "… you were knocked out."

Ronan's eyes lit and he looked at his attorney. "I'll say the same thing again: prove that I was knocked out."

Mercury was up for a challenge. His client was not feeble, Mercury knew. For him to put up a fight even during interrogation, Ronan Trammp was no ordinary truck driver. "Very well, I'll take you up on your offer. This evidence proves that you were knocked out." **Take that!** "You were hit by this object!" Mercury presented the _crowbar._ "See how the crowbar is slightly bent? It took much force and effort to swing the crowbar. Am I correct, Mr. Trammp?"

Ronan sighed. He knew that he was defeated. "That's… embarrassing, but it's the truth."

With that admission, the second lock broke. Mercury now knew what happened inside the truck as there were no secrets left between the two of them.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

"You really put up a fight," Athena praised.

Ronan nodded. "I used to be a brawler before I became a truck driver," he revealed a part of his past. "When I stopped, I searched for a legitimate job. To think that I would be struck unconscious… it is very embarrassing for me."

Athena looked thoughtful. "So if Mr. Trammp was knocked unconscious, who hit him?"

("_Hmm… it would most look likely be the woman we found at the back of the truck. But did she have enough effort to swing even a light object given her condition?"_)

"I think this warrants more investigation," said Mercury. "We should talk to Detective Ketchum again." He turned to his client. "We might not be back until tomorrow when we see each other in Court."

Ronan nodded and he smiled. "I'll leave the rest in your hands, attorney."

("_It feels good knowing that your client puts their complete faith in you. I'm almost convinced that Mr. Trammp is innocent. I just have to find the right piece of evidence to prove it."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 29<br>Quiet Tune Street – Truck Crash Site**

The rain was slowing down. The gray clouds had already dissipated and becoming whiter. Mercury felt as if the clouds responded with the progress of his investigation. He felt more confident and more enthusiastic. There was still no evidence that could really point to Mr. Trammp as the killer.

Fewer police officers were in the truck crash site. Detective Ketchum himself was talking to a few others and relaying orders. He looked cool and intimidating with his fedora on.

"I don't know why, but Detective Ketchum always wears that fedora," Athena commented, keeping her voice low to avoid being overheard by the detective.

"I hear the prosecutors have a fashion statement of their own," said Mercury. "I'm not sure about the detectives, they don't look all that flashy to me."

When Detective Ketchum finished his conversation with the officers, he spotted the two attorneys and joined them. "Back here for?"

"Where was that woman treated?" asked Mercury.

"So… you want to drag out some answers from her?" asked Detective Ketchum.

"Uhh… yes?"

Detective Ketchum turned away for a moment. "Hmm… what is the logical course of action? Should I reveal the location of the hospital the woman is being treated? Or should I let them stay away for a while from the potential witness?"

("_Or how about I shove that fedora down your throat a second time?"_)

Athena stepped in. "Umm… Detective? Did you just say 'potential witness?'"

The detective turned around, looking surprised. "Oh… you heard that?"

("_He didn't need a megaphone…"_)

He chuckled. "Well, well… it would seem that you already knew that, right? Yes, we're going to have to call her someday. But for now, she should be left be."

Mercury nodded slowly. He was not concerned for the woman's body temperature – he knew that she would be warm. He was concerned that the woman probably fainted at the sight of her own mother killed and frozen in a block of medicine. ("_Would she be traumatized and scarred for life?"_)

"I'm thinking that she probably knows more than what we know so far," said Athena worriedly.

"Ms. Cykes, was it?" said Detective Ketchum seriously. "I've heard about you from our prosecutor. You're a prodigy who can use manipulative psychology."

Athena pressed a hand to her chest. "W-What…?"

Detective Ketchum slowly reached for his fedora and removed it, revealing a head of white and black hairs. "The prosecutor has tricks. If you attempt to use manipulative psychology, she'll immediately see through your attack."

"The prosecutor is a woman?" said Mercury, surprised.

The hand over Athena's chest formed into a fist.

"And you're saying that she'll strike down everything we try to do if we bluff?" clarified Mercury.

Detective Ketchum smirked. "She's researched well into the legendary attorney and the famed bluffing tactics. You could say she's got an arsenal of prosecutorial skills to go against that."

("_This prosecutor… will be one tough cookie."_)

"And she's investing everything she has into this trial… including her life."

Athena took a step back. "You're… you're kidding me!"

Detective Ketchum nodded slowly. "She'll do anything she can to get a guilty verdict."

"That's… that's just ruthless."

"It takes a lot of guts to invest wholeheartedly in a single trial," commented Detective Ketchum. "Even I have trouble digesting her thoughts."

Mercury's thoughts raced. ("_Why would the prosecutor put such a high stake in a single case? Does this mean something special?"_)

"Umm… did you already remove the body?" asked Athena.

"Not yet," answered the detective. "We were given strict orders not to conduct an autopsy until… loose ends were dealt with."

(_"There we go again with the secret-hiding."_)

"But the trial is tomorrow!" exclaimed Athena.

"Again, I don't know what the prosecutor is thinking… or going through."

"Can we investigate a little more?" asked Mercury.

Detective Ketchum gestured them to the truck. "The crime scene is all yours. Just don't tamper with the frozen block."

Mercury and Athena re-entered the truck trailer and were met with the overwhelming medicinal smell; Athena lurched as she covered her nose.

(_"I don't know what smells worse… rotten eggs or this?"_)

"Anyway, we can investigate a little more," said Athena, her voice a bit squeaky because she had her nose covered. "I reckon we should look at the area where the woman was found."

"I agree," said Mercury. ("_But I'm also curious who this woman is."_)

They stepped past the frozen block and approached the corner of the trailer truck where they met the woman.

"These crates are full of liquid," said Athena. "It makes you wonder: why are these crates still filled with liquid medicine while the one with the body is frozen?"

"That's one of my top priorities in the investigation."

Athena bent over a stack of crates. "Look here," she told Mercury as she pointed to the floor.

"What is it?"

Mercury bent over and leaned closer to find out where Athena was pointed. He used the flashlight of his cellphone for better illumination.

On the floor was an old and soiled photograph. Mercury was curious to know its contents, but he remembered that the detective specifically instructed the two attorneys not to touch the frozen block. In the end, Mercury picked up the photograph and examined it.

It was a family photograph of four people: a mother, two daughters (probably early teens), and a son (middle teen) posing together for a picture probably in a photo studio. One of the daughters looked very familiar, then Mercury realized that the first daughter was the same woman whom they encountered in the truck. This meant that the woman embracing her three children was the victim, Seraph Angelique.

Then it hit Mercury. Just like Apollo and Athena, Mercury had no memory of his parents. He was taken care of by his grandfather, who never told stories of his parents and never gave any hint to where they were. As he stared at the photograph, he gripped it gently like an obituary to a dead friend. The emotions and the tension cascaded and escalated inside Mercury as he was left to wonder if this same woman would ever be the same… and to think she was a prosecutor just like her mother.

He flipped the photograph and saw a few names: Divine, Grace, and Faith. They were probably religious, Mercury thought.

He let Athena see the photograph. When she saw it, Mercury observed Athena's expressions of loneliness and grief. He knew the story but he did not want to indulge a wave of sadness. In comfort, he pat and massaged her back.

"Thanks," she said as she breathed.

"This is… a very delicate item," said Mercury. "I think I'll keep it for a while and return it to the woman when we see her."

**Old Photograph pocketed.**

The two of them regained their composure.

"Well… I think this is all we have to see in the crime scene," said Mercury.

"Frankly, the items here are not helping our case," commented Athena.

("_We were able to establish that Mr. Trammp fell unconscious as he investigated the back of the truck. However, there's no motive for murder. But there's also no evidence pointing to him as the culprit. We might have to hear from the prosecutor in court tomorrow."_)

"What would Mr. Wright do at a time like this?" pondered Mercury.

"And speaking of Mr. Wright, where did Apollo go? I've been trying to contact him for days now, but he just didn't want to answer his phone!"

(_"It's been one week since we last saw Apollo… Does Mr. Wright know where he is?"_)

"Maybe we ought to talk to Mr. Wright," suggested Athena.

"I don't know how Apollo fits into the equation, but let's find out," said Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>October 29<br>Wright Anything Agency**

When they entered the office, they saw Trucy and a woman her age lounging and chatting between themselves on the couch. When the two girls saw the two attorneys, they stopped their animated conversation. Trucy stood up first.

"Hi," Trucy greeted them. "Daddy isn't here right now. He went to the courthouse for some… important matter."

Mercury frowned.

Athena turned to the other woman. "Nice seeing you here, Pearl!"

Pearl Fey, Trucy's close friend and another acquaintance of Phoenix, stood up and made a respectful bow. "It's nice to see you too, Athena and Mercury."

("_Pearl Fey is a close friend of Mr. Wright and they had a history together in investigating during Mr. Wright's younger days. She often drops by the office to bring news of a certain someone from a village far into the mountains. I met Pearl when she dropped by just days after I entered the agency."_)

"What brings you here?" asked Athena.

Pearl sat down in the couch. "It's very sudden, but there's actually a request from Mr. Nick."

"A request?" inquired Mercury.

Pearl took out a piece of paper and handed it to Mercury.

("_Now what kind of request does Mr. Wright want?"_) The two attorneys huddled together to read the note.

"_Mercury and Athena. By the time you read this, I will be at the courthouse and I will not return until late. Apollo is currently in New Bark City. He's been called at the aid of Prosecutor Gavin to continue a certain investigation. He can be contacted using this special office number. Do not share the number to someone else. Phoenix Wright."_

Mercury read the letter a second time. "Why would Apollo go to New Bark City? What kind of case is he handling?"

Trucy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should call him," Pearl suggested.

Mercury took out his cellphone and dialed the number written in the note. A ringback tone played to the tune of Apollo's 'Objection' tune, meaning that Mercury was indeed calling the right person.

Apollo answered the call after ten seconds. "H-Hello?"

"Apollo? It's Mercury."

"Oh… so Mr. Wright did leave you the special phone number."

Before Mercury could say another word, Athena snatched the phone from his hand and yelled into the phone. "Apollo Justice! How dare you keep us worrying for a week?"

Mercury could imagine Apollo inching away from the phone. For the meantime, he did not want to disturb Athena but feel amused.

"Sorry for not calling," Apollo said sarcastically.

"Why are you at New Bark City?" asked Athena, calmed down much to Mercury's surprise.

"I'm helping Prosecutor Gavin with a case," he answered over the phone. "I'm sorry, but it's strictly business."

"Strictly business," said Athena unimpressively. "We'll, we've got a new case on our hands."

"Really?" said Apollo. "What's it about?"

Athena said gleefully. "Strictly business…"

("_Ahh… how they get along so well."_)

"Come on… I'm sure it's nothing special," said Apollo. "You'll course through it just fine."

Athena handed the phone to Mercury. "You talk to him," she said pointedly.

Mercury received the phone. "Mercury here."

"Finally, I can get my ears to relax," said Apollo. "So, what's happening in the other side of the line."

"Well…" Mercury began the story with the truck crash near the office and how they were caught up in the investigation. He filled in the details of the people involved and the facts presented so far. When Mercury got to the victim, Apollo cut him off.

"Whoa, hold the phone there… did you just say Seraph Angelique?"

"Yeah, why?"

There was a pause in the other side of the line. "We're investigating Summerbridge Inc. right now. There's a bomb threat going on."

Mercury gasped. "W-What? Summerbridge?"

"Really?" piped up Athena.

"By any chance, does anyone there know about the people we've profiled so far?" asked Mercury.

"Yeah," answered Apollo. "The CEO and the vice president for operations know about them."

("_So the cases are connected!"_)

"Why is there a bomb threat in Summerbridge?" said Athena loudly for Apollo to hear.

"It's still unclear," answered Apollo. "A-Anyway, I'm also convinced that there's a connection with your case. The last time we heard from Angelique was from three days ago. Her daughter went also missing as well."

"Yeah… about that." Mercury explained that the daughter also somehow was transported along with the dead body for three days.

"Oh my," said Apollo, who seemed to be at a loss for words. "This is… this is incredible. It's no mere coincidence. Something big is really going on."

("_I'm starting to think that whatever happened in Summerbridge when Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was killed may have spurred the bomb threat."_)

"Anyway, if I find some evidence, I'll let you know," said Apollo. "I'll be sending high-definition resolutions of pictures of any interesting evidence. I hope it'll help you in your investigation."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Mercury. "That way, I don't have to go all the way there to investigate."

"Alright, I gotta go," said Apollo. "Prosecutor Gavin's calling me for another task." And with that, Apollo hung up.

"At least he's having fun," said Trucy reassuringly. Athena and Mercury exchanged looks.

"What did he mean by that?" said Athena wonderingly. "How does he plan to send us evidence when he's on the other side of the country?"

Mercury smiled and he showed Athena another feature of the phone. "This phone has a sixteen megapixel camera producing HD photos so that I can examine the evidence closely. This means that Apollo will be sending MMS photos of evidence he believes will be useful for our investigation."

Athena nodded. "So Apollo believes there's a connection between our case and what he's doing."

"Umm, guys?" Trucy spoke up. "Daddy also said something about the cellphone before he left. I don't what he meant by 'techno-evidence.'"

("_In our legal world, 'techno-evidence' means evidence produced by means of technology. These include security footage, video tapes, and video recordings among others. Techno-evidence has become very prevalent in our world. The use of these especially in criminal law has opened up a light such that it's very easy to process evidence through the use of technology."_)

"So Mr. Wright knew in the first place that there would be evidence in our case that would come from far away," Athena said.

"At this rate, we can only rely on Apollo's investigation if we want to find leads," said Mercury.

"Let's wait and see…" said Athena wistfully.

**Evidence can be sent and transferred through MMS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_In the real world, 'techno-evidence' as a term does not exist. Also, I want you to pay attention to the details found in that old photograph. It will serve as crucial evidence. When? You'll find out._

_Another heads up, we're going to shift to another point of view in our investigation. This time, we'll have Apollo's side of the investigation over in Summerbridge Inc. He'll be assisted with none other than Prosecutor Klavier Gavin whom we all know (and love, probably)._

_Please leave a review. Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated to keep the story moving._

_PowerZone_


	32. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 1 pt4

**A week ago…**

The day was done and Apollo was left in the office wrapping up some work. Phoenix and Trucy, Athena, and Mercury had gone home while ago. Night had already crept over the city and the busy life on that side of the city mellowed down.

The attorney in red removed his blazing red vest and set it on the couch before going to the comfort room to wash his face. When Apollo stepped out of the comfort room, his phone rang.

"Who could it be?" he muttered. He took out his phone from his pocket and viewed the caller's details: Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. ("_What does he want?"_) Hesitantly, Apollo pressed the answer button.

"Apollo Justice here," he answered into the phone.

"Herr Fore… I mean, Herr Justice," spoke Klavier Gavin rather seriously. Apollo meant that there would be some professional matter going on. "Is Herr Wright around?"

"No… they already left. Why?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"M-Mr. Gavin?"

"Herr Justice, have you listened to the news lately?" said Klavier.

"Not really, why?"

Klavier sounded impatient. "There are two prosecutors who have gone missing from the office. By the way, I'm not talking about our office. I'm talking about the New Bark office."

Apollo blinked. "N-New Bark? On the other side?"

"Yeah," said Klavier. "It just so happened that I was touring this city and got caught up in this whirlwind of a mess."

"So how does it involve me?"

"A lot, Herr Justice," said Klavier. "There's a bomb threat in a major laboratory and we're called to investigate."

Apollo sighed. "Why me?"

"Listen closely with that shiny forehead of yours," uttered Klavier, much to Apollo's annoyance. "Remember the last time there was a bomb threat over there?"

"Yeah…" answered Apollo. He then remembered the details of his fallen close friend. The memories wouldn't go away, but justice had already been served.

"There's a similar aspect to that case on this one," continued Klavier.

Apollo gripped the phone tightly. "What?! So you mean… he… he's back?"

"We're not sure," answered Klavier. "But there's a clear connection between these cases. For one… some unknown person sent a bomb threat message to the CEO."

("_Was this person trying to retrieve something… just like the last time?"_)

"Anyway, I need your help," spoke Klavier hurriedly. "As much as possible, I will need your help right away. As much as I don't want to say this, but you are the only one who can do this."

Apollo had never heard his professional adversary say something like this over the phone. But what could he do but return some favors? Indeed, Klavier helped him on numerous occasions in Apollo's cases. Maybe it was time to return it.

"Very well… but I need you to brief me completely."

"One more thing," interrupted Klavier.

Apollo listened intently.

"Do not make word any of it to anyone else except Herr Wright and the others in your office," said Klavier. "I have a feeling that what we're about to encounter will also entangle them in the mess."

When Klavier ended the call, Apollo took his time to process the phone call.

("_Is the phantom really back?"_) Apollo, together with Phoenix and Athena, had brought him to justice a year ago. Yet, he couldn't discount the possibility that the infamous unnamed spy could have pulled a few more strings away from the clutches of the law. What if there was another one just like the first one? What if the first one was just a lure, trapping the attorneys in another phantom's masterplan? Apollo stood there, unable to put his phone back to his pocket. He couldn't move a step while his mind went on overdrive. ("_How do I tell Mr. Wright about this? How would Athena respond? Does Mercury fit in any of this?"_)

Finding no solace, Apollo sprang into action. He swiftly went back to his desk, pulled out a pencil and piece of paper, and flicked on the lamp. As he sat down, he pieced together the words to form a message only Mr. Wright would read the next day and hopefully understand.

* * *

><p><strong>October 27<br>Summerbridge Laboratory and Medicine Research Inc.; CEO's Office**

Apollo and Klavier were summoned to the CEO's office late that evening after the laboratory's lockdown. Remedy Sinn, the CEO, was seated behind his desk in a cool and pleasant office. Sinn looked to be a little above forty years old. Wrinkles were starting to form in his skin as proof of hard work and dedication to his job. For the occasion, he wore a light blue long-sleeved polo with a red necktie and a pocket watch on his breast pocket; his lower garment included a pair of gray slacks tied neatly with a black sleek belt and brown leather shoes.

Sinn had worked as the CEO for four years when he succeeded the previous one due to the latter's retirement. He had established a breakthrough in medicine research technology by establishing partnerships with medicine laboratories around the world. Sinn relied on pinpoint and smooth frustrations, and the bomb threat greatly frustrated him.

But Sinn was pleasant to work with. He knew what he was doing when he called a prosecutor and a defense attorney to do unusual investigation. He also scored bonus points with Prosecutor Gavin in convincing him to investigate, despite Klavier's line of work not within the district.

"Here are the things we know so far," Sinn got to the point immediately as he flashed the images of his presentation onto the screen behind his desk. He used a laser pointer to emphasize certain parts of his discussion. "Prosecutor Seraph Angelique, together with her daughter, came to my office two days ago and said that they were investigating a trail. What trail you might ask?" He flipped to the next slide and it showed a fern-like plant. "This is a plant that, when processed, produces the drug _amphamethamine_. It's an illegal drug: possession and use of this drug could slap you a very heavy penalty or send you off to twenty years to a lifetime in jail."

Sinn moved on to the next slide, now showing the faces of the two prosecutors. "Both prosecutors were investigating the trail and they were led to this drug. Prosecutor Seraph suspected that some of my staff has a large possession of the illegal drug."

As Sinn explained, he did not looked fazed to know that some of his staff were suspected of possession of illegal drugs. He handled the matter professionally. "Their investigation led to the basement warehouse… and that was the last we heard of both prosecutors."

"Any witnesses?" asked Klavier.

"One of our research staff members," he let the presentation move a few slides forward before it flashed another face, "claimed to have seen the two prosecutors boarding the back of a truck. He is Rhombus Rhodes, one of our engineers."

Rhodes in the picture had an air of intimidation. He looked to be the same age as Klavier, though Rhodes looked to have recently shaved. He wore square-rimmed glasses over his cool blue eyes showing seriousness. His brown hair was combed to one side.

"So… where do we fit in all this?" asked Apollo.

Sinn smiled one of confidence. "I have heard of your legendary trial against the Phantom and the circumstances surrounding it. Well… just today, I received this ominous message." He opened his desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

When Apollo received the paper, he and Klavier read the contents. He also made a note that it was impossible to get a handwriting analysis because the note was typewritten.

"_Dear Mr. CEO. Salutations. Your laboratory has a reputation of excellence. Your achievements in your four-year span as CEO are very most impressive. I'm afraid I have decided to test you under the extreme circumstances for reasons I will not reveal as of the moment. There is a high-powered bomb planted in your building. I recommend you exhaust all means to find it. Do not worry: there is no timer on that bomb, so I can detonate it at my will. Just know that when this happens, a lot of your research will go to waste and maybe some highly delicate chemicals will be released into the air, causing a wave of unrest and probably widespread panic. I am watching your every move. Do not try to track me because if you do, I will set my plans into action. Good luck. The Phantom."_

Apollo read and absorbed every word. Could the first one just have been a pawn? Or was this a cruel trick from another person masquerading as the international spy?

("_What the hell is going on?"_)

**Bomb Threat Note added to the Organizer. All items in the Organizer may be photographed and sent to Mercury via MMS.**

"So here are the assignments that you may want to split among yourselves," said Sin. "First, I want you to track the prosecutors. Second, I want you to investigate the drug smuggling. Leave the bomb to us."

Apollo took a breather. ("_At least we don't have to bother with the bomb."_)

"I think I'll do the tracking," Klavier told Apollo. "Herr Forehead, you finish what the prosecutors started."

Apollo had very little choice. An actual investigation without a crime scene, without a victim, and without a defendant was something unheard of in Apollo's career. But if it meant meeting the phantom – or a new one, thereof – face-to-face, Apollo may have to go to the ends of the earth.

"It's getting late though," said Sinn. "My guards will escort you on your way out." He stood up and approached a cabinet. He pulled out two ID's and gave one each to Apollo and Klavier. "These are special ID's designed for this investigation. If someone stops you, like a security guard or some worker who thinks you're suspicious, flash this ID and tell them you're on a plant tour as part of a research study."

"So we have to think and act like chemistry students in Master's degree classes?" said Klavier.

"That's the plan," answered Sinn, adding a smile.

**Special ID received from the CEO.**

"I dunno…" said Apollo hesitantly. "I almost failed chemistry in high school. So… what I remember there is a bit rusty on the edges."

"Don't get too friendly with the people," advised Sinn. "Just do your job. You are given one day."

"One day only?" said Apollo.

Sinn nodded. "If you stayed here too long, people would start becoming suspicious. No one in the staff except for the CEO's and the vice presidents do not know yet about the bomb threat, so you just go about your business."

("_I guess it makes sense. Going undercover makes me a bit excited, I must admit."_)

"Herr Forehead, we must devise a plan," Klavier told Apollo. "I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here. You can stay with me."

Apollo slumped. "I am not sharing a room with you… ever."

Klavier laughed as he stood up from his seat. "Come on, Herr Forehead. It's not as if we're going to share the same bed."

("_You have officially gone from creepy to nuts."_)

Klavier was the first to leave the room.

("_What choice do I have? I know nothing about New Bark City. I guess I'll have to let Prosecutor Gavin guide me around."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 28<br>Summerbridge Laboratory and Medicine Research Inc., Main Lobby**

Apollo was amazed at the work-as-usual attitude of most of the workers in the laboratory. Sinn had not released the contents of the bomb threat yet, as Apollo perceived that the workers had no knowledge of a deadly bomb in their midst. At Sinn's instructions, Apollo dressed differently. For the occasion, Klavier lent him a pair of eyeglasses with no grade. He had changed into a cool red sleeves and maroon slacks, making him look like some sort of devil imp, complete with his horns. The ID had to be worn all the time.

"Here's a map of the facility," said Klavier, showing his phone to Apollo. He had taken a picture of the map without alerting attention when no one was looking. Klavier had the map quickly sent to Apollo's phone through Bluetooth. The sending process took less than a minute to complete.

"It's a big facility," commented Apollo as he swiped the screen of his phone to view the vast floors of the laboratory. "It's easy to get lost in here."

"We don't have to look everywhere," advised Klavier. "There are a few places to go: particularly the research facility and the warehouse basement."

Apollo spotted the research facility in the first floor and the warehouse basement accessible through a door below the side stairs.

**Summerbridge Lab Map added to the Organizer.**

"Perhaps you can start with the basement," said Klavier suggestively.

"D-Do I have to be your pawn?" said Apollo wistfully.

Klavier grunted. "We have only one day to investigate and find out the answers to the mysteries presented by the CEO. Keep a cool head and work carefully."

("_I wouldn't want to keep a cool head… that's not the kind of person I am."_)

"If anything comes up, we'll meet here," finished Klavier. "Use that special power of yours when necessary, but gather as much evidence as you can."

"Alright," said Apollo. ("_I feel like I'm headed into a suicide mission."_)

When Klavier left the lobby and headed down a hallway, Apollo scanned the map. ("_From here, I can proceed to the CEO's office, the warehouse basement, and the research facility. The research facility is being investigated by Prosecutor Gavin, leaving me to the warehouse basement."_) The warehouse basement was accessible through a door below the side stairs. A sign indicating the warehouse basement was visible in the main lobby. ("_I guess that's where I have to go."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 28<br>Summerbridge Inc., Warehouse Basement**

The door to the warehouse basement was guarded by a security guard, whom Apollo breezed through easily after showing his ID given to him by the CEO.

("_So this is the warehouse basement. It's so… expansive."_)

The warehouse basement was more expansive than Apollo imagined. It looked more like a car manufacturing plant than a warehouse basement for medicine with all the machinery scattered around to transport delicate items. No few than a hundred people were working in the basement, moving around carrying items as light as papers and as bulky as medicine crates and boxes marked 'DELICATE: HANDLE WITH CAUTION.' Heavy machinery moved around such as forklifts and cranes to move bulks of these boxes from one place to another. The basement was well-lit and well-ventilated to suit the cold temperatures to store the medicine.

At the end of the basement was the delivery trucks used to ship the medicines to their buyers. Summerbridge was also a known retailer of generic medicine and a manufacturer of a brand of special antidotes for major pharmaceutical companies throughout the country. All trucks had to go under a bridge before moving out through the automatic gate.

Because it was easy for Apollo to get lost in the city of medicine boxes, Apollo had to keep the map ready. The map showed a detailed plan of how the medicine boxes should be placed in the warehouse basement. Apollo was amazed at the pinpoint precision of the map. He navigated through the area easily and, in ten minutes, had a clear layout of the place.

("_I am supposed to investigate the route of the illegal drug, which obviously I cannot seem to find around here. I think I have to ask a few people."_)

Looking around, Apollo knew that he would find no help from asking any worker, very busy in their work to meet demands and tight schedule.

"You seem to be lost around here," a person said behind Apollo, his voice jolly. "Can I help you with something?"

Apollo nearly jumped when he heard the person behind him talk. He wheeled around. His luck came when he was confronted by one person who happened to be strolling around. He did not seem to be like the other workers, wearing in their navy blue jumpsuit-like uniform. This person wore a sharp-looking gray tuxedo and had an air of friendliness and mystery around him. He looked to be in his early fifties although his pony-tail brown-and-gray hair and his square-rimmed glasses made him look youthful.

"Oh… um," Apollo had to improvise something. "I am in the… process of… er… um…" Despite the cold environment, he could feel sweat about to burst out from the pores of his head. He had to think fast. "I'm in the process of… completing my research paper."

The man raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Oh… a research paper. So… why is it that I see an attorney's badge?"

Apollo could feel his heart palpitating. ("_Oh shoot! I forgot about my badge!"_)

"Well… I'm actually finishing my paper in… Medicine Law," he improvised, but not sounding very convincing.

"Medicine Law is it?" said the man, seemingly wanting to test Apollo. "Well now, I see you were given a special ID by our CEO."

Apollo looked down at the ID. "Yes, sir."

The man became all smiles again. "Oh, but where are my manners. I should introduce myself first. I am Eriston Krutt, the President of Operations."

("_A-Another president?"_)

"Now, before you get confused, let me clarify a few things," Krutt told him. "Remedy Sinn is the Chief Executive Officer, so you could call him the top president in this place. I am the Chief Operations Officer, so you could call me the right-hand man."

"Oh… I see," said Apollo, satisfied with the explanation.

"Now what can I do for you, Mister…?"

Apollo almost gulped. "Justice… Apollo Justice."

Krutt's eyes shined. "Ah! You're that famous attorney from the trial against the phantom a year ago!"

"Am I really that famous?" asked Apollo.

Krutt clapped his hands. "You are famous among my peers," he said excitedly. "And as the COO, I was hoping you could also help us with a few things."

"Oh?" said Apollo, feigning interest. "Like what?"

Krutt put his hands down and sighed. "A bomb threat."

("_W-What? He knows?!"_)

"Er, r-really?" said Apollo, feigning surprise.

"Come on, Mr. Justice, it's not really that surprising, given a man of your caliber."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Krutt turned to the attorney. For a short while, he looked into Apollo's eyes with a stare that meant serious business. After ten seconds of attempting to creep out the attorney, Krutt took a step forward. "You're investigating something, isn't that right?"

Apollo maintained composure but his insides turned cold. ("_W-Who is this man? How does he know so many things?"_)

"Just tell the truth, attorney," said Krutt challengingly. "After all, people with noble professions must stick to the truth after all."

("_H-How is it does he see right through me? It's… unreal!"_)

"Alright, you win," said Apollo. He would probably know that Klavier's cover would be blown later on, so it would be best for him not to hide his involvement any longer. From the conversation, Krutt seemed to be concerned about a bomb threat, so Apollo would start from there. He knew it was Klavier's territory, but he would go back to the main objective when the air cleared.

Krutt became all smiles once more. "Just to be clear, I don't like lies or deception in this company. We're dealing with the improvement of millions and billions of lives not just in this country but around the world. Got that?"

Apollo nodded like a schoolchild. He felt embarrassed.

"Ask away, Mr. Justice."

("_At least I don't have to keep up with the charade any longer. I can interrogate and investigate the way I do."_)

"Mr. Krutt," started Apollo, "if I may ask, how do you have knowledge of the bomb threat?"

Krutt frowned and looked solemn. "It is a big blow to our reputation to have learned of this anomaly. Naturally, it was Mr. Sinn who called us to the office and told us of the bomb threat."

("_That would make sense. Very few people would have knowledge of this information."_)

"If I were to make this information known to everyone here in the warehouse, we would immediately have a desolate place and lose millions in potential revenues," he said.

Apollo nodded. He looked around and made sure no one else was listening.

"What was the Phantom's objective?" asked Apollo, ever so curious.

"It is unclear," answered Krutt. "The letter read to us doesn't have any implication of any motive."

("_If this guy knows something, he's hiding it very well. I can't seem to detect any unusual habit."_)

Apollo had to approach the issue from another angle. "Hmm, so if the Phantom is really targeting this laboratory, there must be something here that must be valuable to attract its attention."

Krutt laughed. "I don't know… but why would some crook be after our medicine? It's not like we put in some secret formula or something."

"I guess I have to agree there," said Apollo. ("_But my investigation is still beginning, so I still need to look further into the issue."_)

"Mr. Krutt, if I may," said a person behind the both of them, this time belonging to a female voice, prompting both men to turn around.

The woman did not dress the same as the other workers in the warehouse basement. She was clad in an executive attire with steel gray blazers and black slacks complimenting her sleek stilettos, making her about the same height as Apollo. The woman was holding a planner in her right hand and had a ballpen tucked over her ear. She had braided brunette hair, cool blue eyes, and pouty lips, completely contrasting her unexpressive look in her face.

"What is it?" Krutt prompted.

The woman opened her planner and quickly flipped through the pages. "You have a meeting with the CEO shortly."

Krutt looked confused for a moment before he suddenly remembered. "Oh, that meeting. Right…" He turned to Apollo. "Well, I'll be off. We can talk later when we have more time."

With one final smile, Krutt and the woman walked towards the entrance of the warehouse basement.

("_Eriston Krutt has a powerful personality. I'm sure he's hiding something but he's not displaying some outward habit. If only I could use Mr. Wright's secret weapon…"_)

Apollo looked around. He was free to investigate now that his cover was blown. It would only be a matter of time before Klavier's identity would also be compromised.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I decided to put the Court Record as a separate chapter because we'll be having two separate investigations. You can check out the Court Record before the first chapter of the case. Hopefully, the Court Record will make matters a bit clearer because we're going to file a lot of evidence in this case._

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are always welcome and highly appreciated!_

_PowerZone_


	33. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 1 pt5

Even though Apollo had a grasp of the layout of the basement warehouse, he still found it difficult to commence his investigation. He figured that the workers were too busy to pay Apollo any attention. As long as he wore the special ID, he wouldn't attract any issue.

("_Where would I start? Maybe I could start at the place where the prosecutors were last sighted."_)

Apollo traced his steps to the loading area where a line of trucks were parked. There were over ten trucks neatly parked diagonally to face the road leading to the underpass then the exit. Some trucks were not in their parking space, since they were probably in the middle of delivery.

("_Mr. Sinn said that some of his staff were suspected with possession of illegal drugs. If that is so, perhaps I can use my abilities to good use."_)

For a while, Apollo observed the people who passed by him. Some of them were holding large medicine crates. A few were passing papers here and there. Some were moving from one place to another because they were called by another person. Apollo also watched one of the forklifts move by and turn another corner. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't find anyone who would display an unusual habit.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Apollo picked it up and saw the caller's details. Prosecutor Gavin was calling.

"Apollo here," Apollo answered into his phone after he pressed the answer button.

"I have news," said Klavier on the other side of the line. "If you're ready, meet me in the lobby."

"Got it," he responded.

Apollo placed the phone back in his pocket. When he started looking around again, he felt his bracelet contract.

("_H-Huh?"_)

He quickly looked around for any suspicious-moving individuals moving in his direction. After a few seconds of searching, his bracelet reacted aggressively to one person who was moving towards Apollo. Without displaying a lot of expression, Apollo observed the person and his movements.

The subject of the bracelet was one of the workers who moved very differently. He didn't walk normal and his footsteps did not create a normal walking pattern. Apollo immediately perceived that the person was not in a right state of mind.

Apollo was able to get a closer observation once the person was directly in front of him and was about to walk past him. Immediately, Apollo entered into a state of high-definition and let his senses guide him as he perceived the person's other habits. In that split second, Apollo was able to get valuable information of the person's tells.

His focus started on the feet. ("_He has a stumbling gait evidenced with an unusual pattern of footsteps, clearly stating that he isn't walking properly than normal."_)

His focus then moved to the head. ("_His eyes are twitching, a habit displayed in response to very bright light. Lighting conditions here are normal, which means his vision is dim."_)

His focus quickly moved to the hands. ("_His hands are trembling, a clear indicator that his nervous systems are not very responsive."_)

Apollo did not need to focus any more. He was already convinced that the person had to be investigated.

Out of impulse, just as the person shuffled past, Apollo immediately snapped, "Hey!"

A normal person would have flinched and turned around. Apollo's one final cue to mark this person as suspicious was that the person immediately walked fast.

"Hey, I called you!" said Apollo, his voice louder.

The person did not look back; he walked faster.

("_That does it!"_)

Apollo decided to follow suspicious worker. When he started walking, the person tilted his head to get a good look of Apollo following him. In response, the person accelerated his walking. The person turned one corner in the stack of medicine boxes.

Apollo did not want to lose his lead. When he turned the same corner, he saw the man turn another corner.

("_It's going to be a maze of boxes here. But since my bracelet is still reacting, I'll use my bracelet to track him down."_)

Using the bracelet, Apollo let the strength of the contraction guide him to his target. He watched the man turn more corners as he followed him. After a minute of chasing, Apollo realized that they were going back to the same paths. If he started running, the man would also do the same. If he continued walking, he would never reach his target.

While following the man, Apollo devised a plan. He had to get closer every time the man walked one corner. If he timed his attempt right, he would be able to tackle the man in the next corner if he were just steps away.

He attempted the plan. Every time the man turned a corner, Apollo would walk a little faster to close the gap between the two of them. His luck held as long as the man did not glance or look back. For two or three more corners, Apollo executed his strategy until he was just an arm's length away. Then he lunged himself forward and attempted to tackle the man.

"Ungh!"

Apollo and the man fell to the floor, Apollo on top of the man. As Apollo continued to subdue the man, he noted how the man's skin felt very cold, almost icy. The man clearly didn't build muscles since Apollo was able to subdue him easily no matter how hard the man wriggled free.

"Okay, okay, I confess! I confess!" pleaded the man, his voice scratchy.

"What do you have to say?" said Apollo, sounding intimidating.

"I smuggled drugs into the building, okay? I'm sorry!"

("_Well that was fast. I didn't expect my investigation to go this quick."_)

"Drugs?"

The man continued struggling to get himself free to no avail. "I had no choice. I thought it would be easy… but!"

"Get off from him!" shouted another person.

Before Apollo could turn, he felt himself yanked by numerous hands from people attempting to restrain him. Apollo decided not to resist and was actually grateful that a few more workers also restrained the suspicious man rather than let him get away.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing?" said one of the restrainers.

"That man just confessed to having smuggled drugs inside this building," answered Apollo. "I'm an attorney."

After a few seconds, the restrainers let go of Apollo.

"Who are you?" asked the suspicious man.

Apollo flashed his badge. "Apollo Justice, attorney-at-law. I am here on an investigation at the request of the CEO."

The man was breathing hard. He knew he was caught.

"You see this?" Apollo let the man see his fist when he was actually showing his bracelet. Apollo observed the man's eyes goggling on his waved fist so Apollo clenched it tighter for emphasis. "This is what's going to happen if you will hide something from me. Answer my questions and it'll be over. I'm sure your other pals will also notify me if you're lying."

The man nodded. He didn't put up a fight.

"Start talking," said Apollo sternly. "Who are you?"

"R-Rhodes," he answered, wriggling himself to loosen the grip of the people restraining him. "Noah Rhodes." Rhodes was established as one of the cargo men in the basement warehouse who would help the others in carrying heavy items around the place. He had worked for three years in the warehouse.

In his late twenties, Noah looked unclean as if he had aged a few more years. His chin was shaved badly and his hair was always ruffled. As he talked and tried to look at the attorney, his constant blinking made him lose focus.

"What kind of drugs?" inquired Apollo.

"I… I don't know," answered Rhodes. "It packs a powerful punch, but thank goodness I didn't lose my memory."

Apollo stepped closer, prompting Rhodes to move half-a-step backward. "Why the smuggling?"

Rhodes swallowed. "I… I was forced, okay!"

"Who forced you?" snapped Apollo, making Rhodes cower.

"S-Someone! I don't know who it was!"

"And what made you do it?"

"They threatened me and my family!" said Rhodes pleadingly.

"Who!" said Apollo, almost shouting.

Rhodes's mouth trembled. Unable to bear it, he winced softly and let the heavy tears of regret flow out from his eyes. "A g-group… calling themselves t-terrorists. P-Please…!"

("_Terrorists? What in the world is going on?"_)

The other workers started mumbling among themselves. The people restraining Rhodes loosened their grip but they were not about to let him go.

"P-Please!" Rhodes pleaded. "My family… my son is only two years old. If he's… he's taken away… I'll…"

("_Oh man… Rhodes's only crime was smuggling drugs into the building."_)

*FLASHBACK*

"_This is a plant that, when processed, produces the drug amphamethamine. It's an illegal drug: possession and use of this drug could slap you a very heavy penalty or send you off to twenty years to a lifetime in jail."_

_Sinn moved on to the next slide, now showing the faces of the two prosecutors. "Both prosecutors were investigating the trail and they were led to this drug. Prosecutor Seraph suspected that some of my staff has a large possession of the illegal drug."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"The drug's name… can you remember what it was?" asked Apollo.

Rhodes groaned. "I don't know. I was just told that it was a powdery substance."

Apollo nodded. He now understood that Rhodes was just a pawn of someone who could have been smuggling even larger quantities of the illegal drug inside the laboratory.

"Do you know Prosecutor Seraph Angelique?" asked Apollo, continuing his interrogation.

Rhodes flinched. "H-Huh?"

"There were two prosecutors investigating the trail of the illegal drug," clarified Apollo as he showed the profiles of the two prosecutors to Rhodes. "They used to visit the warehouse basement often before they disappeared."

Rhodes looked away.

"Come on, I thought the drug didn't wipe your memories!"

Rhodes looked up again. "Y-Yeah, now I remember one of them. S-She was talking to a whole lot of people… myself included."

("_Unlike myself, Prosecutor Angelique was not able to detect his unusual habits."_)

"Did you happen to see her on one occasion talking to some of the higher ups?" asked Apollo.

Rhodes closed his eyes, trying to remember recent events. "Yeah… one."

"When?"

"She was with a few of the higher-ups… the president included."

("_I'll have to deduce that one as the CEO… and I'm willing to wager that Mr. Krutt was also there."_)

"What were they talking about?" asked Apollo.

"Dunno," answered Rhodes. "I was just here, minding my own business."

"But you knew fully well that they were investigating a trail of illegal drugs?"

Rhodes shut his eyes and shook his head rapidly. "Y-Yes, I was aware."

"And that's why you tried to get away from me?"

"I thought you were one of them," said Rhodes. "I just didn't want to get caught."

"Get caught…" Apollo repeated Rhodes's last words. "And why didn't you want to get caught?"

Rhodes panted. "It's my family. They threatened me!"

("_This terrorist group is starting to come into the picture. Why would these scums target people to be pawns of their dirty game? And why Summerbridge?"_)

The power of interrogation revealed a lot about Rhodes. Apollo established that Rhodes was a pawn to do some terrorist's bidding, probably to smuggle some illegal drugs using one of the trucks shipped off to a certain destination. Had it not been for Apollo's interference, the investigation would have gone nowhere and the evidence would be lost forever.

"What's going on here?" said the voice of Eriston Krutt.

Apollo and the other workers wheeled around. Krutt was approaching the group as he looked somber. "I heard that the attorney caught one of the suspects in the drug smuggling, so I had to come over." Krutt's eyes then met Rhodes, who quickly looked away. "R-Rhodes? Noah Rhodes?"

Rhodes refused to look at Krutt.

Krutt certainly looked flustered and disappointed. "So you're the one who's been smuggling the _amphamethamine_ into the laboratory!"

Apollo felt his bracelet contract again. ("_Huh…? Why is my bracelet reacting to Mr. Krutt's statement?"_)

"I was ordered," spat Rhodes. "They threatened to kill my family if I didn't comply!"

"Family?" inquired Krutt.

"I believe he means our family," said another person behind the gathering.

Apollo and the others turned around. They were met by a man who had a similar physical resemblance to Noah Rhodes although the new person had a cooler and a calmer disposition. Apollo realized that this was the same person whom the CEO showed them back in the office.

"B-Brother!" said Rhodes pleadingly.

"Noah, even at your late twenties, you're still acting like a child. Is this what your family wants?" said the person. "Let him go," he told the people restraining Noah.

Eventually, Noah was freed. He did not have any intention to run. Doing so would put him in more jeopardy.

"Rhombus, what is this about?" asked Krutt.

Rhombus Rhodes was Noah's smarter brother who worked in the engineering department of the laboratory. He was a few years younger than Noah but he showed more maturity and composure in the situation.

"It's a deep family matter, but I can fill you in some parts," said Rhombus. He turned to Apollo. "I must admit… how you detected my brother to be unusual is… unusual in itself."

("_Can he see through my powers?"_)

Rhombus adjusted his glasses, appearing to look smart. "Very well… I'll tell you the story."

Eriston Krutt waved a hand to dismiss the other workers who arrived at the scene. When the workers were gone, only Apollo, Krutt, and the Rhodes brothers remained within the labyrinth of crates. Krutt may not have known the story; Apollo was deeply interested in the details to fill in the investigation.

Rhombus Rhodes began to narrate the story about the drug smuggling. He started with their family background.

"Noah and I were the only children of very abusive parents," Rhombus began. "They were addicted to drugs, smoked crack every day, and even served time in jail for multiple counts of robbery. We were eventually sent here to live with our grandmother, who hoped to raise us away from a hard, cruel life."

Rhombus turned to Noah. "Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to help Noah, my brother here fell to a life of crime, becoming an outlaw. I had to save him at the last moments against neighborhood gang fights." He sighed and shook his head. "Soon enough, we had to scrap for a living and get through it thick and thin."

"And he eventually came clean?" asked Apollo, momentarily interrupting the story.

"That's right," answered Rhombus. "Although I got into engineering, I had to keep a close eye on my brother, who was assigned here. I'm the only person who can go freely between these two areas: the research facility where I work and this basement warehouse."

"So why the drug smuggling?" inquired Apollo.

"Noah has a family: a wife and a son," said Rhombus. "The problems started when Noah's family started amassing personal debts. Noah desperately didn't go back to a life of crime, but he was easily tempted… especially when it came to money."

Apollo wondered why Rhombus was doing all the talking. He had yet to determine a single lie from the story.

"They came to me one day in the middle of the night," continued Noah, much to Apollo's surprise. "A group calling themselves terrorists."

"What did they want?" interrogated Apollo.

"They wanted medicine," answered Noah. "A special kind of medicine only this laboratory could produce. And it required a special drug."

"_Amphamethamine,_" finished Krutt.

Noah blinked. "T-That's the one! I was desperately trying so hard to think of the name!" he said excitedly.

("_Am I beginning to wonder that the objective of the bomb threat could have been for this medicine? If so, why would Noah continue his smuggling mini-operation?"_)

"What does it do?" Apollo asked Krutt.

Krutt took a deep breath. "Yes, _amphamethamine_ is an illegal drug in its raw form. When processed in state-of-the-art laboratory standards, said drug is a vital ingredient in one of these medicines."

("_Is this even moral?"_)

_**Amphamethamine **_**data added to the Organizer.**

"You might think that we're violating some ethical principles for the sake of profit," said Krutt wistfully. "But remember: we're doing a lot for the world by producing medicines so wonderful it could cure the common cold in a matter of seconds!"

"That's insane," snarled Noah.

"Why would you think so?" asked Krutt.

"Your medicines have done nothing but snuff in some more of these illegal drugs," said Noah, seemingly ready to strangle the COO. "Thanks to your 'wonder' medicine," his voice raised on the word 'wonder,' "you've attracted the attention of terrorists!"

"Did you even confirm they were terrorists?" asked Rhombus.

Noah flinched. "I… er… no."

"You see," Krutt schooled Noah. "Maybe they were just like those neighborhood gangs masquerading themselves as terrorists just to get their hands on the drug."

Noah turned away. "So… my family…?"

There was a stiff and awkward silence among them. Krutt was probably thinking of a compromise. Apollo didn't know whether to feel sorry for Noah's past determining his act or to feel zealous to demand justice for Noah's illegal actions.

"I'll let you off the hook this time," said Krutt, making a decision that startled both brothers. "Noah, I'll give you a week-off without pay so that you get therapy. Rhombus, you'll also take the week-off with pay to pay the expenses for the therapy. I'll also see that this… so-called terrorist group gets alerted and investigated."

Noah's mouth twitched, his eyes shining in mercy of a more position-superior person. "S-Sir…"

Krutt smiled. "As much as it pains me to delve matters into this, I just need you to answer one more question."

Noah nodded.

"Where did you hide the cache?" By cache, Krutt meant the drug loot.

Noah did not hesitate. "It's on the door at the end of this line of crates."

He was instructed to lead the three others to the hiding space. Apollo knew the reason why Noah had led him into a chase through the crates was that so Apollo would hopefully lose the lead and Noah would quickly scramble back into the cache. Yet, Noah felt confident about the path he would take to reach the cache. The walk through the maze of crates lasted for almost a minute before they stood at a small yet peculiar wooden door partially hidden behind one of the crates.

"Where does this lead to?" asked Apollo examining their position in the map.

"I don't know," answered Noah. "Anyway, there's a small room in here that could hide items."

"How did you manage to find it?" asked Krutt.

Noah shrugged. "It just comes up one day when I least expected to find one." He opened the door and led everyone inside.

* * *

><p><strong>October 28<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Basement Secret Room**

Noah flicked on the lights to reveal a surprisingly bright and well-lit room despite a single fluorescent bulb hanging low in the room. The environment felt heavy with a different scent in the air. The pungent scent of medicine in the warehouse basement seemed to have been blocked with a nauseous smell. The secret room looked like a mix between an attic and a dentist's office with some abandoned machines and books cluttered in the corners. Because of Noah's frequent use, there were few cobwebs in the ceiling.

"So how do you like it?" asked Noah proudly.

"This isn't something to be excited about," said Rhombus, his words falling in deaf ears of his brother.

"This is your turf?" said Krutt, unimpressed. "It's just a small storage space."

"I guess it's also the perfect hiding place for certain items, given this place's very limited accessibility," commented Apollo, looking around and examining the broken-down machines.

("_Judging by the looks of this place, no one would ever think that this person would find the drugs hidden away here."_)

"So where exactly is your cache?" asked Krutt.

Noah went to the back of the secret room and pulled the wall.

("_He's not playing superman, is he?"_)

After struggling for a few seconds, Noah managed to dislodge a small part of the wall and tossed it aside, nearly hitting Apollo.

("_I don't care if you have that smacked at my face… not just my hair, please!"_)

"What are we expecting to see? Plenty?" asked Rhombus, stepping forward to view the loot.

"Just a decent amount," answered Noah as he clambered through the hole. "I advise you not to go through this hole if you don't want yourself to be littered with the powder."

"Makes sense," said Apollo.

Apollo, Rhombus, and Krutt had to wait reluctantly in the room while Noah peeked in. Every second they waited made the three more uncomfortable because of lingering ornate smell. Apollo had no choice but to toughen it out to progress in his investigation.

After twenty seconds, Noah clambered out of the hole. "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, grief-stricken.

"What happened?" asked Apollo.

Noah looked wide-eyed as if he saw a ghost. His skin almost turned cold and dry. "The drugs… they're gone! There's… not a single thing remaining!"

Apollo was the first person to react. Without the drugs, he could not retrieve a crucial piece of evidence required for the investigation. ("_W-What in the blazes am I going to do now?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Just some name references. Noah Rhodes sounds like "nowhere roads" indicating that Noah's mind always comes to a dead-end due to his panic fits. Rhombus Rhodes, Noah's brother, makes him sound smart. A rhombus is a special kind of quadrilateral, a basic math concept. Rhombus Rhodes will have more interesting gimmicks later on when we investigate the upper parts of the laboratory._

_So the drugs went missing? Is there someone else who knows the existence of the smuggled drugs? And what do the drugs have to do with the murder of Prosecutor Seraph Angelique? More investigation action coming up in the next chapters of "The Stormy Turnabout." As such, kindly leave constructive criticisms and reviews for additional contribution to the story plot or some hypotheses and guesses to the questions above._

_PowerZone_


	34. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 1 pt6

"Gone?" repeated Krutt as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. "Not even a single trace?"

"I've already said it, sir," said Noah, still shocked.

"Man, this is going to be tough," Apollo remarked, equally frustrated at the missing evidence. ("_Did someone use the drugs for something else?"_)

Krutt went closer to the hole. He poked his head inside the hole. "You're right. There really isn't anything here."

Apollo frowned. "Are you really positive that you kept the cache here?"

"That's right," replied Noah.

"So someone snuck in here and made off with the goods," said Rhombus.

"When was the last time you got in here and noticed the drugs were still in this hiding place?" asked Krutt, sticking his head out from the hole after some considerable time.

"It was… around three days ago," answered Noah, "before I actually started work." He described that there was approximately one hundred grams of _amphamethamine_ stored inside packets inside a working bag. "I… I was going to transport it that day."

("_Which means that someone else in this place knows about the existence of the amphamethamine in Noah's possession."_) He eyed Rhombus. ("_I don't know yet… Rhombus, his brother, doesn't look like the kind of person to hold illegal drugs and use them for something. But I can't be too careful…"_)

"We should settle this matter," Krutt said suggestively. "Noah after all has admitted to smuggling. But it is also uplifting to know that he hasn't fully taken in the side effects."

That left Apollo wondering: fully?

Rhombus nodded. "I'll leave my brother to you, sir."

Krutt nodded. "Very well, then. Carry on with your work."

Rhombus did not take a look at his brother as he left the secret room.

Apollo was flabbergasted. As his thoughts raced in his head, he could not fathom the kind of actions Krutt was taking. If Krutt really were intent to find and dispose the smuggler at all costs, why would he give Noah a second chance?

"Mr. Justice?" said Krutt softly, making Apollo jump.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

Krutt chuckled. "It looks like you've spaced out. Is there anything to share?"

(_"Great… now I feel like a frightened schoolchild in a show-and-tell."_)

Apollo maintained his composure and regained his focus. "It's just… if possession of _amphamethamine_ is illegal and can serve a jail term that can last a lifetime, why would you… cover up for Noah?"

Krutt raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Justice. Yes, possession of said drug can serve a lifetime jail sentence. However, that case only happens when possession is used for malicious intent." He closed his eyes. "In this case, Noah's intent was only to deliver."

"But to a terrorist group?" said Apollo.

"It is unfortunate that the circumstances have led to this," said Krutt. "But I'll do what I can to minimize his sentence."

("_Why is Krutt bent on defending Noah when he is fully aware of the consequences of the smuggling?"_) Apollo knew that there was nothing left to ask Krutt or Noah. A part of his investigation was already complete with the existence of the smuggling incident. However, he could not call it a complete investigation if he didn't know what happened to the drugs. ("_Prosecutor Gavin said that he had news for me. I guess I better talk to him."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 28<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Main Lobby**

Apollo found Klavier patiently waiting on the couch of the main lobby once he ascended from the stairs. The prosecutor appeared to be sending a text message to someone.

"Gavin," called Apollo.

The prosecutor looked up to Apollo's direction and put his cellphone away.

"You have news," said Apollo.

Klavier motioned Apollo to sit at the couch opposite him. "News… and evidence."

("_I also have to tell him that my cover's been blown."_)

"While investigating the research facility, there was one piece of evidence that seemed out of place. I'll let this picture do the talking." Klavier showed Apollo his phone.

The photograph showed mostly white since the research facility looked to be at freezing temperatures. The angle of the photograph was rather skewed, signifying that Klavier had to take a quick shot to avoid being spotted. The foreground showed a complicated-looking machine that held a small capsule with a blue glowing substance in it. To the right of the machine, almost tucked away was a black cloth with a very miniscule red stain that could only be seen clearly if the photograph was zoomed in.

"A black cloth with a red stain," said Klavier. "Although I cannot confirm that this is blood, there's no denying that this looks out of place."

"Are there any red substances in the area?" asked Apollo.

Klavier shook his head. "Most of the medicines here range from blue to green to yellow," he answered. "That's based on my observation in the research facility."

("_A red stain… that's unusual. And if it's found on that black cloth, then it means the black cloth may have been used… to cover up a dead body!"_)

**Klavier's Photograph added to the Court Record.**

Klavier leaned forward and kept his voice low to avoid being overheard. "If I'm not mistaking it… this laboratory is indeed the crime scene."

"Looks like it," replied Apollo, his voice almost down to a whisper. "For some reason, the cloth was used either to cover or transport a dead body."

"But who could have been killed?" wondered Klavier.

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and fell deep in thought. ("_Two prosecutors have suddenly gone missing… could it be that they…?"_)

Klavier shook his head. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet. We don't have enough evidence to indicate a murder has taken place."

"I agree," replied Apollo. "So… what's the news?"

"One of the staff in the research facility witnessed one moment before the prosecutors vanished," answered Klavier. "They said sometimes he could be found on the warehouse basement."

"Hmm…"

*FLASHBACK*

"_That's right," answered Rhombus. "Although I got into engineering, I had to keep a close eye on my brother, who was assigned here. I'm the only person who can go freely between these two areas: the research facility where I work and this basement warehouse."_

*FLASHBACK END*

Apollo had a spark of realization. "Ah! I know who that person is!"

"Y-You do?" said Klavier, surprised.

Apollo nodded as he showed Klavier the profile of Rhombus Rhodes. The prosecutor examined the profile carefully.

"So he should have some information regarding the incident," said Klavier observantly. "I think he'll be at the research facility."

"He was in the warehouse basement just while ago," said Apollo. "Also… I've discovered where the drugs were kept." When he noticed Klavier's eyes showing interest, Apollo told the events of his investigation. He encountered Krutt and how his cover was blown – much to Apollo's surprise, Klavier did not react. Apollo also narrated that he used his power of perception to chase down Noah Rhodes and had him – with the help of his brother and Eriston Krutt – reveal the cache of drugs. "There's just one catch… they're missing."

Klavier bit his lip and cursed under his breath. "There must be someone here other than Noah Rhodes who knew the existence of the drugs."

"And that's where my investigation stops," said Apollo.

"I see… I think I know where to search next."

"Where?"

"I think we should head back into the research facility," answered Klavier.

"Is your cover blown?" asked Apollo.

Klavier shook his head. "I've shown no outward signs of being another person. However, I need you to come with me. You're the only one who can help uncover a certain person's secret."

Apollo flinched. "Secret? I'm no fortune teller!"

Klavier chuckled. "Not with the special ability of yours."

("_Times like these when even my adversary starts to recognize the true power of my abilities… it makes me happy in a way."_)

The prosecutor stood up. "I'll be seeing you on the research facility entrance. Do what you have to do – take a break, have a smoke…"

"I don't smoke," Apollo retorted, but Klavier paid no mind. The prosecutor was already steps ahead towards the hallway leading to the research facility.

Apollo sighed. ("_Even after a few years, Klavier still treats me like a kid."_)

He was about to go after Klavier when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

("_Huh? A phone call? Could it be from Mr. Wright?"_)

Apollo best decided if no one else other than Phoenix Wright could reach him through phone call. He had already discussed the matter to Phoenix about the kind of investigation he was undertaking. A week had already passed since he left the office and Apollo felt somewhat lonely having no other company than his colleagues.

He took out his phone from his pocket and he was utterly surprised to find an unknown number. ("_H-How did this person get my number?"_) Reluctantly, he pressed the answer button. "H-Hello?"

"Apollo? It's Mercury."

Mercury Thinker was calling from the other side of the line. Apollo felt relieved. "Oh… so Mr. Wright did leave you the special phone number."

Apollo waited for Mercury to respond. However, a woman shrilled into the phone, making Apollo inch his ear away from the phone. "Apollo Justice! How dare you keep us worrying for a week?"

"Sorry for not calling," Apollo said sarcastically as he put his phone back to his ear. ("_And sorry for being a doofus… not."_)

"Why are you at New Bark City?" called Athena, her voice back to normal volume.

"I'm helping Prosecutor Gavin with a case," answered Apollo. "I'm sorry, but it's strictly business."

"Strictly business," repeated Athena. Apollo could imagine Athena rolling her eyes. "Well, we've got a new case on our hands."

"Really?" said Apollo enthusiastically. "What's it about?"

Apollo heard Athena chuckle. "Strictly business…"

("_It's still business!"_) "Come on… I'm sure it's nothing special. You'll course through it just fine."

Apollo heard Athena say, "You talk to him."

("_She's giving it back to Mercury."_)

"Mercury here," spoke Mercury.

Apollo heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can get my ears to relax. So, what's happening in the other side of the line?"

"Well…" Mercury narrated the story of their case involving a truck crash. Apollo hung on to every word as Mercury moved onto the details of the people involved and the facts uncovered during the investigation. When he said the victim's name, Apollo interrupted him.

"Whoa, hold the phone there… did you just say Seraph Angelique?"

"Yeah, why?"

("_Oh my goodness… where has this investigation gone to?"_) Apollo regained his composure after a few seconds of processing. "We're investigating Summerbridge Inc. right now. There's a bomb threat going on."

"W-What?" Mercury gasped. "Summerbridge?"

"Really?" Apollo heard Athena.

"By any chance," continued Mercury, "does anyone there know about the people we've profiled so far?"

"Yeah," answered Apollo. "The CEO and the vice president for operations know about them."

"Why is there a bomb threat in Summerbridge?" Apollo heard Athena speak loud. If Phoenix were there, Apollo could imagine him covering his ears.

"It's still unclear," answered Apollo. He was convinced that his case and Mercury's case were connected because of the victim.

"Yeah… about that," said Mercury rather awkwardly. "Our investigation revealed that the daughter was also transported along with the dead body for three days."

Apollo could feel an adrenaline rush. He could not stand still. "Oh my… This is… this is incredible. It's no mere coincidence. Something big is going on." He had to stop himself and regain composure. "Anyway, if I find some evidence, I'll let you know." He proposed sending HD resolutions of pictures of evidence, hoping that it will help Mercury's case. Mercury agreed happily.

"Alright, I gotta go. Prosecutor Gavin's calling me for another task." Without waiting for Mercury to say goodbye, Apollo hung up.

He stood there looking out the window and digested everything he learned from the phone call. He finally had a lead in the investigation – a miraculous lead that would lead him straight to the source of the missing prosecutors. Klavier had called Apollo to aid in an interrogation, but Apollo finally got what he needed. His part in the investigation was done as far as the missing prosecutors were concerned. The drug trail would have to wait.

("_I think it's time for me to send the investigation results to Mercury. I hope these could help._") He selected most of the evidence in his Organizer and attached these into his MMS message. After accounting for all these items, he pressed the send button and waited for ten minutes before everything was sent.

("_Alright… all sent. Good luck with your case, Mercury."_) He took a deep breath then proceeded down the hallway to the research facility, where Klavier would be waiting at the entrance.

**Investigation POV has been turned over to Mercury.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 29; 1:28 PM<br>****Wright Anything Agency**

No more than fifteen minutes passed when Mercury's phone beeped. When Mercury and Athena peered into the screen, the two of them became excited when they received the HD photographs from Apollo, just as he has promised.

"This is a nice breakthrough," said Mercury. "Let's see what we have here."

Apollo had sent the following pieces of evidence: the bomb threat note to Summerbridge CEO, data about _amphamethamine_ jotted down in Apollo's notes, Klavier's photograph involving the strange machine and the black cloth, and the Summerbridge Laboratory Map. All these four techno-evidence would have to be filed today to undergo a photo-editing test. Mercury hoped that none of the photographs had been tampered with. Mercury examined these four pieces of evidence received from Apollo before he filed them into his own.

**Evidence received from Apollo has been filed into the Court Record.**

"Hmm, I dunno if these are connected with our case," said Athena.

Mercury smiled. "I think there's a way."

"How?"

Mercury fiddled with his phone as he opened an app called "Evidence Synthesis." Mercury explained to Athena that the app could help him connect pieces of evidence together based on their relevance. He also mentioned the drawback of having limited or even completely absurd choices when the evidence were "synthesized." He completed his explanation by saying to Athena that the rest of the puzzle would be up to their logic.

"Sounds cool," said Athena excitedly. "Let's get this thing a try, pronto!"

("_Here's an excited girl for a new kind of investigation."_)

Mercury nodded. "Here is a list of the evidence so far. Which of the following evidence we have could be connected with the evidence we received from Apollo?"

- _Crash Site Photograph_: a picture of the crash site saved in the phone  
>- <em>Transporting Schedule:<em> approval for transportation was at 9:57 PM on Oct. 24  
>- <em>Battery:<em> truck battery short-circuited due to the lightning strike  
>- <em>Frozen Medicine Crate: <em>only medicine crate frozen and containing the victim's body  
>- <em>Old Photograph: <em>photograph dropped by the mysterious woman  
>- <em>Bomb Threat Note: <em>note of a bomb threat made by the "Phantom" addressed to Summerbridge  
>- <em>Amphamethamine: <em>illegal drug hidden in a cache in the lab; currently missing since four days ago  
>- <em>Klavier's Photograph: <em>photograph of a strange machine and a black cloth  
>- <em>Summerbridge Lab Map: <em>laboratory map spanning two floors in the Summerbridge Laboratory

Athena looked closely at the evidence. "That's a lot of evidence to work through."

Mercury nodded. "Sometimes, it's going to be like that. We need to progress with our investigation if we want to save Mr. Trammp."

Athena nodded slowly. "Well… the illegal drug was missing four days ago based on Apollo's records." She selected the _amphamethamine_ data. "If we connect it to another piece of evidence coinciding with something that happened four days ago…" Athena pressed the transporting schedule. A prompt named "Combine" appeared and Athena pressed it.

The two pieces of information glowed and slowly fused together until they became lost in the blinding white light of the screen. What followed were three choices, the result of the evidence "synthesis."

The _amphamethamine_ was transported on Oct. 24

The transporting schedule contains _amphamethamine_ traces

The _amphamethamine_ was found with the transporting schedule

"This should be a no brainer," said Athena. "The _amphamethamine_ may have been transported along with the dead body."

Mercury gasped. "Which means… the drug may still be in that truck!"

Athena frowned. "But we never saw any traces of the drug, right?"

Mercury closed his eyes and let his thoughts race. ("_If we never actually saw the packs of amphamethamine in the truck, then there could only be one other possibility. I see now… the reason why Detective Ketchum hesitated to remove the victim's body from the crime scene."_) He opened his eyes and put his phone back to the pocket.

"What do we do now, Mercury?" asked Athena.

Mercury took a deep breath. "We break locks."

* * *

><p><strong>October 28<br>Quiet Tune Street; Truck Crash Site**

Detective Ketchum had been hanging around the crash site ever since the attorneys started their investigation. This time, he was leaning on the truck and appeared to be doing nothing except constantly adjusting his fedora.

"The detective looks somber today," said Athena.

"He's probably getting frustrated about not getting the body out from the frozen medicine crate," responded Mercury.

Detective Ketchum leaned off the truck and approached the two attorneys. "To the contrary, we have already removed the frozen crate. Right now, the body is on its way to the morgue for a proper autopsy."

Mercury and Athena gasped in awe.

"It took a lot of communication, but we managed to get approval."

("_Approval from whom?"_)

Detective Ketchum sensed Mercury's curiosity. "Anyway, it's no big deal. You should be happy for the autopsy to use in Court tomorrow."

Mercury shook his head. "That's not the point, Detective. We want to know why you hesitated to perform an autopsy."

"It's quite curious, really," said Athena.

The detective tucked down his head. "So… you're really that persistent. If you want, you're welcome to challenge me."

("_Finally… some action!"_) Mercury took out his phone and activated the "Secret Breaker" app. There was only one option left, so Mercury selected the "Delayed Autopsy" topic. One Psyche-Lock appeared in the screen, indicating that Detective Ketchum wouldn't put much of a challenge. Yet, Mercury sensed something ominous.

**SECRET BREAKER: DELAYED AUTOPSY**

"Detective Ketchum, normally after an investigation of the crime scene, the victim's body would be sent to the morgue for a proper autopsy, right?"

The detective nodded. "That's right."

"So why was it that Prosecutor Angelique's body was not sent to the morgue right away?" asked Mercury.

Detective Ketchum fell silent.

"Detective?"

The detective shot a cold look at Mercury. "It's none of your business!"

("_Why is he so cold and defensive? I think he's hiding a crucial piece of information related to the state of the body. Probably…"_) Mercury did not subject himself to the detective's intimidation. "Detective, you're being defensive about the state of the victim."

"How so?"

"The victim is frozen in a block of medicine, so it should be no problem for you to chip off the iced medicine and retrieve the body." Detective Ketchum felt uncomfortable and Mercury knew that he was close to the mark. "That means that there must be something in that frozen block hesitating you to remove the victim's body."

Detective Ketchum turned away. "Something in that frozen block? Entertain me, Mr. Thinker. What is it in that frozen block that, as you say, hesitated me to remove the victim's body?"

Mercury prepared his attack. **Take that!** "I hope you know that the medicine happens to be a wonder drug that can potentially save millions of lives. However, one of the key ingredients… is _amphamethamine_, an illegal drug."

When Mercury revealed the answer, Detective Ketchum flinched. "Y-You… you already know so much… in so little time."

("_I knew it. There was amphamethamine in that frozen block!"_)

"That's right," Detective Ketchum admitted. "We found traces of _amphamethamine_ in that frozen block. We know about the nature of the drug, that's why we hesitated to remove it from the crime scene. Happy now?"

("_I am more than happy."_) With that, the single Psyche-lock shattered.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

**Frozen Medicine Block updated in the Court Record.**

"So how did you remove the victim's body from the truck?" asked Athena.

"Like I said before, we needed a lot of communication," answered Detective Ketchum. "The prosecutor contacted the high prosecutor, the prosecutor contacted the attorney general, and the general contacted the President."

("_The political strings are quite tight in that one…"_)

"In the end, we got approval," continued the detective. "However, we transported the body under very strict conditions. You'll be able to get a proper autopsy report when Court convenes tomorrow."

Mercury and Athena exchanged looks.

"I hope you have prepared your ammunition," the detective told them warningly. "Your opponent will be a threatening foe you can only imagine." With that, Detective Ketchum turned around and walked away from the crash site.

Mercury and Athena watched Detective Ketchum leave until he turned a corner and disappeared behind the buildings.

"So… how will they get the truck out of here?" asked Athena.

Mercury shrugged.

("_At least we know one thing. The crime scene may have been somewhere else. If I can pull off that possibility, then we may save Mr. Trammp from a guilty verdict. Yet, the involvement of this illegal drug would seem to complicate things. I'm not sure about Apollo's side of the investigation, so I might have to call it a day for this one."_)

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_That took a while, but I finally finished the first part of the investigation. It was unique for me to shift investigation point-of-views especially when we have two possible crime scenes in very different places far apart from each other. But when you think about it, this investigation is actually the shortest so far. The rest of the pieces must come together in trial._

_The evidence synthesis is back! Yay!_

_So stay tuned for the trial portion in "The Stormy Turnabout." Please do leave reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms. They're one way to motivate me to continue the series. I wouldn't have gotten far without you guys! *sobs like Fulbright*_

_PowerZone_


	35. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 1 pt1

**October 29; 9:38 AM  
><strong>**District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 1**

("_It's my first trial… and I'm very nervous."_)

Mercury had been pacing around the defendant lobby for almost twenty minutes. He was reassured by Athena's story of her first trial and was given tips to maintain a cool composure no matter the prosecution's attack. He had been at his law professor's side for a very long time until his passing, but he never thought that the baton would be passed onto him.

("_If you're watching me, please pray that I will win this trial."_)

"You need to relax," said Athena. "It'll do you no good if you keep walking in circles."

"My head's in a bit of circles," said Mercury. "I've never really done a case as a defense attorney."

Athena giggled. "You're such a worrywart."

("_Adding to the fact that I'm sweating bullets right now despite this cool temperature."_)

"Did Apollo send you any new evidence?" asked Athena.

Mercury shook his head. "Unfortunately no. All the techno-evidence we received from Apollo were already registered into the Court Record, so we can't receive any new techno-evidence until the end of the day."

Athena frowned. "So we have to make do with what we have."

("_I know I have a lead regarding the connection of the two cases. What I'm nervous about is that the prosecutor may also have knowledge of the incident in Summerbridge."_)

"Let's not underestimate the prosecutor," Athena told Mercury.

("_And the defense is always underestimated."_)

Ronan Trammp, the defendant, was seated on a chair near the window. He looked hopeful although he was looking out the window on a stormy day. The storm would not dampen his spirits.

"We should be like our client," said Athena. "He looks very optimistic."

("_Unfortunately, the storm slowing down that afternoon just happened to be the eye of the storm. Now the rain is pounding harder than before."_)

Mercury turned to Athena. "I think you're right. We should be optimistic."

Ronan turned away from the window and looked at them. "Are you okay?"

Mercury took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm fine!" ("_Apollo taught me his vocal warm-up techniques."_)

Ronan smiled. "The storm may be hard on this city, but you should do fine."

("_Hearing him say that makes me more nervous, but he's right. This is my case. I should… no… I must win!"_)

The defendant lobby doors opened and a bailiff stepped inside. "Can the defense and their client proceed immediately to the courtroom? The trial will begin shortly."

When the bailiff left, Mercury felt numb. His first trial was just around the corner. All he just had to do was remember the training he had with his law professor. He was trained to focus. He was trained to listen intently and split hairs on every possible relevant detail. Yet, Mercury felt all of his training fade before his eyes. As he stepped out from the defendant lobby together with Athena and their client, Ronan, Mercury felt unsure if his client was indeed innocent. He feared that the prosecutor would have the upper hand. But all Mercury needed… was the truth.

("_No… I have to focus. I have to learn. Nothing will stop me now!"_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 29; 10:00 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

**Day 1 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

The Judge silenced the rather empty throng with three hard slaps of the gavel. Both the defense and prosecution were already in their places. Ronan Trammp was sitting patiently in the defendant's chair.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ronan Trammp," announced the Judge. "And although it is unconventional to hold trial in the middle of a storm, swift justice is necessary."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," announced Mercury.

The prosecutor glanced at the defense attorney before turning to the Judge. "The prosecution is prepared to bare her fangs at the rookie standing over there."

Mercury flinched, shielding himself. "A-Are you insane?!"

The prosecutor flashed a malicious grin. "Just so you know… I happen to like my meals soft. I hope you can be appetizing."

Athena grimaced. "Um, if we can just get on with the trial, that would be great."

Mercury regained his composure. "Uhh, if it's okay for the defense, may I know who you are?"

The prosecutor raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

The Judge turned to the defense. "You have not heard of Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams?"

("_Such a dastardly name for someone so… beautiful."_) Mercury shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with most of the prosecutors around and… it's my first case."

Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams tittered. "I see… a greenhorn in a grand battlefield of the court. Don't worry, little gerbil. When this all over, you'll see why I'm also nicknamed Prosecutor Cobra."

("_I've heard of a prosecutor who thinks he's a samurai… but a prosecutor who thinks she's a snake…?!"_)

The Judge slapped his gavel. "That is enough. Is the prosecution ready?"

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "Ready," she answered inanimately.

The Judge nodded and proceeded to read the case file on his desk. "The victim of this case is also another prosecutor, but one from New Bark City. Although a trial was scheduled to be done in their vicinity, no evidence actually appeared to indicate that the victim was killed there. Therefore, a trial will be conducted in this Court."

"And if such evidence appears?" asked Athena.

"I'm afraid I have to turn over the trial to the New Bark District Court," answered the Judge.

"M-Move the trial? You can't do that!" retorted Mercury.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra went onto the offensive. "Do you imply that you actually have evidence to suggest that the crime scene was indeed somewhere?"

**Objection!** Mercury decided to go for his counterattack, his very first objection before a cross-examination. "The cross-examination hasn't commenced yet, Prosecutor. I am not obliged to answer your question."

Prosecutor Cobra was smiling. "Mmm… I like a struggling gerbil. All the more it makes my meals a little tasty."

"What's her problem?" Athena said, irked by the prosecutor's outlook.

The Judge sighed. "As much as I want the prosecutor to remove her snaky references, we have to proceed with the trial." He struck down his gavel once. "Prosecutor Cobra, please provide your opening statement to the Court."

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "Prosecutor Seraph Angelique, a prosecutor from New Bark City, was discovered in a frozen block of medicine procured by Summerbridge Laboratory." She had a photograph flashed on the projector. The image of the frozen body, twisted in an awkward position as if the body flailed before the medicine froze over, made most of spectators cringe. When the image was drilled into the minds of the people in the Courtroom, she reached for a small envelope. "This is the autopsy report."

The bailiff distributed copies of the autopsy for the Judge and for the defense. Mercury and Athena read the autopsy report while Prosecutor Cobra continued her opening.

"The victim was killed from a stab wound to the heart – she had only a few seconds to live before she drew her final breath. If you'll read further into the autopsy, you'll discover that the mortician had a very difficult time determining the time of death."

"Why?" asked Mercury.

"The estimated time of death was tampered," answered Prosecutor Cobra. "Because of her frozen condition, it was difficult to determine exactly when she was stabbed to death." She smirked. "However, we have eyewitness accounts to determine when she was last spotted and when she died."

("_So the prosecution only has a hypothetical time of death. But we can all agree that the victim was stabbed to death."_)

"What was the murder weapon?" asked the Judge.

Prosecutor Cobra procured the evidence inside a small ziptop-sealed bag. "This is a toolbox knife found inside the truck driven by the defendant." The knife was the same one discovered during Mercury's investigation in the truck. "The blood has already frozen to the blade, but we were able to do DNA testing. Sure enough, the blood belonged to the victim." Prosecutor Cobra further explained that the length of the stab wound was identical to the length of the blood in the blade. "There is no question that this is the murder weapon."

The Judge nodded. "The Court will accept the autopsy report and the murder weapon into evidence."

**Angelique's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record.**

**Toolbox Knife added to the Court Record.**

"We have eyewitness accounts that spotted the victim going into the truck of the defendant and the defendant driving that very same truck," continued Prosecutor Cobra. "Said truck left the laboratory close to ten in the evening four days ago."

("_This fits right in the timeline based on the transportation delivery schedule."_) Mercury thought bitterly. The evidence was starting to pile against his odds.

Prosecutor Cobra eyed the defense. "Without a doubt, only Mr. Trammp could have done the murderous deed. He preyed on his target and did what every cobra would deliver the killing blow."

("_Here we go with the scaly references again…"_) Mercury arched his back and scratched his head softly, his gesture of embarrassment.

The Judge struck down his gavel. "Call your first witness, Prosecutor."

"The prosecution would like to call the detective in charge."

("_They're calling in the fedora-loving detective…"_)

"Get ready," Athena told Mercury. Mercury responded with a nod.

Detective Ketchum was summoned to the witness stand. Even with his fedora on his head, he still looked very stern as if he did not want to be called to testify.

"State your name and your profession," ordered Prosecutor Cobra.

Detective Ketchum eyed the prosecutor warily before he looked at the Judge. "Detective Tyrone Ketchum. I am a homicide detective in the Criminal Affairs Office of the Police Department."

"Start talking," said Prosecutor Cobra as if she didn't care. "You were the first to discover the body in the crash site. Tell us what you found."

"Does she really know the details?" Athena asked Mercury with a murmur.

"The way she sounds it, it seems as if she never got a chance to visit the crime scene," answered Mercury.

Detective Ketchum scoffed. "Peh. I don't get why you're still ordering me around like a dog on a leash. I'll have you at my mercy, you dim-eyed snake."

Prosecutor Cobra reacted with a cold glare.

("_Wow… I didn't know Detective Ketchum could be so direct with his superior. If ever I said that to Mr. Wright, I know he'd chain me up with Psyche-Locks all over my body."_)

The Judge sighed. "Detective, your testimony please. And no inappropriate comments, please."

"Right, Your Honor. I apologize."

("_Here it goes. My very first testimony."_) Mercury could feel his adrenaline pumping.

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE CRASH SITE<strong>

**We secured a perimeter around the crash site as soon as possible.**

**It was pitch black because of the blackout but we managed to control the crowd.**

**Surprisingly, the back of the truck was unlocked.**

**I stepped inside to find the body frozen in a block of medicine.**

**Nearby the medicine was the defendant, knocked out cold.**

**We roused him awake and led him away in handcuffs.**

When Detective Ketchum finished his testimony, the Judge asked, "Since there was a blackout, how were you able to control the crowd?"

Detective Ketchum smiled. "A number of them had flashlights. I came in using a police car, so I had the headlights shining on the crime scene."

("_Yeah, I think that was how it happened."_)

Satisfied, the Judge turned to Mercury. "Is the defense able to proceed with the cross-examination?"

"Do I have another choice?" asked Mercury.

Prosecutor Cobra was not liking the joke. "If you're a real attorney, you should know how to bode well in cross-examination. But let me warn you: I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

("_Sorry… but snakes don't wear tuxedos, let alone have sleeves."_)

"Just stay calm," advised Athena. "It's too early to let it all loose."

"I think I'll pass on the lecture, Your Honor," said Mercury confidently. "I have a good idea on how this works." ("_I just have to remember what I learned from my law professor and Mr. Wright."_)

He fell deep into thought and considered the cross examination. "Well… I didn't find any contradiction in that testimony."

"Looks like you'll need information," said Athena.

Mercury nodded. "I'm not saying that something's not right. I'm just saying that not everything's been said."

"Begin your cross-examination," said the Judge.

("_This is it. My first cross-examination! Here goes…!"_) The adrenaline pumped harder.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: THE CRASH SITE**

**I stepped inside to find the body frozen in a block of medicine.**

**Hold it!** "Were you aware that it was medicine?" asked Mercury, his shoulders shaking in anticipation.

"At first look, no one would have known that the contents were actually medicine," answered Detective Ketchum. "But the stench was overwhelming but not enough to qualify as dung."

Mercury nodded. "So if that was the case, how were you able to identify immediately the body in a frozen block of medicine?"

Detective Ketchum's mouth twitched. "W-Well…"

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "Attorney, you're not the only one who's aware of what happened… outside this city."

Mercury's insides froze. ("_So… she knows!"_)

"The prosecutors of our district and that of New Bark City have tight communication," explained Prosecutor Cobra. "We were alerted immediately when the two prosecutors went missing."

Mercury turned to the detective. "How did you identify the victim inside the truck?"

"I received word from Prosecutor Cobra of a truck headed into the city," answered Detective Ketchum. "There was an eyewitness account of the prosecutor entering the truck. And that truck clearly labeled it as Summerbridge."

Mercury nodded. "I see…" He thought about the detective's statement. ("_About that last statement, I can't help it but notice something strange. Should I let the detective add that statement?"_) Mercury was taught to jump onto anything that could be strange. "Detective, I would like you to add that statement to the testimony."

Detective Ketchum turned to Prosecutor Cobra, who nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I was able to identify the victim immediately…"

**There was a witness to the events. The truck was clearly labeled Summerbridge.**

Mercury got this one in the bag. **Objection!** His body tiled slightly to the right as he outstretched his right arm and pointed at the detective. The look Mercury gave the detective said everything about the defense attorney: fierce and determined. "Detective Ketchum, there is a problem with your statement."

Prosecutor Cobra leaned forward. "Oh, I would love to see this."

Mercury took out his phone and had the _crash site photograph_ viewed on the projector. The photograph Mercury took was labeled as techno-evidence so Prosecutor Cobra also had time to review the photograph before the trial. "On the crash site, the truck totaled against the light post. However, you cannot see the Summerbridge logo or even identify this truck as one!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "You are very gullible, little gerbil."

"H-How so?"

The prosecutor tittered. "The other side of the truck is lodged against a window of the store. Naturally, all Detective Ketchum had to do was go inside the store and identify it."

Mercury thought about that for a while. ("_Hmm… Prosecutor Cobra has a point. But looking at the picture, does that tie up…?"_) He shook his head. "I have to disagree again."

Prosecutor Cobra's eyebrows furrowed.

"There is something in the picture that disproves your theory." He used the laser pointer. ("_What part of the crash site photograph shows that the detective could not have gone inside the store?"_) He shone the laser on the door of the store which displayed a "CLOSED" sign. **Take that!** "Detective Ketchum could not have gone inside the store to examine the truck because the store was already closed."

Much to Mercury's surprise, Prosecutor Cobra was still smiling. "You are an impressive little gerbil." She turned to Detective Ketchum and nodded quickly, as if giving a signal.

"The inside of the truck also had the logo and the name of the laboratory," Detective Ketchum explained.

Mercury felt punched in the gut. ("_There goes my beautiful contradiction."_)

Prosecutor Cobra shook her head. "Well, I think I'll let the gerbil run around for a little bit."

("_I'm sick and tired of being called a gerbil."_) He took a deep breath and regained his composure. ("_So the detective was able to see the logo inside the truck. Does that pose a problem?"_) He recalled the events of meeting Detective Ketchum inside the truck and he remembered something that Detective Ketchum said.

If Phoenix slammed both palms to draw the Court's attention to the defense, Mercury also had a gimmick of his own. He slammed his right fist on the desk as if pounding. "Detective Ketchum, your claim also doesn't make any sense."

Detective Ketchum became wary. "What's nonsensical about it?"

"When I stepped into the truck, this is what you said."

*FLASHBACK*

"_Man, oh, man," said Detective Ketchum, shaking his head in disbelief when he saw the block of ice. "First, there's a defense attorney down the dumps with the poison. And now, we have another high-ranking prosecutor frozen to oblivion."_

"_Um, care to fill me in?" asked Mercury, not fearful that he was about to face a detective._

_Detective Ketchum turned around. "Oh, what's a pipsqueak like you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! GUARDS!"_

*FLASHBACK END*

Detective Ketchum raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"At that time, there was very little illumination inside the truck and it was only through my flashlight of my phone that you were able to see the body." Mercury shifted his body to the left and placed his left hand on his hip. "Plus, the illumination showed nothing but medicine crates. You couldn't be able to see the logo if the place wasn't bright enough!"

Detective Ketchum flinched. "Oof!"

**Objection!** "Little gerbil, the good detective there was in the crash site until the next day," Prosecutor Cobra countered. "Of course, when daylight came, he would have seen the logo immediately!"

The Judge slapped his gavel. "I am inclined to lean on the prosecution's argument," he announced. "Unfortunately, identification of the truck has very little to do with the main point of the cross-examination."

Mercury turned to the Judge. "And what is that, Your Honor?"

"The arrest of the defendant," answered Detective Ketchum. "Whether the truck came from Summerbridge or not, it wouldn't change the fact that the defendant could have done the deed!"

**Nearby the medicine was the defendant, knocked out cold.**

**Hold it!** "Knocked out cold?" asked Mercury. He already knew why, but he never asked that question unless he already knew the answer.

"There is a slightly-bent crowbar," explained Detective Mercury. "I can only conclude that he was knocked out cold."

("_Of course, I came into that conclusion as well… and I even had Ronan spill the beans."_)

"So who knocked him out?"

Detective Ketchum turned away. "I… I don't know."

**Objection!** "There was a third person at the back of the truck that time," countered Mercury. "You were there because you also witnessed it."

"Oh… that woman we found?"

"Said woman in question is the victim's daughter," said Prosecutor Cobra.

When this was revealed, the few spectators were appalled and began murmuring among themselves.

The Judge slapped down his gavel thrice. "Order in the Court!"

Prosecutor Cobra had the dossier of the woman presented to the projector. "This is Prosecutor Faith Angelique. She is currently under medical treatment for hypothermia and trauma."

"Why did you arrest the truck driver and not the other person?" asked Mercury.

"It's simple," answered Detective Ketchum. "Ronan drove the truck for three days while Prosecutor Faith stayed idly at the back for the same duration. Eventually, without any food, the prosecutor would have been exhausted, enough to be worn out and not have physical strength to do much."

**Objection!** "That did not stop her from pushing the crate aside," countered Mercury.

Detective Ketchum shook his head. "It did not take much, really. The crates were already dislodged because of the truck crash. All she had to do was make a soft nudge."

Mercury was becoming suspicious. "So… you're saying that the murder happened inside the truck?"

"That's what I'm saying. Ronan Trammp killed the prosecutor inside the truck."

Prosecutor Cobra was enjoying the spectacle. "This fits in the timeline for the defendant's actions. Why would he choose to make the transport immediately? Simple…" She clawed at the table and outstretched her arm. "To dispose of the body immediately!"

Mercury recoiled. ("_G-Gah!"_)

The spectators murmured again, only to be silenced by the Judge's gavel and his call for order.

"Do you now understand why he was arrested?" Detective Ketchum asked Mercury haughtily.

There was no point in continuing the testimony further so the Judge slapped his gavel to discontinue. "I see that there is no contradiction in the testimony."

"You have to do something or the Judge will declare our client guilty," Athena told Mercury.

("_I have to think fast. Detective Ketchum said that the defendant wanted to dispose the body immediately. The premise means that the defendant killed the victim and then disposed the body in the truck."_) Mercury attacked this premise from whatever logical angle he could find. ("_If that is so… then there's a problem in…"_)

Mercury acted fast. **Objection!** "Your Honor, I have to raise another question on the detective's testimony."

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "So the gerbil continues the struggle. Go ahead, I'll coil around you later."

Mercury ignored the prosecutor. "Detective, if it is as you say, then it poses a big problem for your case." He continued when Detective Ketchum didn't have anything to say. "If what you say is true, then one of the pieces of evidence do not fit."

"I challenge you, attorney," said Detective Ketchum readily.

Mercury nodded. "Gladly. Looking at the photograph of the victim in the frozen medicine block, one of the pieces of evidence does not agree with the state of the victim." **Take that!** He presented the _autopsy report._

"And what good is that?" said Detective Ketchum, unimpressed.

"Detective, when is the time that a person would lose a lot of blood from a stab wound?" asked Mercury.

"That would be at the time after the blade is withdrawn from the wound," answered Detective Ketchum. He then turned to his attention on the picture and then realized where Mercury was headed. "W-Wait, you don't mean…?"

Mercury banged his right fist on the table. "If the blade was withdrawn from the wound right after the victim was stabbed, and if the victim was placed in the liquid medicine after… then the frozen medicine box should have more blood in it!" He pointed at the detective. "So detective, why is there very few blood mixed into the medicine?"

Prosecutor Cobra stood her ground but Detective Ketchum was getting uneasy. The spectators also murmured in agreement while the Judge was trying to digest it all in.

"Gerbil," spoke Prosecutor Cobra, "what are you suggesting?"

("_If the detective is clueless, then I just have to do it myself. So why is it that the frozen medicine box has very few blood?"_) While Athena looked on hopefully for an answer, Mercury let his thoughts go on fire. ("_The autopsy report states that the victim died from a stab wound. Yet it also states that the time of death is exactly unclear. Capitalizing on that fact, then there's a possibility that…"_)

When Mercury connected the dots, he answered Prosecutor Cobra's question. "Since there's very few blood spread on the medicine, the estimated time of death should be much earlier than the time that the body was thrown into the liquid medicine!"

Prosecutor Cobra blinked. "Really now?"

"It's the only logical explanation," said Mercury. "And if that holds up, it opens the possibility that someone else could have killed the victim!"

Prosecutor Cobra felt uncomfortable at the fact that the "gerbil" had outsmarted her. "Y-You… GERBIL!"

The spectators buzzed again and Judge responded naturally with his gavel.

The prosecutor clawed the table, making an awful screeching noise this time despite the table being wooden. "So… if that's your argument, then we have a counterargument. Detective Ketchum, if you may."

Detective Ketchum turned to his superior. "Must I?"

"Tell our gerbil why the defendant could have killed the victim."

"A motive, probably," said Athena suggestively.

("_I'm tired of being the gerbil. I must be a monster gerbil to go head-on with the cobra."_)


	36. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 1 pt2

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: DETECTIVE KETCHUM'S COUNTERARGUMENT**

**The inside of the truck is maintained at a near-freezing temperature.**

**The victim was killed in the truck before the delivery.**

**It is possible then that the defendant could have stabbed the victim.**

**He would just have to keep the body well hidden for some time.**

**Then he would make the delivery to dispose the body.**

Prosecutor Cobra was satisfied. "That's more like it."

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint," said Athena concernedly.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Mercury, hunched over and sweating. "It's just that the testimony seemed so solid."

"I'm sure you'll find a crack somewhere," she said. "Just make sure to review the evidence as often as you can."

The Judge turned to Mercury. "Proceed with your cross-examination."

("_I'm not sure if I can present something… I guess I'll have to press for information until something happens."_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: DETECTIVE KETCHUM'S COUNTERARGUMENT**

**The victim was killed in the truck before the delivery.**

**Hold it!** "Detective, what is your basis for asserting that?" asked Mercury.

"First, there's an eyewitness who claimed to have seen the victim and the defendant going inside the truck," answered Detective Ketchum. "Also, the same eyewitness claimed to have witnessed the event before ten in the evening on that same night."

("_It really fits right into the timeline. This is looking even worse for my client."_) Much to Mercury's surprise, Ronan didn't seem worried. The defendant cast his attorney a look of approval, as if assuring Mercury that everything was going to be all right.

"Did this eyewitness step forward?" asked Mercury.

Detective Ketchum shook his head. "The eyewitness is situated in Summerbridge Laboratory, so there's very little information we can get."

"Why aren't they called as a witness?"

**Objection!** "The witness will testify," said Prosecutor Cobra. "That is… if you can hold on long enough in my coil, getting tighter and tighter the longer you fail to stand a chance."

("_I'm getting annoyed at the slithery references."_)

"It doesn't change one fact," continued Detective Ketchum.

**It is possible then that the defendant could have stabbed the victim.**

**Hold it!** Mercury turned to his notes. "The murder weapon, the toolbox knife, contained no fingerprints. It couldn't have been the defendant, then."

Detective Ketchum did not seem amused. "The killer is very crafty. They knew the victim was a high-profile prosecutor. Naturally, they would have to improvise so that they wouldn't leave traces of their presence."

"Such as…?"

"Using a cloth to handle the knife, for example," answered Detective Ketchum.

("_Hmm… a cloth."_)

"Could something like that really exist in this case?" wondered Athena.

Mercury shrugged. "We'll never know until we get some more information." He thought about Detective Ketchum's suggestion. ("_Does that suggestion seem important?"_) He weighed the consequences of the possibilities – including Prosecutor Cobra calling him a gerbil once more – and decided to use the famed bluffing tactic. "Detective Ketchum, would you kindly add that statement to your testimony?"

Detective Ketchum raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how it'll fit, but I'll add it anyway."

**They could have used a cloth to cover the knife handle.**

**Objection! **Mercury took a deep breath. He decided to gamble with the evidence he was about to present. "Detective Ketchum, you're presenting a suggestion to the absence of fingerprints by indicating that the killer used a cloth to cover the knife handle."

"That's right," confirmed Detective Ketchum.

Mercury had his phone display _Klavier's photograph_ then made it project onto the screen. The screen now showed the unusual machine in the Summerbridge Laboratory along with the conspicuous black cloth on the corner of the picture.

"W-What are we supposed to be seeing?" asked the Judge, looking at the picture with disbelief in his face.

"It's not the subject of the photo," said Mercury. "It's that black item on the corner of the picture." He then had the photograph magnified so that the black cloth would be in clearer focus. The magnification was still powerful so that a red stain appeared on the black cloth. "Somewhere here is a red stain on a black cloth."

"You're suggesting blood?" asked Detective Ketchum.

("_I'm just bluffing… but I have to go with the flow."_) "That's what I am suggesting. The killer used the black cloth so that their fingerprints wouldn't be all over the handle of the knife. When the blade was removed, the blood naturally got onto the cloth."

**Objection!** "Ah, the famed bluffing tactic," said Prosecutor Cobra. "Rather impressive, but too obvious."

("_She saw through it… well, too late to run."_) Mercury shook his head. "This is techno-evidence that has been reviewed and accepted by this Court," he said. "It includes this photograph and all its contents thereof… including this bloodstained cloth."

**Hold it!** Detective Ketchum cut in. "The evidence that you presented is based on the place of another laboratory."

**Objection!** "I'm not finished," said Mercury. "If we assume that the defendant stabbed the victim, then it presents a major contradiction."

"And what would that be?" inquired the Judge.

Mercury banged on the table and pointed at Detective Ketchum. "It's simply not possible! The defendant is a truck driver, so how did the cloth end up in the research facility?"

Detective Ketchum cringed, leaving the spectators dazed in their murmurs.

("_What does this mean? Are we thinking wrong? Or is the evidence misleading us?"_)

"So what does that mean?" asked Prosecutor Cobra once the murmurs died.

Mercury fell deep into thought. He was faced with two possibilities: another person did the murder or the murder happened somewhere else. What if both were right, Mercury thought. It seemed plausible for logic to entertain.

"It couldn't have been our client who did the murder because the murder happened somewhere," answered Mercury. "And because of this cloth, this opens the possibility that the time of death may have been very well before the transport!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra had her arms folded and was casting a death stare on Mercury. "Remember, little gerbil, that the eyewitness claimed to have seen the defendant and the victim go inside that truck. There's no way that the murder could have happened somewhere!"

**Objection!** "W-Well… maybe someone else disguised themselves to pinpoint us to the victim!" Mercury was grasping at straws.

Prosecutor Cobra laughed. "Oh, you amuse me. If you weren't so tasty, I'd spit you out."

Mercury and Athena grimaced.

"A disguise?" wondered Detective Ketchum. "I think that would be possible."

Prosecutor Cobra's smile vanished. "W-What did you say?"

Detective Ketchum ignored his superior and turned to Mercury. "Attorney, a disguise would certainly be possible in this situation."

Mercury had very little idea on what Detective Ketchum was saying.

Meanwhile, Athena already reviewed her evidence using Widget's technology. "I think it's possible," she sided with the detective. "There's a piece of evidence suggesting that a disguise could possibly be used."

"Really now?" ("_Why is it that I'm so confused?"_)

Athena nodded. "Just look at the evidence. We may not have the correct answer, but as long as suggestions hold out, then we can get the cross-examination going."

Mercury frowned as he reviewed his evidence, especially the techno-evidence sent by Apollo. ("_Hmm… a piece of evidence suggesting that a disguise could have been used. I think it's this one."_) **Take that!** He turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, I would like you to have a look at one of our techno-evidence."

The techno-evidence was displayed on the screen through the projector. Mercury's techno-evidence happened to be the _bomb threat note_. "This is a bomb threat note to the CEO of Summerbridge Laboratory. Currently, a prosecutor and a defense attorney from our city are investigating this incident. However, it isn't the contents of the note I want to point out to the Court." He had the picture zoomed in. "I want to direct the Court's attention to the sender."

The Judge leaned forward to read the item properly. When he mouthed out the words, he became wide-eyed like a deer facing an incoming vehicle's headlights. "T-T-The Phantom?!"

When this name was heard, Prosecutor Cobra coiled. "Y-You've got to be kidding me!"

The murmurs were louder than the previous one as Mercury absorbed the murmurs of doubt and fear. Athena was observing the Mood Matrix as she registered the voices of disbelief and frustration.

Eventually, the Judge had to restore order. "C-Can you confirm this?"

Mercury shook his head. "The investigation has yet to confirm the actual presence of the Phantom. All we know so far is that he sent the bomb threat note."

"It could be someone else masquerading as the Phantom," said Athena suggestively.

"But it's also possible that he could have come in disguise," responded Detective Ketchum. "The killer in this case must be very crafty."

Mercury's thoughts raced. ("_The victim and the defendant were seen entering the truck that night when the transport started. Yet, there's a high possibility that the victim was killed before that night. Maybe…"_) He immediately sprang into action. "Your Honor, the defense presents another possible person who could 'disguise' themselves as the victim."

All heads turned to Mercury, especially Prosecutor Cobra, who was now very interested.

"I hope it's not another cheap parlor trick," said Detective Ketchum gruffly.

Mercury shook his head. "Detective, this person wouldn't need to have a disguise because…" **Take that!** He cleared his throat, "… this person could have been _the victim's daughter_."

"The… daughter?" said Prosecutor Cobra, slightly surprised.

"Like mother, like daughter… it was easy for someone to mistake her as the victim," he responded. "She could just have turned her back while talking to the defendant and dodged sight of the eyewitness."

The spectators murmured again, this time quieter than the one with the concern from the Phantom.

The Judge slapped his gavel once more. "Order in the Court!"

**Objection!** "That wouldn't be something to miss," objected Prosecutor Cobra.

**Hold it!** A new voice silenced everyone in the courtroom as the defense, prosecution, Judge, witness, and spectators turned to the defendant, who was now standing from his seat. Ronan was looking at the Judge squarely as if he had something to say. Mercury detected some bravado coming from his client, as if Ronan wanted to correct a major oversight.

"What is it, defendant?" asked the Judge.

"I disagree with what was said," said Ronan.

"What do you mean by disagreeing?" inquired Mercury; an ominous feeling was lurking behind him, something he could not shake off.

Ronan raised his head. "I was there that night… and no, I wasn't talking to the daughter." He paused, letting the suspense build up. "I was talking to Prosecutor Seraph Angelique herself."

Mercury let the words dig into his head before he realized that what his client said was a fatal admission. "Y-Y-You've got to be… KIDDING ME!"

And now, the spectators, although few in number, went into outburst; the deafening rain and thunder could not drown out the suspense that had exploded early in the trial. The Judge could not quell the silence even with his repeated calls for order. Mercury was reeling; Prosecutor Cobra looked delighted. Athena was reviewing the evidence using her Widget. Detective Ketchum looked confused as he turned to his superior then back to the defense. When the Judge could not gain control of the trial, he motioned the defense to move back to the lobby to regroup.

* * *

><p><strong>October 29; 11:04 AM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"What was that about?" said Mercury, trying to be angry yet holding it back not to vent his frustration. Ronan was seated on the couch while Athena was looking out the window, a stormy cloud still looming over the city.

"Let me explain," said Ronan calmly, his confidence still unwavering. "I was talking with the victim that evening. I am positive it was Prosecutor Seraph Angelique."

"Start talking," demanded Mercury.

Ronan took a deep breath. "I am but a lowly truck driver for a long time in the laboratory and that evening was the first time I talked with the prosecutor." Mercury listened to the details of the story, absorbing every information he could have. He knew that Prosecutor Cobra would already have the information.

That evening, Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was on the trail of the illegal drug, _amphamethamine._ She wanted a few answers from the staff so she asked around. "It so happened that she questioned me the most because I was the most experienced among the low officers," he said. He said that most of the prosecutor's answers did not impress him until she started asking about the behavior of the other staff. "Well, I did notice one of the other people in the basement warehouse acting strange lately," he told Mercury, mirroring what he told the prosecutor. "Yet, I couldn't confirm if what she was looking was in that same person."

Mercury noted that he would need to talk to Apollo personally for more details about the laboratory. The investigation as of the moment was still ongoing.

"Did she request to see inside your truck?" asked Athena.

"I had nothing to hide," answered Ronan, "so I let her in."

("_That would probably be the moment when the eyewitness saw the prosecutor clamber onto the truck."_)

"And what time would that be?" asked Mercury.

Ronan shrugged. "It was quite into the evening, but it wasn't well on the day she was killed. I had a delivery schedule coming up."

Mercury nodded. Ronan's comment made Mercury believe that the time of death was tampered. All the killer had to do was transport the body into someplace else and mask the time of death.

"Where was this delivery going to be made?" Mercury continued the interrogation.

"Somewhere nearby," answered Ronan. "It would take just one day back-and-forth to complete the delivery."

Mercury paused. He now had a partial answer.

**Transportation Schedule updated in the Court Record.**

"But the eyewitness also saw you entering the truck with the victim on the same night before your scheduled transport to this city," said Athena.

Ronan nodded. "That's right. She looked very much alive when I saw her that evening."

("_If my instincts are right, that person whom Mr. Trammp talked to that evening was a disguise. If I can establish the fact that the victim died some time before the start of the delivery, this will turn things around."_)

"I would like to testify," said Ronan.

Mercury flinched. He had never thought that his first trial would suddenly turn for his client wanting to testify. "You know the consequences of testifying, correct?" Basically, it meant that there would be a risk for Ronan to be found guilty if ever the evidence weighed against him beyond reasonable doubt. Also, Mercury did not prepare Ronan for the testimony so he wouldn't have a good idea where the testimony would be headed.

"I'm not sure about court proceedings and all, but if it means to clear up the air surrounding the circumstances, I guess I'm the one to do the job."

"Mr. Trammp, currently you are the one in trial," said Mercury. "And since you are under suspicion, there is very little chance that your words will be accepted by the Court."

Ronan was smiling, much to the defense's surprise. "That's why you're my lawyer. I placed my faith on you, a complete greenhorn, because you have what it takes."

("_That's… quite a lot coming from him."_)

Athena pat Mercury's back. "He'll get the job done."

"I am to say that you won't take back your word?" Mercury asked one last time, to which Ronan shook his head.

"Well, what do you say about that?" Athena inquired Mercury. "Should you let your client testify?"

Mercury had the final say, since he was the defense attorney. He knew very well the risks should his client testify. Yet, being trained by Mr. Wright to handle uncertainties toughened up Mercury for the big league. ("_I guess there's nothing to lose, is there. The trial so far has been going around in circles and no new information has come up. If I want to buy Apollo some time into his investigation, then I just have to take the risk."_) After some time, he punched a fist into his palm, akin to the pose when Athena would be pumped up for court. "Alright, let's do this!"

Athena raised a thumbs-up. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p><strong>October 29<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

"Have you conferred with the defendant?" the Judge asked Mercury.

"Yes we have, Your Honor," answered Mercury. ("_I'm glad we were given the chance to talk further with your client."_)

"What does the defense have to say about the defendant's claim?" inquired the Judge.

Mercury came prepared. "Your Honor, the defendant is adamant to testify."

Detective Ketchum, who had been patiently waiting on the witness stand, raised an eyebrow. Prosecutor Cobra leaned forward, keen interest drawn on her face.

"You are fully aware of the consequences of letting your client testify, right?"

Mercury nodded. "I am aware, Your Honor."

"Let it note that if we do have evidence to counterclaim your client, then you have the burden of proof to present evidence claiming otherwise," said Prosecutor Cobra sternly. "Otherwise, you'll start feeling the venom course through your system."

("_Basically… it's the guilty verdict."_)

The Judge slapped his gavel. "The Court will call the defendant to the stand."

Detective Ketchum stepped down from the witness stand and returned to the gallery while the bailiff led Ronan to the witness stand.

"State your name and your occupation," the Judge instructed Ronan.

"Ronan Trammp," he answered, not a trace of fear in his words. "I am a truck driver working for Summerbridge Inc."

("_I hate to say this, but you're my last hope."_)

"What do you have to say about the allegations," the Judge asked Ronan.

Ever so composed, Ronan faced His Honor. "Your Honor. That night, I was with the prosecutor… Seraph Angelique."

"What night would that be?" asked Prosecutor Cobra. "The night of the murder? Or was it some other night?"

"Both," answered Ronan. "They were at the night when I started my transport to this city, and the night before that."

("_So it was five days ago, I see…"_)

"The Court would like to hear your testimony regarding the evening on your first encounter with Prosecutor Seraph Angelique," said the Judge.

"My pleasure," replied Ronan, smiling.

("_I don't know why… but seeing my client up there with a smile makes me feel… calm."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE FIRST MEETING<strong>

**On that evening, I talked with Prosecutor Seraph Angelique.**

**She was keen in her investigation regarding something.**

**She talked with me a lot.**

**I had to disclose some of my observations.**

**The conversation happened right before one of my short deliveries.**

When Ronan finished his testimony, Athena was the first to respond. "Mr. Trammp, it is nice that you are smiling to show your confidence. So why do you feel _angry?_"

Ronan looked utterly surprised. "Angry? I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

**Objection!** "So this is your parlor trick, gerbil?" snapped Prosecutor Cobra. "You're planning to use psychoanalysis?"

Mercury had his back hunched. "Uh… I didn't say anything."

"Come on," Athena told Mercury. "I'll let you use my Widget to discover the source of his anger."

"R-Really? He's angry?"

Athena smiled. "You know, there are a lot of people out there in this world who conceal their true emotions by hiding it in other emotions."

Prosecutor Cobra didn't seem impressed. "Peh. I care nothing for your fancy toy."

This struck a nerve on Athena. "Widget is not a toy!" she exclaimed as she slammed the desk.

"Let's all calm down and be pals, okay?" Mercury said, attempting to reconcile the atmosphere and return to the trial.

The Judge sighed. "I am to understand that the defense wishes to use psychoanalysis in the cross-examination."

"I don't know what this is about," remarked Ronan.

Athena turned to Ronan. "Mr. Trammp, through this cross-examination, we will find out what exactly happened in the conversation that made you so angry." She readied Widget and instructed Mercury to peer into the holographic screen produced by Widget. The Mood Matrix loaded up as it showed a replay of the testimony while taking into account the witness's emotion.


	37. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 1 pt3

**MOOD MATRIX: THE FIRST MEETING  
><strong>**(Anger: !)**

**On that evening, I talked with Prosecutor Seraph Angelique.  
><strong>(Ronan Trammp; Seraph Angelique; delivery truck)

**She was keen in her investigation regarding something.  
><strong>(Ronan Trammp; Seraph Angelique; _amphamethamine_)

**She talked with me a lot.  
><strong>(Seraph Angelique)

**I had to disclose some of my observations.  
><strong>(Ronan Trammp)

**The conversation happened right before one of my short deliveries.  
><strong>(Ronan Trammp; delivery truck)

"Now that you think about it, it does look strange," remarked Mercury. "Our client looks unusually calm. But looks are always deceiving."

"The heart doesn't lie," said Athena proudly. "If we probe deep into this mystery, we can find out why Ronan feels very agitated."

Mercury nodded. "I think I may just have found it. Let me check it again."

**She was keen in her investigation regarding something.  
><strong>(Ronan Trammp; Seraph Angelique; _amphamethamine_)

**Got it! **"Mr. Trammp, were you aware what Prosecutor Seraph Angelique and her daughter were investigating?"

Ronan's face changed from calm to surprise. "W-Why do you ask?"

"I believe this is the source of your anger," answered Mercury. "They were investigating the route of an illegal drug called _amphamethamine._"

"I don't see why your client would get angry over something like that," remarked the Judge.

"It's a matter of how Prosecutor Angelique probed on the matter…" said Mercury.

*FLASHBACK*

"_It so happened that she questioned me the most because I was the most experienced among the low officers," he said. He said that most of the prosecutor's answers did not impress him until she started asking about the behavior of the other staff. "Well, I did notice one of the other people in the basement warehouse acting strange lately," he told Mercury, mirroring what he told the prosecutor. "Yet, I couldn't confirm if what she was looking was in that same person."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"Naturally, you thought you were being suspected just because she talked to you the most, isn't that right?"

Ronan flinched slightly but quickly regained his composure. "Y-Yes, that's what it is."

**NOISE LEVEL: 80%**

"But why get so worked up over something like that?" asked Athena.

Ronan frowned. "Prosecutor Angelique asked so many things I could not even comprehend. I do know what the illegal drug is about, after all."

"What were those questions like?" inquired Mercury.

His client paused to gather his thoughts. "Well… for one, she asked if I noticed unusual behavior among our staff. And truth be told, I did."

("_He mentioned that during our conversation."_)

Athena was reviewing the Mood Matrix. "Well, at least his intense anger has dissipated. But something new has come up."

"Really?" said Mercury.

"I'll update the information and see what we find."

**On that evening, I talked with Prosecutor Seraph Angelique.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Anger: 50; Surprise: 0)

***INFO UPDATE***

**She was keen in her investigation regarding the illegal drug.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 50; Surprise: 0)

**She talked with me a lot.  
><strong>(Happy: 0: Sad: 50; Anger: 50; Surprise: 50)

**I had to disclose some of my observations.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 70; Anger: 0; Surprise: 0)

**The conversation happened right before one of my short deliveries.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Anger: 50; Surprise: 0)

"There really is something unexpected," remarked Athena to Mercury. "His intense anger dissipated quite a bit, but one of the statements is off. Try to find it and see where it leads us."

**I had to disclose some of my observations.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 70; Anger: 0; Surprise: 0)

**Got it!** Mercury turned to Ronan. "Now that we know you have some anger in the discussion, it goes to show that you wanted out of it. So how come you don't feel any of that when you mentioned the 'observations?'"

Ronan became more confused. "I don't get what you mean, attorney."

Athena outlined the emotions displayed based on the Mood Matrix. "Throughout the testimony, you inhibited some anger. Yet, you didn't feel any upon mentioning the 'observations' and instead replaced anger with fear."

("_Huh… emotion replacement."_)

The Judge slapped his gavel. "The witness will answer the defense's question."

Ronan had no choice. "I… I knew what was going to happen."

The Court was all ears as Ronan explained his observations. "There is a worker there whom I suspect of smuggling illegal drugs into Summerbridge. I could not name them until I confirmed my suspicions. When I asked other people, they said that said worker had a history of petty crimes, drugs included." Ronan looked away. "_Amphamethamine_ is indeed an illegal drug. But once it is processed, it becomes a key ingredient of the wonder drug that I transport to other cities and laboratories around the country."

"_Amphamethamine_ is an illegal drug, so why does Summerbridge have to use these as an ingredient for their medicine?" asked Mercury.

"Summerbridge has strong trade relations with the other laboratories around the world," answered Ronan. "The government outlawed the medicine before it was discovered that _amphamethamine_ had beneficial outcomes if processed properly. Right now, Summerbridge is appealing to the government to legalize _amphamethamine_. The laboratory also has a special permit to use the drug only if it was laboratory grown."

"I see…" said Mercury, satisfied with the answer. ("_Now I know why Prosecutor Angelique was very interested in Ronan. He knows a lot of information not just about Summerbridge, but the drug itself."_)

"So the fact that there was smuggling indicated something, right?" inquired the Judge.

Ronan looked as if he were about to collapse out of fright. "This is hush-hush. I overheard the higher-ups that the laboratory's machinery to produce synthetic _amphamethamine_ did not have the capability to grow pure ones. In fact, the pure ones can actually be grown in our very own backyards. And, from what I overheard, the higher-ups considered purchasing seeds from abroad for an exorbitant price."

The spectators in the gallery were murmuring.

Mercury flinched. "W-Who would've thought it was that simple?"

The Judge addressed the throng in the gallery. "Not a word of this information will be spread outside. Anyone who does so will be held in contempt and prosecuted to the highest order."

("_Good timing because the storm outside barred the media from coming into the Courtroom."_)

"So who was it that you suspected?" asked Mercury.

Ronan paused again, this time turning to Prosecutor Cobra. "Did your investigation include one named Noah Rhodes?"

Prosecutor Cobra rummaged through the evidence on her table and raised a dossier. The dossier was projected on the screen. She outlined the profile and background of Noah Rhodes. "The prosecution through another prosecutor investigating there was able to apprehend Mr. Rhodes. He is our eyewitness."

Mercury blinked. "Wait… investigating?"

Prosecutor Cobra smiled menacingly. "You need to have ties to people around the world if you want to get an advantage."

("_I see… so the files Apollo sent me… are the files they worked together with Prosecutor Gavin, fascinating."_)

Mercury countered with his own smile. "Prosecutor Cobra, I'm very impressed. But the defense also has their own defense attorney investigating the same place as well."

Prosecutor Cobra seemed unfazed. "I know. It seems we're in cahoots for now."

("_Yep… she does know."_)

"Defendant, I will ask a very simple question," said Prosecutor Cobra. Trying to sound menacing and nice at the same time unnerved Mercury. "You are a lowly truck driver whose job is simply to transport medicines from Summerbridge Laboratory to clients around the country. How do you know all this information?"

"It is difficult to fathom how much he knows," Athena commented.

Ronan chuckled. "Just as you have ties to people around the world, I also have ties to people I trust in the business… specifically, some higher-ups."

"Such as?" inquired Apollo.

"The Vice President for Operations, Eriston Krutt," he answered.

When the name was brought up, Prosecutor Cobra had the person's profile flash on the screen. Mercury studied the profile closely. After studying the profile, he tied the information together. "Basically, you got all this information from him and disclosed it to Prosecutor Angelique that evening?"

"That's right," answered Ronan.

**NOISE LEVEL: 50%**

"I wonder why the Vice President for Operations would let our client do the talking," wondered Athena as she worked with the information using her Widget. "Maybe I can update some information based on what he presented so far."

"Let's see it," said Mercury.

**I had to disclose some of my observations.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 0; Surprise: 0)

***INFO UPDATE***

**I suspected Noah Rhodes for smuggling the drugs.  
><strong>(Happy: 30; Sad: 0; Anger: 0; Surprise: 50)

**Got it!** "Why experience joy?" asked Mercury. "When you said that you suspected Noah Rhodes for smuggling the drugs, your anger suddenly turned into joy."

Ronan sighed. "You always love to keep up with that kind of tirade?"

"Answer the question," said Mercury, trying not to be too demanding.

"Because it drew suspicion away from me," answered Noah. "That's all."

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%**

(_"It's all gone."_)

**Objection!** "Defendant, let me remind you that you are under trial for the murder of Prosecutor Angelique," Prosecutor Cobra told Ronan. "The defense has yet to present a single piece of evidence that establishes your innocence."

Mercury felt unnerved. ("_All we know was that Ronan was knocked out by the victim's daughter at the back of the truck."_)

"I have not yet told the whole story," Ronan said to Prosecutor Cobra. "What I told all of you was the first meeting."

"You met twice?" asked the Judge.

Ronan nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. She was back again that night before my transport for this city."

"Very well… please tell the Court what happened in your second meeting."

("_If my hunch is right, the person whom Ronan met that second evening could not have been Prosecutor Angelique. I need to find proof immediately."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE SECOND MEETING<strong>

**That evening before my three-day transport, I saw Prosecutor Angelique.**

**But when I called her name, she did not seem to answer.**

**She seemed frantic as if looking for something.**

**Although I wanted to help, I had to make my delivery right away.**

**I only had ten minutes before starting the transport.**

"Dammit," Mercury cursed under his breath. "I can't find any contradiction from that statement."

"It still doesn't change anything," said Prosecutor Cobra, savoring the taste of victory. "After this cross-examination, no matter what kind of question you'll throw at your client, it's not going to lead anywhere."

The Judge turned to Mercury. "The Court wants a new discovery from this cross-examination," he told Mercury. "Failure to satisfy the Court with new information will mean penalty on your part."

("_Yikes! He's upped the ante on that one."_)

Athena pat Mercury softly on the back. "Breathe in, breathe out, and tell yourself that you'll be fine."

Mercury nodded. "Easier said than done."

"You should start on the vaguest statement and ask Ronan to expand a little more," advised Athena. "After all, the Court also wants information."

"Proceed with your cross-examination," addressed the Judge.

"Resistance is futile," said Prosecutor Cobra, now leaning at the wall behind her. "At the end of this cross-examination, your feeble gerbil body is mine."

Mercury winced. ("_Why does that sound so wrong… yet so right?"_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: THE SECOND MEETING**

**... I only had ten minutes before starting the transport.**

**Hold it!** "Mr. Trammp, what is the significance of the ten minutes in your testimony?" asked Mercury.

"Well… I had to go on a quick bowel break," answered Ronan. "A three-day nonstop trip requires a lot of energy and I would have no time to do a bowel break during the transport."

("_What happened in that ten minutes? If I can establish what happened in that timeframe, then there's a good possibility I can escape the snake's clutches."_)

"When you returned to your truck, did you see Prosecutor Angelique?" continued Mercury.

"Strangely, no."

"Did you try to look around to see if Prosecutor Angelique was still in the basement warehouse," asked Mercury.

"Like I said, I had very little time… so, no."

("_I see now…"_) Mercury could see the opening he needed. "Your Honor, the defense would like that last statement to be added to the testimony."

"I hope you have something good to come up," said the Judge, his voice stern, reminding Mercury of the consequence for penalty.

**Prosecutor Angelique wasn't anywhere in the warehouse when I started the delivery.**

**Objection!** "Given the three-day nonstop delivery, it wouldn't make sense if something slipped into the truck while you were traveling," said Mercury. "And this is proof enough that Prosecutor Angelique was already dead by the time you started your travel."

The Judge blinked. "The _frozen medicine crate?_"

Mercury nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." Mercury explained that the frozen medicine crate had very few blood spilled around the wound area, indicating that it would be difficult to dump the body into the medicine without blood gushing out of the wound and staining the medicine completely.

**Objection!** "Little gerbil, the victim could simply have been killed in the truck during the delivery. All the defendant had to do was stop the truck for a little while."

**Objection!** "Unfortunately, that is not a possibility," countered Mercury.

Prosecutor Cobra looked uneasy. "And why is that?"

"There is proof that the defendant could not have murdered the victim." **Take that!** Mercury presented the _toolbox knife._ "There aren't any fingerprints on the murder weapon. And the cloth used to mask the handle? We presented the possibility it could be in the research area of the laboratory." Mercury was smiling. "Don't tell me the defendant hired someone to chase after the truck and plant it back in Summerbridge!"

Prosecutor Cobra cringed. "That's… that's…!"

"Another puzzle: why is it that the medicine crate containing the victim's body was frozen but the rest were not?" Mercury was brimming with confidence. "It's simple: _amphamethamine_ was found in the medicine crate. And it's likely that this is the substance that causes the medicine to freeze solid."

**Objection!** "You're forgetting one thing," Prosecutor Cobra regained her composure. "Said drug is a medicine ingredient."

("_Hmm… what if that wasn't the case? What if we were wrong to assume that the smuggling of the drugs…"_)

A spark of inspiration ignited inside Mercury's mind. "Yes, it is an ingredient," he responded. "But if there was more than the dosage, then it would have a different effect, would you think?"

Prosecutor Cobra paused as she digested Mercury's claim. When she realized the implication, she became terribly uncomfortable. "You… you're saying that… the illegal drugs smuggled into the laboratory…"

Mercury smiled and nodded. "That's right…" With one outstretched arm and a finger pointed at his adversary, he proclaimed with confidence and certainty – a most satisfying comeback. "They were all poured into that medicine crate after the victim had been stabbed!"

The spectators were awed at the turn of events. They were wondering how a complete greenhorn would last long and go far against the famed Prosecutor Cobra.

"Order! Order!" the Judge called for order and the gallery noise immediately subsided. "Defense… that is a very bold theory. Do you have proof to back your claims so far?"

Mercury listened to the question yet he could not produce a satisfactory answer. ("_Proof that the stabbing happened before the drugs were poured into the medicine…"_)

Athena was reviewing the evidence through the holographic screen. "Mercury, you should take this time to look back at everything so far."

Mercury was frowning. "I need one shot here."

"I know," said Athena. "Look at the evidence right now. You were able to synthesize the evidence and produce new information. What if you can also synthesize your ideas?"

("_My ideas… that's it! What if I could combine two different ideas and come up with a brand new one?"_)

"Show the Cobra who's boss," Athena said, providing support and motivation.

"Come at me, gerbil," taunted Prosecutor Cobra. "Show me why you should survive the clutches of the Cobra!"

Mercury took a deep breath. "Very well… If it's more to escape the clutches, then I will present proof that the victim was killed before the transport took place!" He closed his eyes and prepared to go on a high-definition thinking; a visualization of all the events during the investigation and the evidence that they retrieved… Mercury had to synthesize everything in a one-shot explanation.

* * *

><p><span><strong>VISUALIZATION<strong>

"_Let's go everything so far. There were two deliveries and two meetings, therefore two opportunities in which Ronan met with Prosecutor Seraph Angelique. The first meeting only described his contempt regarding the illegal drugs. The second meeting was not exactly a meeting since Ronan just happened to see Prosecutor Angelique. First, I have to throw more thought into one of these meetings. Where can I base on?"_

A. the first meeting  
>B. the second meeting<p>

**Ronan talked with the victim the second time**

"_He described that Prosecutor Angelique looked frantic. Then he had a ten-minute bowel break. When he came back, he said that the prosecutor was nowhere to be found. Therefore, where was Prosecutor Angelique?"_

A. in the research facility  
>B. somewhere in the warehouse<br>C. inside the truck

**Prosecutor Angelique went inside the truck**

"_Of course… we also happened to meet the daughter inside the truck. Combining this idea and the fact that the medicine crate was frozen due to numerous drug traces spilled inside it, then the reason why she went inside the truck is…"_

A. She was investigating the drugs  
>B. She saw the dead body<br>C. She wanted to meet with Ronan

**Prosecutor Angelique saw the dead body**

"_I see now… the person whom Ronan witnessed in the second meeting was not the same one in the first meeting. That means the victim died…"_

A. after the first meeting  
>B. during the delivery<br>C. during the ten-minute span

**SERAPH ANGELIQUE DIED AFTER THE FIRST MEETING**

"_That's the only logical explanation. Ronan did not have enough time to inquire the prosecutor. Plus, this ties all the events we witnessed when we saw the truck crash two nights ago. Now I have the advantage!"_

* * *

><p>Mercury's focus returned to the trial as he looked straight into his adversary. "Prosecutor Cobra, the defense firmly believes that Prosecutor Seraph Angelique died after the first meeting… that is, the night before the three-day transport."<p>

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "And what proof do you have?"

("_Proof that the murder happened the night before? That's right… one of my techno-evidence can take care of that."_) **Take that!** Mercury presented _Klavier's photograph_. "I would like the Court to divert their attention back to the suspicious cloth at the corner of the photograph. Remember that there are blood traces. If investigation turns out right, the blood traces belong to the victim."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Ronan, unsure of the direction of the trial.

"It means that whoever killed her transported her body to the research facility so that the body would stay as cold as it is," answered Mercury. "This would effectively mask the time of death."

Prosecutor Cobra now seemed unfazed. "You realize that this claim alone still does not clear your client of suspicion of murder."

Ronan himself looked uneasy. "So the person that night… before I started the three-day transport..."

"The victim's daughter," finished Mercury. "She was the first person to discover the body. In fact, this is what the eyewitness also witnessed: Prosecutor Faith Angelique stepping inside the truck to discover her mother's dead body!"

Prosecutor Cobra flinched and hissed sinisterly. "You…!"

Mercury banged his right first on his table. "This goes to show that the exact time of death is somewhere on the night before the three-day transport… and that the crime scene is Summerbridge Laboratory!"

Athena looked pleased. "All right, with that… we can put this truck crash issue to rest!"

("_That's right… since Ronan is as clear as not guilty, then this clears up everything that happened in that narrow street."_)

The spectators were murmuring again. This time, they were awed that the greenhorn lawyer managed to hold out on his own against the Cobra.

When the gallery fell silent once more, Prosecutor Cobra cleared her throat. "I received a message from our investigating prosecutor in Summerbridge Laboratory," she announced to the Court.

"All ears," said Mercury eagerly.

She sounded like as if she did not want to admit defeat. "There was a black cloth found in the research facility. Said cloth had blood traces. DNA testing proved that the blood… belonged to the victim."

("_Score one for the defense!"_)

**Klavier's Photograph updated in the Court Record.**

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "As much as I do not want to admit… it looks like the gerbil has run scot-free."

Ronan looked surprised. "S-So… I'm innocent?"

"That's right," she answered. However, the next thing she did surprised Mercury and Athena: Prosecutor Cobra smiled maliciously. "In your innocence, another person will have to take place."

"W-What do you mean?" snapped Mercury.

"The prosecution concedes that the truck driver could not have killed the victim," answered the prosecution. "And since there were two people at the back of the truck… that means…"

"No," muttered Athena shakily. "This… this can't be!"

Prosecutor Cobra flung her arm outward and pointed at her adversary. "The prosecution indicts the victim's daughter… of matricide!"

Mercury cringed. The Judge blinked. A few spectators gasped. Ronan himself felt frozen in the witness stand.

"You've got to be joking!" exclaimed Mercury.

Prosecutor Cobra shrugged. "It's not a joke, rookie. This is all possible because of that proof… and your logic."

("_The insanity has gotten off the meter!"_)

The Judge slapped his gavel and silenced the gallery before the spectators attempted to respond. "At this rate, I will have both sides to conduct their investigation in Summerbridge Laboratory. Trial will commence three days from now." The Judge arranged a scheduled flight for the defense and the prosecution for New Yard City immediately when the storm cleared, meaning that there was little time for the attorneys to prepare. For Mercury, it also gave him a golden opportunity to see the evidence firsthand. "As for the current trial, this Court declares Ronan Trammp…"

**NOT GUILTY**

"That is all, Court is adjourned." With one last strike of the gavel, Court was over.

* * *

><p>For some strange reason, Mercury could not feel the euphoria of winning his first trial. He had helped his client be acquitted of murder charges only for a new suspect to come up.<p>

The Judge and the spectators shuffled out from the courtroom and left the defense, prosecution, and the defendant back in their places.

Everything was silent for a moment. Athena was reviewing the evidence once more with her Widget. Prosecutor Cobra felt as if she had to say something; she wanted to leave at once, but she also seemed compelled to stay and talk with her new adversary. Ronan looked lost: his calm bravado had already wavered at the fact that someone innocent would take his place because of his words.

"Attorney," said Prosecutor Cobra abruptly, making Mercury jump. "Yes, the one with the light blue suit."

"Me?" said Mercury.

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "What is your name?"

Mercury flinched. ("_I… I never introduced myself to the Court!"_)

"It's a harmless question," Athena told Mercury.

Mercury cleared his throat. "Mercury Thinker, working for the Wright Law Offices."

When he said his name, Prosecutor Cobra suddenly looked breathless. "M-Mercury?"

"Is something wrong?"

If Mercury could only move to the prosecution's table, he would have read her mind. However, Prosecutor Cobra was already massaging her head. "No… nothing wrong."

This time, it was Ronan's turn to speak up. "Attorney, I only have one question to clear up the doubt I have in my mind."

"What is it?" asked Mercury. ("_And please… for my sake, I hope you can smile, genuinely this time."_)

"Why did I mistake that woman for the victim?" asked Ronan, as if he couldn't believe what he had heard from his attorney's claim. "She looked very much similar, so I thought that woman was the same as that when I saw her the first time in the first meeting."

Mercury already knew the reason. "The reason why you mistook the woman in the second encounter for the victim… is in this evidence." **Take that!** He explained that the victim and the daughter had identical physiques, the daughter inherited from the mother. To prove that point, Mercury presented the _old photograph_. "Prosecutor Faith Angelique is the younger daughter. Two prosecutors in the same family… the daughter inheriting physical traits from the mother… it would be easy for one to mistake the two of them when together."

"That picture…" said Prosecutor Cobra.

"What about it?"

Prosecutor Cobra was gritting through her teeth.

"P-Prosecutor?"

With a quick flash, she gathered her things and began walking to the courtroom doors. "I'll be on my way," she told them without looking back. "When Court reconvenes in three days, I'll do everything I can to get a guilty verdict. Make no mistake, Attorney Thinker. I will catch you in the end." No one would see the tears she would shed when she left the courtroom.

Athena analyzed Prosecutor Cobra's words through her Widget. "Based on what she said… she's hiding something."

"How so?"

"There's an overwhelming display of all four emotions," said Athena. "If we were to probe, something in that old photograph must have triggered the emotions."

Mercury frowned. "Should we do that now?'

Athena hesitated for a moment. "I think we should reserve that for a later time. We don't have proof yet."

"You have a hunch?"

Athena nodded. "I get the feeling that the Prosecutor Cobra has a very deep connection to this case. Think about it… why did you volunteer to take up the case?"

Mercury remembered the reason why he took the case. He found something in the news flash that caught his attention, something that led him to a string of details making him believe that there was a connection with some other case he was directly tied to.

"Could it be that Prosecutor Cobra is also seeking something similar?" muttered Mercury thoughtfully. "It seems that this trial has a lot of personal stakes in both sides."

("_When Court reconvenes in three days, she will do everything she could to get a guilty verdict. Yet, her emotions are out of control. Who is Prosecutor Cobra? What connection does she have to the case? I feel that there's going to be a long investigation ahead."_)

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_That trial was quite short, simply because there were too few witnesses for the murder and the truck crash accident._

_Anyway, the next investigation will involve the three attorneys in New Bark City. Prosecutor Gavin and Prosecutor Cobra will also be there as well. However, since they will not investigate together, I'm going to make separate sections for the investigation just as I did in the first phase. This time, evidence will not need to be sent via MMS because Apollo can simply report his findings at the end of the day. Expect the Emotion Shield to make a return._

_Prosecutor Cobra displayed an overwhelming response of joy, sadness, anger, and surprise in response to the photograph. Can you think why? Also, remember in the previous case at the end of the first day of trial that Mercury indicated that Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams isn't the real name of Prosecutor Cobra, to which there were five Psyche-Locks shown on the Secret Breaker app._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part of "The Stormy Turnabout." I'll make the investigation section ahead a bit more "comfortable."_

_PowerZone_


	38. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 2 pt1

**~~~ PART 3: INVESTIGATION DAY 2 ~~~**

("_As I look back to that trial the previous day, I began thinking of the prosecutor's situation. Where we are right now, some thirty thousand feet high up, she is seated in another place a bit far from where we are seated. If she were beside me, I would have read her mind when I got the chance."_) Mercury and Athena were flying in the business class of the iFly airline bound for New Bark City International Airport. They had a cabin to themselves to sort the evidence, review the trial, and come up with a strategy for their next investigation. ("_Apollo would meet us in the airport and from there we'll exchange information."_)

The storm had passed although it was still raining when they left the city. Because the direction of the storm was in the other way, the plane managed to escape the rain just an hour after the flight. The flight would take approximately six hours. Just two hours into the flight, Athena was getting bored.

"I know what we should do," she said, trying to perk up Mercury who was almost snoozing. "We should play I-spy!"

Mercury yawned. "Can't I get some sleep?" He tossed himself around the recliner.

Athena pouted. "You're no fun to be with at these scenarios."

"You've already reviewed the evidence for like two hours," said Mercury. "Just get some sleep for the rest of the flight."

Unfortunately for Mercury, Athena Cykes was a very restless lawyer.

("_This is going to be a very long investigation…"_) Mercury could only sigh.

* * *

><p>The plane arrived at New Bark City International Airport the next morning. Mercury and Athena were among the hundreds of passengers – including Prosecutor Cobra – who were ready to disembark the plane.<p>

New Bark City when viewed from the sky had a multitude of high-rise buildings. As the largest city in the country, it was no wonder why many tourists came to the city during holiday season. It wasn't Mercury's first time in the city though his memories of the place were fuzzy (he explained to Athena that he had a holiday once when he was still a child, to which Athena wanted to know more about Mercury's childhood life – obviously which Mercury denied). The airport itself, in Mercury's observation, seemed to have gotten larger. A colorful Halloween-themed arrival area pleased the customers with hanging pumpkins and mannequins of witches and mummies, including a pedestal of a scary-looking monster that was supposed to be featured in an upcoming blockbuster movie.

Apollo was waving past the bulletproof glass outside the arrival area. He was wearing his red outfit for his lawyering job, except that he had not attached his attorney's badge.

"Welcome to New Bark City," he told them. "I heard the news from Prosecutor Gavin, you managed to hold it out back there."

Mercury slumped. "That's… one way to greet."

Athena laughed. "He's a natural, Apollo. I could tell from his actions that he was nervous, but he was able to pull it off."

Apollo nodded. "Well… I see that the Judge ordered both the defense and the prosecution to investigate in Summerbridge Laboratory. When you look at it this way, it was a wise move."

"How come?" asked Athena.

"Because you proved that the murder happened in Summerbridge Laboratory, the trial would have to be moved to this district," answered Apollo. "However, if we were to conduct our investigation here, as lawyers and prosecutors for our district, it means that the trial will still be held in the very same courtroom."

Athena and Mercury were nodding.

"I bet the Judge is asking the Supreme Court to continue the trial in the same courtroom," said Athena.

"The body was discovered back there after all," said Apollo. "Therefore, there are still merits that the trial will be held there."

"We're given three days," said Mercury. "Because of the storm, we already lost one day."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "Well… it seems like there's no time to look around and shop. We must make haste for the laboratory."

("_I'm betting that Athena would love to do some shopping once the case is over."_)

It was just past seven in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30; 8:14 AM<br>Summerbridge Laboratory and Medicine Research Inc.; Main Lobby**

"We're here," Apollo announced to them as they stepped out of the taxicab.

"Wow…" muttered Mercury in awe.

The main lobby of the Summerbridge Laboratory was pristine and elegant. To describe the layout, it would seem that they were stepping inside a world-class hotel instead of a scientific institute. Workers were moving around from one place to another as if they didn't care of anything around them or as if they were very busy. A giant painting of a renowned scientist hung on a wall. There were two corridors: one leading to a hallway with a sign printed "Research Facility" and the other corridor leading to a set of downward stairs with a sign printed "Warehouse Basement."

"The map I sent you should still be useful," said Apollo. "It's a big facility, so it's easy to get lost from here."

"Where should we start?" asked Mercury, itching to start the investigation.

"The prosecutors will be here shortly," answered Apollo. "We should head to the CEO's office for the briefing."

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Inc.; CEO's Office**

Remedy Sinn worked as the CEO for four years, having succeeding the previous CEO now retired. His notable accomplishment during his term was the establishment of trade and information relations among other major medical laboratories throughout the world. Despite the wrinkles in his early forties, Sinn proved to be dedicated to his job. He made the three attorneys feel at home, serving all of them with Japanese red tea using leaves grown in a corner of his office.

When the pleasantries and introductions were done, Sinn immediately got to the point. He described once again what was described to Apollo: the _amphamethamine,_ the investigation of the Angelique prosecutors, and the bomb threat. Mercury and Athena already read the bomb threat note from their techno-evidence, so the real note should be just as good as the evidence sent to them. Sinn however added new details for Apollo. "It would seem that the trial yesterday produced some surprising twists," said Sinn. "Prosecutor Gavin told me the details." Mercury concluded that Prosecutor Cobra must have told the details to Klavier so that they could get a head start in the investigation. "So it would seem that Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was murdered in this laboratory after all."

Sinn continued with the people relevant to the case as he tackled the profiles of Ronan Trammp, and the Rhodes brothers: Noah and Rhombus. Mercury had already known of Noah's profile based on what Ronan described during trial. Rhombus, on the other hand, was someone Mercury needed information from.

"It was already clear that Noah Rhodes was the smuggler of the _amphamethamine_," said Sinn. "Right now, he's having medical treatment."

"Is he going to be sent off to jail?" asked Athena.

Sinn frowned. "Looks like it. Illegal possession of _amphamethamine_ can serve a lifetime jail sentence. However, I am still appealing to the scientific community of the drug's benefits." He took a deep breath. "As you already know, _amphamethamine_ is one of the key ingredients in our medicine, a wonder medicine so potent that it can cure most of the world's diseases." Mercury and Athena also knew that the laboratory secured special permits from the government to use the drug only for research purposes and under strict conditions.

"But if you cart Noah to jail, it would compromise your special permit, wouldn't it?" asked Apollo.

Sinn nodded. "That's why I'm asking the scientific community and close government legislators to legalize _amphamethamine_ for medicinal research. The law banning _amphamethamine_ was passed only when we discovered its useful medicinal effects. Bad timing on our part, you would say."

"Plus, Noah was also threatened," continued Apollo. He narrated the incident of his confrontation with the two Rhodes brothers. "He was forced to smuggle the drugs against his will. Yet, what I couldn't understand is that the smuggling route would also involve the laboratory."

("_Now that you say it, what was the objective of the smuggling?"_)

Sinn sighed. "Smuggling aside, we also have another major problem on our hands." He referred to the bomb threat, sent by an unknown entity only nicknamed The Phantom. "We're still not sure if the sender is the same international spy already in death row. For all we know, it could just have been a prankster." Sinn then narrated that the floor indicated was quarantined under the guise of a "medical cleanup." Summerbridge Laboratory was made out of state-of-the-art titanium and shock-absorbent materials such that even if a major bomb went off, the damage would not extend to numerous parts of the building. This impressed Mercury and Athena.

"We can't be too sure," answered Sinn. "We're still trying to discover its location. Funny though that even the best K9 could not trace the bomb. Perhaps the bomb is made of a special material."

"What's worse," continued Apollo. "The bomb could go off anytime in the hands of the phantom."

(_"So we're not actually running out of time. We're actually racing against time."_)

Sinn flexed his fingers. "Anyway, leave the bomb to our staff. The Research Facility and the Warehouse Basement are safe places because they are close to shelter in case of an emergency. Since most of the prosecutors' investigation took place in those areas, you should start searching there."

He turned to Apollo. "Mr. Justice, please look after your two attorneys. Right now, you are the only one with the Special ID pass."

"Got it," responded Apollo.

"The prosecutors may come any time soon," Sinn told them. "I have a special investigation for the both of them."

The three attorneys nodded and stood up from their chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Main Lobby**

"I wonder what kind of special investigation the CEO mentioned," Athena said thoughtfully.

"It probably has something to do with their eyewitness," answered Mercury. "Based from what we heard in Court, the eyewitness claimed to have seen Prosecutor Angelique stepped inside the truck."

"An eyewitness, huh," said Apollo as he adjusted his tie. "On all accounts, it has to be the engineer, Rhombus Rhodes."

Athena nodded. "But Noah also saw the same thing as well."

("_Did they witness the same thing? Or did they witness at two different intervals?"_)

Apollo pointed to the direction of the staircase. "Past the staircase is the Warehouse Basement, the suggested crime scene. There's nothing to look in the big area since the truck isn't there. But the part I want all of you to look is this…"

He led them to the area.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Basement Secret Room**

(_"Brr… that was a chilly walk. It felt like walking through the Alps."_)

Apollo pointed to a conspicuous wooden door between some crates moved aside recently. "I should warn you that the scent inside could be overwhelming," he told them.

"What are we waiting for?" Athena said excitedly.

"Oh boy," Mercury sighed.

The three attorneys stepped inside the secret room where Noah Rhodes kept the cache of drugs until it went missing. The moment Mercury and Athena walked a few steps into the room, the two attorneys covered their arms.

"W-What is that smell?" said Mercury sourly.

"It's like… medicine left to rot," answered Athena.

Apollo flicked on the light switch for the fluorescent bulb.

They were inside a place that looked like a dentist's abandoned office. Books and worn-out machines lay in the corners. There was very little room to move around, so the three attorneys walked around cautiously. Cobwebs were visible on the ceiling corners. However, there were few cobwebs on the ceiling itself, indicating that the room was used frequently.

"When we investigated together with the vice president for operations and the Rhodes brothers, Noah led us to this place," Apollo told them as he examined the bottom part of a wall. "There should be a panel here…"

"What are we expecting?" asked Mercury.

"Noah hid the cache of drugs behind this wall," Apollo explained as he attempted to budge on the wall.

After a few attempts, the wall gave way and Apollo was able to push aside the wall. "There we go," he said, pleased with himself. "If I remember correctly, Noah said that there may be traces of _amphamethamine_ around, although miniscule traces may remain."

"It's dark," observed Athena. "You might need your phone for this, Mercury."

Mercury flinched. "W-What? You want me to go in there?"

"You're the lead defense attorney," said Athena.

("_I bet you have claustrophobia."_)

He bent down and clambered through the wall and into the dark space. Slowly, Mercury took out his cellphone and let the light illuminate the area. The area behind the wall looked like a small passage no longer than twenty feet long. The place was enough to fit a small dining table although Mercury doubted that a human person would be able to snuggle through the room without putting themselves down on the floor.

("_The environment here… it's chilly. I don't understand why it would be like that way."_)

He observed some more. The end of the area was just another wall. Yet, Mercury sensed that the end wall must have been tampered with recently. He reached out his hand and tried to budge the wall the same manner Apollo did. After a few failed attempts, Mercury gave up. He returned to the room.

"Found anything?" asked Athena.

"There's nothing inside," answered Mercury. "Are you sure the drugs were hidden here?"

Apollo was frowning. "According to Noah, they were hidden until we discovered that they had gone missing. That was about three days ago."

"So someone else knows about this place," deduced Athena.

"There's another thing," continued Mercury. "It seemed as if the wall at the end of the area could also be moved."

"Well… another secret room perhaps?" asked Apollo.

Mercury shrugged. "It doesn't budge. But when I tried to, it felt as if the wall was very thin. Plus, the area inside felt colder than usual."

"Curious… very curious…" said Apollo.

"Anyway, the drugs were missing," Athena told Mercury. "But is it possible that those drugs were used to be poured in the medicine crate like you claimed in Court?"

"It's possible," answered Mercury. "What I can't dig my thumb into this issue was how the culprit managed to find the drugs in this place."

"Could Noah have been the killer?" asked Apollo.

("_Is it possible that Noah could have killed Prosecutor Angelique?"_) After some thought, Mercury shared his thoughts on the matter. "I don't think he killed Prosecutor Seraph Angelique," he said. "And there's evidence." **Take that!** Mercury presented the murder weapon, the _toolbox knife._ "The murder weapon, when it was presented in Court, had no fingerprints. That meant there weren't any traces that the handle of the murder weapon was held."

"True," said Apollo. "But anyone could still have used it if they covered the knife handle with a cloth."

("_A cloth… Oh, that reminds me!"_)

"Mercury, what about that black cloth?" inquired Athena.

Mercury took his time to review the techno-evidence. "This photograph was taken by Prosecutor Gavin," he showed the picture to Apollo. "This is the research facility, I believe."

"That's right," said Apollo.

"In this corner, there is a conspicuous black cloth," continued Mercury. "And if I zoom in this photograph, you'll see that there are red splotches in it – probably blood. The prosecutor in the trial informed us that the blood in the cloth belonged to Prosecutor Seraph Angelique."

Apollo nodded slowly. "So the crime scene… could it have been the research facility?"

Mercury and Athena exchanged looks.

"I think we need to talk to Eriston Krutt," said Apollo. "He'll know something about what happened in the research facility. Plus, I have some questions of my own as well."

"Let's leave," suggested Athena. "The smell is really getting on my nerves."

"I second the motion," said Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Main Lobby**

Back in the main lobby, the three attorneys discussed among themselves a plan for the investigation. Apollo shared his notes from his investigation together with Klavier. Mercury took note of most of them and was surprised that most of Apollo's results coincided with the claims he presented in Court. Of course, due credits would have to go to the prosecution for determining the blood in the cloth.

Mercury suggested that they enter the research facility, but Apollo decided against it. "The research facility can only be accessed by the people working there and the authorized higher-ups. That includes the CEO and the Vice President for Operations."

"That's right," said a voice nearby.

All three attorneys turned to the person. Apollo flinched.

"M-Mr. Krutt!"

("_The vice president for operations!"_)

Eriston Krutt was beaming. Despite his sharp outlook in his suit, Krutt tried to look and feel open.

"So how's the investigation?" he inquired.

"Hmm, little progress," answered Apollo. "Are the prosecutors already here?"

"Yes," Krutt answered. "They're in a conference with Mr. Sinn."

("_So Prosecutor Cobra is also here. But we're given the head start in the investigation."_)

Apollo introduced Mercury and Athena to Eriston Krutt. Krutt shook their hands; Mercury found the hand unresponsive and slightly unwelcoming.

"As the defense attorney, I presume you're looking into the murder, correct?" asked Krutt.

"Yes, sir," Mercury answered truthfully.

Krutt nodded slowly. "I see… now since you were able to prove Mr. Trammp 'not guilty,' I think I should also return the favor of some sort."

"The research facility?" suggested Athena.

Krutt's smile vanished for a moment. "I wish I could let you in, but I'm afraid I can't."

"How come?" asked Mercury.

"The engineers and the scientists inside are working on an antidote to a new kind of poisonous herb found nearby your area," answered Krutt. "They don't appreciate if you barge into their work – even with permission."

Athena frowned. "That's… a bummer. But I guess we can't do anything."

Krutt chuckled. "My favor is that you can look around the floor where the floor is being locked up because of the threat… you know what it means, right?"

("_The floor with the bomb!"_)

"But… isn't that dangerous?" said Apollo, concernedly. "The bomber could just detonate it at any moment!"

Krutt nodded. "True. But if you don't draw too much attention, you'll be just fine."

"Who's up there?" asked Mercury.

"A bomb squad from the local police," answered Krutt. "While you're on the way up, I'll inform the lead detective." He pat his pocket, signifying that Krutt would make a quick call to the lead detective.

"Actually, there's one thing I've been meaning to ask since my previous investigation," started Apollo.

Krutt was all ears. "What is it, attorney?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "It's just that… are you really sure that it was Noah Rhodes who smuggled the drugs into the laboratory?"

Krutt raised an eyebrow. "We already apprehended him, right?"

"R-Right, it's just that I have this nagging feeling…"

*FLASHBACK*

"_What's going on here?" said the voice of Eriston Krutt._

_Apollo and the other workers wheeled around. Krutt was approaching the group as he looked somber. "I heard that the attorney caught one of the suspects in the drug smuggling, so I had to come over." Krutt's eyes then met Rhodes, who quickly looked away. "R-Rhodes? Noah Rhodes?"_

_Rhodes refused to look at Krutt._

_Krutt certainly looked flustered and disappointed. "So you're the one who's been smuggling the amphamethamine into the laboratory!"_

_Apollo felt his bracelet contract again. ("Huh…? Why is my bracelet reacting to Mr. Krutt's statement?")_

"_I was ordered," spat Rhodes. "They threatened to kill my family if I didn't comply!"_

*FLASHBACK END*

"I get the feeling that Noah was used deliberately not because of some crackpot who would smuggle the drugs," continued Apollo. "But when you think about it… why would one smuggle _amphamethamine_ into this laboratory when the same drug is used as an ingredient for the medicines."

For a split-second, Mercury detected surprise in Krutt's expression. Reading into Athena's mind, she also thought the same.

Krutt quickly recovered. "That's… quite the observation. We still haven't gotten information about the people who threatened Mr. Rhodes."

Mercury acted immediately. Slowly, he fished his cellphone from his pocket and motioned Athena to follow as they steered from Apollo and Krutt.

"What is it?" asked Athena.

Mercury made a few swipes into his screen before he activated an app called "Emotion Shield." The app was a special kind of computer program that included voice technology to detect the person's emotion levels based on their speech.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" asked Athena, now curious.

"Normally, when people hide their secrets, we would use the Secret Breaker, right?" said Mercury. "But people also hide certain secrets because of emotions."

Athena nodded. "So your cellphone and my Widget have similar technology!"

"Right! But now, I intend to dig into Mr. Krutt's emotions when he mentioned about the people who threatened Mr. Rhodes." Mercury adjusted some settings before he pressed the "run" button on the phone. The screen showed a 3D projection of Eriston Krutt and two shields: one blue and one yellow quickly revolving around the torso of the projection.

("_A blue shield means fear. A yellow shield means surprise. When we asked Mr. Krutt about the information of these people, he showed a bit of fear. I will start with that shield."_)

"Hey!" Apollo called.

Mercury and Athena turned around and returned to the conversation.

"I'll be going up to the floor with the bomb," Apollo told Mercury and Athena. "Follow me when you're done with your investigation on this side of the building."

Mercury nodded. "Right… we'll follow."

They watched Apollo walk across the lobby and disappear round a corner before Mercury turned his attention to the vice president for operations.

("_Well… here goes."_)

"Mr. Krutt, as the lead defense, I have a few questions of my own as well," he started as he operated his phone.

Krutt's attention drew to the phone. "That's… quite the piece of technology you have there."

"Just so you know, everything in our conversation will be recorded and _may_ be used as evidence in Court," he told Krutt, although he did not want to sound menacing. The thought of interrogating someone at a high position in a prestigious company frightened Mercury at first. However, he let his innate sense of justice do the decision. "The trial has allowed us to file _techno_-evidence that can be used in the trial. So we simply want to know the truth."

"As you say, attorney," Krutt said ready.

Mercury glanced over to Athena, who nodded. He knew that throughout the conversation, Athena would be using psychoanalysis.

"The people who threatened Mr. Rhodes…" Mercury repeated the last words Krutt said before he led Athena away from the conversation. "What kind of people are they?"

EMOTION SHIELD: ERISTON KRUTT

("_As I indicated before, I will start with the emotion he displayed: fear. This is where my questioning starts."_)

**WEAPON: Are you afraid of something? (3 ammo left)**

"I can't help but sense the fact that you're afraid of something," started Mercury.

Krutt frowned. "Of course. The bomb is set to go off anytime."

Mercury shook his head. "Unfortunately, that is most likely the least of anyone's worries." He told Krutt about the state-of-the-art materials used to construct the laboratory: shock-absorbent titanium. Krutt looked impressed.

"I see you've done your research well," Krutt praised Mercury. "But let me get the facts straight: there was no reason to be afraid of anything."

(_"Really, now? Psychoanalysis, when performed correctly, is never wrong!"_)

"I'm not sure why, but something in the conversation made you act out as if you're afraid of something," said Mercury.

Krutt looked cross. "Come on, attorney. You know these things are just like flies, eager to be swatted away."

"But I thought you wanted to get straight to the point," said Mercury.

Krutt sighed. "Very well… but it doesn't have to do with any of the people who threated Noah, got it?"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "You're afraid of those people?"<br>B. "You're afraid of the bomb?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**You're afraid of those people?" (2 ammo left)**

Mercury smiled slyly. "So you are afraid of those people who threatened Noah. Admit it."

Krutt paused. He did not want to admit, but he would not want to give up his word. "Fine, attorney. It's as you say: I am afraid – to a certain extent – of these people."

With that admission, a bullet sped across the screen of Mercury's cellphone. The bullet hit the blue shield and made a crack on it.

("_Now that I know that he is certainly afraid of the people who threatened Noah, I have to find out what kind of people are they."_)

"What kind of people were they?" asked Mercury.

Krutt grunted. "I've had a lot of problems dealing with these people… especially when they start to hand out threats to the employees."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "What were those threats?"<br>B. "So the employees were also threatened?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**So the employees were also threatened?" (1 ammo left)**

"The employees were also threatened?" repeated Mercury.

Krutt sighed. "That's right. Noah isn't the first person who had a row with these kinds of people."

The bullet streaked again, hitting the blue shield and creating more cracks than the last.

"For sure, it couldn't be your average neighborhood gang."

"Obviously," Krutt said. "But to do these to people just to cause widespread panic among people… I find that very inexcusable and terrifying at the same time!"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "So they are terrorists."<br>B. "So they are scientists."  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**So they are terrorists." (0 ammo left)**

"These kinds of people who cause widespread panic among others by initiating threats so that they could hand out their dirty deeds… that would fit the description of a terrorist."

For a second, Krutt looked as if he were caught off-guard. "Ngh!" He recovered immediately, being quick to admit Mercury's correctness. It would not resolve anything since the bullet already shattered the blue shield surrounding Krutt in Mercury's app. And it also meant that Krutt was afraid of these terrorists.

"So these are terrorists we are dealing with," continued Mercury. "It begs the question: why would a group of terrorists want an illegal drug such as _amphamethamine_ to be smuggled into this laboratory that requires such drug?"

Krutt frowned. "That, I cannot really say. Motives of these groups of people tend to be extreme, don't you think."

("_Threats, smuggling, concealing evidence… these are things I must not simply overlook. Something big is going on behind the scenes, and I will get to the bottom of it!"_)

**WEAPON: Why do you act so surprised? (1 ammo left)**

"Regarding extremes, you seem to be surprised as well when you mentioned motives," continued Mercury, latching on Krutt's words.

Krutt was frowning. "And you, my friend, seem to question at every little detail that comes up in the conversation."

Mercury flinched. "It's… it's what I'm supposed to do. My motive is to find the truth."

To Mercury's surprise, Krutt breathed a sigh of relief. "And I believe that involves why I seem to be surprised?"

("_Krutt is a masterful wordsmith. If we were to cross-examine him in Court, I'd better watch what I say."_)

"That's right," said Mercury, not being afraid to stand up to his caliber. "The tiniest details would be very helpful."

Krutt smiled. "Knowing that you're about to defend a prosecutor as a defense attorney, are you prepared to take up the monumental task?"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "I'm willing to give up my badge for the truth."<br>B. "It doesn't matter as long as the truth comes out."  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

**Wait for a response (1 ammo left)**

Mercury decided not to answer Krutt's question. He was, after all, going off against a person who chose their words well.

"You should reconsider your stance, attorney," suggested Krutt. "A lot of lives are involved in this case. The very existence of this terrorist group should be more than just a confrontation in the halls of justice."

("_To fight evil with another evil will not solve anything."_) Mercury nodded. "Which is why we need everything we can to fight the evil lurking in the corners."

Krutt closed his eyes and half-turned away from Mercury. When he opened his eyes, he smiled. "Well said, attorney. Now you want to know why I felt surprised regarding the motives, correct?"

Mercury nodded. "Yes, sir." Athena would let him know through her psychoanalysis if Krutt was telling the truth.

In Krutt's point-of-view, he knew that it would not be easy to get caught.

"This terrorist group who threatened Noah, there are snippets of their identity," answered Krutt, his voice somber as if a ghastly aura surrounded the both of them. "Recently in social media, their existence has been made known. Their true motives are still shrouded in mystery, but they have been targeting numerous people lately… especially in the scientific community."

"T-The scientific community?"

"Now you understand why I'm surprised?" said Krutt, hoping that Mercury would understand the situation.

("_The fact that his shield still stands does not make me satisfied."_) Mercury shook his head. "No, Mr. Krutt. What you said something earlier was just… valuable."

Krutt raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier, you said that you had a lot of problems dealing with these people," said Mercury. "If that kind of problem does exist based on what social media says, then you should have an idea on what these people do!"

No matter how Mercury would try, Krutt wouldn't budge unless he slipped up.

"Well?" said Mercury.

"You are very persistent," said Krutt, being observant of his interrogator. "Naturally, social media has most of the information. But we're dealing with terrorists who would do anything for people to give into their demands."

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "Their demands were science-based?"<br>B. "The terrorists are all over social media?"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**Their demands were science-based?" (0 ammo left)**

"If what is you say is true, then based from what you said about these threats… these terrorists must have some interest in your science, don't they?" concluded Mercury.

Krutt turned away for a moment. "That's… correct."

Mercury then saw that no bullet had passed yet because there was still one more question to ask: What exactly did the terrorists specialize into? ("_I might use this as a clue."_)

**WEAPON: What kind of terrorists were they? (2 ammo left)**

"What kind of terrorists were these people?" continued Mercury.

Krutt probably realized that the attorney was very persistent in his questioning. "It is something that you don't want to know… that you should never know."

("_So Mr. Krutt doesn't plan to have his mouth running. But I can use that clue."_) Mercury cleared his throat. "You already admitted that the terrorists have something of interest based on the science provided in this laboratory."

Krutt nodded gravely.

"I don't need to think hard, Mr. Krutt," said Mercury.

"Then just give your hypothesis and let it be over with," said Krutt almost demandingly.

("_Yikes! He's nearing the end of his patience!"_) "Very well… I believe the terrorists want something from this laboratory… specifically: _amphamethamine_."

Krutt frowned. "That should have been obvious, right?"

("_That could've been too easy… but I get the feeling that there's more in the picture. I should probe further."_)

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "It's not obvious at all!"<br>B. "You're right!"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**It's not obvious at all!" (1 ammo left)**

"It's not that obvious, Mr. Krutt," said Mercury. "You should already know the reason why the terrorists wanted the drug. You're the Vice President for Operations!"

A bullet streaked across the screen as it hit the shield and crated a crack on it.

"And I'll say it again," snapped Krutt, his voice becoming clipped. "This is something that you do not want to know and you should never know!"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "I have the right to know!"<br>B. "Maybe I shouldn't know at all…"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

**Wait for a response (1 ammo left)**

("_If it means to cool his head down a bit, I'll play a bit of mind games."_)

Krutt sighed. "I suggest you leave before I'll have you forcefully removed from the building. But I'm sure you don't want that, right?"

"Right," answered Mercury. "I am after the truth after all. And I need to know what you already know."

("_Somehow, he's become agitated at something. This agitation is stemming from one source: the drugs."_)

"You already caught the person responsible for smuggling drugs," continued Mercury. "He claimed to have been coerced and threatened by this certain terrorist group who has an interest in the same ingredient."

Krutt hesitated for a moment. "If you're really that persistent, then I'll have you know one fact. This terrorist is a masterful group that's probably working in the shadows, away from the mass media. Rumors have been spreading that they're devising a plan to eliminate a major city and start a world war!"

**Select your ammunition:  
>A. "So they're spreading rumors!"<br>B. "So they're making bombs!"  
>C. Wait for a response<strong>

"**So they're making bombs!" (0 ammo left)**

"To eliminate a major city, it's not enough to make threats," said Krutt. "You would need a weapon of mass destruction: a bomb of some sort."

Krutt cringed; Mercury knew he already hit the mark.

"I'm… impressed," said Krutt slowly. "For you to draw out confidential information through questions and reasoning alone… that is a formidable feat for a young attorney."

Mercury suppressed a smile. "What kind of weapons are they probably manufacturing?"

Krutt reached out the inside of his coat pocket and pulled out a printed article. He handed it to Mercury. "Chemical bombs."

With that said, the last bullet shot across the screen and shattered the yellow virtual shield.

EMOTION SHIELD BROKEN

"C-Chemical bombs?" repeated Athena.

Krutt nodded solemnly. "I really wished you didn't want to know."

Mercury was reading through the article Krutt had given him. The article made mention of rumors in the underground world that a certain group was creating bombs made out of _paldorum,_ a chemical that also served as a product of _amphamethamine_. Paldorum was a highly toxic gas used in chemical warfare during the past and was outlawed and banned by the United Nations, indicated the article. When Mercury finished reading through the article, he understood why Krutt felt afraid and surprised. There was something he could not understand.

**Newspaper Article added to the Court Record.**

"But why would you hide this fact? You're supposed to alert it to authorities immediately!" retorted Mercury.

Krutt's mouth twitched. "For the last time, I'll say it: you would not want to know."

Mercury expected that his phone would ring.

"I'll be taking my leave," Krutt told them. Without another word, he turned around and walked away from the attorneys, hoping that they would not have another stressful question for them.

Mercury closed the Emotion Shield app and ran the Secret Breaker app with one notification. When he opened the app and viewed Krutt's figure, he did not look surprised. "Well… what do you know?" (_"Five red Psyche-locks."_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Since school is back from the holidays, I won't update as much, though I'll continue working on the details of the story. Expect another update within a few weeks from now since I have work demands. Anyway, please do review and give feedback on how I can spice the story a little more. Your reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated!_

_Eriston Krutt knows more than he should have, right?_

_PowerZone_


	39. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 2 pt2

**October 30  
>Summerbridge Laboratory; 7<strong>**th**** Floor Conference Hall**

(*huff* *puff* "_I should seriously get some exercise after all that work!"_)

Athena was frowning. "What's the matter? That should have been a walk in the park!"

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Mercury, still catching his breath from the ascent of the stairs.

("_Since the elevators were nonoperational because of the bomb threat, this supposed 'quarantine process,' we had to take the stairs."_)

"Do you see Apollo around?" asked Mercury.

Athena was scanning the place. "Over there!" She pointed to the left wall.

Apollo was leaning by the left wall and looking around the place. A bomb-sniffing dog had arrived into the scene. A few officers were pacing carefully and cautiously around the area. One of these officers looked strangely familiar for Apollo, as if the officer had some resemblance.

Mercury and Athena approached Apollo, who saw them headed his way.

"So how did it go?" inquired Apollo. "Did Krutt say something interesting?"

Mercury presented the article Krutt gave him. "Apparently, there's been something going on in the underground world."

Apollo received the article and read the page. "Hmm…"

"This is the floor?" Athena asked, looking around the nicely lit conference hall. The conference hall looked stately, its glossy bulletproof window taking up a whole wall and looking out to the ocean. Purple curtains draped the window that, if drawn close, would plunge the room into darkness. The walls were adorned with patterns of squares and triangles running down the three corners. Above the door was the neon-lit logo of Summerbridge Laboratory. On the center of the room was a large circular table, roughly ten meters in diameter with a seating capacity of almost thirty people onto stately and sturdy chairs almost designed for a prince. Because the room functioned as a conference room, one wall contained a large panel similar to that in the courtroom. A projector hung overhead, facing the large panel.

"It's grander than I thought it would be," Mercury observed, still enthralled by the enormous hall that, he couldn't believe, was the entire floor.

The curtains were drawn aside, letting one person view the beauty and the shimmer of the ocean in the mid-morning.

"Well," said Apollo, handing back the article to Mercury. "It seems that we have more things to worry about."

Mercury frowned. "Our prime objective is to find any clues that can hopefully lead to the bomb."

Before they could continue, someone behind them spoke in a clipped voice. "What… do we have here?"

The three attorneys turned around. They were met by a man who was glaring at them, his glare reminiscent of a certain maroon-suited prosecutor. He looked to be in his e with a similar build to that of Detective Ketchum, except that the man had a goatee almost covering up the mouth, jerking uncomfortably at the meeting of three strange people in colorful costumes. His clothing looked similar to that of a prosecutor who was also called "The Twisted Samurai." However, the getup made him look like a roughneck. The crest of a bulldog was imprinted on his leather jacket.

"Do I have to deal with three ruffians?" he said, snarling. The way he moved his mouth made him look like any angry dog about to bite.

("_I have a cobra to face in the courtroom. Now I have to face a bulldog?"_)

"Uhh," Apollo started, apparently a bit shaken, "we were given permission by… Mr. Krutt… to look around the premises.

The man snarled, making all three attorneys jump and take a step backward. After one second, he laughed darkly. "You guys don't have guts, that's what."

Mercury felt annoyed, but it was Athena who stepped forward.

"Are you the detective in charge of this place?" she asked.

The man reached inside his jacket. The way he moved his hand inside the jacked made Mercury's heart race.

("_He… he can't be drawing it out, right?"_)

Suddenly, the man took out his hand, with it… a mirror.

Mercury cringed. ("_I was expecting what I thought he would pull out… but something like this?"_)

The man chuckled, an air of doom seeming to twist the otherwise serene environment around them. "The way you reacted when I pulled out this mirror… you really got no guts to deal with the unexpected." He put away the mirror and finished his sentence, "… Especially with three defense attorneys."

"How did you know we were defense attorneys?" inquired Apollo.

"Those badges you attach to your collar," the man answered, this time scratching his beard. "I've seen a lot of those."

"Who might you be?" asked Mercury.

Instantly, the man made a quick advance forward, scaring the wits out of Mercury.

"Ha!" said the man triumphantly.

("_That wasn't funny! At my age, I could have a heart attack!"_)

"The name's Terrence Badd," he introduced himself without a handshake. "Police force. Lead detective. Specialty: explosives and bombs."

("_This guy is someone who gets straight to the point. I better watch my words."_)

"Detective Badd, how long have you worked for the police?"

Badd made a nasty smirk. "Twenty years. More than enough."

("_At least he doesn't carry a typing machine unlike someone…"_)

"Why bombs and explosives?"

Badd snarled, making Mercury jump once more. He laughed darkly again. "With that kind of response, you won't survive the split-second time you could be saved when a bomb explodes near you."

Athena and Apollo were talking among themselves.

"I'm starting to think he's a walking, talking bomb," Athena told Apollo.

"You got that right," agreed Apollo. "Best to stay away from him. Physical contact may prove fatal."

Badd ignored the two attorneys. "It's the kind of fascination one gets in their life while growing up around them and making them without regard for your own life."

Mercury understood what he meant because he felt paralyzed with fear. ("_Does this guy know nothing about mortal danger?"_)

"It's a long story," he told Mercury. "But since you got approval from Krutt, I'll let you in a few details."

Mercury was all ears.

"The bomb in question… we haven't found it yet," he told the attorneys. "Even the best K9 in the police force around these parts is having trouble locating its tracks."

"And so you were called?"

Badd turned to the side and made a three-second loud whistle.

When the three attorneys turned, a large black and brown Bloodhound was charging straight for Detective Badd. The dog did not wag its tail but sat down as if it was commanded attention by the handler. Detective Badd crouched down and pet the Bloodhound, to which the dog responded with a friendly wagging of the tail.

"That's… a very nice dog," said Mercury, unable to make a more specific description.

"The name's Badas," Detective Badd told them. "You should pronounce it correctly, with a short and sharp 'bad' in its name." He stood up. "But he's one hell of a… you get it."

Apollo turned away, assuming to be looking around for something but really trying to suppress his laughter.

("_I'm sure Detective Badd will be on him soon enough. But anyway…"_)

Badas the Bloodhound was given a hand signal by Detective Badd, to which it responded by standing up and returning to where it was before it was called.

"Badas has been with me for a long time," he told him. "My father, once also a detective, used to keep him until he gave him to me when he was incarcerated."

("_It probably runs in the family."_)

"So if the best bloodhound is having trouble locating the bomb, then why does it keep searching for it? Shouldn't it have stopped a long time ago?" asked Athena.

("_Good question. A dog with a lot of scent receptors should have no problem tracking something like that."_)

Detective Badd frowned. "Hmm… at this point, I have two possibilities: the bomb must have been made of a special material that even Badas (again, Apollo tried to suppress the laughter) could not identify; or there's actually no bomb at all."

"It is a bomb threat, after all," said Mercury. "There's really no confirmation that a bomb was actually planted here."

Suddenly, Detective Badd snarled once more, catching Mercury and Athena by surprise and Apollo stopping his suppression. "We are talking about the Phantom here. The international spy!"

"Be he was already caught and jailed!" Athena told him. "We were responsible for his capture!"

Badd raised his eyebrow. "You? Mere kids?" After saying those, he burst into laughter.

("_This guy just bugs me out in more ways than one."_)

"I heard it was the legendary attorney, Phoenix Wright, who had him jailed away for good," Badd said after he stopped laughing, "not some attorney-wannabes who think they could…"

"Yes, we work for the Wright agency," Apollo told him, a sense of pride built up in those words.

Badd was stopped. His snarling mouth formed into one of surprise. "You… who are you?"

"Apollo Justice."

"Athena Cykes."

"Mercury Thinker."

Badd paused for a moment. "Tch. I thought these guys were just come bimbos in cosplay… but…"

("_Well… that shut up the dog for a while."_)

He took out his mirror once more and gazed into it, ruffling his beard and examining his face in his mirror. "Well… I guess I owe that Wright and his guys a favor. What can I tell you about?" His attitude changed from fierce to helpful.

"Are you sure the Phantom is behind this?" asked Mercury.

"Can't be too sure," answered Detective Badd. "It could be him in more ways than one. Maybe he had an accomplice. You never really know how he works. Such a mysterious criminal…"

"Maybe he's hired an accomplice to continue his dirty work while he's taken away?" wondered Athena, shuddering at the fact that she was still holding the evidence that shut the Phantom away for good.

"I don't think he could do that," Apollo said, reassuring her. "He's in solitary confinement."

Detective Badd faced the area where his Bloodhound was working alongside some police officers. "You'll never know what's going to happen. But the sooner we find out what's going on, the better…"

("_Seems like he's engrossed in the search for the bomb. But… wait! Maybe I could show him something that could be valuable information."_)

"There's something I want to show, Detective," said Mercury. He handed Detective Badd the article received from Krutt.

"So he's also shown it to you, huh," remarked Detective Badd.

"What do you know about it?" asked Mercury.

Detective Badd handed back the paper. He did not bother to read a single word. "At best, those are just rumors sparked by the Internet. But I'm not a blind eye to turn against that kind. That's why my job is not just to sniff out bombs. I also educate people about them, how to stay alert and vigilant in case one is suspected inside an inconspicuous case, and what to do in case a bomb goes off near their vicinity."

Athena felt captivated. "Wow… you really have a lot of experience in those things!"

Badd snarled once again, this time making Athena jump and go behind Apollo. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Apollo laughed half-heartedly. "She means nothing… right, Athena?"

Mercury sighed. "The article mentions something about paldorum. I tried to check the results in the Internet, but so far nothing useful has come up."

Badd took out his mirror once more. "Since the Internet is a bit silent about it, it basically means that the item is something just newly discovered."

("_Newly discovered… so that means?"_)

Mercury had a burst of realization. "C-Could the bomb you're looking for… be made out of paldorum?"

Badd produced no response – physical or emotional. "You're out of your wits, young'un."

"H-Huh?"

"If there were paldorum in that bomb, then Badas should have located it right away," said Detective Badd. "Paldoum is another finished produced processed from _amphamethamine._ Badas can smell that illegal drug from here. He says that it's just close nearby."

("_They're probably using it now to produce the medicines. Still… I'm amazed how the Bloodhound could distinguish smells so easily!"_)

"I'll let you in one more thing," Detective Badd told them. "Badas can be called as a witness."

Athena looked surprised. "W-Wow!"

Apollo seemed to already know the fact. "The Bloodhound is the only dog breed in the world in which, if trained by a handler in legal enforcement, its testimony is admissible in Court."

("_Hmm… I get the sense that Prosecutor Cobra wants to get her bite at the dog."_)

"But it's no good if we can't even detect just a single trace of that bomb. But we'll keep trying."

"You're very determined at this work, Detective," remarked Athena.

Badd paused. He put away the mirror. "I have a lot at stake here, right now. Prosecutor Seraph Angelique is dead and the office is going haywire crazy like simultaneous explosions going off."

"Huh… how so?" inquired Mercury.

"I know how the offices here and in your place are buddies," said Badd.

("_I believe Prosecutor Cobra said that…"_)

"Right now, I hear they're engaged in a blame game. One prosecutor throwing mud at the other… and the rest are engaged in a never-ending battle."

Athena looked worried. "I wonder how the Chief Prosecutor in our place will quell the situation…"

Why the blame game?" asked Apollo.

Badd grunted as if he didn't want to answer the question. "Some of the prosecutors here are throwing accusations of obstruction of justice… and even murder!"

("_Hmm… could it be…?"_)

*FLASHBACK*

"_The prosecution concedes that the truck driver could not have killed the victim," answered the prosecution. "And since there were two people at the back of the truck… that means…"_

"_No," muttered Athena shakily. "This… this can't be!"_

_Prosecutor Cobra flung her arm outward and pointed at her adversary. "The prosecution indicts the victim's daughter… of matricide!"_

_Mercury cringed. The Judge blinked. A few spectators gasped. Ronan himself felt frozen in the witness stand._

"_You've got to be joking!" exclaimed Mercury._

_Prosecutor Cobra shrugged. "It's not a joke, rookie. This is all possible because of that proof… and your logic."_

_With a quick flash, she gathered her things and began walking to the courtroom doors. "I'll be on my way," she told them without looking back. "When Court reconvenes in three days, I'll do everything I can to get a guilty verdict. Make no mistake, Attorney Thinker. I will catch you in the end." No one would see the tears she would shed when she left the courtroom._

_Athena analyzed Prosecutor Cobra's words through her Widget. "Based on what she said… she's hiding something."_

"_How so?"_

"_There's an overwhelming display of all four emotions," said Athena. "If we were to probe, something in that old photograph must have triggered the emotions."_

*FLASHBACK END*

("_What Prosecutor Cobra said in Court on the first day of trial… it probably reached the airwaves and sparked the slinging of the mud. But what I don't get is that Prosecutor Cobra also seemed… remorseful."_)

"If I were you, I'd stay out of the trouble," Badd advised them. "It's not just mud they're throwing around. Gossips have also scorned the place."

"So much for the 'dark age of the law', huh…" Apollo told Athena.

Badd adjusted his leather jacket. "I hear the prosecutor in the case is somewhere in the premises."

Mercury nodded. "What do you plan to do with them?"

Badd took a deep breath as he showed his sinister look once more, the look he gave when he saw the three of them for the first time. "I'll give them a taste of why it's not wise to cross with the 'Bombing Bulldog.'"

("_T-The 'Bombing Bulldog'?"_)

"It's a moniker he probably gives himself," Athena whispered to Mercury when she sensed the latter's shock. "Probably makes him look even more intimidating."

"Do you have something against the prosecutor?" asked Mercury.

Badd turned away. "If it were that simple, I would tell you."

On cue, Mercury's phone made a few beeps. He dreaded what he would find out. ("_That sound assures me that I have to look for something that would probe into his secret._") At the pretense of entertaining a text message, Mercury took out his cellphone and opened the Emotion Shield app. The app showed a 3D model of Detective Badd. Unlike the regular few shields that surrounded him, numerous red shields encircled around the 3D model like crazy and in different directions. Mercury could not count exactly how many shields were there since they were moving rapidly. ("_Wait… how am I going to deal with this?"_)

"Somehow, I thought so," Athena said, keeping her voice low and taking the opportunity while the detective seemed to be self-immersed.

"What do you mean?"

"I kept sensing a lot of discord," she revealed. "He's at his angriest when he mentioned about Prosecutor Cobra. But it doesn't add up with what he said…"

*FLASHBACK*

"_I know how the offices here and in your place are buddies," said Badd._

_("I believe Prosecutor Cobra said that…")_

"_Right now, I hear they're engaged in a blame game. One prosecutor throwing mud at the other… and the rest are engaged in a never-ending battle."_

"_If I were you, I'd stay out of the trouble," Badd advised them. "It's not just mud they're throwing around. Gossips have also scorned the place."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"You're right," Mercury replied, keeping his voice low. "Somehow, Detective Badd does have some… vendetta for Prosecutor Cobra."

Before Athena could continue, the two attorneys jumped once more at an even louder snarling.

"What are you talking over there?" snapped Detective Badd.

("_I'm getting tired of his unexpected snarling."_)

"It's… nothing," answered Athena, trying to remain composed.

Badd grunted. "The one thing I really hate are backbiters," he warned them. "The moment I get my claws at them, I'll gnash their necks until they scream for mercy!"

("_Yikes! He's… really serious about that!"_)

"So why the anger towards the prosecutor?" asked Mercury.

Detective Badd coughed then took a deep breath. "You probably already know that the prosecutors of this city and that of yours are tight."

"Yeah," responded Mercury. ("_Prosecutor Cobra told us that."_)

A tense silence filled the air. Badas the Bloodhound was still searching for clues. Detective Badd stroked his chin. Mercury and Athena were eager to hear more.

"Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was quite the firebrand," Detective Badd commented. "The reason why she came to this laboratory was because of her investigation of a certain drug: _amphamethamine_."

Mercury nodded. He already had most of the details regarding the smuggling, although these details were surprising.

"Whether she already knew about the paldorum or not does not account for the Cobra," continued Detective Badd. "Prosecutor Cobra was always in contact with the late prosecutor. For some strange reason, it was only Prosecutor Cobra who had most of the information regarding this investigation. Even the Chief Prosecutor here became frustrated."

"Seems to me there's a good reason why Prosecutor Angelique's investigation was transmitted to Prosecutor Cobra," said Athena thoughtfully.

("_When I think about it, Prosecutor Cobra was always dodging the link between the truck crash and the incident here…"_)

Mercury searched through the evidence once more in his phone. With the connection between Prosecutor Angelique and Prosecutor Cobra, he would need to extract more answers about this connection with another person connected to the case. His search rested on the old photograph found in the truck. Somewhere at the pit of his thoughts, a light bulb lit in the darkness of the twisted logic of the case that the people in the photograph would – somehow – tie a lot of the loose ends.

"We're going to have to look around a certain place in this city," Mercury told Athena with much conviction.

"Where?"

The attorney turned to Detective Badd. "Is there a way to break into a person's home… legally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Terrence Badd obviously is just an OC. I made him the son of, you guessed it, Detective Tyrell Badd. We already know what happened to the father and why he was incarcerated. If you don't know, play Ace Attorney Investigations. I kept some of Tyrell Badd's personality into Terrence Badd. Terrence also has similar habits to that of his father: the mirror, the stroking of the beard… but I gave him the surprise snarling, which should be the unexpected moment that a bomb will erupt. It's explained in the dialogue the meaning behind the surprise snarl._

_If you don't get the meaning why his Bloodhound is named 'Badas' (short 'bad' and long 'as'), then shame on you. *snarls*_

_Let's find out in the next chapter what meaningful results can produce from the fusion of technology in the Mood Matrix and the Emotion Shield._

_PowerZone_


	40. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 2 pt3

Detective Badd seemed confused. "What in the blazes are you planning?"

("_I knew something was up with that photograph. I could continue with my investigation here in the laboratory, but someone else has to do this other bit… maybe…?"_) Mercury turned to Apollo. "Apollo, the plan is to conduct an investigation in Prosecutor Angelique's home."

Apollo already sensed the problem. "I'd only end up in cuffs with the bloodhound snarling up my collar."

Mercury grunted. "That's not the point. There's something I need to find… something that can tie Prosecutor Cobra's involvement to the case." He explained how Prosecutor Cobra seemed to be relatively silent regarding the truck crash and the bomb threat incident.

"How's it going to accomplish the investigation?" asked Athena, equally curious yet also confused.

The attorney frowned. "You know… I have a nagging feeling that Prosecutor Cobra and Prosecutor Angelique are related… in more ways than one."

Detective Badd closed his eyes and became thoughtful. Although he was an expert in explosives, he was still a detective by profession and could handle menial work such as arranging for an investigation. "I think that would be allowed on one condition. I will have to assist in the investigation of the prosecutor's home."

Mercury smiled. "Thanks, detective."

"It's going to take some time and we're going to expect some resistance," continued Detective Badd. "But if we find something, we're going to let you know."

Apollo gave something to Mercury. "You're going to need this. I'll be with Detective Badd, who also has his."

("_It's the Special ID from the CEO."_)

**Special ID received from Apollo.**

With that, Detective Badd and Apollo left the conference hall. Badas the Bloodhound would remain in the conference hall to continue the search.

Athena gazed out of the window. "You know, now that I think about it… I'm wondering if what they'll find will give us another good lead in the investigation."

("_To be honest, I'm not sure if something will come up. I'm just trying to buy some time here until I can figure out what's going on in this place."_)

"So where should we head next?" asked Athena.

"We should talk to the CEO again," he suggested. ("_I'm going to avoid Mr. Krutt for now."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Inc.; CEO's Office**

Remedy Sinn was in his office, scouring through papers and displaying a calm attitude. Mercury did a quick mind-reading and did not need to probe too much to understand that the CEO was completely stressed at the chain of events unfolding at his business. When Sinn saw the two attorneys enter the office, he smiled and gestured them to sit down across his table.

"Let's see, I do know that the drugs are missing," said Sinn when asked of anything he knew about the circumstances of the case. Everything he explained about the missing drugs fit into the timeline and the descriptions. So far, nothing unusual.

"It's disappointing that the bomb isn't found yet," continued Sinn.

"I'd say unusual," corrected Athena. "The best police dog in the force has no clues."

"Speaking of which, I'd like to probe more into the bomb threat," said Mercury.

"Then let's talk about it," responded Sinn.

Mercury wanted to inquire about the notice of the bomb threat. Sinn answered using the bomb threat note submitted as evidence. "It was on the day after I heard of the murder that I received the note," he answered. Mercury nodded.

"Did anyone else know about the bomb threat?" asked Athena.

"Of course," answered Sinn. "Since this would disrupt operations in the laboratory, Mr. Krutt was alerted together with a handful of higher-ups."

"Did you do something about it?" asked Mercury.

Sinn opened his drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, five pages in total. He handed it to Mercury, who accepted it. "In a single meeting, we managed to come up with recommendations in dealing with the threat. This is my statement."

**CEO's Statement added to the Court Record.**

Mercury skimmed through the recommendations, totaling three. The first recommendation was to employ the services of Detective Tyrell Badd, the explosives and bombs specialist in the police force of the city. The second recommendation was to prepare the basement bunkers and evacuate the personnel immediately to the bunkers. The third recommendation was to update and upgrade the security instruments including security cameras, fingerprint devices, and voice recognition once the threat had been resolved. When Mercury reached the end of the recommendations, he plunged deep into thought about the statement.

("_There are three recommendations given. Which of the three is worth probing given the situation now?"_)

Mercury focused on the second recommendation. "Was there a record of the personnel evacuation?"

Sinn nodded. "Yes, there was," he answered. "Security cameras recorded the prompt evacuation and the personnel in their respective bunkers."

"Where was yours, the bunker I mean?" asked Mercury.

Sinn had Mercury take out the map. He explained that the bunkers are below the basement warehouse and are accessible through multiple channels of stairs and exits found in the warehouse and other accessible points in the first floor. The bunker for the management was accessed directly through an exit outside Sinn's office since most of the other offices for management were located nearby.

("_I better take a good note of this."_)

**Summerbridge Lab Map updated in the Court Record.**

"When were the personnel released from the bunkers?" asked Mercury.

"Upon recommendation from the detective," answered Sinn. "We stayed in the bunkers for three hours until we got word from Detective Badd that it was safe to return to normal positions."

"So why is Detective Badd still around?" asked Athena.

("_This is some interesting fact. If Detective Badd told the personnel that it was safe to exit the bunkers, why is the detective still back for another investigation?"_)

Sinn breathed. "I fear that Detective Badd has found something else other than just a high-powered bomb."

Mercury nodded. Sinn was overwhelmed with stress it was difficult for him to put the answer in words but it was also difficult to craft a believable lie.

("_Any other recommendation in the CEO's statement I can focus on?"_)

Mercury focused on the third recommendation. "What is the nature of the security instruments?"

Sinn explained that delicate areas in the laboratory – particularly the research facility – was fitted with security cameras and handprint devices. He explained that workers in the facility wore special suits when working with chemicals and therefore could not be recognized by a fingerprint device. "There is a special chip fit on the hand area of the suit that detects the ID of the suit."

Mercury and Athena were shown a picture of these suits. The white suit did not look very remarkable, quite reminiscent of a suit worn during a biohazard procedure.

**Research Facility Suit added to the Court Record.**

("_I suspect there should be a record of the ID who went in and out of the research facility."_)

"Earlier, this is what Mr. Krutt said to us regarding the research facility," told Athena.

*FLASHBACK*

_Krutt's smile vanished for a moment. "I wish I could let you in, but I'm afraid I can't."_

"_How come?" asked Mercury._

"_The engineers and the scientists inside are working on an antidote to a new kind of poisonous herb found nearby your area," answered Krutt. "They don't appreciate if you barge into their work – even with permission."_

_Athena frowned. "That's… a bummer. But I guess we can't do anything."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"So today, there should be a record of all people who are in the research facility," concluded Mercury. "Do you know where we could retrieve that record?"

Sinn nodded. "Mr. Krutt's office has all the information of those who go in and out of the facility," he answered. "Given the circumstances, Mr. Krutt is going around everywhere in the laboratory and assessing the situation."

"I'm sure we just can't get into his office without permission," said Athena.

("_Unless I can get my hands on the record, I don't think I can vouch for Mr. Krutt's explanation. Either I get the record or I enter the research facility myself."_)

"We'll have to wait for Detective Badd," finished Mercury. "Meanwhile, we should look deeper into the trail of the missing drugs."

"I apologize if there are so many mysteries plaguing the case," said Sinn apologetically.

"There's no need," responded Mercury. ("_Actually, I'm starting to regret accepting the case. My very first case has such a startling development."_)

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Basement Secret Room**

"Well, we're back," said Athena softly. "I don't think anything here has changed since we last stepped inside."

("_Not even the pungent smell has changed."_)

Mercury shook his head. "I'm more curious on where this place leads to." He shared his observation of the sudden chilliness when he ventured into the hole. "I thought it was just the effects of the drugs… but I really want to see for myself."

"Talk about going down the rabbit hole," commented Athena whimsically.

Mercury sighed. "Except we're not headed for Wonderland."

Once again, Mercury crawled through the hole and let his cellphone illuminate the tunnel. Once again as he crawled through the space, he felt the chilly environment once more. After a few minutes of snuggling through the tunnel, he arrived at the wall.

("_Where would this go if I budged this open?"_)

Believing that he would not get another chance, Mercury budged the wall repeatedly. Every budge loosened the wall until one budge after a dozen attempts managed to dislodge the wall.

What Mercury saw beyond the wall stunned him in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Unknown Room**

Mercury became wary in case he was discovered. He listened closely in the eerie silence for any footsteps or other signs of presence inside the room. Oddly enough, there were none. Believing it safe, Mercury wriggled himself out of the tunnel and straightened himself.

("_It's cold… freezing cold if I must say."_)

The new room happened to have numerous equipment. It was an expansive room spanning two floors. Mercury observed that he was in the lower level of the room. To his right after exiting the tunnel was a door he concluded would lead to the basement warehouse. To his left was a flight of stairs that would lead to the larger portion of the room.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

He would not let curiosity get the better of his judgment. Mercury scanned the evidence and drew out the picture sent by Klavier as techno-evidence. After comparing the contents of the picture and the chilly environment he ventured, Mercury was convinced. "I'm inside the research facility."

("_And I did not need an ID record to barge into this room."_)

Mercury now believed that he had just made a major breakthrough in the investigation. If he had to look for clues, he had to find them fast.

He walked around the research facility and found it odd that no one was around. ("_This would certainly contradict Mr. Krutt's statement."_) Mercury became aware of the security camera footage in the research facility. He thought that Mr. Krutt would get his hands on the footage and tamper with it, so Mercury decided to take a few snapshots around the room. He would prove later in trial how the research facility would be accessed without the need of an ID from the research facility suits.

As he moved around the research facility, Mercury was pressured to find any trace of the drugs since they went missing. There were no definite traces that the drugs were dragged into the research facility from the tunnel or out from the secret room to the basement warehouse. It would be a pointless search.

However, one corner in the research facility did catch his attention. Mercury approached the peculiar item and noticed that there was a black cloth rolled up and tucked away neatly.

("_A black cloth… where have I seen this?"_)

His recollection drew him back to the evidence, particularly _Klavier's photograph, _and the conclusion of the first day of trial_._ In trial, Prosecutor Cobra established that the cloth had a trace of blood, already identified to be the victim's blood during the trial. Although he already knew that crucial fact, Mercury wanted to see more about the blood.

("_To hell with obstruction of justice."_)

He sprawled out the leather cloth on the floor. Surprisingly, the cloth was a rectangle approximately nine feet by five feet. At the center of the cloth was the victim's blood. Scattered around the cloth appeared to be powdery traces that Mercury could not identify immediately. Mercury took a photo of the cloth.

**Black Cloth added to the Court Record.**

("_Why would a black cloth be kept here in the oddest of places?"_)

Before Mercury could investigate some here, he heard the door click open. Quickly, he scrambled to roll the cloth and return it to where he found it.

He glanced from behind a machine and saw two workers in their suits entering the research facility. Mercury timed his move carefully that when the workers had their backs turned, he moved swiftly yet carefully back to the tunnel he popped up from. A major investigation was already finished. He had to prove in Court that the murder possibly happened in the research facility.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Basement Secret Room**

An impatient Athena stood in front of him when Mercury clambered out of the tunnel. "You sure know how to keep a woman waiting."

Mercury brushed off dirt from his clothes. "Sorry about that, but I found something. And it's big." He told Athena about how the tunnel connected the basement secret room and the research facility. He also presented Athena the picture of the black cloth and the scattered white powder in it. "The oddest thing, however, was that there was no one in the facility."

Athena nodded. "So was Mr. Krutt lying?"

Mercury shrugged. "I really need to get my hands on the ID record."

Before the two attorneys could move around, the door to the secret room suddenly opened, jolting Mercury. A man stepped inside the basement secret room.

"Who are you people? And what are you doing here?" he started.

"I should ask you the same question," challenged Athena. "We're lawyers."

The man frowned, showing some disdain. "I heard from Mr. Krutt that you would be around here, so he told me to fetch you."

Mercury searched through his profiles. "You're… you're Rhombus Rhodes, right?"

The man nodded. "I'm an engineer working in the research facility."

"What brings you here to this place?" asked Athena.

Rhombus took a deep breath. "My brother is currently seeking medical treatment. Given this moment of your investigation, it would seem you already know the details of the smuggling."

("_Rhombus will turn out to be a formidable opponent in Court. I should not let my guard down."_)

"I'm here to conduct my own investigation," answered Rhombus. "I'm curious to see what lies inside the tunnel."

Mercury frowned. "Hate to break it, but there's nothing."

Rhombus raised an eyebrow. "R-Really? Nothing?"

"Should there be something else?" inquired Athena.

Rhombus took another deep breath. "My brother claimed to have hidden the cache of drugs in that tunnel but they all went missing after the night of the murder."

"But the drugs are missing," reiterated Mercury.

"I know that," responded Rhombus.

"So what really brings you here?" repeated Athena.

Rhombus seemed impatient. "I'm conducting further investigation into that matter. I have to find a way to convince them that my brother is innocent!"

Much to Mercury's surprise the phone made beeping sounds, prompting him to check his phone. What he found in the Notifications was the Secret Breaker showing two red locks, a secret to the cause of his investigation chained behind them.

"I'd like you to tell us why," said Mercury. "I've done my investigation in this area and there's really nothing else in the tunnel."

Rhombus stared at the opening. "It's just that I'm not satisfied. I need to find out the truth!"

("_Now I'm convinced he's hiding something. If he wants to find out that truth, I'll have to find out mine."_)

"**Rhombus Rhodes' Investigation" added to the Secret Breaker.**

**SECRET BREAKER: RHOMBUS RHODES' INVESTIGATION**

Mercury had his phone on the ready to spot any openings in his questioning. "Mr. Rhodes, it is true that the drugs went missing after they were stored here."

Rhombus nodded. "That's correct, but that's not it to the story."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It wasn't only the drugs that went missing that evening. There's also something that went unnoticed after that incident."

Mercury fell deep in thought. ("_Something that went unnoticed, hmm…"_) He also wondered why Rhombus was not very open to disclosing that certain item. "If you're looking for something here, why don't you tell us what that is? We'll help you."

Rhombus cringed, a sign that Mercury was heading onto some new information. "I'd… I'd rather look for that item myself, thank you."

("_Now something IS definitely off. Could there have been any other suspicious item inside this tunnel?"_) It took Mercury a moment to figure out a possible connection based on the evidence presented. ("_If the missing drugs were last found in this tunnel, could there have been any other item that passed through here?"_) He realized that there was possibly another item, probably an item that Rhombus would be looking for. "Mr. Rhodes, given the circumstances of the case, I believe I have an idea of that item you're looking for."

"Y-You do?"

Mercury nodded. "This item, it could most likely be this one." **Take that!** Mercury presented the _black cloth._ He noted that Rhombus looked slightly surprised when the black cloth was presented. "If you look carefully, you'll note that there are slight traces of a peculiar white powdery substance aside from the noticeable dark stain."

"W-Where did you find it?"

"In the research facility," answered Mercury.

When he said this, Rhombus grunted, prompting one of the locks in the screen to shatter.

"Mr. Rhodes, you know something about this black cloth, right?" asked Mercury.

Rhombus clammed up.

("_It's going to take something else for him to spill the beans. Not unless…"_)

"I'm curious as to why you would try to find the black cloth on a conspicuous place such as this," started Mercury. "After all, it ended up in the research facility. Now I wonder why."

"I have no idea what you mean," said Rhombus grimly.

Mercury shook his head. "No, Mr. Rhombus. There is a very good reason what this means. After all… it was most likely you who placed the black cloth there."

Rhombus flinched. "Y-You're not making sense! Unless you can show me proof, your claim is nothing but a ball of fantasy!"

Mercury smirked. "You already gave away a vital clue while ago: particularly the fact that _you're an engineer working in the research facility._"

When Rhombus realized this, he shuddered. "What in the…"

Mercury stopped him. "There is a strong connection between you and the black cloth. And this piece of evidence proves it!" **Take that!** "Research facility workers must wear a special suit. Each suit has a special ID that records all people who go in and out of the facility. A record is kept in Mr. Krutt's offices, and it will show that you may have entered the facility!"

Once again, Rhombus cringed. "You… you're no ordinary lawyer."

"Which is why I need to know what happened on the night of the murder," said Mercury.

Rhombus fell silent for a moment as he closed his eyes. A lawyer had guts to challenge him and bested him in a battle of wits. "Very well, I'll tell you what happened. But please… make no word of this to Mr. Krutt."

"Why?"

Rhombus looked fearful. "He's… he's the one who told me to hide the cloth."

Mercury's blood ran cold. "W-WHAT?!"

The second lock shattered and the chains unwound itself. A secret had been revealed, but a new fact emerged, catching Mercury and Athena in utter surprise.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

"M-Mr. Krutt, really?" said Athena, shaken.

Rhombus nodded. "One evening, I was called to the warehouse basement. I am the only person who can go to the warehouse basement and the research facility primarily because of my brother."

"Who called you that evening?" inquired Mercury. "What time was it?"

"It was Mr. Krutt," answered Rhombus. "So I went over to the warehouse basement. It was late in the evening; I can't remember exactly what time."

"Not a single word out of you," said a woman sharply behind Rhombus.

Rhombus wheeled around.

Prosecutor Darkhiss Williams was standing by the doorway of the basement secret room. Beside her was Prosecutor Klavier Gavin.

"So the two prosecutors meet the two defense attorneys in the most unlikely of places," tittered Prosecutor Cobra.

Mercury took a deep breath, not about to back down from his adversary. "What brings you here?"

Prosecutor Cobra. "Snakes are stone deaf, but I'm a special kind." Leaving Mercury to figure out the cryptic message, she turned to Rhombus. "Mr. Rhodes, you will be coming with us on a long trip of questions… literally."

("_Seems I'm just questions too late."_)

"Sorry it has come to this, but I hope it'll turn out for the best," Prosecutor Gavin told them as he led Rhombus out of the room. "Rhombus Rhodes, you are summoned by the Prosecutor's Office and will stand as a witness."

When Prosecutor Gavin and Rhombus left the room, Prosecutor Cobra turned to Mercury. "Attorneys, I'll have you know that the battle is far from over."

Mercury and Athena said nothing. ("_The battle has barely begun."_)

"Are you not afraid? Scared? Nervous?"

**Objection!** Mercury pointed a finger straight at Prosecutor Cobra's face. "Prosecutor, I hope you'll brace yourself when trial resumes."

Prosecutor Cobra laughed. "Is that a threat, little gerbil?"

Mercury did not fall for the taunt. "I wonder who will be the gerbil once I've laid out my cards in Court."

"Alright, stop it both of you," Athena stepped between the prosecutor and the defense attorneys. "Let's all save up the energy when Court resumes."

Prosecutor Cobra shot one more menacing look at her adversary before turning around and leaving the room.

Mercury put down his hand and took a deep breath. "That was intense."

"That was uncalled for," responded Athena. "For a while, I thought you were about to wring each other's necks."

("_Really now? I thought I wanted to land a punch there… but that wouldn't be so gentlemanly."_)

"I think we're done here," concluded Mercury. "I've found what I needed for the murder. But there are still facts we have yet to uncover."

("_First: was there really a bomb? Even Badas the Bloodhound could not detect any trace of a bomb. Detective Badd offered a possible explanation that the bomb could be made of a special material – paldorum as they called it. Second: what was the killer's motive? I have yet to find conclusive evidence that will pin down Prosecutor Angelique's killer."_)

Athena's cellphone rang. She fished her phone out from her pocket and answered it.

"Athena here. _Kamusta?_"

On the other side of the line, Apollo Justice was excited. "Athena, Mercury, I'm headed back for some stellar news. Is Mercury with you?"

Athena immediately put the phone on loudspeaker mode. "He's here."

"What is it, Apollo?" asked Mercury.

"Together with Detective Badd, we looked through the archives of Prosecutor Angelique in her home," he said. "I've managed to pull out some cases regarding her search for the drugs."

"Well, what's the news?" asked Athena. A car blared, presuming that Apollo was walking down the busy streets of New Bark City.

"Prosecutor Seraph Angelique isn't supposed to be leading up the investigation of the smuggled drugs," answered Apollo. "The real prosecutor… is her daughter, Faith Angelique."

Athena gasped, while Mercury's mouth twitched. "W-What the hell?"

"That's not all," continued Apollo, still sounding excited and out-of-breath at the other end of the line. "There was supposed to be a special kind of phone Faith Angelique was using on that night. It had the technology to deliver photos online and even do voice analysis, much like yours!"

("_I… I had no idea. But why would she…?"_)

"Let's talk about this later," said Mercury. He could feel a migraine acting up. "Thanks for the information."

After Apollo hung up, Mercury and Athena raced for the main lobby. They would receive some big news from Apollo's investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30; 4:21 PM<br>Summerbridge Laboratory; Main Lobby**

Detective Badd arrived together with Apollo into the main lobby. Apollo was holding a folder containing bundled documents.

"You look very excited," observed Athena.

"I am," replied Apollo cheerfully. "Actually, I have to hand it to Mercury for giving me the opportunity to investigate. I think we might just have another breakthrough."

Apollo scattered the documents on the desk and let Mercury and Athena pore over them as he explained. "As I said, the prosecutor in charge of the investigation of the smuggled drugs happened to be Prosecutor Faith Angelique and not her mother. The primary reason was Faith's cellphone." He presented a picture of Faith's cellphone, which was also part of the archives brought by Apollo. "Looking at it, the phone has a very similar build and model to that of Mercury's."

"But why would such a phone like this exist in the first place?" wondered Athena.

Even Mercury could not offer any possible answer. He always thought that his phone was one-of-a-kind and had all of the state-of-the-art technology needed in crime scene investigations.

"That I don't know," answered Apollo. "But that's not the issue right now. On the night of the murder, the phone went missing. Prosecutor Angelique has a special machine in her home that allows it to trace the phone and keep a record of the phone. That night, the radar suddenly vanished."

"Where did that radar vanish?" asked Mercury.

"Right here in this laboratory," answered Apollo. "And the date the radar vanished… it was the night before the body was transported."

Mercury gasped softly. "That must mean… the phone must have cut out when Prosecutor Angelique was killed!"

"But it was the mother who was killed, not the daughter," clarified Detective Badd.

"That's right," replied Mercury. ("_So why was the mother killed? Unless I know the reason, I can't make a good case._") He thought about it for a while, digesting every new information – every crucial information – obtained in the investigation. The answers were so close to his reach, Mercury could feel it. He needed one more piece so that the puzzle would make sense. For that, he needed to talk to one more person. "We have to go back," he told them. "I want to talk to Prosecutor Faith Angelique directly." Mercury told them that he needs to know the nature of the phone and how it went missing.

"But the prosecutor could still be trying to recover," protested Athena. She reminded Mercury on Prosecutor Faith's condition when she was found.

Mercury shook his head. "I'll just have to choose my words carefully. Prosecutor Faith Angelique is a smart and determined woman. Her defenses won't be easy to crack." That meant that Mercury would have to prepare for the worst scenario in one of his apps.

"You do that," Apollo told him. "She is now your client and she has no one else to turn to."

Mercury smiled as he nodded. A wave of hope rushed through him; he was ready to prove the prosecutor's innocence. But he had one more lingering thought. ("_How does Prosecutor Cobra fit in all this?"_)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Thanks for waiting. School work was hectic for the past three months, but I can finally return to the story. Now that the attorneys have uncovered a major development to the case, how will the interrogation with the new client turn out? Who do you think killed Prosecutor Seraph Angelique and why? Stay tuned for the final section of the investigation before turning over to the trial._

_"Kamusta" is a polite form of greeting in Filipino that means, "How are you?" It can also come in many meanings depending on the context. In that scenario, it could also mean, "How is it?" to inquire on Apollo's investigation._

_Reviews please. They greatly help for hopefully better future chapters._

_PowerZone_


	41. The Stormy Turnabout - Invstg 2 pt4

**October 31; 9:04 AM  
>Third day of investigation<strong>

The first thing Mercury and Athena that morning after returning from the New Bark City investigation was heading to the hospital where Prosecutor Faith Angelique was recovering.

The two prosecutors already returned to their offices from their investigation in New Bark City after they apprehended Rhombus Rhodes and brought him into questioning. Apollo decided to stay behind for further investigation, saying that he had to "tie some loose ends". Detective Badd and his dog Badas got clearance from their superior and decided to watch the trial in case he would be needed to stand in court.

Prosecutor Faith Angelique, the new client, was recovering in a private ward at the sixth floor of the General Hospital. The doctor-in-charge said that there was nothing to worry about. They also mentioned that Faith had hypothermia due to the intense three-day cold when she was aboard the truck. She was also given medicine to treat a bruise on her head, evidently that she was knocked out. Unfortunately, the doctor also said that Faith had selective amnesia, possibly from the impact to her head from her assailant.

The prosecutor looked very much like her mother and that depicted in the old photograph except for her age. She looked no older than twenty-four, and this made Mercury wonder why a young prosecutor would be given such a delicate case in tracking down an illegal substance and putting her life at risk in her early years in the profession.

She was sitting up and looking around. When she spotted Mercury and Athena, she took a deep breath and watched the attorneys approach her bed.

"Ms. Angelique, is it?" started Mercury, trying to be gentle given his client's condition. "I am Mercury Thinker, and I am your defense attorney. Beside me is Athena Cykes, your co-counsel."

Faith almost gasped. "Y-You are?" Her voice was melodious.

Mercury extended a hand and they shook hands.

"Do you know that you've been indicted for Prosecutor Seraph's death?" asked Mercury. He thought the question was too insensitive, but he was dealing with a professional.

Faith closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to get selective amnesia get the better of her. "Yes," she answered. "I was told by a detective when I regained consciousness." She looked at Mercury once more. "So… it was you and that detective… inside that truck."

("_Seems like she remembers that bit when we found her. So she regained consciousness after the trial was over."_)

Faith lay down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I must thank you for that, but why would you want to defend a prosecutor?"

Mercury took a deep breath. During one free time, Mercury read one of Phoenix Wright's past cases in which he defended the now-Chief Prosecutor to clear up a popular incident, effectively bringing down one of the most fearsome prosecutors in the country. It made Mercury realize that the search for the truth was the most important factor in being a defense attorney. This answer he relayed to Faith.

"It wouldn't matter if I were to defend a prosecutor," he told her. "What's important is that we know the truth why it happened."

Faith processed his answer for a moment. "That's the thing my mother would say."

"Your mother," started Athena. "What was she in her line of work?"

Faith looked grim. Obviously, she did not want to talk about her mother. It only occurred to Mercury that she might have seen her mother stabbed in front of her very eyes. "My mother was set to become the next Chief Prosecutor," she said, attempting to be brave. "She was very passionate, very fierce and sometimes strict, but she always looked out for her subordinates and her fellow workers. To have known that she was killed in her line of work, it… just pains me."

Athena didn't need to perform psychoanalysis to know that their client was experiencing an immense amount of grief.

Mercury nodded. The two attorneys sat on the chairs at bedside.

"What did Detective Ketchum tell you?" Mercury asked out of curiosity.

Faith struggled to collect her memory. "My mind at that point was blurry, but he said that I was indicted for murder and that everything was just going to be fine as long as you would be defending me."

Mercury seemed surprised. Was Detective Ketchum placing his trust on a greenhorn attorney?

"Do you trust us?" asked Athena, also out of curiosity.

Faith turned away for a second. "That I cannot answer."

("_She's being honest, I give her that. Even Ronan had doubts the first time he met us."_)

"Very well," said Mercury. It was time to cut to the chase. "Prosecutor Angelique, there's…"

Faith interrupted him. "Just call me by my first name."

Mercury nodded. "Alright. Faith, there are a few matters I would like to probe to wrap up my investigation. I need your full cooperation. Do you understand?"

Faith nodded weakly.

"Please tell me what happened on the night of the murder," asked Mercury. "And for your sake, do stay strong."

Before Faith answered, Mercury and Athena detected a slight smile from Faith. "That night," she started, "my mother and I were investigating the trail of an illegal drug." She struggled to produce the name due to her selective amnesia, so Mercury showed her the evidence: the _amphamethamine_. "Our search led us to the laboratory where we interviewed a few workers."

"Do you recall this person?" Mercury showed Faith the dossier of Ronan Trammp.

Faith observed the picture in the dossier. "No," she answered. "I don't think I met him. It was probably my mother who talked to him."

"Continue."

"Then one evening, my mother told me that she discovered something in that warehouse. I don't know what it was, but she asked to borrow my phone for a moment."

("_That phone… I will have to ask her later."_)

"And about you?" inquired Athena.

Faith struggled to remember the details. "I remember being called by one person to their office. I can't remember whose office it was. But when I arrived, I remember being hit on the head."

"Y-You were assaulted?" asked Mercury.

Faith massaged her bruise softly. "I don't know how long I was unconscious but before I slipped into unconsciousness, I feared for my mother."

Mercury and Athena exchanged grimaced looks.

"When you came into consciousness, what did you do?"

Faith closed her eyes again. "Well… I remember searching around and trying to escape but that when I saw something on the desk. It was my phone."

("_Now this gets really interesting."_)

"I don't know what I did after that but I just pocketed my phone and left the office. Soon I was scrambling to the basement warehouse." Mercury realized that Faith's amnesia only kicked in when she was rendered unconscious after she got inside the truck; her head must have collided with some large object. "I saw a large box being carried inside one of the last trucks, so I decided to have a look."

"That must have been the moment when Ronan Trammp saw you," concluded Mercury.

*FLASHBACK* First day of trial – Ronan's testimony

_**That evening before my three-day transport, I saw Prosecutor Angelique.**_

_**But when I called her name, she did not seem to answer.**_

_**She seemed frantic as if looking for something.**_

*FLASHBACK END*

"And inside the truck, I investigated that crate… and after that, my memory gets very fuzzy," finished Faith.

Mercury already knew what happened inside the truck. Now he had one more piece of the puzzle to construct what happened that night. The remaining pieces involved Faith's assailant and her mother's killer. Could they have been one person?

"That phone you have there," said Faith, her eye on Mercury's phone. "It looks very similar to mine."

Mercury put his phone away. He had to call a bluff, employing a famous tactic from his mentor. "It is? I don't see how it's any different."

Faith pointed to her bedside desk. "My phone is on the second drawer," she told them.

Mercury opened the second drawer and took out Faith's phone. When he picked it up, he noticed how the phone was eerily similar to that of Mercury's design. "What does your phone have?" asked Mercury.

"It's a special kind of phone," she answered. "Only very few phones like that exist in the world… I don't know how many."

("_It really has the same build and similar functions as that of mine. But… I do know my phone was handed down from my father, as my relatives say. Could it be…?_")

"It's a very nice phone," was all Mercury could comment. He looked at Athena and mouthed something that indicated her not to spill the beans. He was reminded of the details Apollo disclosed. "We also found out together with one of the local detectives that your phone was closely monitored."

Faith nodded. "My mother's radar," she answered.

"That night, the radar went blank indicating that your phone suddenly went missing," continued Mercury. "Care to share thoughts?"

As the owner of the phone, Faith would have full knowledge of what happened. "The radar turns off every time the phone is also turned off. This cell phone is only used for my line of work and is not meant for leisure or anything."

"Is it really a big deal when the phone is switched off?" asked Athena.

"It is," answered Faith. "A number of other prosecutors, including the Chief Prosecutor, would be alerted."

("_Is this how Prosecutor Cobra got into the investigation? Because the radar turned off that evening?"_)

**F. Angelique's Phone added to the Court Record.**

Mercury decided to steer to another topic. "Alright, I think I have a grasp of the situation. Now there's another thing that we found out in our investigation."

Faith slowly sat up again, indicating her readiness.

"During our investigation, we happened to retrieve some archives belonging to your mother," said Mercury. "In those archives, we discovered one crucial element." He allowed the suspense to build before settling it down above them. "The prosecutor handling the smuggling trail… is you, Faith."

Faith did not react. Instead, she turned away. "Now that you know about it, how does it become important for your case?"

("_She asks a good question. How does it change anything?"_)

"It could have been anyone else, or even my mother," added Faith. "But I was given that responsibility."

"Why did your mother go with you in that investigation?" asked Athena.

"Mother… she was worried about the circumstances," answered Faith. "She knew that it was a high-profile case. When it fell to me, my mother just had to interfere."

("_So she willingly put her own life at risk to look out for her daughter."_)

"So she had to cover up the fact that you were the lead prosecutor for that investigation, right?" said Athena.

Faith turned to them again and confirmed with a nod. "And I ask you again. How does that become important in the case?"

("_That I don't know."_)

"Whether or not it were you or your mother handling the investigation of the smuggling, it would not have changed the events that evening," he said.

"It doesn't," affirmed Mercury. "However, everything changed because your mother chose to involve herself in your investigation."

Faith looked both angry and suspicious. "W-Why are you putting her into this?"

"If you were the only one who carried out the investigation, would your mother still be alive?"

Faith had no answer.

"Don't let your mother's death be in vain. Do you really want to be found 'guilty' of matricide?"

Faith cringed mightily.

Mercury's phone rang, surprising him. ("_Why is it responding?"_) He took out his phone and scanned the Notifications, to which it led to the Secret Breaker, indicating three red locks. ("_So the fact that she hid this information from us… has some grave secret to it."_)

"**Drug Smuggling Trail" added to the Secret Breaker.**

"Alright," Mercury said, diverting the attention of the conversation. "Faith, there's something I would like to ask you some more." He prepared his phone although he wanted to keep it out of his client's eyes. The Secret Breaker showed up once more with three locks tightly wrapped around the 3D torso. "Although I can't get solid evidence, I want more details from you on why you were assigned to investigate the smuggling."

**SECRET BREAKER: DRUG SMUGGLING TRAIL**

Faith sighed. "If you're really that persistent, fine I'll tell you. I was in charge of the drug smuggling because no one else was willing to take it."

"Really? No one else?" said Mercury, casting suspicion on his client's answer.

"I was only a greenhorn at that time," she said defensively. "A lot of the other prosecutors – more seasoned ones – already had a backlog of cases."

Mercury shook his head. "I beg to differ, Ms. Angelique. There was definitely another person who would be willing to take the case." **Take that!** "After all, _your mother_ interfered in your investigation, correct?"

Faith cringed lightly. "Y-Yes, th-that's right," she said shakily. The first of three locks shattered abruptly in Mercury's screen.

"Glad to know we're on the same plane," remarked Mercury. "This leads me to my next question: why did you mother interfere in your investigation?"

Faith looked wary. "You really like to ask a lot of questions."

"That's how a defense attorney operates," said Mercury. "But I shouldn't let you give it some second thought, right? Not when the answer is too easy."

"I accept your challenge," she said. "Why do you believe my mother interfered in the investigation?"

(_"Given the options, the answer should be clear._") "Your mother interfered in the investigation because… you lost contact with her."

"I… I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Then I'll let the evidence do the talking," said Mercury. "This is proof that you lost contact with your mother during your investigation." **Take that!** "Your _cellphone_ was always tracked on radar. But when your phone dies, the radar gets lost. This is enough for your mother to interfere based on the last location before your cellphone's power died!"

Faith cringed again, this time more noticeable than the last. "Y-You know a lot," she stuttered, promptly shattering the second lock in the Secret Breaker app. "When my radar died that evening, I was in the laboratory."

("_But that contradicts what Ronan said. He said that both prosecutors lingered around for some time. I presume that her mother was assisting in the investigation. But if the radar died on the night of the murder…"_)

Mercury explained to Faith about what Ronan, the first client, witnessed. Faith admitted that her mother aided in the first parts of the investigation by gathering information from talking to witnesses. Their initial research of the illegal drug led them to Summerbridge Laboratory, the key producer of the wonder medicine using the illegal drug as a key ingredient.

"My phone simply ran out of power," justified Faith. "I was about to head home when my mother suddenly appeared in front of the laboratory and carrying a backup battery."

("_Such a novice mistake…"_)

"That was when I was called to the office of one of the higher-ups," she said. "And from there, I was knocked out."

"But that time, the cellphone was with your mother, right?" clarified Mercury, looking at his notes.

"By some coincidence, my mother had a good lead so she returned to the laboratory that evening," Faith continued. "When we met, she requested that she use my phone to contact someone."

"So that was when you were separated and your mother was killed in cold blood," said Mercury.

Faith frowned. "My… my memory is still hazy about those sequence of events," she said after some hesitation.

Mercury noted Faith's hazy memory. "That good lead your mother found, could it have been related to the drug smuggling trail?"

"It could be, I don't know," answered Faith.

("_She's dodging the question."_) Mercury had to be firm in addressing the issue. "Ms. Angelique, the two of you were tasked to investigate a trail regarding an illegal drug: _amphamethamine. _Could it be that the reason why your mother was killed was because of what she found during her investigation?"

Faith gasped. "C-Could it?"

Mercury could feel that he was closing into the answer. However, he needed to confirm one more thing. "I need to know the contents of your phone."

"W-Why?"

"The contents of your phone could very well implicate this entire laboratory of something grim," Mercury explained. He described that although the illegal drug was an ingredient for a drug made by the laboratory. "However, the illegal drug has also been used lately to produce something… destructive."

Faith turned away, the secret about to be exposed.

Mercury leaned in. "I'm sure you know what it means, right?"

She took a deep breath, not wanting to give it up yet her attorney must have already known the answer.

"Very well… that destructive item, the item that's central to your investigation, the very item that caused your mother to be killed is this!" **Take that!** Mercury presented the _newspaper clipping_. "_Amphamethamine_ is an ingredient of a wonder medicine but is also an ingredient of a potentially destructive bomb – a paldorum bomb."

Faith cringed heavily as she let out a muffled shriek. Mercury knew that Faith's greatest fear lay in that paldorum bomb, an item that seemed to traumatize her. ("_I might have gone over the edge there, but I now know the answer. I'm sorry, Faith."_) The last lock shattered and the chains around the 3D torso in Mercury's phone screen unwound themselves and disappeared.

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

Athena rushed over to calm their client while Mercury collected his thoughts. He had a piece of fatal information from his hands, a grave information that would ignite a global-scale terrorism if left unchecked. Surprisingly, his client also knew about the facts. A defense attorney, a prosecutor, and a vice-president of a laboratory knew the cold hard facts. That would only mean that Summerbridge, although it produced world-class medicines, would also be producing a potential weapon of mass destruction.

("_Where has our investigation led to?"_)

Faith regained her composure as she turned to Mercury. "There are pictures in my phone that show the final moments… before my mother was killed." She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

Mercury looked at the cellphone and, after some hesitation – picked it up. A careful examination showed that most of the physical features of the phone indeed looked like his, so it would be practically simple for Mercury to work out the different parts of the system. After Faith unlocked the phone, Mercury clicked on the photo gallery and viewed the pictures.

Unlike a traditional phone generating numerous _selfies _and lots of faces of friends and strangers in over a thousand pictures, Faith's phone had less than a hundred photos, all of them not having a close-up of any face and most of these showing unremarkable objects, Mercury presumed these as techno-evidence. Since Faith's phone wasn't used after the three-day transport and exposure to cold, the photos were fairly easy to spot. The photographs happened to be the first and second ones based on the location and the timestamps.

The first photograph showed a crate of antidotes labeled "to be shipped." These crates looked very similar to the crates found at the back of Ronan's truck. The camera seemed to have flashed because of a glare on the upper right of the photograph. Based on the floor, the photograph seemed to have been taken inside one of the delivery trucks. The timestamp showed "October 23, 11:45 PM." Mercury's expertise in techno-evidence determined that the photo had not been edited in any way.

The second photograph however revealed a more surprising detail. The photograph seemed to skew to the left as if the photographer was attempting to hide behind a partition. In the distance was a peculiar-looking machine generating a yellowish liquid and holding an unclear spherical object. The machine wasn't very large as it was roughly Mercury's height. A glare also showed on the photo as the flash reflected off the partition. Based on the floor and the walls, the photograph seemed to have been taken in the research facility. The timestamp showed "October 23, 11:52 PM." The photo was not also edited.

Mercury quickly did the math. The first day of the second part of investigation occurred last October 29 since they started their formal investigation in Summerbridge Laboratory the next day. Trial convened and halted on October 28. The day before (October 27) was reserved for the formal investigation of the truck crash site, in which the truck crash happened the evening before (October 26) after a three-day travel starting on October 24. The truck left on October 24 at 10 PM based on Ronan's transportation schedule, although it took three days to reach the city because of the time zones between the two cities located on different sides of the country.

To see both pictures stamped in at October 23 meant that there was one day in which Prosecutor Seraph Angelique's body was hidden away from anyone. Mercury would need to establish the route in which the killer hid the dead body and the most convenient method it was done.

"These pictures are incredible evidence," Mercury told Faith. "We were mulling over the exact time the victim was killed, but I believe these pictures prove without the shadow of a doubt the actual time of death."

**Faith's Photos filed as techno-evidence and added to the Court Record.**

("_The biggest obstacle in the case is the identity of the murderer. Unless I can track down that person, everything would be meaningless."_)

"Faith, is there nothing else useful you can tell us?" asked Athena soothingly.

Faith regained some composure. "T-Try checking the calls log. M-My mother was the last person who used the phone."

("_That would make sense._")

Mercury took Faith's phone once more, worked the system, and searched the calls log. Based on the phone, the last phone call was made on October 23 at 11:49 PM. He compared the time of the call log and the time of the last photograph and noted that the phone call before the first photograph.

("_Given the discrepancies of the phone log and the photographs, it would seem that the exact time of death would be at the moment the victim took the second paragraph. Now let's see how it goes…"_)

Away from Athena, who was conversing with Faith regarding the case, Mercury walked to one corner of the room and hit "play" on the final call log. The number showed an unidentified number, perhaps Faith kept it that way.

*RING* *RING* *RING* *BEEP*

"_Hello?"_

"It's me."

"_Ms. Angelique?_"

"I found it. After many years of investigation, I finally found it," the voice said excitedly.

"_I knew you would pull through. Was it in the specific address?"_

"Yes, it's in the address you mentioned. Looks like they were actually taking us for fools."

A chuckle on the other side of the line. "_They underestimated us… retrieve the evidence immediately and withdraw from the area."_

"Very well… I'll send the evidence while I can. I'm not sure if you'll receive it in due time."

*BEEP – BEEP – BEEP*

Mercury stood there, dumbstruck. He took slow laborious breaths as he tried to process the phone call. The voice on the other side of the line sounded very familiar, as if Mercury had heard it before.

("_No… it's not my imagination. That voice… it's Prosecutor Cobra's!"_)

**Seraph's Autopsy Report updated in the Court Record.**

**F. Angelique's Phone updated in the Court Record.**

("_What a way to end the investigation. I now know what happened that evening thanks to the vital clues provided by my client. What I don't know is who did it and why. But everything will be made clear tomorrow. And I guess it'll be worth it giving Prosecutor Cobra a piece of my mind."_)

**To be continued…**


	42. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 2 pt1

**November 1; 9:41 AM  
>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 1<strong>

("_It's a new month, a new day, a new client. So many things have happened over the three days of investigation, but I think I have a lead."_)

"Hey Mercury," said Athena after some silence between them. "Do you think Prosecutor Cobra is involved?"

Mercury shrugged. "She has to be, one way or another. But I can't really put my finger where."

Athena fiddled with her earring. "But Detective Badd… he has some sort of grudge against the prosecutor, right?"

*FLASHBACK*

"_So why the anger towards the prosecutor?" asked Mercury._

_Detective Badd coughed then took a deep breath. "You probably already know that the prosecutors of this city and that of yours are tight."_

"_Yeah," responded Mercury. ("Prosecutor Cobra told us that.")_

_A tense silence filled the air. Badas the Bloodhound was still searching for clues. Detective Badd stroked his chin. Mercury and Athena were eager to hear more._

"_Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was quite the firebrand," Detective Badd commented. "The reason why she came to this laboratory was because of her investigation of a certain drug: amphamethamine."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"It probably has something to do with the illegal drug," Mercury shared his insight. "However, there's still no connection among these things."

"Perhaps I can fill you in," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Mercury and Athena turned around to see Apollo approach them.

"You're back already?" started Athena.

Apollo adjusted his tie. "Yup. I believe I'm just in time for the trial. I'll be watching from the gallery to see how the case unfolds."

("_To be honest, I'm drawing a huge blank on Prosecutor Cobra's connection."_)

"Any info for this trial?" asked Athena.

Apollo folded his arms. "I heard that the prosecutor has a new witness. They dragged him out from the laboratory and questioned him over here. Poor fellow must not have enough sleep."

("_It's Rhombus Rhodes, no doubt. But what exactly did he witness?"_)

"Other than that, there's little else I found…" said Apollo slowly.

Athena sighed. "That's a bummer."

"Well, your techno-evidence was already filed the previous day," reminded Apollo. "Prosecutor Cobra is reviewing those as we speak."

"She's probably trying to find a loophole and readying to gnash her fangs," said Mercury sarcastically.

Apollo's horns drooped. "You seem perky today with the scaly references."

("_Yikes!"_)

Faith Angelique was sitting on a couch nearby, not wanting to talk to anyone for the moment. The look on her eyes indicated that she had very little sleep, mostly mulling over the circumstances of the death of her mother. Being indicted for matricide did a toll on her. Yet she remained patient, steadfast for the truth as she placed her life in the hands of a greenhorn attorney.

"Your client seems awfully silent," commented Apollo, his voice low enough for Faith not to hear.

Athena nodded. "I did some psychoanalysis yesterday," she told Apollo and Mercury. "She's experiencing an overwhelming level of grief and anger, going dangerously to a point of permanent trauma."

("_At some point in the trial, I might have to call my client to the stand."_)

"You might have to watch your words out there," advised Apollo.

Mercury took a deep breath. "I just want to watch out for the Cobra's fangs."

"Anyway, we should get going," said Athena. "Trial's about to start."

("_A potentially-lethal bomb, an illegal drug, a frozen corpse, and a lot more pieces to fit into this messy case. I'm starting to wonder if my client even trusts me at all. Do I still have the wisdom to finish this with flying colors? … Please watch over me, professor."_)

* * *

><p><strong>November 1; 10:00 AM<br>District Court; Courtroom No. 1**

**Day 2 – Court Is Now In Session; ALL RISE**

Prosecutor, defense, and Judge were ready in their respective places. The gallery was immediately silenced when the Judge slapped his gavel and called for order. "Court is now in session for the trial of Faith Angelique," he proclaimed. "The charges here are severe and quick justice is necessary. I hope both sides have prepared their cases well after a lengthy investigation."

Mercury nodded. "The defense has prepared and is ready, Your Honor."

Prosecutor Cobra didn't seem to enthusiastic. "Just get on with it," she said bitterly.

The Judge didn't seem to like her remark. "Prosecutor? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing of the sort," she said. "Again, let's just get on with it."

Mercury and Athena exchanged glances. ("_What's going on through her mind?"_)

The Judge sighed. "It would be to proceed rather than mull on the prosecutor's somewhat… apathetic behavior. Your opening statement, please."

Prosecutor Cobra straightened herself. "During the previous trial, we have established the innocence of Mr. Ronan Trammp, the truck driver in Summerbridge Laboratory. Due to his innocence and by some process of elimination, the only other person responsible for Prosecutor Seraph Angelique's death is her daughter, who is the new defendant. From this trial, we shall determine the defendant's movements on the crime scene and establish her guilt or innocence."

The Judge nodded. "As I recall, you presented a piece of information before Court was adjourned… something about a cloth."

Prosecutor Cobra presented the black cloth, much to Mercury's surprise. The cloth was placed inside a large plastic case but everyone in the courtroom was allowed to see it despite the case being sealed tight with packaging tape. The cloth did have the noticeable dried bloodstain, rendering Mercury's observation correct. "This cloth has the victim's bloodstain, that we cannot deny. Further investigation however reveals that the cloth also contained traces of _amphamethamine_."

The Judge's eyes widened. "_A-Amphamethamine?_ An illegal drug?"

"The cloth was indeed found in Summerbridge's research facility, so the defense has some merit," Prosecutor Cobra continued. "However, we cannot fully establish the details on how the cloth ended up there."

("_How did the prosecutor get her hands on the cloth? I was planning to use it as a trump card!"_)

**Black Cloth updated in the Court Record.**

"She probably used that one extra day to get some advantage," Athena shared her thoughts.

Prosecutor Cobra turned to Mercury. "I have to say, little gerbil. I'm impressed."

Mercury ignored the taunt. "How so?"

Prosecutor Cobra tittered. "Your deduction and your ability to find evidence in the oddest of places are very amusing." She clawed the table just the way she would. "But those tactics will be no match for verbal combat. You better not hope I'm prepared to lunge at you when you least expect it."

Mercury hunched over. "Uh… no thanks."

The Judge slapped down his gavel. "If we can move on… please call your first witness, prosecutor."

Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "If it pleases the defense, may I… borrow your client for a moment?"

Mercury almost flinched. He had not expected the prosecutor to call his client so soon. However, he had to show no signs of weakness or surprise. One of the basic tenets of lawyering was to believe and fight for your client until the very end, Mercury was told. Could he really place his faith in his client, very secretive and secluded?

"The defense… has no objections," he said, yet with slight hesitation.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Athena. "This could be disadvantageous."

Mercury took a deep breath. "We were able to uncover information from Ronan during the first trial. We may also do the same here."

Athena eyed Faith as the latter was led to the witness stand. "She's still emotionally unstable. Should something happen, I'll let you know."

"Right." ("_I almost forgot that Athena has her psychoanalysis to help me out."_)

Faith was sworn in the witness stand. She glimpsed at Prosecutor Cobra and turned to the Judge. She was observed to have very little regard for fear, almost as if trying to put a brave face.

"Please state your name and occupation," started the Judge.

Faith took a deep breath. "I am Faith Angelique, a local prosecutor from New Bark City."

The Judge nodded. "Do you understand the circumstances in which you have been incarcerated for?"

Faith nodded. "I understand, Your Honor."

"What is your plea?" continued the Judge.

Faith turned to Mercury for a brief moment. The look she gave her attorney was one of determination – only for it to display a slight response of treachery. "The defendant pleads 'guilty.'"

Automatically, Mercury and Athena jumped in shock. "What the…?" swore Athena.

The defendant's plea emanated a loud murmur from the spectators in the gallery.

**Objection! **Mercury pounded a fist. "The Court will reserve judgment until both sides have done their case!" At this early part of the trial, he was put under pressure. ("_You did not even tell me that during our meeting."_)

The Judge struck down his gavel thrice to silence the throng. "Order! Order in the Court!" When the murmurs silenced, the Judge continued. "The defense is correct about the reservation of judgment. However, the Court can also abide by the defendant's plea should it do so."

("_Damn it! Why?"_)

Prosecutor Cobra snickered. "My, my, my… I see we're about to set a record for the shortest trial."

**Objection!** Mercury was not about to let down. "Faith, you have not discussed this with me."

Faith turned to Mercury. "I have no intention to let this continue. It's best off the Court does not know."

("_What do you want the Court not to know?"_)

The Judge seemed baffled by the sudden turn of events. "Although I can proclaim a verdict immediately, I believe it will be unjust to do so." This proclamation calmed Mercury temporarily.

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "Very well… for my enjoyment while I chase around the little gerbil, we would like to know the circumstances why you proclaimed your plea, defendant."

"She probably did so to manipulate Faith's mental state," Athena said to Mercury. "Be careful in your cross-examination. I'm sensing a trap."

Mercury thanked Athena for the heads up. ("_There's a lot at stake here. I need to find something quickly or else she'll be axed!"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE DEFENDANT'S PLEA<strong>

**I stumbled on the discovery of the investigation.**

**It was a major breakthrough, and I could not let this chance go to waste.**

**My mother, however, sought to get the credit for herself.**

**We argued, then a fight broke out.**

**She threatened to silence me, so I had no choice.**

**That is why I plead 'guilty.'**

The gallery erupted in murmurs again after Faith's testimony. They were wondering what kind of a person would do that to their daughter.

"Order! Order!" called the Judge.

("_That story is complete bullocks. But then again, I can't find any crack in the testimony."_)

"If you ask me, everything is fishy," Athena told him. "My Mood Matrix says that her emotions are running all over the place."

("_Hmm, but where could I start?"_)

The Judge slapped his gavel. "I'm not sure what to make of this, but the testimony is all yours, Mr. Thinker."

Mercury sighed. "The defense would like to conduct psychoanalysis," he said to the Judge. "Ms. Faith's testimony is completely unrealiable."

Faith shot a cold look at her attorney. "What about that is unreliable?"

Mercury shook his head. "I sense that you just made that story up by the fly." He banged his fist. "And I will see to it that I will draw out the real statements."

Prosecutor Cobra tittered. "Do know that I did not force her those statements. She was asked by the Judge regarding her plea."

("_I should have some leeway here, given that Prosecutor Cobra does not have complete control."_)

"If everyone can settle down, we'll begin the psychoanalysis immediately," Athena said. Everyone settled down as she prepared her Widget to analyze the statements psychologically.

**MOOD MATRIX: THE DEFENDANT'S PLEA**

**I stumbled on the discovery of the investigation.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Angry: 0; Surprise: 30)

**It was a major breakthrough, and I could not let this chance go to waste.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Angry: 0; Surprise: 30)

**My mother, however, sought to get the credit for herself.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 10; Angry: 50; Surprise: 30)

**We argued, then a fight broke out.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 30; Angry: 50; Surprise: 30)

**She threatened to silence me, so I had no choice.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Angry: 30; Surprise: 30)

**That is why I plead 'guilty.'  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Angry: 0; Surprise: 30)

Mercury peered at the holographic screen projected by Widget and pored through the statements. "If I read this normally, I should feel a certain kind of emotion. Yet, that emotion is absent in one of the statements."

Athena nodded. "I agree. You should look at that again and see where it'll lead you."

("_Time to go through the statements one more time."_)

**It was a major breakthrough, and I could not let this chance go to waste.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Angry: 0; Surprise: 30)

**Got it!** Mercury turned to Faith. "Faith, I have some doubt regarding this statement. When you discover something that turns out to be a breakthrough, you should normally feel _happy_ about it. So why didn't you feel that way?"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you're asking. Why would I need to be _happy_ about something?"

("_It seems she doesn't understand the process of psychoanalysis._") "Faith, we have been given approval to conduct psychoanalysis," said Athena. "It is a breakthrough for psychology itself and, as its pioneer, I couldn't be any happier to have done that."

Mercury nodded. "Yet you feel no happiness at all when you discovered that major breakthrough. How come?"

Faith pondered that thought for a moment. "It wasn't anything that would let you be happy. In fact, that was something that would terrify me."

**NOISE LEVEL: 60%**

"T-Terrified?" inquired the Judge.

Faith shuddered. "If you saw what I saw that evening, then you'll see why I will plead 'guilty.'"

Mercury fell deep into thought. ("_Could there have been something she discovered that she doesn't want to make the world known? What if…?"_) "I would like you to add that statement," he told Faith.

Athena worked on the Mood Matrix to update the testimony.

**I stumbled on the discovery of the investigation.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 0; Angry: 0; Surprise: 30)

***INFO UPDATE***

**It was something that terrified me.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Angry: 0; Surprise: 30)

**My mother, however, sought to get the credit for herself.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 10; Angry: 50; Surprise: 30)

**Got it!** Mercury spotted the new flaw once more after the update. "If your mother sought to get the credit, why would you be _angry_ about it? Why would you be _angry_ at something that terrifies you?"

Faith cringed. "It's… it's nothing."

"Faith," Mercury said immediately. "You are on the witness stand. And while you're there, you're obliged to tell the truth."

"Hmph, what is that truth, then?" said Prosecutor Cobra, apparently not enjoying the proceeding.

Mercury took a deep breath. "Your mother was an upcoming Chief Prosecutor," he told Faith, reminding her the conversation they had the day before. "If all credit went to her, then she would skyrocket to that post essentially. You would be left out because of that, wouldn't you!"

Faith cringed again. "You… you got me again."

**NOISE LEVEL: 40%**

"Why must you be persistent in this?" Faith asked Mercury almost demandingly.

Mercury shook his head. "I will say it again: you are on the witness stand and you're obliged to tell the truth."

"Y-You don't believe me?"

("_She's harboring a misconception of trust."_) "Your story has too many holes, Ms. Angelique," said Mercury. "You did not share this with me… almost as if you made it up on the fly." He outstretched his arm and pointed at Faith. "You must have a compelling reason why you're pleading 'guilty.'"

Faith turned away.

Athena was still checking her Mood Matrix. "Mercury, take a look at this."

Mercury peered over at the holographic screen. "What is it?"

"Those revelations actually triggered another chain of overwhelming reactions," she told him. "Just like what you did in Ronan's testimony, you have to Probe what's causing them." She fiddled some more with the screen, letting Mercury review the statements. "Be careful, it's not going to be easy."

"Let's give it a try."

(Sad: !; Angry: !; Surprise: !)

**What I saw in the investigation terrified me.  
><strong>(medicine crates, _amphamethamine_, research facility machine)

**My mother, however, sought to get the credit for herself.  
><strong>(Faith Angelique, Seraph Angelique)

**We argued, then a fight broke out.  
><strong>(Faith Angelique and Seraph Angelique scuffling)

**She threatened to silence me, so I had no choice.  
><strong>(Seraph Angelique holding a knife, Faith readying to defend herself)

**That is why I plead 'guilty.'  
><strong>(Faith Angelique on the witness stand)

Mercury examined the statements. "Hmm, something in the testimony seems very much out of place."

"It's not the first time you'll see multiple emotions going haywire," Athena told him. "You'll be up against even more unruly witnesses."

"It's a matter of answering the question to whatever is causing her to 'plead guilty.'" Mercury scanned the statements one more time as he searched for something to probe, something that had merit with the case. "Let's see what comes up."

**She threatened to silence me, so I had no choice.  
><strong>(Seraph Angelique holding a knife, Faith readying to defend herself)

**Got it!** Mercury turned to his client. "Faith, I am to understand that if your mother _threatened to silence you,_ she would be _holding a weapon of some sort._"

Faith nodded. "She was using the toolbox knife."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Really now? That's what really happened?"

"If you have a problem with that statement, I suggest you back it up with something," said Prosecutor Cobra, making a friendly reminder to the Court that she was still around.

("_Well, do I have something in the evidence that contradicts what she said?"_) Mercury reviewed the evidence and found something he could possibly use. "Faith, unfortunately I have to question your events that evening."

Faith eyed Mercury warily but she could not make any verbal reaction.

Mercury prepared his evidence. "This shows that your mother couldn't have possibly threatened to kill you." **Take that!** He presented the _toolbox knife._ "This is the murder weapon. However, it has one thing – or rather, it doesn't have anything – distinctive in it."

"The fact that there are no fingerprints, correct?" finished Prosecutor Cobra.

("_H-Hey! That's my line!"_)

Prosecutor Cobra seemed unfazed. "Little gerbil, you're forgetting that you presented the possibility that the black cloth would have been used to cover up the hand."

"True," Mercury said. "But we were under the assumption that the cloth was no more the size of an ordinary T-shirt based on the techno-evidence." He prepared another piece of evidence. "However, this particular feature will now show why the black cloth could not have been used as cover! If we were to remove the cloth from the case and spread it out, it'll be nine feet by five feet. It would be unnatural for the killer to have done that."

**Objection!** "Of course not," countered Prosecutor Cobra. "All you can simply do is fold the cloth."

**Objection!** "Not this time," countered Mercury. "The cloth here is made of leather. Even if the killer would use this cloth to cover their marks on the toolbox knife, it wouldn't do them any good." He smirked, gaining a new advantage and a new ground. "Leather holds fingerprints quite well."

Prosecutor Cobra cringed slightly. "Y-You have a point there. So why?"

("_Why indeed? Did Seraph Angelique really intended to kill her daughter?"_) Mercury reviewed his evidence again. ("_No… that could not have been the case. That would also bear the same circumstances if it were the other way around."_) He turned to his client. "Faith, the fact that there are no fingerprints on the knife and the fact that the cloth could not have been used to mask your prints would only mean one thing." With much conviction, Mercury pointed at her. "A third person was at the scene that night!"

Faith was breathing hard, trying to take it all in. When she realized the weight of this proclamation, she shrieked.

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
>BYE BYE<strong>

("_I knew it. Someone was there that evening. They knocked out Faith and then killed her mother."_)

Faith regained her composure and took slow laborious breaths. It looked as if she had been aroused from a nightmare. "That evening," she told them. "I… I was knocked out. My memory… my memory… it's been tampered, I don't know."

The spectators murmured again, this time in hush-hush voices. However, the Judge still silenced the throng with his gavel and his call for order.

"Poor Faith," Athena said worriedly. "That blow to the head really got a big toll on her memory."

"You were knocked out that evening?" the Judge asked for clarification.

Faith took a deep breath. "I know that when I came to, I was in an office. I looked around, saw my phone and got it, then scrambled out of the place."

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "The client's memory has obviously been tampered due to that blow. However, I'll make it all clear for her to remember."

The Judge asked Prosecutor Cobra, "How do you plan to do that?"

("_Somehow I have a feeling that she'll call the next witness."_)

Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "I know what you're thinking," she said to Mercury. "You probably want me to call the next witness. However, I said that I would be borrowing your client for a while."

("_I guess I'm not the only one who can read minds… or maybe she's just so well-prepared."_)

Prosecutor Cobra turned to Faith. "You will tell the Court what you did in the moments before you were knocked out. I'm sure you can still remember those parts, right?"

Athena was being observant. "We dodged a trap, but we have to be careful. She might mix things up, so be on your guard."

"I'm all ears," he told her. Somewhere in the pit of his mind, Mercury could sense that whatever his client would say would make or break every premise they had when he defended Ronan Trammp.


	43. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 2 pt2

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE NIGHT OF THE CRIME**

**We were investigating the drug-smuggling trail.**

**Our discovery involved the properties of the drug and also its uses.**

**That evening, my mother intended to make a phone call.**

**But before the phone call, I took pictures of the area.**

**That was when I was knocked out.**

The Judge thought about the testimony for a moment. "Did you happen to identify the assailant?"

"N-No…" Faith said, still shaken.

("_So she made a phone call and took some pictures."_)

The Judge turned to Mercury. "Defense, begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," replied Mercury.

"I don't sense any contradictory emotions," Athena told him. "Looks like you have to do this on your own."

Mercury managed a small smile. "Heh… I've just got the right thing."

**CROSS EXAMINATION: THE NIGHT OF THE CRIME**

**But before the phone call, I took pictures of the area.**

**Objection! **Mercury pounded a fist on the table. "This piece of evidence shows that the pictures happened after the phone call." He let the Court address its attention to the timestamps in the _pictures_ found in Faith's cellphone. "The phone call in question is registered into your cellphone and it shows 11:49 PM, the last phone call recorded. However, the pictures shown here clearly show 11:45 PM and 11:52 PM, meaning that you took another picture after the phone call!" The pictures were displayed on the large screen.

Prosecutor Cobra did not feel the slightest intimidated. "How does a discrepancy of a few minutes make it relevant?"

("_G-Good question. I thought I pointed out the contradiction, but I need to search for an explanation."_) Mercury reviewed the pictures and the phone call. ("_If I compare the photos and the details of the phone call…"_)

"I think the Court needs to hear the details of the phone call." Mercury announced to the Court. He eyed Prosecutor Cobra. ("_Prosecutor Cobra doesn't seem unnerved, almost as if she's expecting me to present it."_)

The cellphone was hooked to the courtroom's sound system. Mercury worked out the phone until he found the calls log. The 11:49 PM call was there; Mercury pressed the play button. The short recording echoed around the courtroom.

Mercury watched the Judge show a face of surprise. Athena, who did not get the chance to listen to the phone call earlier, also seemed shocked. Prosecutor Cobra, on the other hand, did not seem dazed. Mercury could only deduce that she would have seen it coming.

When the phone call ended, Mercury detached the phone from the sound system and returned to the defense's bench. A long silence lingered in the courtroom as the Judge was trying to process what he heard. The spectators seemed equally stunned and confused but no one was able to produce a sound.

"If you're probably wondering if that voice is familiar, that is indeed my voice," said Prosecutor Cobra.

The Judge turned to the prosecutor. "P-Prosecutor, why did you call the defendant?"

Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "You don't understand, Your Honor? Then I'll spell it out for you." She clawed the table. "This is the piece of evidence that made me press charges against Faith Angelique."

Mercury never saw that coming. "W-what?! How the…?"

The gallery was almost at an uproar. Their collective sound made Mercury and Athena uneasy now that the defense realized that the prosecutor had acted two steps ahead. It took a while for the Judge to calm the courtroom.

"Order! Order! If the Court doesn't restore order, I will remove every spectator from the gallery!"

His booming voice snarled across the courtroom as everyone, like terrified puppies, fell obediently silent.

"I will admit that I called Faith that evening," said Prosecutor Cobra. "However, that happened before this trial even started, so there was no way my involvement could have influenced the events of this case."

Faith also seemed stunned as she turned to the prosecutor. "Y-You were the one who c-called her?"

The Judge closed his eyes and roused himself in deep thought. "Hmm… but you did say that you used the phone call to indict Ms. Angelique."

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "That was only because the little gerbil established the phone call's importance."

In the defense's bench, Mercury was swearing in his mind. ("_Dammit… what have I done?"_)

"Calm down, Mercury" Athena told him. "We've only established the moment of the crime. Remember, you still have other details the Court has yet to know."

("_Oh right! I better remember those details. But back to business…"_)

He banged his fist on the table. "The details on this phone call are important based on the timing of the call and the photographs taken." Mercury explained how the victim was able to retrieve a crucial piece of evidence. "That evidence is, of course, the illegal drug _amphamethamine_." Mercury then explained to the Court its uses and properties, about how the drug was a key ingredient to produce the laboratory's medicines using a special permit signed by the government. ("_I'm going to reserve the other property for later. Only the defendant and I know about this… unless Prosecutor Cobra knows a little something."_)

**Hold it!** Everyone suddenly turned to Faith, who was looking at the picture with curiosity. "That picture… the second picture. I don't remember taking that."

Mercury blinked. "H-Huh?"

"And I do remember taking two pictures," Faith told Mercury. "So where is the other picture?"

Mercury looked at Athena in horror. How could they have missed a vital clue?

The phone was handed over to Mercury. Mercury quickly scanned the photo gallery. The third picture in the gallery was irrelevant since it was taken a month prior to the incident. If Faith took two pictures, it would mean another person took the last picture – the second picture projected in the Courtroom. It would also mean that Faith's other picture was deliberately erased. ("_The killer must have seen the picture so he thought to erase it immediately."_)

"Defendant," came Prosecutor Cobra. "You said that you were knocked out. The second picture must then have been taken by the victim. It was also the victim who may have erased that picture."

Faith gasped. "S-So you mean… it was my mother who… who knocked me out?"

Prosecutor Cobra took a deep breathed. "That would seem so."

Faith looked down in despair. At the back of her mind, she was wondering why her mother would do such an act. "Why… why?"

The Judge slapped his gavel. "It would seem that evening, someone assaulted the defendant using some sort of weapon or probably by brute force." He looked at Faith, who regained composure. "Ms. Angelique, you said earlier that you woke up inside some office before you got your phone and fled from the place. Do you remember whose office it was?"

Faith looked down. "No matter how hard I try, Your Honor, I don't know whose office it was."

The Judge sighed. "It's no use pushing this issue any longer. That would only mean that there were two people inside the basement warehouse that evening."

("_Is it really no use? Is there nothing else about those moments that I can possibly use?"_) Mercury had to act fast, even if he had to call a bluff. **Objection!** "Y-Your Honor, the defense w-will present evidence…"

Prosecutor Cobra interrupted him. "Grasping at straws, I see… Little gerbil, do know that if you intend to push this issue a little too longer, a little too far, I'll see to it that you receive the end of my venom."

Mercury cringed. "I'm really backed into a corner," he told Athena and hoped that help would come.

Athena was reviewing the details of the case using the hologram from her Widget. "It's… it's no use. We have nothing here that can establish a third person on the scene!"

Even while his fists were clenched, Mercury could feel them tremble. He had been backed into corners a few times during the first trial, but little did he think he would be this vulnerable. ("_There's still too many issues to discuss… but if I can't establish the presence of a third person, then I won't have any merit."_)

"Does the defense have nothing to present?" asked the Judge for the final time. If Mercury had nothing to present, then the trial would be over.

Mercury took a deep breath. ("_Think, Mercury. Faith was knocked out and she regained consciousness in someone's office. That would mean someone had to deliver her unconscious body to that office. But was that the only thing that happened that evening. Were they the only ones in the basement warehouse?"_) He reviewed every detail during the investigation. ("_Where could have been the only critical detail that the prosecutor never found out?"_)

And suddenly, his recollection of events returned to a single detail encountered during the investigation. There was one other person who established their presence that evening to do another task by another person. ("_That's it! There was another person!"_)

His nerves sprang into action. **Hold it!** "The defense is not finished."

Prosecutor Cobra leaned forward. "I love to see a struggling gerbil. Show me what you have."

Mercury took a deep breath. "The prosecution asserts that only the defendant and the victim were at the basement warehouse that evening. However, the defense asserts that one more person was at that very site as well."

The Judge looked surprised. "W-What was that person doing?"

Faith looked at Mercury. Part of her wanted to get the trial going to prove her innocence. Part of her also wanted to finish the trial so that the Court would not know what it was up against.

*FLASHBACK* Second day of investigation – Basement Secret Room

_Rhombus nodded. "One evening, I was called to the warehouse basement. I am the only person who can go to the warehouse basement and the research facility primarily because of my brother."_

"_Who called you that evening?" inquired Mercury. "What time was it?"_

"_It was Mr. Krutt," answered Rhombus. "So I went over to the warehouse basement. It was late in the evening; I can't remember exactly what time."_

"_Not a single word out of you," said a woman sharply behind Rhombus._

*FLASHBACK END*

"This person was at the very warehouse because they were given a special task to transport something." **Take that! **"_Rhombus Rhodes._"

The Judge blinked. "R-Rhombus Rhodes?"

Mercury presented the dossier. "Rhombus is an engineer working at Summerbridge Laboratory. He is the only person who has access to both the research facility and the basement warehouse." Mercury explained that Rhombus frequents the basement warehouse because of his brother, who worked there but turned out to be the drug smuggler.

Prosecutor Cobra folded her arms. "You're right about that," she told Mercury. "I was in the mood to bring him in, anyway."

("_A-At least I managed to escape that one."_)

"Faith, you are now excused. Please return to your seat," the Judge addressed kindly.

Faith stepped down and returned to the defendant's seat. The bailiff had just exited the courtroom to summon Rhombus Rhodes.

Rhombus Rhodes was led to the witness stand minutes later. For the occasion, he was wearing a white long-sleeved suit with a maroon tie. It was difficult to recognize him as the engineer when they encountered in the basement secret room and the occasion in which he was dressed up. However, his smart demeanor and bravado still remained.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," started Prosecutor Cobra.

"Rhombus Rhodes," he said with a voice that seemed to command authority. "I am a first level engineer in Summerbridge Laboratory."

The Judge asked for clarification. "First level?"

"Engineers come in three levels," Rhombus told the Judge. "Those in first level are the ones most experienced and top in rank."

The Judge nodded. "I see…"

Prosecutor Cobra faced her witness. "Mr. Rhodes, you were apprehended because you had vital information to share."

Rhombus gave an icy look at the prosecutor. "Apprehended is an offensive word in this context…"

Prosecutor Cobra was impatient. She clawed the table, silencing her witness. "Make no mistake. Any weakness I spot and you'll be at the receiving end of my glare."

Mercury was hunched over. ("_Why does he get the glare while I get the venom? I call snaky discrimination!"_)

Rhombus's mouth twitched. "Fine then. Yes, I have information I must share. And it involves the evening of the crime."

"Good," she told him sternly. "What is this information, then?"

(_"I'd better get ready. He'll be a tough opponent to deal with."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: VITAL INFORMATION<strong>

**I was called to the basement warehouse for an important matter.**

**I was told to bring the cloth to the research facility.**

**However, I caught the two of them behind a pile of crates.**

**The two of them – mother and daughter – scuffled.**

**All of a sudden, I saw the mother collapse, a knife sticking out from her chest.**

The spectators seemed confused. Murmurs buzzed around the courtroom.

The Judge struck down his gavel thrice and called for order. "Witness, did you exactly capture the moment of the murder?"

Prosecutor Cobra took out a photograph from her satchel and distributed copies to the Judge and the defense. "This photo was captured by the witness," she told the Court.

Mercury examined the photograph. ("_Huh? But it's too dark to see anything."_) The photograph, although it could show the actual moment of the stabbing, had poor quality and was taken in a dark environment. Two shadows could be made out but it was difficult to determine exactly who were in the photograph. The photograph was zoomed in to make out a few details, but it could show one taller person stabbing a shorter one.

"Is this really reliable?" asked Athena. "I can't really see clearly who those people are."

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "This is the only photograph taken by the witness. Make good use of it."

**Witness Photograph added to the Court Record.**

("_Is this really vital information? Where in the testimony can I pick it apart?"_)

The Judge turned to Mercury. "Mr. Thinker, please proceed with your cross examination."

**CROSS EXAMINATION: VITAL INFORMATION**

**I was called to the basement warehouse for an important matter.**

**Hold it!** "Who was it that called you?" asked Mercury.

"It was Mr. Krutt, the Vice President for operations," answered Rhombus.

"Where was he when he called you?"

Rhombus shrugged. "He was around the premises, but I didn't see him around the basement warehouse. Perhaps he was in his office?"

Mercury cleared his throat. "Why would you be called for an important matter at that time of night?"

"Some engineers such as myself work overtime," answered Rhombus. "Since I was there that evening, I just happened to be called."

Mercury nodded. "Hmm, so what was that important matter?"

**I was told to bring the cloth to the research facility.**

**Hold it!** "That cloth in question, could it have been this cloth?" Mercury presented the black cloth Prosecutor Cobra brought to Court.

Rhombus examined the cloth for a moment. "Yes, that's the one."

("_So it was really him who brought the cloth from the basement warehouse to the research facility. If we do a fingerprint analysis, we'll find some of his on this piece of cloth."_)

**Black Cloth updated in the Court Record.**

"Continue your testimony, witness," said Prosecutor Cobra.

… **All of a sudden, I saw the mother collapse, a knife sticking out from her chest.**

**Objection!** Mercury presented the _witness's photograph. _"Mr. Rhodes, the photograph submitted earlier directly contradicts with what you said."

"Really now?" said Prosecutor Cobra, leaning forward. "Entertain us, little gerbil. How exactly is this contradictory?"

The photograph was projected once again. "We can see that one person looks like they're stabbing the other, but we can't really see if the weapon used was a knife," claimed Mercury. He banged his fist. "We don't even know if this is really the moment of the stabbing. Perhaps, the victim… or somebody else… was simply punched to the stomach?"

**Objection!** "Stop putting assumptions before I'll have your neck," Prosecutor Cobra spat.

**Objection!** Mercury countered. "The photograph you submitted earlier gives me an opportunity to lay out a few assumptions. For one, it's not clear who is who and what they are doing."

The Judge struck down his gavel to quell the bickering. "Defense, you may have put a few assumptions but can you really determine what is really happening in the picture?"

Mercury focused on the photograph displayed on the screen. Two shadows… one person seemingly stabbing the other… did Mercury have enough reasoning to uncover the events behind that evening? Could one picture be the crucial piece of evidence he needed to know who the real killer was?

"Well, Mercury?" prompted Athena. "Even psychoanalysis cannot detect things in the dark."

"Then we have to work it from another angle," suggested Mercury. He took some more time to look at the picture while his thoughts raced in rapid-fire. ("_It's not a question of what is happening in the picture. I can now see that it's the exact moment of the stabbing. It's a question of why this photograph exists in the first place. Given the straight angle of the photograph, it would seem as if… the killer really wanted to have this moment seen."_)

"Do you have something for us?" Prosecutor Cobra taunted, feeling confident that her adversary would not produce a satisfactory answer.

Mercury took his chance. "The picture shows the actual moment of the stabbing. However, the person who stabbed couldn't have been the defendant. That is the defense's assertion."

The Judge blinked. "R-Really now?"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra giggled. "Silly little gerbil. Remember that the knife had no fingerprints. It could have been anyone who did the killing blow… even the defendant! … E-Eh?"

Much to Prosecutor Cobra's surprise, Mercury remained steadfast – even to a point that he grinned. "No fingerprints on a murder weapon… Even if fingerprints were wiped off, we would still be able to lift DNA to determine who actually wielded the knife." Now he felt confident. "But the only DNA lifted from the knife is from the victim's blood. So you might ask: how could the killer have done the deadly blow?"

Everyone turned to Mercury with all their eyes and ears.

("_I'm about to present a crazy theory. Of course, I have no evidence to back it up… because I never got my hands on it."_)

"Show us your answer," said Prosecutor Cobra, who seemed interested. "Don't even count the black cloth, you already established it couldn't have been the cloth."

("_I know that already… was there anything else that could have been another cloth?"_) He reviewed his evidence and found the thing he was looking for. "The defense presents the theory that the killer may have used to wield the knife and yet leave no fingerprints." **Take that!** "Engineers and a few select higher-ups are the research facility are required to wear a special suit and leave their ID when entering it." He presented the _research facility suit._ "If one wore that suit and wielded the knife, they could have done the killing blow and leave no fingerprints."

The Judge, Rhombus, Athena, and even Prosecutor Cobra were stunned at this development.

"T-That's… that's entirely possible!" said the Judge.

This brought another wave of murmurs from the spectators to the tune that they never saw this coming.

**Objection!** "That's a nice theory," said Prosecutor Cobra, seemingly impressed but not faltering. "However, if that was used to do the stabbing, then there should be bloodstains on the suit."

Mercury nodded. "True… but remember. Little blood is lost as long as the blade remains in the wound."

"That's right," said Athena. "The only time a massive blood loss would occur is when the blade is removed."

Prosecutor Cobra seemed dazed. "So that would mean… the cloth…"

Mercury now gained the upper-hand. "Whoever killed Prosecutor Seraph Angelique must have done the murder premeditatedly. That's why they called Rhombus Rhodes to bring the black cloth to the research facility!"

Rhombus flinched. "That means… you're seriously not suggesting…!"

Prosecutor Cobra was clutching her chest. "G-Gerbil! You're saying… that…?"

Mercury stopped the both of them. "That's right. The person who called Rhombus Rhodes is the true killer. The defense indicts Eriston Krutt as Prosecutor Seraph Angelique's murderer!"

With that proclamation, the gallery erupted in bedlam. Prosecutor Cobra was still clutching her chest while he client was shuddering in fear. Mercury had gained total control of the trial and Athena would be ready to lend a hand in case of consultation. Faith looked shocked as if she was about to collapse any moment. The Judge tried his best to silence the gallery but his efforts were for naught while the spectators continued their call for justice.

It took five minutes for the spectators to quiet down only after when the Judge threatened the spectators to be fined for gross misbehavior. It was also in these five minutes that allowed both sides to collect their thoughts and come up with a new strategy.

"Are you really doing this?" Rhombus asked Mercury. "M-Mr. Krutt is a very smart person. He… he wouldn't do something like that."

Mercury nodded. "That is my firm belief. It turns out that your photograph after all gave a very good lead to the killer's identity." He smiled and praised Rhombus. "What you presented in Court was indeed vital information."

**Hold it!** "Vital information, you say?" came a snarling voice as the person stood up from their seat in the gallery.

Everyone turned to the person who stood up from their seat.

Mercury was held in disbelief. "D-Detective Badd?"

Tyrell Badd had been in the gallery, watching the trial and the version of events in the case unravel. He walked over to the witness stand while Rhombus Rhodes stepped down from the podium. "I've been listening to the trial so far. I must say I'm impressed with the defense. However, there's one thing I want to make clear."

The Judge cleared his throat. "W-Who are you?"

Tyrell Badd flashed a glare at the Judge, who suddenly shivered in fear. "The name's Detective Tyrell Badd, local detective for New Bark City Police. Specialty is bombs."

The Judge blinked. "Y-You…"

Tyrell Badd grinned creepily. "I know what you're thinking. Yeah, my pops stands incarcerated in jail. But it has nothing to do with this case." He replaced his grin with a look of seriousness, the Bombing Bulldog ready to do battle with the Cobra. "Your Honor, if you may… give me the opportunity to testify."

The sudden twist of the trial had the spectators murmuring among themselves. Prosecutor Cobra may have been two steps ahead in the case; however, she would not expect Detective Badd to make an appearance. And given the nature, the two people were not on friendly terms.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" inquired Prosecutor Cobra, showing her full swagger.

Detective Badd snarled loudly, making most of the spectators, the Judge, and the defense jump. Prosecutor Cobra however remained steadfast. "I'll remind you that it was another of your prosecutors who was also called to investigate the bomb threat incident. Now I'm here to speak on his behalf."

("_So Prosecutor Klavier Gavin was also working from behind the scenes."_)

The Judge had no choice. He struck down his gavel. "Very well, Detective. Please testify to the Court about the bomb threat incident." Rhombus Rhodes was excused and led out of the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Another double update! Now that it's vacation time for me, I can finally go back to writing. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this case within this month._

_Eriston Krutt is labeled the murderer. Detective Tyrell Badd wants to testify about the bomb threat incident. There's probably one question you might be asking: how can you summon a witness who's hundreds of miles away? In the next chapter/s, we'll uncover the truth behind the bomb threat incident. Where's Badas the Bloodhound? Do you want him to appear in the next chapter?_

_Constructive criticisms are very much welcome. I will likely reply to those who review and reveal just some minor details (not major spoilers) for the next chapter. Consider that as a reward._

_PowerZone_


	44. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 2 pt3

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: SUMMERBRIDGE BOMB THREAT**

**The bomb threat has been looming throughout the laboratory.**

**Numerous locations were dotted that could pose potential dangers.**

**The threat happened right after the murder.**

**After days of searching, we still found nothing.**

Detective Badd looked withered and disappointed. "In my years of experience about bombs, never had I been stumped as this case," said Detective Badd grimly. "My bloodhound and I never failed to detect and defuse any bomb or even confirm if the threat was false."

Mercury nodded. ("_I need to have senses greater than that of a bloodhound if I want to crack this mystery."_)

"Why would you want to testify about the bomb threat?" inquired Prosecutor Cobra.

Detective Badd still harbored some ill feelings against the prosecutor, but he was at no place to pick a verbal fight. "If there's only one person who can turn the tides, it's the young attorneys over there. They have their doohickeys – those contraptions – that even my dog cannot compete." He turned to the defense. "I'm not sure if those gadgets can detect bombs, but they can sure detect the truth from a mile away."

Mercury smiled. "Thanks detective. We got it from here. Now we want some information based on your investigation."

"Begin your questioning, Mr. Thinker," addressed the Judge.

("_I really wonder why Detective Badd decided to step forward."_)

**CROSS EXAMINATION: SUMMERBRIDGE BOMB THREAT**

**The bomb threat has been looming throughout the laboratory.**

**Hold it!** "How extensive is the laboratory?" asked Mercury.

"You have a map with you, right? Open that map and I'll give you an idea how extensive it is."

Mercury pulled out the Summerbridge Laboratory map while Detective Badd sweated the details.

"Every floor in the laboratory has a sequence of rooms and hallways," he started. "The basement warehouse takes up the most space. The floors above, not as much. But when there's no possible clue on where the bomber placed the bombs, I had to follow another protocol."

"What are those protocols?" inquired the Judge.

Detective Badd adjusted his fedora. "I had to study the layout of the laboratory and find the most likely places a bomb could be hidden. Since it was a laboratory, the question lingering in my mind would be, 'What place could take up the most damage if the bomb exploded?'"

**Numerous locations were dotted that could pose potential dangers.**

**Hold it!** "Can you enumerate these locations?" asked Mercury.

"The research facility, the basement warehouse, the CEO's office, the conference hall, and many more," answered Detective Badd. "Delicate items and open spaces are a bomber's target."

Mercury presented the bomb threat note. "Did it really specify what item the bomber was after?"

Detective Badd received the bomb threat note. He had already read it, but to make him look more impressive he perused the note carefully. "I had my doubts if this was even legitimate, but I can never be too careful. And no, the bomber did not mention anything of the sort."

("_This makes the mystery even more complex. What was the bomber's motive?"_)

"Based on your investigation, which of the places you mentioned would likely be a potential target?" Mercury asked for an opinion, though he wanted an idea.

"Is that question really necessary?" piped Prosecutor Cobra.

"The detective is free to disclose details of his investigation," answered Mercury.

"I'd have to say the research facility," answered Detective Badd to Mercury's question. "It's filled with dangerous chemicals."

"But during our investigation, we met at the conference room," dissented Mercury.

Detective Badd sighed. "By that time, I had already gone to the other potential areas and found not a single trace of the bomb. Even my dog could not even give a very good lead."

"It's a shame for a bloodhound not to detect any traces of a bomb," commented Athena.

("_That's odd… somehow, Badas was supposed to pick up a scent of anything."_)

"Any explanation?" continued Mercury.

"Either the bomb had a special kind of chemical that even my dog could not identify or there's actually no bomb at all," answered Detective Badd.

Mercury fell deep in thought. ("_Hmm… When we first met Detective Badd, it was during the investigation. By that time, days had already passed since the bomb threat. Come to think of it, this is what the CEO said…"_)

*FLASHBACK* Investigation – CEO's Office

"_When were the personnel released from the bunkers?" asked Mercury._

"_Upon recommendation from the detective," answered Sinn. "We stayed in the bunkers for three hours until we got word from Detective Badd that it was safe to return to normal positions."_

"_So why is Detective Badd still around?" asked Athena._

_("This is some interesting fact. If Detective Badd told the personnel that it was safe to exit the bunkers, why is the detective still back for another investigation?")_

_Sinn breathed. "I fear that Detective Badd has found something else other than just a high-powered bomb."_

*FLASHBACK END*

"Detective Badd, you gave the all-clear just mere three hours after they evacuated," said Mercury. "That would mean you already searched the laboratory thoroughly." He reviewed his notes. "Yet, you still found the time to come back for another investigation, this time on the 7th floor conference room. Why?"

Detective Badd looked at Mercury fiercely. "You want to know the real reason? Fine."

**Hold it!** Before Detective Badd could continue, Faith stood up from her chair. "Not a word out from you, detective."

The Judge immediately struck down his gavel. "Keep your seat, defendant."

"Your Honor, what the witness will say will be disastrous," said Faith with more conviction.

Detective Badd came close to snarling. "If you can't swallow up the truth, then you're not cut out to be a prosecutor. What good is that profession for you if all you want to do is hide it?"

Faith stood there frozen, unable to digest the words of the detective.

("_I have to credit the detective for his inspiring words. Yet, why is Faith so bent in hiding it?"_) Mercury recalled the conversation he had with his client previously and remembered the one piece of evidence that induced fear. ("_I want to present that evidence, but in doing so, it would cause her more alarm."_)

After a few seconds, Faith conceded as she sat down.

"The real reason why I returned to the conference room was because of this." Detective Badd took out a piece of paper from his trench coat and presented it to the Judge.

The Judge received the piece of paper. "W-What's this supposed to be?"

"It's a newspaper clipping," answered the detective. "However, this isn't supposed to exist."

"Why?" asked Mercury.

Detective took a deep breath. "Attorney, I hope you will know the reason why I'm harboring some sort of grudge towards… certain people." When everyone was all ears, the detective began his story. "Prosecutor Seraph Angelique, the victim, was set to investigate the trace of the illegal drug smuggling. However, the job fell onto her daughter." He eyes Faith, who looked uncomfortable. "Before the murder, Seraph Angelique released investigation results to a newspaper press, which covered the article and published that article I sent you."

Detective Badd closed his eyes. "Yes, it is the article about a new kind of weapon forged by technology: a paldorum bomb." When this was said, Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Detective Badd that _paldorum_ was a codename of a project uncovered during the prosecutor's investigation. "Brace yourselves where this project was uncovered: Summerbridge Laboratory."

Mercury and Athena gasped. The spectators were stunned at the revelation but they felt too immobilized to utter a collective murmur.

("_C-Could this be the motive why the detective was murdered?"_)

**Newspaper Article updated in the Court Record.**

"However, the Prosecutor's Office was quick to confront the press," continued Detective Badd. "Rumors lingered that the office paid hefty sums to keep them quiet."

Mercury now wondered if the newspaper article Krutt had kept was given to him intentionally. ("_If Detective Badd returned to the laboratory after the murder, it would mean the bomb threat happened in a very different timeframe than initially thought."_)

"The reason why I returned to the laboratory was the initial thought that this mentioned bomb had been planted there," Detective Badd answered Mercury's question. "But I guess there are some people who just want to hide it."

Mercury eyed Faith, who was looking down at the floor in despair.

"One question," the Judge spoke up. "When did the bomb threat happen?"

Detective Badd closed his eyes. "The bomb threat… when you think about it, someone would have to go to such low depths to conceive such a plan."

**The threat happened right after the murder.**

**Objection!** Mercury was pointing at the detective. "Detective Badd, this bomb threat… the CEO made mention that he was given the bomb threat note the morning after the crime, right?"

Detective Badd nodded. "Yeah? What about it?"

Mercury's hands were trembling. ("_I see… the killer had enough planning to manipulate the environment around themselves using the leaked information."_) He took a deep breath, his mantra that he would be fine reverberated in his head. "If the threat happened right after the murder, it would throw the bomb threat note into disarray. After all… Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was killed two days prior to the bomb threat!"

Detective Badd turned to Mercury as if he didn't believe a word. "You're… you're pulling my leg, right?"

Mercury took out the _autopsy report_ and presented it to the detective. "In the victim's autopsy report, it was difficult for the mortician to determine the actual time of death before the corpse had been moved. However, the pictures here…" he had Faith's photos projected on the screen, "… show the moments before Seraph's death." He pounded a fist on the desk. "This would mean that the threat happened two days after the murder!"

When Detective Badd saw this, he flinched as he clutched his coat. "You've… you've gotta be joking!"

The spectators in the gallery were murmuring to collective confusion.

**Objection!** "So what if the threat happened two days after the murder?" challenged Prosecutor Cobra.

Athena was reviewing the evidence through her Widget. "Mercury, I don't see any problem in the time discrepancy. You're going to have to present evidence if you see one."

("_Hmm… would two days be a big deal?"_) Mercury pondered the possibility that the killer would have enough time to plan a threat… but why? "Two days could spell the difference between success and failure for the killer's plan. After all, the CEO received the bomb threat not long after."

"Tell me, gerbil," said Prosecutor Cobra, challenging Mercury once more. "Are the bomb threat and the murder related?"

At this question, Mercury was speechless at first. He firmly believed that Eriston Krutt was the murderer, but he did not have any solid evidence to nail him. And now, a challenge in the form of Detective Badd stared at him to solve the riddle of the untraceable bomb. Was the bomb threat and the murder related in any way? If he said yes, he would need to link the events together through evidence. If he said no, then the Court would have wasted a lot of time and Mercury would be on the receiving end of the Judge's wrath.

There was no choice.

"The bomb threat and the murder are related," Mercury proclaimed. ("_I don't know how… but I guess bluffing is the only way to go."_)

Prosecutor Cobra sighed. "I don't want to eat a gerbil stuffed with a half-baked bluff."

Mercury hunched over. "Please… just stop that."

Prosecutor Cobra clawed at the table. "Then prove your mettle! Show to the Court evidence that links the bomb threat and the murder."

"G-Give me a moment to think," Mercury said quickly. He turned to his evidence.

("_Faith's photos show incriminating evidence of a paldorum bomb and a phone call from Prosecutor Cobra. In the same timeframe, the murder happened. Not long after, the CEO received a bomb threat. What happened in between those two?"_) Mercury's recollection turned to his conversation with Faith – especially at the moment she got knocked out.

*FLASHBACK* Day 2 Investigation – talking with Faith

"_Then one evening, my mother told me that she discovered something in that warehouse. I don't know what it was, but she asked to borrow my phone for a moment."_

"_And about you?" inquired Athena._

_Faith struggled to remember the details. "I remember being called by one person to their office. I can't remember whose office it was. But when I arrived, I remember being hit on the head."_

"_When you came into consciousness, what did you do?"_

_Faith closed her eyes again. "Well… I remember searching around and trying to escape but that when I saw something on the desk. It was my phone." I don't know what I did after that but I just pocketed my phone and left the office. Soon I was scrambling to the basement warehouse."_

*** Trial Day 2

"_That picture… the second picture. I don't remember taking that."_

_Mercury blinked. "H-Huh?"_

"_And I do remember taking two pictures," Faith told Mercury. "So where is the other picture?"_

*FLASHBACK END*

Mercury's thoughts were going into overdrive. ("_Wait a second… how did the phone end up in that office? Wasn't that supposed to be borrowed by her mother? Then if Faith took the phone with her, she brought with her incriminating evidence implicating the killer, which I just did, so…"_) And just like a mallet had poked his head, he found his answer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He cried an outburst of realization.

The Judge cringed. "W-What is it, defense?"

Mercury decided that it was time to move forward. "Y-Your Honor, the defense insists that the bomb threat and the murder are related."

Prosecutor Cobra looked genuine interested. "Hmm, so the gerbil doesn't like to give up without a fight." She stretched out her arm as she pointed to her adversary. "Satisfy me. What evidence do you have to connect the bomb threat and the murder?"

Mercury stood ready. **Take that!** He presented _Faith's cellphone_. "There were supposed to be a total of three photos but we only have two. If you may ask: where did the third one go? The third one may have been unintentionally deleted by the victim." Mercury then turned to Prosecutor Cobra. "So why did the phone end up in the office? Simple. The killer brought it with them."

The Judge was trying to digest the information. "So… would this mean that the killer needed to have the phone at all costs?"

"That's right, Your Honor," answered Mercury, glad that His Honor had caught up.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra was pointing at Mercury again. "The third one may have been unintentionally deleted?" She clawed at the table. "What proof do you have?"

Mercury smirked. "These phones are password-protected," he told her. "The only people who knew how to unlock the phones using a password are the victim and my client." ("_And also me."_) He stressed that the killer could not have deleted the picture if the phone was put on locked mode. This led him to another realization. "That's why the phone had to be placed in their office until Faith woke up. Unfortunately, the killer had a sense of bad timing…" He then explained that Faith woke up rather too soon and fled the place with phone in hand.

Detective Badd was drawing a conclusion. "And that's why… are you saying that the purpose of the bomb threat…?"

Mercury nodded. "Yes, Detective. There was no bomb that day. The purpose of the bomb threat was simply for the killer to look for that very phone."

Prosecutor Cobra recoiled. "Th-That's insane!"

The spectators' murmurs were louder than the last, this time filled with shock at the unfolding events.

Detective Badd looked glad yet also defeated. "Heh… I've been looking for something that didn't exist."

Mercury shook his head. "Actually, if you didn't show up that day, our investigation would have gone nowhere. Consider that as a favor."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra clawed the table again. "Little gerbil, you're taking things too far!"

Mercury blinked. "H-How so?" ("_The cobra is getting furious…"_)

"Your theory that that the killer hatched a bomb threat just to look for the phone is utterly ridiculous!"

Athena was frowning. "I have to side with her on this one. Why was there a need for the killer to use the bomb threat?"

"Who else would have known about a _paldorum_ bomb if the Prosecutor's Office had silenced the press immediately about it?" said Mercury. "Plus, there would be adequate planning to search for the phone!"

Prosecutor Cobra laughed, drawing the Court's attention. "Gerbil, there's a reason why your theory sounds ridiculous." She drew out a folder and took out some sheets of papers. Mercury took a closer look and realized that it was the copy of the _CEO's statement._ "The CEO made recommendations in dealing with the bomb threat and that included evacuation to the bunkers. Naturally, everyone went there."

Detective Badd nodded. "Everyone was accounted for," he told Mercury.

*FLASHBACK*

_Mercury focused on the second recommendation. "Was there a record of the personnel evacuation?"_

_Sinn nodded. "Yes, there was," he answered. "Security cameras recorded the prompt evacuation and the personnel in their respective bunkers."_

*FLASHBACK END*

Mercury felt uneasy about this fact, he had to confirm something. "Do you happen to have the security camera recording of the evacuation?" he asked.

Detective Badd frowned. "I'm sorry, but that data is restricted to the offices of the Vice President for Operations."

Mercury gritted his teeth. ("_Somehow, I get the feeling that Mr. Krutt knows a lot of things and he intends to hide evidence. I need to find proof that he did not join the evacuation efforts. It's the only way to call him to Court!"_)

**Hold it!** All eyes in the courtroom turned to one person in the gallery who stood up looking at Detective Badd.

It was Rhombus Rhodes, previously excused to make way for the detective.

"M-Mr. Rhodes?" said Mercury.

Rhombus looked determined as if he had just remembered something and wanted to share with it to the Court. "I… I may not have the data for the offices, but there is something I want to say."

The Judge looked at Rhombus. He looked unsure if he needed Rhombus to keep his seat or continue.

Rhombus swallowed. "W-Well, when we were instructed to evacuate our workplaces and proceed to the underground shelters… at that time, I was looking for my brother. When I went around, I managed to pass by the bunker holding the executives."

Mercury was listening intently. ("_Why do I have the nagging feeling we're about to encounter the expected?"_)

Rhombus took a deep breath. "When the underground bunkers were sealed, I noticed that only Mr. Sinn, the CEO, was inside the bunker."

The Judge blinked. Prosecutor Cobra looked aghast. Athena flinched. But Mercury had wanted something in his favor.

"Y-You mean… Mr. Krutt was not inside?"

Rhombus shook his head. "Mr. Sinn and Mr. Krutt occupied the same bunker. We do drills occasionally just so that we wouldn't forget evacuation protocols."

("_This is… this is a remarkable lead! But do I have something that I can use as proof that Mr. Krutt was not in the bunker?"_)

**Objection! **Prosecutor Cobra protested Rhombus's testimony. "Bah! Perhaps he was also leading the evacuation effort. Going a few places around would not hamper the overall progress!" protested Prosecutor Cobra.

("_Is there really no way to establish a method?"_) Mercury reviewed the evidence again and tried to establish a connection for movements in the underground bunker. The CEO statement only mentioned immediate evacuation of personnel while Detective Badd conducted his investigation.

"I… I can't seem to find any," Mercury muttered.

"Mercury, if it's not in the evidence, then there's another option," Athena told him. "It's particularly helpful because I can always see if they're hiding something behind their expressions."

Mercury's mind jolted to a realization. ("_That's right! If there is no evidence, then that leaves… witnesses!"_)

**Objection!**

"There is a way," Mercury told the Court. "We can establish whether or not Eriston Krutt was in the basement bunker that day. However, we're going to need time."

The Judge shook his head. "Unfortunately, I will not allow this case to drag on for another day. I have already given both sides the leisure of a three-day investigation."

"W-What?!" exclaimed Mercury. "B-But why, Your Honor?"

Prosecutor Cobra picked up a document from her desk and gave the copy to Mercury. "The reason is in that paper."

Mercury received the paper and read its contents. "It's… it's an absolute order from the Chief Prosecutor!" The absolute order indicated that the trial should finish today with a guilty or innocent verdict. As things currently stood in the trial, there was no motive established for Faith to kill her mother, although Prosecutor Cobra made a strong impression that only the two of them were in the basement warehouse that evening. Mercury had to rebut that or else Faith would get the axe.

"Correct," answered Prosecutor Cobra. "Your client is either guilty or innocent, and you have to establish that today!"

Mercury could feel his blood boil. The system was twisting against him.

Athena pat her lead's back. "Mercury, take a deep breath. You're doing fine."

"I… I'm not fine!" Mercury wailed as he turned around and faced the wall. "Dammit all! If only I had the luxury of time…"

Athena had to shake Mercury's shoulders to rouse him out of his despair. "Mercury, listen to me. Take a deep, deep breath."

Although Mercury did not want to, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Alright, listen to me," said Athena. "You only need proof to establish if Eriston Krutt was at the bunker during the evacuation. However, time is not on our side. Therefore, you have to turn your thinking around to make time go in your favor."

("_Time… go in my favor?"_)

Athena was almost… _smiling._ "Times like these when you're headed through a storm of this case, you need to see the sunshine again, right? Now think things through and force your way through a storm with a smile."

Mercury closed his eyes, still not facing the prosecutor. He could feel the daggers of stares at his back, but he could not be stopped.

("_Something that can make time go in my favor… something I can see if Eriston Krutt was at the bunker during the evacuation."_) If Mercury could establish that Eriston Krutt was not in the bunker, it would mean that Krutt was somewhere in the laboratory, still trying to find the cellphone, the evidence that would truly implicate him as Seraph Angelique's killer. But Mercury _had_ the evidence at the palm of his hand. Even if he could show the Judge the very thing that could implicate Krutt of murder, it was meaningless unless Mercury could prove that the bomb threat was an elaborate setup. But why would someone go so far?

"You're going to have to use a lot of your senses on this," Athena told Mercury. "Think it over."

("_I'm going to have to use a lot of senses…"_) Mercury was just about to return to his recollection when something Athena said poked his mind. ("_S-Senses…? Could it be?"_)

Mercury finally found his answer. ("_The harshest of times… one must face them with a smile."_) He smiled briefly before he turned around to face Prosecutor Cobra. "There is a way. And I intend to show that right now."

Prosecutor Cobra leaned forward, genuinely interested on what her adversary had to say.

"I will admit that I have no evidence to present, because someone else will do the talking." **Take that!** Mercury turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, under the law, there is only one kind of non-human whose testimony is admissible in Court, right?"

The Judge nodded. "Yes, that would be a certain breed of dog." When he realized this, he blinked. "Y-You are suggesting…?"

Mercury grinned. "I am… The defense would like _Badas the Bloodhound_ to take the stand!"

When he said this, the Court made a collective gasp while Detective Badd snarled.

The Judge had to digest Mercury's suggestion. "W-Well… why would you call a bloodhound to take the stand?"

"If Detective Badd and his bloodhound searched thoroughly the laboratory from top to bottom as they investigated the bombing, surely Badas could also pick up traces of Mr. Krutt lingering around the laboratory instead of being in the underground bunker." Mercury pounded a fist on the table.

Detective Badd closed his eyes for a moment before he erupted into a gleeful laughter. "You… you're a very unusual lawyer, despite you being a greenhorn!"

("_Was that meant to be a compliment?"_)

Detective Badd's smile faded. "Badas the Bloodhound is left in New Bark with another handler," he told the Judge. "With some guidance through a televised examination, we can let Badas investigate the laboratory once more."

Prosecutor Cobra stood straight. "I do not object to the defense's suggestion." She smirked. "However, if nothing fruitful comes up, consider the cross-examination over for the detective."

The detective seemed unfazed. "It would seem that the investigation did not turn up dry after all."

The Judge nodded. "Very well… I shall adjourn the Court for a thirty-minute recess while we set up the television. Meanwhile, we will want the Detective to ready his communication with the handler and his dog."

Detective Badd did not seem to like how the Judge called it. "Don't you dare call my dog a simple mutt!"

The Judge seemed intimidated only for a moment. "W-Well… in any case, Court is adjourned." He slapped his gavel once and the spectators in the gallery immediately filed out.

* * *

><p><strong>November 1; 11:32 AM<br>District Court; Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Mercury was breathing hard when he and Athena returned to the defendant lobby. They had dodged numerous bullets in an attempt to prove so many things in such little time.

"What do you think the detective's going to do?" Athena asked Mercury.

Mercury shrugged. "I dunno… maybe they're gonna strap the dog a camera and we're going to see where he goes."

"It'll be a queer testimony if you ask me," said Athena. "But calling Badas to prove something was quite a gamble."

("_I am absolutely convinced Eriston Krutt murdered Faith's mother. I have the evidence, but I have to make it work!"_)

The defendant lobby doors opened to reveal Prosecutor Cobra, who approached the defense attorneys. In reflex, Faith also stood up and approached her.

Mercury was still trying to catch his breath but he had to appear strong in front of his adversary. "Prosecutor Cobra!"

In prim, proper, and intimidating fashion, Prosecutor Cobra smirked. "Today's your lucky day, gerbil."

"H-How come?"

"I have news bearing that Eriston Krutt has arrived in this city under orders from the CEO, Mr. Remedy Sinn," she told him. "The Judge has already issued a subpoena for him to appear in Court after Detective Badd's testimony." Her smirk faded. "But this is only if you can really prove that Mr. Krutt was not in the basement bunker during the evacuation."

Athena frowned. "Why tell us this, Prosecutor Cobra? I mean, should that information be disadvantageous for you?"

For one second, Prosecutor Cobra eyed Faith before she diverted her attention back to Mercury. "I… I was told by the Judge to bring you the news, so here I am."

("_That's very unnatural for Prosecutor Cobra to do this. What exactly is her reason?"_)

"You are quite the greenhorn," Prosecutor Cobra told Mercury. "Truth be told, I sense quite some promise in you as an attorney, especially under the tutelage of Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Mercury couldn't believe his ears. Was Prosecutor Cobra actually complimenting her professional adversary?

"I shall take my leave," she told them. "We will do our final battle." Without another smirk, she turned around and left the defendant lobby, leaving Mercury and Athena stunned.

"What… happened there?" started Athena after an awkward silence.

"I think we've been handed a miracle," answered Mercury. "And of course, I have to make it work."

Athena turned around. "Isn't that great, Faith? We're inches away to prove your innocence… Faith?"

Faith was clutching her chest as if she were in pain.

"Is… is something the matter?" asked Mercury, deeply concerned. "Do you need medication?"

Faith shook her head. "No need… I just thought…" She coughed. "No… I know!"

("_What is she going on about here?"_)

"I… I thought there for a moment when the prosecutor looked at me for a second that… something inside me had just opened up," Faith told them softly. "There was a photograph I was holding that day… the day my mother died."

Mercury presented the old photograph he picked up at the back of the truck. "This one, right?" ("_I'll explain later how I got this."_)

Faith gasped. "Y-Yes, that's the one. I'm the younger one in the photo."

Mercury nodded. ("_Oh no… could it be…?"_)

"And the older one is your sister, right?" asked Athena.

Faith nodded. "She… she's my sister: Grace Angelique. And she's also…" She shut her eyes tight, preventing her tears to fall. However, they leaked through yet still gave her the courage to reveal a surprising twist in the case.

"…Prosecutor Cobra."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_What a pleasant surprise to finally update after a month (?) of not writing. Grace Angelique is Prosecutor Cobra? Could that have been the reason why Prosecutor Cobra showed quite the reaction when Mercury showed the photo at the end of the first day of trial?_

_In the next chapters, Badas the Bloodhound will take the stand. Maybe not literally, but technology can do wonders. And yes, that was a bit of deus ex-machina there about Prosecutor Cobra. Perhaps she already knew beforehand the real murderer?_

_PowerZone_


	45. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 2 pt4

**November 1; 12:02 PM  
>District Court; Courtroom No. 1<strong>

When the defense team returned to the courtroom, they saw two 32-inch television sets already set up: one on the witness stand for the Judge and the attorneys and one above the Judge for the spectators. Microphones were set up on the Judge's podium and on the desks of the defense and prosecution. Detective Badd was with a technician helping set up the audio since the detective would have to give commands to his bloodhound, who would also be strapped with a video camera. Prosecutor Cobra was rearranging the evidence in the evidence cart.

After Faith was led back to the defendant's seat and the Judge returned to his bench, the trial continued. "Court will now reconvene," he announced. "I do believe the equipment is ready for the next part of the trial." He looked at Detective Badd. "Are you ready, Detective?"

A lapel and microphone set was attached on Detective Badd. "Ready, Your Honor," he said. Detective Badd then adjusted the microphone. "Tyrone, are you ready?"

The face of Tyrone Ketchum appeared on the television.

Mercury cringed. "W-What? H-How? W-Why? How did you get there?"

Detective Ketchum laughed, his hearty laugh echoed around the courtroom through an amplifier in the speakers. "Simple. I flew over at the prosecution's request. Now, here I am!"

"Never thought the detective could also handle animals," commented Athena.

"Badas is also fond of Tyrone," explained Detective Badd. "Tyrone's been to the city a few times to join hands with our force for certain investigations."

("_I remember that the offices of the two cities are pretty tight."_)

The camera shakily focused on Badas the Bloodhound, who was seated and awaiting orders. They were situated on the main lobby of Summerbridge Laboratory.

"Is Mr. Sinn around?" asked Mercury.

"The CEO? He's with us right now," answered Detective Ketchum. He moved the camera to show Remedy Sinn, standing by near the entrance of the lobby and inspecting the area. "He'll be able to answer some questions you have."

"That's great," complimented Mercury.

The Judge nodded. "Are you all ready?"

"Right," said Detective Ketchum. "I'll be strapping the video camera onto the bloodhound. When Detective Badd gives the signals, Badas will start moving around the place."

"Remember, we're trying to establish Mr. Krutt's presence in the basement bunker," Athena reminded Mercury. "You'll have to look carefully."

Mercury pulled out the laboratory map so he can trace the bloodhound's steps.

"Alright, I give a special set of signals to my bloodhound." Detective Badd told the Court. He adjusted his microphone so that his bloodhound wouldn't hear. "There are three signals I can give, all of which are spoken. The first one is 'haw' which gives him a signal to examine an object given to him. The second one is 'hay' which gives him a signal to search around the room. The third one is 'hee' which gives the signal to stop whatever he is doing only if a 'haw' or 'hay' signal was commanded."

"Those are quite the unusual signals," said the Judge.

Detective Badd snarled, making the Judge jump. "Of course, he understands basic commands given during training. But Badas the bloodhound is the only canine in the force who understands these words."

"And only you can issue them?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

"Right," answered Detective Badd. "He won't answer to anyone else, so he'll recognize my voice easily through the microphone."

"We're ready for the examination," said Detective Ketchum off-screen.

"You're going to lead us where he wants to go," Detective Badd told Mercury.

("_This is it… a bloodhound's testimony."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: ERISTON KRUTT'S TRAIL<strong>

Detective Ketchum spoke off-screen,

**If there's a place you want Badas to go, just say the word.**

**Hold it!** Mercury quickly scanned the map. "Detective Badd, I would like Badas to travel to this area." **Take that!** Mercury pointed to the entrance outside the CEO's office. That was the specific area before heading to the bunker.

Detective Badd nodded when he saw the indicated. "Tyrone, lead Badas to the designated area." Detective Badd gave them directions while Detective Ketchum and Badas moved towards the place.

They walked for thirty seconds down the hallway past the offices until they reached the entrance to the underground bunkers. "We're here," signaled Detective Ketchum.

("_I can ask to 'haw,' 'hay,' or 'hee.' Which command can I use?"_) If Mercury asked to 'haw', Mercury would have to point out a specific object he could spot shown by the camera. If Mercury asked to 'hay,' Badas would start searching for anything that could trace Eriston Krutt's scent. Mercury could also decide to look for another place to examine, but if he asked to 'haw' or 'hay' incorrectly, the Judge would penalize him.

("_There! I can use that object!_") "Detective Ketchum, I would like Badas to examine the doorknob leading to Mr. Krutt's office."

"Got it," responded Detective Ketchum. The camera then led to Krutt's office door.

"I see… you want him to pick up Mr. Krutt's scent, right?" said Athena.

"Right," affirmed Mercury. "That way, Badas could use the scent to track Mr. Krutt's recent locations."

Detective Badd adjusted the volume of his microphone. "All right boy, Haw!"

On this command, Badas immediately sniffed the doorknob to pick up Krutt's scent. Mercury entertained the possibility that it would also pick up a variety of other scents, but he knew that Krutt's would be the strongest since it was his office after all.

"He's picked up the scent," Detective Badd announced to the Court.

("_That's one obedient dog if I had to see one. I'm going to have to lead Badas to another place."_)

Detective Ketchum spoke off-screen,

**If there's a place you want Badas to go, just say the word.**

**Hold it!** Mercury quickly scanned the map. "Detective Badd, I would like Badas to travel to this area." **Take that!** Mercury pointed to the underground bunkers.

Detective Badd nodded when he saw the indicated. "Tyrone, lead Badas to the designated area." Detective Badd gave them directions while Detective Ketchum and Badas moved towards the place.

Sinn had the basement bunker doors opened while Detective Ketchum and Badas stepped inside and descended the stairs to the basement bunker entrance.

The walls in the basement bunker splashed a murky white while fluorescent lights shone on the walls and the ceiling. Because the bunkers were used sparingly except during the evacuation from the bomb threat, the floor accumulated some dust. The area wasn't very expansive though it could hold the entire laboratory staff.

"We're here," signaled Detective Ketchum.

("_I can ask to 'haw,' 'hay,' or 'hee.' Which command can I use?"_) From the camera, there was nothing of particular interest that Mercury could examine. "Detective Ketchum, I would like Badas to search around the basement bunker and track Mr. Krutt's scent."

"How can we confirm if the bloodhound indeed picks up Mr. Krutt's scent in the bunker?" asked the Judge.

"He crouches and wags his tail aggressively," answered Detective Badd. "If he doesn't find it, he'll sit down and await the next order."

"Until then, the camera must keep moving," muttered Mercury.

When no objections were raised, Detective Badd called, "Hay!"

Immediately, Badas got to work. He moved around the basement bunker while the camera focused on the floor and moved around since Badas was sniffing for any source that could match the scent picked up earlier.

It was difficult for Mercury to plot out the exact route, but he was confident in Badas's sense of smell. However, Mercury could only hope that his plan would work – that Badas would not be able to pick up any scent in the basement bunker. Yet, at the back of his mind, Mercury thought that he would need to establish where Krutt could have gone if ever he wasn't in the basement bunker. If Badas crouched and wagged his tail, then it would be the end of the road for Mercury and his motive would shatter.

("_I can't believe I'm pinning all my hope on a bloodhound."_)

Five excruciating minutes for Mercury passed before the camera shifted its angle so that it faced Detective Ketchum. In response, Detective Ketchum detached the camera from Badas.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Detective Ketchum.

Mercury could feel the adrenaline rush, hoping for a favorable result.

The camera focused on Badas, who was seated down. This brought about collective gasps and murmurs from the spectators and a sigh of relief from the defense table.

("_So it would seem that Rhombus was right."_)

Detective Badd shook his head. "Well, I guess I was wrong after all… not everyone was accounted for in the evacuation."

**Hold it!** Prosecutor Cobra's outburst silenced the throng. "That's quite the deduction from an impressive sense of smell." She addressed Mercury, "So if Mr. Krutt did not enter the basement bunker at all, where could he have gone that time?"

("_I knew this would come up. It seems the cross-examination isn't over yet."_)

The Judge addressed the defense. "You'll have to lead the dog someplace else." This brought another snarl from the Detective. "I… I mean, you'll have to lead him somewhere…"

Mercury hunched over. ("_The Bombing Bulldog's ready to take a bite off His Honor's neck."_)

"Is there really no other place to examine?" Athena asked Mercury.

"Krutt could have gone anywhere in the laboratory," answered Mercury. "If I were a bloodhound, where would I go?"

To answer that question, Mercury examined the laboratory map once more and ticked out possible places where Krutt could establish contact. From his conversation with Apollo when he and Athena landed in New Bark City, Krutt also had knowledge of the tunnel in the basement secret room by the basement warehouse. ("_But Krutt didn't go out the other way, did he?"_)

"There's one last place I want Badas to examine," Mercury told the Judge. "He'll have to be careful here since the environment can be quite delicate."

Athena nodded. "Ah! You mean…"

Detective Ketchum spoke off-screen,

**If there's a place you want Badas to go, just say the word.**

**Hold it!** Mercury quickly scanned the map. "Detective Badd, I would like Badas to travel to this area." **Take that!** Mercury pointed to the research facility.

Detective Badd flinched. "W-Why would you let Badas g-get to a freezing place like that?"

"I disagree with your proposal," Prosecutor Cobra objected Mercury. "Even if the bloodhound finds Mr. Krutt's scent in the research facility, it wouldn't make any difference."

**Objection!** Mercury realized that there were two crucial factors in the laboratory that could make a difference in the case. "Oh, but if his scent would be found in the research facility, it makes all the difference. You see, sense of smell is difficult in near-freezing temperatures, but it would be no problem for Badas as long as he can trace it quickly."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra flung her arm forward. "But the bloodhound could also detect anyone's smell – even Mr. Krutt's! This is because he also has access to the research facility."

Mercury did not stand down. "True. But can you really smell a research facility suit inside a near-freezing environment?" He pounded a fist and pointed at his adversary. "Can you even smell someone inside the suit from outside it?"

Prosecutor Cobra cringed, knowing that she had not seen this. "Well… that is…"

"But there is a way," continued Mercury. "Someone had accessed the research facility. Someone went into the room not to do some research work. And they did so without using the research facility suit."

"P-Preposterous!" exclaimed Detective Badd. "They would have frozen to death after a few minutes of stepping in!"

Mercury pummeled the desk once more with his fist. "Which is why the killer only had one objective inside that room: to hide the victim's body!"

Prosecutor Cobra, upon hearing this, clawed the table once then wailed in frustration. "Nooooo!"

No sooner that the gallery was filled with murmurs when the Judge slapped his gavel thrice and called for order. "Order! Order!" When the sounds died, the Judge turned to Prosecutor Cobra. "I will allow the… er, bloodhound, to examine the research facility." He said this under the wary eyes of the detective.

"Mr. Sinn will be here to assist me," said Detective Ketchum. "I know we're going to put on our research facility suits."

Detective Badd adjusted the microphone once more. "Hee," he called. Badas stood up immediately. Detective Ketchum strapped the camera back on Badas. "Follow Tyrone."

Badas barked as he followed Tyrone out from the basement bunker.

The camera showed Badas's movements back to the main lobby then down the hallway to the research facility.

"Mr. Sinn and I will equip the research facility suit," Detective Ketchum called out. "They're in another room, so we have to let Badas stay here."

"Stay," ordered Detective Badd. Badas obeyed by sitting down.

Three minutes later, the two of them emerged from the side room wearing the research facility suits. It was difficult to determine which was Remedy Sinn or Detective Ketchum, but it didn't matter.

"Willpower, boy," said Detective Badd. Badas responded with a bark.

"Perhaps that was meant to give him courage," commented Athena. "The trial to face the cold begins."

One of the two in the research facility opened the door using the ID planted on the suit's hand. The three of them marched inside the facility and the Court watched what was inside the research facility. A few of the workers inside turned in curiosity at the bloodhound, who didn't care about the white alien-like figures looming over it.

Every eye in the courtroom was glued to their respective viewing television screen as they watched the camera move to Badas's trotting. Soon enough, the camera moved to a familiar spot nearby a machine Mercury knew too well. The camera stopped moving for a few seconds before Detective Ketchum detached the camera.

"Well, take a look at this!" said Detective Ketchum excitedly.

When the camera turned to Badas, Mercury let out an audible gasp at what he saw on the screen: Badas was crouching and wagging his tail quickly.

"Looks like the scent of Mr. Krutt was somehow picked up."

However, that was not the end of it. Badas immediately began sniffing and moved to the back of the research facility. With no time to strap the camera on, Detective Ketchum held the camera and followed Badas.

"Where is he going?" muttered Detective Badd, who seemed unsure.

("_I have an idea what's going on, but might as well see what happens."_)

Badas arrived at a set of stairs that descended down to the basement. Without hesitation, he descended the stairs and continued sniffing until he stopped at a wall just outside the door to the basement laboratory. Again, he crouched and wagged his tail.

"What in the world?" said Detective Badd.

Prosecutor Cobra sniggered. "Now why would the dog be picking up a trail on that wall?"

Mercury was smiling. "Because that establishes how the killer hid the body."

Prosecutor Cobra blinked. "E-Excuse me?"

Mercury leaned close to his microphone. "Detective Ketchum, if you can, please examine that wall where Badas is."

"Alright," said Detective Ketchum. He proceeded to examine the wall and touch every portion of it until his examination led to a surprising discovery. "Ah! The wall… it can be dislodged!" Slowly, Detective Ketchum removed a portion of the wall and set it aside.

"I… I never saw something like this," came Sinn's voice.

Everyone in the courtroom was looking at a secret passage that led to the secret room in the basement warehouse – the very same room where the smuggled drugs were hidden.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're seeing right now is a tunnel," Mercury said to the Court. "That same tunnel was the very place where the smuggled drugs were stored until they went missing days prior to the murder."

The spectators were shocked and awed at the discovery, as if they had taken part in a discovery of the century.

The Judge slapped his gavel thrice. "I will have order immediately." His proclamation silenced the gallery. "Continue, Mr. Thinker."

"The person who removed the drugs from the hiding place is the very same person who used the tunnel to hide the body in the research facility, therefore masking the actual time of death," continued Mercury.

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra countered, making Mercury jump. "Little gerbil, you will remember Mr. Rhodes's testimony."

*FLASHBACK*

_**I was called to the basement warehouse for an important matter.**_

_**I was told to bring the cloth to the research facility.**_

*FLASHBACK END*

"By that time, the drugs were already missing leaving the tunnel completely empty. For all we know, it could have been Mr. Rhodes who went through the tunnel."

**Objection!** Mercury stood at the ready. "That statement was given before the actual crime." Before Mercury could continue, he was suddenly frozen with a new realization. ("_Wait… he was told to bring the cloth? Could it be…?"_)

"Is… is something the matter?" inquired the Judge.

Mercury shook his head. "N-Nothing, Your Honor. I just realized that… since the black cloth ended up in the research facility with the victim's blood, it could very well be proof… of a premeditated murder."

Everyone in the courtroom fell silent as if a void sucked out the noise in them. However, it did not conceal the expressions of shock brought about by this new fact.

Mercury brought the courtroom back to earth by hammering the desk with his fist. "Your Honor, the witness has given us valuable information on who the killer is." He realized that there would be no turning back – the foe would appear in the courtroom soon. "The defense moves to indict Eriston Krutt as the murderer!"

As he said this, he observed the expressions of the other people while the spectators burst into murmurs. Rhombus Rhodes, although smart, looked as if he had not seen this coming or he couldn't accept the truth. Detective Badd looked both pleased that his dog had given valuable information but also defeated that his bomb investigation went all for nothing. Prosecutor Cobra seemed speechless as she turned away. Faith was clutching her chest, but her face showed determination for her lawyer to win – to seek revenge in the truth.

Athena only had one thing to say. "I gotta admit. For your first trial, you clearly showed a lot of guts. Mr. Wright was right to hire you."

Sinn coughed loudly for everyone to hear. The Judge immediately slapped his gavel to silence the spectators and focus the attention of the trial.

"Mr. Thinker," said Sinn. "I have heard correctly that you move to indict Mr. Krutt as the prosecutor's murderer?"

"Yes, sir," answered Mercury confidently.

"On what grounds do you have to indict our Vice President for Operations? Make no mistake, I do not intend to cover up for him."

Mercury took a deep breath. "Mr. Krutt is a very imposing man. However, his scope of authority makes it easy for him to go around the laboratory." Using the facts presented so far and the evidence in the records, Mercury began his explanation, aware to keep it as simple as possible.

"The prosecutors – mother and daughter tandem – were sent to investigate a drug-smuggling incident in the city. Of course, that said drug is _amphamethamine._" Every word coming out from Mercury's mouth spellbound the people in the courtroom. "Little did they know that the drugs were actually in the same place that uses these as a special ingredient, approved by the government with a special permit. So why would smuggling take place in this very same laboratory?

"The answer is profit. If you could buy from the black market and use it to sell the wonder drugs Summerbridge makes, the entire laboratory could very well operate on a monopoly and conquer the study of medicine. So what would you do if two prosecutors come waltzing into your laboratory and poke around and sniff around and make a major breakthrough in your investigation?

"You silence them. You kill them. You erase their existence." Mercury turned to Faith for emphasis that she was innocent. "Mr. Krutt did this to save the laboratory. He took your phone and deleted the very same evidence that would have sealed him away. And why aren't you dead, you might ask?" He turned to Prosecutor Cobra. "Of course, he had plans to kill her. But if people discovered two dead prosecutors at the same time, it would cause quite the stir. Which is why the killer had to time it right to dispose the body and waited one day. All this time, he had to make sure that my client would be hidden and no one else entered his office." He presented Ronan's transportation schedule. "That is how Badas the Bloodhound managed to get a whiff off Mr. Krutt's doorknob – because of the latter's overprotection to hide evidence of his crime.

"Then something happened that put his murder plans into disarray." Mercury looked at Faith. "You woke up, grabbed your phone, scrammed the hell out, and somehow joined the trip with your mother, now in a block of frozen medicine. So what did the killer do in finding out that his plans were falling apart?"

He paused for a moment to let the suspense build. "He had to get rid of another piece of evidence: the smuggled drugs. Using these, he took advantage of a medicine crate about to be shipped to this city. The corpse, its blood already dry from exposure to cold, was placed inside the crate and the drugs were poured in its entirety." Mercury presented the picture once more in the _autopsy report_ showing the state in which Prosecutor Seraph Angelique was found at the back of Ronan's truck.

"Looks like the killer got away clean, but he realized something else was missing." He presented Faith's cellphone. "The cellphone, although the crucial evidence was deleted, still held glaring pictures of the investigation. He had to search for it without drawing suspicion. He needed time. And how did he manage to pull it off?" Mercury presented the CEO's recommendation. "He masterminded the bomb threat, throwing the entire laboratory into disarray, giving him more time to search up and down, all the nooks and crannies just to get his hands on the phone." He sniggered. "Too bad for him, the phone fell into the right hands.

"Somewhere in this cellphone lies another piece of evidence that, if we can connect the dots, will put this case to rest and bring Prosecutor Seraph Angelique's killer to justice." Mercury ended as he returned to the podium.

The courtroom was silent for a moment as everyone tried to digest the explanation of the events that transpired. Mercury observed the expressions of the people: mostly white from shock and realization.

The silence was broken when one person in the gallery stood up and clapped slowly. Everyone turned to him.

Mercury could feel the rage pent up when he watched the person clap with a smirk on their face. It was Eriston Krutt, and he was not panicking one bit.

"That was impressive," he told Mercury with a hint of sarcasm. "That was worthy of a well-deserved praise indeed. And I will now say why your explanation is a complete balderdash."

Mercury could feel the intensity rise. He couldn't wait to clash wits with him.

("_This is it! I've stood my ground for as long as I can. And now… now is the final battle!"_)

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_And now we go for the epic showdown: Mercury Thinker, a greenhorn attorney with no records in his belt, facing off against an experienced executive, Eriston Krutt, inside the chamber that will reveal all truth. Stay updated for the final chapters!_

_PowerZone_


	46. The Stormy Turnabout - Trial 2 pt5

**November 1; 12:48 PM  
>District Court; Courtroom No. 1<strong>

A bailiff stepped forward and hauled the television down to the floor below the witness stand, while Eriston Krutt descended the stairs of the gallery and approached it.

For the occasion, Krutt was wearing the same suit when he first met Mercury on the second day of investigation. His coolness back then was replaced by a fierce determining to outdo his opponent in a battle of wits, one Krutt was ready for to quash every allegation thrown against him. When he stepped onto the witness stand, the environment around the courtroom changed, almost as if Krutt had spellbound the room in a level of fear.

"W-Why are you here?" asked the Judge bravely.

Krutt grinned maliciously. "Did you not hear me before, Your Honor? I'm here to explain why the defense attorney's… explanation is complete poppycock."

**Objection!** Mercury pointed at him. "Everything was built on evidence and the facts presented."

Krutt raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Do you have proof that there was a third picture? Do you have proof that the killer erased that… decisive evidence, as you called it? Do you have proof that I used that tunnel to transfer the body to the research facility?"

Mercury could not think of a counterattack. He didn't have the proof.

Krutt laughed. "See? That's what you get for getting that delusion way into your head, rookie."

Mercury could feel the rage wanting to burst out, but Athena tapped his shoulder before Mercury could let it all loose.

"Mr. Krutt," said Athena, "I'm sure you've heard it all and seen it all what happened during the bloodhound's testimony."

"Bah! I couldn't care less of any mutt," spat Krutt.

Detective Badd looked like he was ready lunge at him. "You dare question the integrity of a bloodhound?"

Krutt composed himself. "Nevertheless, it is the law after all. I understand that the bloodhound has been allowed to testify." He adjusted his tie and faced the Judge. "That is why I'm here to rebut what the bloodhound and the defense's arguments have… swayed the Court."

"Name and occupation for the Court," said Prosecutor Cobra. "No theatrics."

"Eriston Aeric Krutt," he answered proudly for his unique name. "At present, I am the Vice President for Operations in Summerbridge Laboratory, proud maker of wonder medicine X2119."

"And that medicine has _amphamethamine_ as an ingredient?" asked Prosecutor Cobra.

Without any hesitation, Krutt answered, "Yes. However, said ingredient only composes 0.001 percent."

"Why that small?" asked Athena.

Krutt frowned. "I'm afraid those who do not have a background in the field of medicine would not understand. Let's just say that there's a chemical reaction whenever _amphamethamine_ is added into the mix… Of course, it has to be less than the minimum addictive dose."

The Judge struck his gavel. "Very well. Mr. Krutt, you may now give your testimony."

"It's more of a rebuttal," he told the Judge. "But no matter."

Prosecutor Cobra called to Mercury. "Little gerbil, Mr. Krutt is a very intelligent man. Should you attempt to crack his defenses, know that I will also be there to patch it."

Mercury took a deep breath. "You're on." ("_Getting past Mr. Krutt will be tough. I need to counter every rebuttal I can find with evidence… evidence that he may have overlooked."_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE REBUTTAL OF ERISTON KRUTT<strong>

**For what reason, you may ask, that I say that the defense's claims are ludicrous?**

**For one, he doesn't have decisive proof of everything that happened that evening.**

**Although I will admit I wasn't in the bunker during the evacuation…**

… **but that doesn't mean that I took the time to find the cellphone.**

**And you say that I staged the bomb threat? I demand to see proof!**

**Without it, your case comes crashing down like a house of cards.**

Mercury clenched a fist. Krutt was right, he thought bitterly, there was absolutely no proof that Krutt used the bomb threat to his advantage or that Krutt masterminded the bomb threat in the first place. He couldn't do a handwriting analysis because the bomb threat note was computerized.

"Well, little gerbil?" taunted Prosecutor Cobra. "That statement alone should be enough to shut you up for a while."

Mercury shook his head. "Unfortunately for you, I will not shut up completely until the proof is in the pudding."

Krutt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you still have that fighting spirit. Very well then, have at you, attorney."

Mercury collected his thoughts. ("_His testimony is basically asking for proof. He doesn't answer directly what he was doing during the evacuation. If I try pressing him, he'll just continue clamming up and I know the Judge will get annoyed with me. I have to look for the proof somewhere in the evidence."_)

"Begin your cross-examination, Mr. Thinker," instructed the Judge.

… **but that doesn't mean that I took the time to find the cellphone.**

**Objection!** Mercury presented the _black cloth_. "Hmm… when I investigated, I kept on wondering why this black cloth somehow ended up in the hands of the prosecution."

"It was found in a concealed area of the research facility," said Prosecutor Cobra.

Mercury smiled. "And when I think back to Mr. Rhodes's testimony, something about the aspect of the _black cloth_ didn't make sense."

"And what would that be?" asked the Judge. "What aspect of the _black cloth_ would not make sense?"

"It would be the location where it was hidden," answered Mercury. "Rhombus was asked to fix up the black cloth. Since he had access to the research facility and the basement warehouse, it would be easy for him to move around."

"And what's your point?" asked Krutt.

"My point is that the cellphone was not the only thing you were worrying about," answered Mercury. "You also had to look for the black cloth. After all, it was stained with the victim's blood."

Normally, one on the witness stand would cringe that they were outwitted. Krutt, however, was one cool customer. "You got me. So what else does it prove? Just because I was looking for a black cloth doesn't label me as the murderer, right?"

The Judge nodded. "I have to say it. The proof isn't enough, Mr. Thinker."

**Hold it!** Athena pointed to the witness. "Mr. Krutt, so you say that the black cloth doesn't label you as the murderer, right?"

Krutt didn't look impressed. "Are you trying to challenge me?"

"If the black cloth doesn't label you as the murderer, why are you getting so jumpy about it?"

"J-Jumpy?" wondered Detective Badd.

Athena smiled. "We may not have the evidence for now, but what you're experiencing inside shows quite the level of fear and surprise… and they all responded to the black cloth."

Krutt turned to the Judge. "What is this girl babbling about, Your Honor?"

The Judge closed his eyes. "It seems that we're going to use a bit of psychology in this one."

"Ps-Psychology?" said Krutt wonderingly.

Mercury banged a fist. "Just so you know… it was analytical psychology that caught the first phantom. We'll be using it once more to catch this new one."

Prosecutor Cobra seemed to show no response, but didn't seem to object either.

"Your statements will be examined," Athena told Krutt. "And because you're on the witness stand, you will answer our questions with only the truth coming out from your lips."

"And be forewarned that ever lie you utter will be struck down."

Krutt turned to the defense. "If that's what you have in your arsenal, then so be it. I shall speak of the matter regarding the black cloth."

When Krutt was ready, Athena activated her Widget and allowed the holographic screen to be portrayed in front of her. Mercury peered in to view the Mood Matrix and catch any unusual emotions stemming from Krutt's statement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MOOD MATRIX: THE BLACK CLOTH<strong>

**Just because I was looking for a black cloth doesn't label me a killer.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 30; Surprise: 30)

**You'll need to do better than that.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 30; Surprise: 30)

**Yes, I did order Mr. Rhodes to bring the cloth from the basement.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 30; Surprise: 30)

**But that was before the murder occurred.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 90; Anger: 0; Surprise: 30)

**We were simply having a moving operation that required the cloth.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 0; Surprise: 30)

**So you can't indict me over something such as that!  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 50; Anger: 30; Surprise: 30)

Mercury examined the statements. "He claims that the cloth was carted away before the murder," he commented. "But what was it exactly about the cloth made him display such emotions like this?"

"If you look closely, you'll see that there's something quite appalling," Athena told him.

"Maybe you should tell me what exactly is appalling?" said Mercury suggestively.

"You're the defense attorney. Figure it out."

Mercury sighed. ("_Alright… I'll have to find that suspicious statement."_)

**But that was before the murder occurred.  
><strong>(Happy: 0; Sad: 90; Anger: 0; Surprise: 30)

**Got it!** "Mr. Krutt, throughout your testimony, you've been experiencing quite the level of fear. It is in those words, however, that you're displaying the most fear."

Krutt seemed uncomfortable. "Well… why do you think I am experiencing that level of… fear?"

("_I don't think it is. I actually believe it is! So why the rising level of fear?"_)

"Perhaps the statement has a contradiction to it?" suggested Athena.

Mercury collected his thoughts. ("_If we were to discover that the murder occurred before the black cloth was carted away, it would fit into the theory that the murder occurred in the basement warehouse. But if we twisted it, it would open the possibility that…"_) He snapped out from his thoughts and finished them by saying, "The murder occurred somewhere else."

"Speak up, little gerbil," snapped Prosecutor Cobra.

Mercury banged a fist on the defense table. "Th-The defense proposes that the murder occurred someplace else other than the basement warehouse."

At these words, the Judge blinked while Krutt flinched.

"You must be joking," sneered Krutt.

"That's an interesting theory," said Prosecutor Cobra. "And I hope you have proof to back up this new theory, right?"

("_Proof to back it up?"_)

The Judge regained his composure. "Mr. Thinker, your cards are on the table. Where is this place you suggest that the murder may have possibly occurred?"

Mercury used the laser pointer and the Summerbridge map displayed on the TV screen. **Take that!** "The research facility."

"Prepare your proof," Prosecutor Cobra said. "Where is the proof that shows the research facility as the place of murder?"

Mercury prepared his evidence. **Take that!** "In the second picture of _Faith's cellphone_, we can see that the setting takes place in the _research facility._" He had the picture projected on the screen. "Prosecutor Seraph Angelique somehow got inside the research facility. And how did she do so?" Mercury turned to Krutt. "It's quite simple: someone else was with her. That person is you, Mr. Krutt."

Now Krutt clearly looked dazed. "H-How did…?" Without a good counterargument, he made a brief outburst.

**NOISE LEVEL: 40%**

The Judge was shocked. "S-So… the real crime scene… it was in the research facility!"

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra jumped onto the fray. "Little gerbil, how do you explain this photograph captured by the witness?" She showed the photograph taken by Rhombus, the one with the two shadows. "Does it not exactly capture the moment of the murder? Don't forget: you claimed that it captured the moment of the stabbing."

Mercury shook his head. "That could have been the moment of the stabbing only because the black cloth was still in the basement warehouse." He banged his fist again. "But because the black cloth was moved after the murder, it changes numerous things."

"Such as?"

Mercury had the Court focus on the witness's photograph. "The two people involved here: who are they? If Prosecutor Seraph was already killed in the basement warehouse, then this object here that the person was holding to make it look like the murder weapon could very well have been…" **Take that!** Mercury held up _Faith's cellphone._

"The cellphone?" said the Judge, startled. "But in no way does that represent a knife-like object in this picture."

Mercury nodded. "True. But that's only you're looking at it the wrong way." To prove this point, he had to do some demonstration. He asked Athena to stand at the bottom of the Judge's podium while he faced the prosecution's table to mimic the position in the photograph. Mercury handed Athena the phone and told her to hold the phone such a way that it would appear to be sideways. When Krutt saw this, he looked aghast for a moment.

"T-That can't be!"

From Krutt's point of view, Athena would be holding the phone on its side so that it would look like she was clutching a long object.

"In the shadows, this is what Mr. Rhodes witnessed," Mercury told the Court. "Mr. Krutt was holding the phone."

"So who was the other person?" asked the Judge.

"The other person in the shadows was…" **Take that!** Mercury turned to Faith. "Prosecutor Faith Angelique. The picture did not capture the moment of the stabbing! It captured the moment when she was knocked out! And the person who did the deed…" He turned around and pointed straight at Krutt's face, "… was you."

The spectators burst into murmurs once more, only to be silenced by the Judge's gavel and his call for order. At this moment, Mercury and Athena returned to their posts.

Krutt clenched a fist. "Very well… since you have pushed me this far… I will tell you what I did." He straightened himself. "I knocked her out… in self-defense."

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
>BYE BYE<strong>

"Self-defense?" repeated Athena.

Krutt was no longer looking calm. He believed he had met his match simply by listening to the defense's counterattacks of his argument.

**Objection!** "That's preposterous," outburst Mercury. "My client specified that she was knocked out… and there were no signs of struggle."

"I suppose you can ask her," said Krutt. "But would she testify truthfully? She is the defendant, after all."

("_I have come to even terms with this guy. I need to land the knockout."_)

"So where were we?" continued Krutt. "Ah right! You need to have more proof aside from the black cloth and the cellphone. They won't put me away, you know."

"He's challenging you," Athena told Mercury. "You have to find another line of questioning."

Mercury pounded a fist on the table. "The defense will want to hear testimony on the events you knocked out my client."

Krutt adjusted his tie. "Do I need to? I already told you it was self-defense."

"If it were self-defense, you must know the reason why my client would attack you first," continued Apollo.

The Judge slapped his gavel. "The Court will hear an explanation on your self-defense, Mr. Krutt."

Prosecutor Cobra had been silent, making Mercury suspicious. ("_She seems awfully silent. Did she already realize the truth ahead?"_)

* * *

><p><span><strong>WITNESS TESTIMONY: SELF-DEFENSE<strong>

**While going around the basement warehouse, I heard a suspicious clanking.**

**So I approached the area and immediately inspected the place.**

**However, the place turned dark and I felt someone nudge from behind.**

**My reflexes led me to defend myself by swinging my arms.**

**Unknowingly, I hit the defendant over there.**

**That is exactly what Rhombus's picture showed.**

"One question, Mr. Krutt," said the Judge when Krutt finished his testimony. "Where exactly was this area in the basement warehouse?"

"It would be at the back area where a lot of the medicine crates were stored," Krutt answered.

("_I don't believe a single word of his testimony."_)

"Did Mr. Krutt really act in self-defense?" Athena asked Mercury.

"I don't think so," Mercury said deliberately. "It seems he just made it up on the fly."

"If you believe he's lying, then you should find something in the evidence that will directly contradict his statement," said Athena.

Krutt chuckled. "I welcome you to try."

(_"He's really persistent."_)

"Begin your cross-examination, Mr. Thinker," the Judge addressed Mercury.

**CROSS EXAMINATION: SELF-DEFENSE**

**My reflexes led me to defend myself by swinging my arms.**

**Objection!** Mercury prepared the evidence. "Mr. Krutt, did you really act out on self-defense?"

Krutt raised an eyebrow. "I see you've taken up the challenge. _En garde!_"

Mercury banged a fist to get his point across. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' And therefore, I have something to show you." He presented the _witness photograph _taken by Rhombus.

"What seems to be the problem?" inquired the Judge.

"Although the picture only shows the shadows of the two people here, we can clearly make out the environment in which they're in," answered Mercury. "As you can see, the hall is too narrow for Mr. Krutt or anyone in the matter to move around effectively."

The Judge blinked. "Y-Yes, that's right."

**Objection!** Prosecutor Cobra flung her arm outward and pointed to Mercury. "That's a pathetic objection if I ever heard one."

("_Look who's talking."_)

"Why, the boxes behind could very well have been placed aside, leaving the two people with enough space!" proclaimed Prosecutor Cobra.

("_Hmm… of all the places Faith could hide and Krutt could investigate, why there?"_)

"You dare doubt the truthfulness and accuracy of my testimony?" Krutt said to Mercury intimidatingly. "Our swords are still drawn, so I challenge you."

The Judge spoke. "Mr. Thinker, do you have a problem with the prosecution's objection?"

Mercury did not have enough time to think. He could bluff now and think later. "Y-Yes, there is a problem," he said.

Prosecutor Cobra leaned forward. "Another half-baked bluff, I see. I don't like to swallow gerbils like that, you know."

Mercury cringed. ("_This cobra is really getting on my nerves."_)

The Judge struck his gavel. "Very well… what evidence do you have that could counter the prosecution's objection?"

After some thinking and reviewing, Mercury presented his proof. **Take that!** "Mr. Krutt said that the area was at the back of the basement warehouse." He had the _Summerbridge laboratory map _projected in the television screen. "If that's the case, that very place is also the entrance to the basement secret room."

Prosecutor Cobra looked thoughtful. "And you believe that the witness used that same room to do something?"

("_She's quick on this one."_)

"But should I remind you that Mr. Krutt was going around the basement warehouse?" said Prosecutor Cobra to clarify the testimony. "He couldn't have been in the basement secret room that evening."

"Really now?" said Athena.

Prosecutor Cobra's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you have now?"

Athena activated Widget again and examined the holographic screen in front of her. "Mr. Krutt, previously you displayed a reaction whenever the black cloth came up. And in response to the basement secret room, it happened again."

Krutt did not like the way the trial was proceeding. "What is it with you and your psychology?"

"The law will change, and so must our methods in interpreting and arriving at the truth," Athena told him. "Analytical psychology has been a key factor in searching for answers."

"You're very intelligent, I give you that," Mercury told him. "You appear to be composed and calm, but given certain reactions, you'll eventually break." He pounded on the table. "And that is exactly why we're earnest to know what exactly happened that evening."

Prosecutor Cobra stepped in. "Know that if your analysis does not bear fruit, I will have the claims quashed immediately." This implied that she allowed the defense to do their analysis.

Athena nodded as she prepared the Mood Matrix program. When she examined the statements, she looked perplexed. "Huh… this will be quite challenging."

Mercury peered into the Mood Matrix. "How so?"

Athena was smiling. "You're going to have to deal with this: all four emotions in a discord." In the Mood Matrix, all four emotions were displaying overwhelming reactions. "You should be fine here. You just have to probe the thing that's causing all those four emotions to react."

Krutt didn't look impressed. "So… this is what the power of a cheap tool can do? Expose the truth?"

"If a cheap tool can expose the truth, then it'll be just the coup de grace," said Athena. "You may have all the technology at your disposal, but if it can't find the answer, then they're all useless."

"Well said, at least you have guts," Krutt told the defense. "Our swords will clash again. And this time, you must strike fiercer than a thunderstorm."

Mercury stood prepared. ("_He has all these emotions in a disarray. This meant that something in the basement secret room must have triggered an overwhelming reaction. It's up for me to find it and expose the murderer for who he really is!"_)


End file.
